


Karry Universe- The Second Chance Killer

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Karry, Karry Universe, M/M, Millma Verse, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 103,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Kara and Barry have to deal with a serial killer and at the same time a second threat, a speedster. Surprises and twist wait for them as not everything is what they seem.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Winn Schott Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Series: Karry Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065812
Comments: 105
Kudos: 30





	1. Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt. Facebook: The CW – Comic World
> 
> Note: Karry Universe is back! YES! I'm sorry this took so long but real life and other projects got in the way. Now onto exactly where we left off….

-Early September 2019-

Clark Kent simply stood in the doorway, looking at the woman he had once dated. The woman he had once loved. Now she looked so weak, so thin… not as Clark remembered her at all.

"Are you going to let me in?" Lana Lang asked, and Clark had to smile; despite the sickness, the old Lana was still in there somewhere.

"Come in," Clark said, opening the door wider and moving aside to let her in.

"Clark?" It was Lois. She had gotten Jason ready while Ella stood there with her backpack on, eager to go. Standing next to Ella was Musty who had a bowtie on again and her own cute little backpack strapped to her back, making Clark raise an eyebrow. "Can you tell Ella that Musty…? Oh…" Lois seemed to just realize Clark had let who was at the door in. "Hi. Um Clark…?"

"Lois, this is Lana Lang. Lana, my wife Lois, my sons Morgan and Jason, my daughter Ella, and our dogs Musty and Goofy." The two dogs barked out at that. Morgan was there with Goofy, after all.

"Lana Lang," Lois breathed, knowing exactly who this was. "Kids, you're going to be late for school." Jason tossed the backpack down and stomped back into his room while Ella looked disappointed she couldn't take Musty with her.

"Superman, with a super family," Lana sighed, and noticed the look on Lois's face. "Yes, I know. It took a while, but this one breaking bone was kind of a clue." Clark face turned red remembering his past with his first girlfriend.

"Um… sit Lana," Clark said indicating a chair for Lana and sat on the couch with Lois. "You... look… um, well…"

"I'm dying Clark," Lana dismissed, cutting Clark off. "The doctor gave me a few months at the most." Lana coughed when she was done talking. "Cancer, it's everywhere."

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Clark said, not sure what else to say.

"No, I'm sorry," Lana said, confusing Clark. "I shouldn't bring this to you. If I had any other choice, any at all… but my parents are long dead. I have no siblings, aunts, uncles, no cousins. You're the only person I have left who might be… willing," Lana took out a photograph and handed it to Clark. "My daughter, Elenore Lang, or Elle. When I die, she'll have no one, she's a teenager, she'll go into foster care. I just… can't let that happen."

"You're asking us to take your daughter in?" Clark summarized, and Lana gave a nod. Clark and Lois could not talk the way Kara and Barry could – their bond was only emotions, but the two felt the same. They knew what they had to say. "I'm sorry Lana. If things were different… but this home would not be safe for her. Not with all the powers in here."

"What about her father?" Lois had to ask.

"He's…" Lana started and looked at Clark.

"Lex Luthor," Clark realized, and gave a nod. The timeline fit. Lana was with Lex at the time Elle would have been conceived.

"He was… I realized how insane he was and I left. Then I found out I was pregnant. I sometimes wonder if he had known, maybe he would not have gone as… mad as he did," Lana said. "I tried contacting Lena – I heard she was different from the rest of the family, but she refused me. She even had an employee answer a few times telling me to leave her alone."

Before Clark could speak up Morgan jumped in. "Lena is awesome! She's my third mom," Morgan said.

"Third?" Lois asked turning and frowning.

"Your mom number 1; Imra is mom 2 and Lena mom 3," Morgan explained.

"I got to bite," Clark said shaking his head. "How is Lena your mother?"

"She's my brother mother, so she's mine too," Morgan said.

"Morgan, that's not how it works," Clark said but Morgan had already turned to his barking dog and went to hug Goofy. Lana was staring at the teen with bemusement.

"Leave it, Clark," Lois said with a smile and chuckle.

Clark gave a chuckle too. "Anyway, as Morgan just stated, Lena is a member of our family now," Clark said, surprising Lana. "She is different from her family. She's one of us. The reason she wanted nothing to do with you is she wants nothing to do with her family or anyone connected to them. Let me bring you to her. We'll take care of it. Lena Luthor is your best bet."

Lana paused but then nodded. "Okay," Lana said.

"Lois?" Clark started.

"I'll get the kids to school, take Morgan with me to the Daily Planet, and cover for you," Lois said with a nod. "Go." Clark changed into his Superman outfit with that, and then went to pick up Lana, carefully flying out the window.

-Karry Universe-

Kara walked into the SuperFlash cave and changed out of her Supergirl outfit.

"Nice job," Caitlin said with a nod, not turning from her computer. "Mind if I head out early?"

"No," Kara said putting her glasses on. "Why? You and Ronnie have plans?"

"No, meeting up with Jenkins," Caitlin said and Kara blinked. "He worked here when Wells owned the place. Kidnapped with Ronnie. The day you were giving birth to the twins."

"Oh," Kara said. "Why though?"

"Noble Prize," Caitlin said. "He was up for one once, but lost. I'm just… well… was hoping to get some advice. This is still a long shot."

"Caitlin, your research into DNA mutation is revolutionary. You proved how DNA mutates and also how it can mutate in different ways. Different causes that cause mutation," Kara said. "Plus, I have been making sure to put your research on news. You'll get this Noble Prize."

"I would still like to talk to someone who's been up before," Caitlin said. "So, can I leave early?"

"Sure," Kara dismissed. "Want me to bring Garfield back to the Penthouse to play with Nora and Alura?"

"No, I'll take him with me," Caitlin said with a smile. "Going home?"

"Yeah, I got cats to deal with," Kara said with a smile. "Have fun with Jenkins." Caitlin gave a smile and nod as Kara left.

-Karry Universe-

Lena was buttoning up her shirt, getting ready to go into the office.

"Where's my underwear?" It was Len who was coming out of Lena bathroom completely naked. Lena pointed at the floor as the Snart went to grab them.

"I think the rest of your clothes are downstairs," Lena commented with a smirk.

"Well, we did start down there," Len said with a smirk as he went down the stairs.

"Hello?" Len was surprised by the voice and noticed Connor sitting in the kitchen. His giant wolf was also there giving Len a look.

"What?" Lena asked, hearing Len jump and coming down. "Connor?" Lena's face lit up when she saw the boy. "When did you get back from the Sanctuary?" Connor had spent his entire summer at STAR Co. Sanctuary for Extranormal Animals; working on caring for the animals and training them.

"Last night," Connor said. "School starts in a few days." While schools in Metropolis started today, in Central and National schools did not start for a few more days. Connor hugged Lena. "I came to see my mom right away." Connor gave Len a look. "So, do I have three dads now?" Connor gave a smirk at his own joke, he having an adopted dad in Zor and a biological dad in Clark.

"No, we… um…" Lena said pausing not sure how to say this. "Me and Len are just…"

"Having sex," Len said to receive a slap from Lena as Connor laughed. He was still nearly naked in just his underwear and unbuttoned shirt now.

"We're not serious," Lena said.

"Hi dad," Connor's voice changed.

"Very funny," Len said.

"I think he was talking to me," Clark's voice spoke; the pair facing Connor had not seen Clark fly in and put his unknown passenger on the floor, but Connor had. They both turned to face Clark who was smirking. "So, what's going on here?"

"They are sleeping together," Connor said.

"Don't let Morgan know," Clark said. "Unless you want to be his third dad."

"Wait," Lena said before Len could respond. "How would Len become Morgan third dad?"

"Because you're his third mom," Clark said, making Lena blink. She had not been aware of that at all. "Apparently, since you're Connor's mom and Connor is his brother, you're his mom."

"That's not how it works," Lena said.

"You want to argue with him?" Clark asked as Connor laughed.

"Who's your friend?" Connor asked looking at Lana who seemed to be staring at Connor.

"You look just like Clark when he was your age," Lana said. "I feel like I stepped through a time portal."

"Okay," Connor said, confused and giving Clark a look.

"This is Lana Lang," Clark said, and Lena took a step back and glared at Clark. "Before you say anything, please hear her out. For me, Lena. She might have dated Lex but she also dated me once upon a time too."

"I'm just going to grab the rest of my clothes," Len said walking backwards and finding his pants on the couch and then noticing Wolf was laying on his coat. "Um… kid?" Connor gave Wolf a whistle and she moved. Len grabbing the clothing. "Fun as always Lena." With that, Len left the house.

"Okay," Lena said, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"I'm dying, Lena," Lana stated, to a frown from Lena. "Cancer. It's spread everywhere. But my life doesn't matter, what does is my daughter – your niece."

"Niece?" Lena asked as Lana produced the picture.

"Elle. Lex is her father. Before he went mad. He has nothing to do with her; doesn't even know she exists. But I have a no family… when I die, Elle will end up in the foster system and I can't have that. I've been trying to call you for months to see if you could help but you've been rejecting my calls. Clark was my last hope, but he can't take in anymore children…"

"You're all she has left," Clark spoke up as Lena looked to Superman now, remaining silent, not sure what to say.

"Mom?" Connor spoke, putting an arm around Lena now.

"I need to think," Lena said, putting her hand on her Air Totem, thinking of using it to fly away but put her then hand down.

"I get it," Lana said with a nod. "Clark, will you take me home?" Clark gave a nod, picking Lana up.

"Lana," Lena spoke up, grabbing her attention. "I'm sorry for not taking your calls."

"Thank you," Lana smiled as Clark flew her out.

"Mom," Connor said, again. "What do you need?"

"Sweet boy," Lena said, kissing Connor's cheek. "Get ready for school…" Lena took out a credit card. "I got this for you too." Connor looked at the card – it had his name on it. "I pay for it, so buy whatever you want. I wanted to take you shopping before school started, but now I need to go and talk to Kara." Lena didn't know why, but she knew it was Kara she needed to have a word with.

"Well, maybe tomorrow," Connor said. "You know I am no good with picking out clothes."

Lena smiled and hugged Connor. "It's a plan," Lena said, grabbing her purse to leave.

-Karry Universe-

"You know, when I agreed to move in here I didn't picture so many cats…" Winn joked as he dodged the kitten; Hex had surprised them at the beginning of summer by having a litter of kittens – four tiny cats, all of which were now running around Amelia and Winn's feet. Hex sat on her cat tree, watching them.

"Oh, they are cute," Amelia said. She grabbed one kitten to put on her lap and was now petting it. She had been very into the kittens since they were born and so had Alura and Nora, who loved screaming 'kitty, keep kitty' and chasing them.

Krypto was around and gently nudged the kitten who had run pass Winn back into the living room and to the watchful eyes of his mother. Powie had shown up today and had been shocked at the kittens but seemed to be silently glaring at Krypto.

"What's up with Powie?" It was Kara who had just walked down the stairs, having gotten back from the labs and instantly noticed Powie glaring.

"Krypto's been daddy Krypto to the kittens," Amelia said. Krypto had been watchful and protective of the kittens since they were born, just like he had been of Alura and Nora. The only kids Krypto didn't seem to like were his own.

"Ah," Kara said giving Powie a pet. "If it makes you feel better, he's not too fond of Porthos either. Looks like he doesn't like other dogs except you." Powie whined at this. "You know, it might have to do with his own puppyhood and the death of his siblings." Kara remembered the salesmen and the horrible treatment Krypto must have suffered before Kara and the murder of his siblings. Krypto moaned at Kara's comment.

"Might need doggy therapy," Amelia joked as Krypto gave her a bark but Powie gave a tail wag. "Just kidding, boy." Powie now whined though, as if disagreeing with her mate now.

"Seems you can't please both of them," Winn chuckled as Powie went back to glaring at her mate. One of the kittens jumped into the air and Hex jumped to grab the kitten bringing him down.

"The kittens are ready to be separated from Hex," Kara continued.

"Are they heading to the Sanctuary?" Winn asked.

"Yep, Mutant doesn't want any of them. All but one will head to the Sanctuary," Kara stated.

"Nala," Amelia said, turning around and picking up the cat she had been petting.

"Lion King. Obvious Disney reference for a cat but nice," Kara said with a nod. "But Nala can be like Porthos. Half here and half at the Sanctuary. I was talking about giving one to Canary Earth's Kara." The kitten Krypto and Hex had been chasing jumped up at that and meowed. "Yes, I think you little guy would make a very good Super Blue Canary Cat." Kara chuckled at her own joke, still not too fond of how long her Canary Earth counterpart's name was. "Barry is here and he picked up a friend."

Barry, Romana, and Star came down the stairs at that moment and behind them was Lena Luthor.

"Hey Lena," Amelia said, smiling at her boss, friend, and fellow Totem bearer. Since they'd both got a Totem the two had become extremely close; almost like sisters.

"Amelia," Lena said giving her a smile and sitting next to her. Nala jumped down on the floor at that. "Kara…. I need some… girl talk."

"That's my cue to leave. Got to go to work anyway," Winn said, kissing Amelia and going up the stairs.

Barry didn't leave though but watched as all four of his girls played with the kittens, Hex, Krypto, and Powie. The dog from Prime seeming to decide to help control the kittens and kids, if just to take her mind of her Krypto annoyance. "So?" Kara asked, sitting down on the other side of Lena.

"Clark brought Lana Lang to me today. It turns out she's dying of cancer and apparently is the mother to Lex's kid." Lena said.

"Wow. So what do they want you to do?" Kara asked.

"Clark and Lana want me to take in the kid. A girl called Elle. But I don't know her. I mean, just because she's my niece doesn't mean I'm obligated to take her in, right?" Lena asked.

"No of course not," Kara agreed.

"If I don't do though, Elle would go into foster care as Lana has no other family…" Lena stated, sounding a little lost.

"Do you want to take this Elle girl in?" Kara asked reasonably, knowing what she'd do in this situation.

"No… but yes… I mean, she is my niece and Lex's kid… I just don't know what to do," Lena sighed.

"Lena, you know in your heart it's the right thing to take in your niece," Kara stated.

"If she is your niece," Amelia muttered, making eyes turn to her. "What? I would be a bit suspicious if Barry was gone and you came to me with Nora and Alura who I never knew and said they were my nieces."

"And that's the type of thinking a Luthor has to do," Lena admitted, pointing at Amelia. "Honestly the type of thinking a Luthor must do is think Lana not really dying, that she's faking it in order to get me to take in Elle and leave her everything, then kill me. That's the type of people my brother surrounded himself with."

"Lena, she also dated Clark," Kara said reasonably, shocked at this revelation.

"Reason why I am not leaning towards that scenario," Lena admitted.

"Look, if you're concerned, do a DNA test," Kara said. "We'll call Clark and ask him to get DNA from the girl and compare it to you."

"You might want to compare it to Lex," Barry said, interrupting them as one of the four kittens jumped up on him and he took them, into his arm. "Lena is Lex's half-sister. It means her relation to this Elle is lessened and easier to trick. A paternity test would be more accurate." The three females simply stared at him. "Does everyone forget I use to be a CSI?"

"You were?" Amelia asked, blinking and Barry laughed as the kitten he had jumped down and right to Romana.

"Yes, I was. I'll run the DNA myself for you," Barry said. "We can get this done today."

"I'll have to visit Lex in jail," Lena thought, something she had never wanted to do but Lex had to give her the DNA willingly.

"I'll go with you," Barry said with a nod.

"And I'll meet you guys at STAR Labs after giving Canary Kara a kitten," Kara said as the same kitten from before jumped up on her with a meow. "Yes, I'll bring you to her, I know." Kara rubbed the kitten's face. "Amelia, mind watching the girls and kittens?"

"I actually have to go to work tonight," Amelia stated.

"No, you don't," Lena said with a smile, "I'm still your boss. Now, have fun." Amelia paused as Lena, Barry, Kara, and the kitten left. Powie jumping up on the couch next to Amelia and Amelia went to pet her as Powie kept an eye on her mate; Krypto was licking one of the three kittens left and Powie gave a low moan and growl.

"You're not going to change him," Amelia whispered to the dog. "Just love him." Powie put her head on Amelia's lap, like saying she was right as Amelia saw Star looking through her DVDs. "What are you looking for?"

"Lion King," Star said and Alura and Nora cheered out.

"Good idea, top shelf," Amelia pointed and Star grabbed the DVD to set it up. When the movie started, Alura and Nora sat down on the floor and started to copy the words as best as they could to the Circle of Life making Amelia smile as they all watched.

-Karry Universe-

On Canary Earth, Rae and Mon were in their apartment as Mon took his wife and kissed her.

"The club doesn't open until tonight. We can…" They were cut off by a blue portal opening and a Kara coming out with a kitten.

"What?" Rae asked, blinking.

"Oh, I used the system to get here. It brings us to wherever your system is," Kara stated, making the two frown – the multiverse system had been set up in their apartment. "Karry Universe, by the way,." Rae gave Kara a smile. "Where's your Kara? I've got a present for her."

"I can see that," Mon chuckled.

"She's in Starling," Rae added. "You have a way of showing up before weddings – Kara and Laurel are marrying Oliver and Barry tomorrow. Double wedding."

"Interesting," Kara said and with that, flew out of the house.

"I think we need to move this system," Mon frowned, not liking the idea of multiverse visitors turning up in their apartment.

Kara though, had found the four heroes in an apartment in Starling City, all tucking into muffins when she arrived.

"Hi," Kara Lance said with a smile. "This is not the same cat you had last time…" she knew this was Karry Universe's Kara, after all.

"It's that cat's kitten," Kara Allen stated. "And he's yours if you want him."

"Really?" Kara Lance asked, eyes wide.

"I remembered you saying you wanted one," Kara Allen pointed out. "Consider it a wedding gift."

Kara Lance brought the cat close, dropping the muffin and hugged the kitten. "Yes, thank you, thank you! I will love him forever. He'll be always loved and he's name shall be Muffins." The cat meowed as if approving of the name and rubbed Kara Lance face. Kara Allen chuckled at how childish Kara Lance had suddenly become.

"You know I am more a dog person…" Barry spoke up; his Kara, Karry's Kara, and the cat now called Muffins all turned to him though. "But cats are awesome – especially since this Kryptonian cat could probably lift me in the air and throw me all the way to Central… so, we'll have a cat." Barry put a smile on his face.

"Good call," Oliver said not bothering to whisper, which caused some laughs as Kara Lance kissed the kitten.

"Well we're having a double wedding tomorrow. If you want you can come," Laurel was the one to offer. "You and your Barry sang well at Rae and Mon's wedding anyway." Kara Allen chuckled at that.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got things to do," Kara Allen said. "Congratulations." Kara Allen hugged her double and then Laurel before turning to leave.

"I got a great idea. Muffins should be a part of the ceremony," Kara Lance said, and Laurel seemed to like it planning on making the cat a ring bearer.

"Seems you're a cat dad now," Oliver joked with Barry who laughed nervously.

-Karry Universe-

Back on Karry Universe, Barry and Lena waited in the meeting room of the jail as two guards led Lex in and strapped him down to the floor and table.

"Ah. Lena, my sister," Lex said looking at Lena. "And Barry Allen of STAR Co.? What do I owe this surprise?"

"Lex Luthor," Barry said, in return crossing his arm – almost not believing this man had given Clark so much trouble but he was tricky.

"What brings you here?" Lex repeated.

"I need a DNA sample from you," Lena said.

"Whatever for?" Lex asked seemed to enjoy this.

"Just something I need," Lena said. She didn't want to tell Lex he might have a daughter, but she knew that might be the only way to get the DNA.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me I will reject you," Lex said. "Guards!" He called out.

Lena and Barry shared a look, knowing they didn't have a choice. "Lana Lang," Lena said out loud as the guards came in.

"Never mind," Lex said to the guards and turned back to his sister. "My ex-fiancée?"

"She's dying," Lena said.

"And you think my DNA can save her?" Lex asked, confused. "I don't know what you or STAR Co. have up your sleeve, but…"

"No," Lena said. "I think your DNA will let me know if her daughter is your daughter." There was silence as Lena wasn't sure what Lex was feeling. The brother she knew growing up would have felt something, but the man he was now was twisted. He wasn't the boy she had known once.

"If you feel anything," Barry finally said, "for a woman you once would have married or a child who could be yours, you'll give us the DNA."

"You might not believe this Mr. Allen," Lex said, turning to Barry. "But we were once a lot alike. We both had successful companies and a woman we loved. But I became weary of aliens unlike you," Barry knew this man knew who he and Kara were – he didn't say it for his own reason, maybe he thought he would not be believed by the public if he revealed them. "When Lana left me, I became obsessed with taking down Superman. If she had stayed, things could have been different."

"I believe that," Barry said. He had never visited them but he knew of some Earths where Lex was not a bad guy. "You could have been a friend. To Superman. To us. Luthor Corp and STAR Co could be competing the same way we do with L-Corp now." Barry took a breath. "But here's the thing Mr. Luthor. You made a choice. And your choice led you here. A bed you have to lay in, but you can do one good thing now. If this girl is really your daughter that means Lena will take her in. Lena will get custody of her when Lana dies. Lena can teach her how to be like her. A good Luthor. She can one day take L-Corp over. She can be your legacy. The one good thing you did in this life. All we need is your DNA to confirm."

"Now I thought it was just your wife who made good speeches," Lex said. "But I see it rubbed off on you too. No wonder the two of you make such a good team. Such good leaders. And are so successful in everything." Lex gave a smirk. "I'll give you my DNA. Good luck Lena."

When the two left the jail with a sample of Lex's blood Lena looked at Barry. "Thank you," Lena said and gave the man a hug.

-Karry Universe-

Caitlin opened the door to the library.

Jenkins, once a brilliant scientist and a cancer survivor, had retired to simpler life running a library. The library did have books but also had certain artifacts from around the world, reminding Caitlin more of a museum. She had been here before, but right now the place was dead and lights were off.

"Jenkins?" Caitlin called, turning on the light switch. She had Garfield with her. Jenny was with Ronnie at Little STAR. "Jenkins?" She called out again when she was not answered.

"Mama!" Garfield yelled out clapping his hand.

"I know, this is weird," Caitlin said to her son, putting him on the floor but taking his hand so he would stay with her. She took out her cellphone and dialed Jenkin numbered only to hear the phone ringing nearby. "What...?" Caitlin followed the noise to an aisle and, when she saw what waited for her, she picked up her son right and put his face into her chest so he would not see.

Jenkin was lying on the floor of the aisle on his back with a large cut through his chest. There was blood everywhere and right above Jenkins head, written in his blood on the floor, were the words 'saved no more'.

Caitlin dialed for the police as tears filled her eyes.

-Karry Universe-

Barry was sitting in the Superflash cave. He had run both DNA samples. The one Lex gave them and the one Clark had gone to get from Lana and her daughter. He was just waiting for results. Lena was pacing the floor.

"I got to ask, do you want it to be your niece or not?" Jesse was the one to ask. She had been sitting there, working.

"I don't know," Lena answered as a portal opened and Kara was dropped off on the 'X'.

"So, what's the verdict?" Kara asked. She was kitten-free now, so it seemed Canary Kara had taken the kitten.

"Not in yet," Lena said, glad that Kara had shown up before it.

"It's ready," Barry said, looking at the computer. "And it's positive." Barry turned to them. "Elenore Lang is Lex Luthor's biological daughter."

"So she's my niece," Lena said with a nod, and Kara put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "I know what the right thing is, I know I have to take her in. I just don't know what I will do once Lana dies. I mean…."

"You're a great mom. Just ask Connor," Kara said, reminding Lena of her son. "This isn't a baby after all. It's a teenager, like him. You'll be fine. And you have the super family for backup." Lena and Kara hugged after that but was distracted as Caitlin came into the cave with Garfield.

"Jenkins is dead," Caitlin said, putting Garfield in his playpen and turning off the hologram. The boy turned into a puppy the moment the hologram was switched off – his favorite form. Everyone in the room looked at her now though.

"Who's Jenkins?" Barry asked.

"He beat me to the question," Jesse said, pointing at Barry.

"The guy who use to work here under fake Wells. He was kidnapped. You saved him the day Alura and Nora were born," Kara informed her husband, and Jesse.

 _I'm impressed you remember that,_ Barry thought to his wife and now seeing the memory of Caitlin telling her this morning. _Oh, cheating._ Barry decided not to laugh. "Well he was getting on a bit… didn't he have an illness or something?

"Cancer but –" Caitlin started.

"Did it come back?" Barry asked, before Caitlin could continue.

"No, he was murdered," Caitlin said, making all pause. "It was… weird. The cut on his chest looked like a lightning bolt… almost. And someone wrote 'saved no more' in his blood. What does that even mean?"

"Hey," Kara said stepping away from Lena and to her other friend. "Jenkins was a friend. Maybe not to us, but to you. We'll figure out who did this." Kara gave her friend a nod and then brought her into a hug. Something in Kara's voice made Caitlin believe her. Kara and Barry had always come through before. "This person will not get away with it."

"I'll get the police reports," Barry said with a nod, asking Gideon to get them for him. They had some research to do.

-Karry Universe-

Lena had set up a meeting with Lana at the mall for the next day, which is where they were now.

"So, you ran a DNA test," Lana said, and Lena nodded. They were at a café. "I assume you told Lex?"

"We needed his DNA for a paternity test. No offense, but with the type of people my family knew I had to be careful," Lena said, sipping her coffee.

"And now?" Lana asked, deciding not to debate that. She knew the type of people Luthors use to be with.

"And now I want you and Elle to move in," Lena said. simply "It would be better for you to be around when me and Elle get to know each other than for her to be dumped with a stranger after you…"

"Die," Lana added for Lena, who nodded at this.

"Besides, school is starting here and it's better for her to start the school year off here instead of switching soon," Lena continued.

"That sounds reasonable," Lana nodded. "I really hope everyone is right about you. That you are different to your family."

"I won't take offense to that," Lena said.

"Mom?" It was Connor with a smile on his face. He had come to meet Lena for the promised shopping trip. "You ready?"

"Yes Connor," Lena said, standing up. She took a key out of her pocket and handed it to Lana. "Move in your stuff whenever you want. You know where I live now," Lena smiled at Lana as she put an arm around Connor, needing to spend some quality time with her son.

-Karry Universe-

Kara was grabbing the three remaining kittens. The one Amelia called Nala kept getting away and finally ran to Amelia, jumping into her arms.

"Fine. I surrender," Kara finally said. "She can stay here – for now."

"Kitty stay!" Alura and Nora yelled out, clapping their hands, glad one of the four kittens they had been having fun with had been allowed to stay. Krypto gave a happy bark to while Powie, who was still present, gave him a new glare. Krypto gave her sad eyes at this.

"Not that I mind, but what exactly is Powie still doing here?" Barry asked. He had not questioned Prime's dog coming yesterday or spending the night but was starting to wonder. She never stayed more than 24 hours. "Should we call Prime?"

"She'll go back when she wants to," Kara said with a shrug. "As long as Kara Wells does not come looking, we're good. Besides, she must know where Powie is…" Kara stated as Powie gave a little yap, as if saying 'yes she does'.

"Did you ever find a clue to that killer?" Amelia asked, having heard what happened with Jenkins as she put Nala down.

"Not yet," Kara said. "But it's not something we'll find out overnight." Kara was clearly not worried. "I'm going to bring these two to the Sanctuary." Kara lifted the two other kittens. "Then got to head to the labs. Barry, do you mind taking the girls there? Star and Romana left with Winn earlier for a last day of summer trip to the beach. He'll drop them off at the labs later."

"Got it," Barry said, taking Alura and Nora who had been trying to get to Nala.

The two laughed though and yelled out "run, daddy, run!" Barry smiled, fulfilling as his daughters' request and ran. Kara left not along later as Amelia herself got ready for work.


	2. Human for a Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Karen blows out her powers while saving the world as Powergirl, no one worries too much. But while depowered, an unknown danger comes for her, causing her to face a life threatening danger.

-End of September-

Karen walked out of her school looking at her cellphone; a text from Carter on it. She and Carter had spent his break from the TV Show together and while the two would admit they had feelings, they also agreed to remain friends for now and see other people. It was a hard choice but maybe in the future they could give it a try.

Karen smiled at the picture of Carter in his Superboy outfit. She was about to text back when a voice in her ear stopped her.

"Karen," it was Caitlin. "Are you hearing me?"

"Yeah," Karen said, raising her cellphone to her ear to make it look like she was not crazy, talking to herself. "What's going on?"

"You need to get into your Powergirl outfit now," Caitlin said as Karen walked, knowing she had to get somewhere private.

"What's going on?" Karen asked once again when she was in an abandoned alley and able to get into her outfit.

"A meteor bypassed Earth defenses. It will hit into Central soon if it's not stopped. Kara and Clark are in France helping put out the fire at Notre Dame," Caitlin said. "They're too far out to stop it. You're the only full Kryptonian nearby who can help."

"Direct me," Karen said as she flew up in the sky, following Caitlin's direction – flying higher than she ever had before; the sky around her getting dark as she saw the comet. "I see it!"

"Heat vision. You need to destroy it," Caitlin said, and Karen nodded, taking a breath as she got in front of the comet and lit up her eyes, sending the heat vision right at the comet. The comet was the size of a football field, so it was resistant to the heat vision, still speeding closer to Earth as Karen focused. She had to get stronger. She put all her strength into her heat vision, screaming as the heat vision got stronger and the comet blew up, scattering into millions of harmless little pieces.

She was exhausted; she felt completely drained as she started losing consciousness.

Without control, she began to fall back to the Earth, the wind rushing past her body not even enough now to wake her. But before she hit the ground, a blur stopped her. Wonder Woman had caught her.

Diana didn't waste another moment before jumping into the air.

-Karry Universe-

Karen groaned as she opened her eyes, knowing the familiar look of STAR Labs' SuperFlash Cave. The medical area. A bark turned her attention to Krypto Junior on the bottom of the bed; he jumping up and licking Karen.

"KJ…" Karen mumbled, smiling and petting the dog but groaned at the pain. Krypto Junior had preferred to be called KJ ever since the Prime wedding; Karen had been resistant, but she had relented, switching to KJ recently, which he seemed to prefer.

"You might want to be careful," Karen turned to the door to see Kara standing there. Krypto was by her side and Hex was on her shoulders; she had some type of pastry in her hand she was eating. "You did a good job. Saved the city… and probably the world from an impact Winter."

"Impact winter?" Karen frowned, these words going over her.

"If the comet had hit the city, the resulting explosion would have sent debris into the atmosphere, causing a sort of volcanic winter – only created by the comet," Caitlin was the one to explain, sitting next to Karen.

"Wow. Okay. But why do I feel so terrible right now?" Karen asked. She was in pain and weak. Almost… human.

"Solar flare," it was Clark who came to the door, he also eating something.

"In non-nerd speak," Kara said, laughing at her cousin, "you blew out your powers. They'll come back in a few days when you can recharge, but for a while you'll be human." Karen blinked at this, surprised.

"I've given you a check over," Caitlin added. "You're cleared to go home and rest."

"Thanks," Karen stood, but had to support herself on the bed. Caitlin moved over to help her at that.

"You okay? Want a pastry?" Kara asked. "We bought them back from France."

"I'm good," Karen chuckled as Caitlin backed off now, Karen finding her footing. She'd never blown her powers before. She had never felt this… weak.

Kara and Clark backed away from the door now, and Karen slowly moved over to the door, seeing beyond that Barry was present too in his Flash outfit, eating; he had both Alura and Nora on his lap and they were grabbing at the bread; Barry also was taking care of Garfield, who was his green kid self, with Caitlin still behind Karen and Ronnie working.

"How did Notre Dame go?" Karen now asked as she moved to a seat. Caitlin moved over to her, but Karen gave her a nod, indicating that she was fine.

"We put out the fire," Kara said. "It needs some rebuilding but could have been worse."

"We? I did most of the work on the fire," Clark joked. "You were running in to grab artifacts."

"And also put out fires inside. The artifacts are important," Kara said, but Clark put an arm around Kara as the two smiled. "Karen, Aunt Astra is on the way with the car to pick you up. I'd fly you home but Barry and I have a meeting."

"And I got to go pick up Morgan," Clark said, giving Karen a hug. "Great job, kid."

"Aunt Astra will be here soon. Enjoy a few days Powergirl-free," Kara said and gave Karen a smile as she and Barry left with their kids. Caitlin remaining and she gave Karen a nod too who just sat there unsure what to do and feeling useless.

"Powergirl-free…" Karen muttered, not sure how to feel about that. KJ though came up, giving her a playful lick of the hand as she went to absently fuss him.

-Karry Universe-

Clark walked into the Kryptonian side of the Sanctuary and had to smile. Since the Sanctuary had opened, he had loved coming here to drop Morgan off and pick him up. He didn't know his home planet, and he knew the birds were not accurate to his Krypton, but this felt like the closest they would get.

"Hi Clark!" It was Christie, the parrot Kara and Barry had first brought back from Hero. The bird was so far the biggest money-grabber of the Sanctuary, doing audiobooks that kids loved. There were apparently negotiations to get her on a TV show. Other animals, both meta and Kryptonian, had been getting jobs or offers in.

"Hi Christie," Clark said with a wave, used to the fact the bird recognized him as he walked, taking in the animals and finally finding the female in charge. "Froggy!" Clark himself had gotten used to the nickname for Katherine Leftwich, the vet that now ran the place.

"Clark, came to get Morgan?" Froggy asked, stopping what she was doing to turn to the man.

"Yeah, time for his days off," Clark said as the beagle Clark recognized as Porthos ran up, Clark bending to pet the dog. "Where is he?"

"I think he's in the water section," Froggy said. "His shift ended a while ago so he just plays."

"Hasn't been too much trouble for you?" Clark asked as the two turned to walk to another location, Porthos at his heels now.

"No, he's good," Froggy said. "He does his job and does it well. When he has time off he likes to play; keeps to the Kryptonian animals. Sometimes goes to the animals you brought from your Sanctuary." Unlike New Justice's or Hero's Sanctuary, which took away all powers inside the dome, there were no red lights or filters here. Every animal wore a collar which could suppress their powers when needed, but they didn't turn them on unless completely necessary. It meant every animal had all Kryptonians powers intact and some animals had strange alternates.

"I'm glad," Clark said truthfully, feeling pride Morgan was doing well. He had really grown fond of his 'eldest' son the past few months.

He and Froggy entered the section for water animals. "Wow, okay, I've never seen these tanks before."

"John went all out. We have more tanks than animals to fill them, plus a polar section fit here too for the penguins and other animals that need cold," Froggy explained as they walked towards the polar section. Clark was impressed by the change. The snow and ice seemed so natural, but not far away the tanks were completely warm. The dome technology continued to impress Clark with all it could do.

And that is where they found Morgan. He was playing in the snow with Goofy, tossing snowballs at him. A couple of Kryptonian Penguins were also playing with the duo and Porthos, who had followed, ran to join – making Morgan laugh.

"Morgan!" Clark called out, and Morgan jumped up.

"Daddy!" Morgan yelled, running at Clark and hugging him. Clark smiling as he hugged his son.

"We're going home," Clark said to Morgan who smiled. "Grab Goofy." Goofy was fast in running by his master's side.

"Can we bring some milk?" Morgan asked, and Clark was confused.

"Kryptonian Milk, from Kryptonian cows. Morgan has gotten a taste for it," Froggy explained. "There's some in the fridge in the break room on your way out. You can take it."

Clark gave a smile and nod as he led Morgan and Goofy out of the Sanctuary; Porthos gave a moan. He got along well with Goofy and loved having the two here.

"Oh, why don't you go fly to the Penthouse?" Froggy said to Porthos, who barked happily and ran off. "I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing that kitten Nala soon." The cat which had become Amelia's cat but came to the Sanctuary more when Porthos was at the Penthouse. She took some personality traits from Krypto there.

-Karry Universe-

It was few days later and Karen was miserable.

"Mom, how much longer?" Karen complained as she sneezed; she had never been sick before in her life, but without her powers she caught a cold almost instantly, which had gotten worst.

"Once your powers are back the sickness will leave," Astra told Karen, kissing her head.

"How did you handle it, being human?" Karen asked.

"I had the red sun bracelet. It was a little different. Although yes, I did get sick occasionally," Astra mused.

"And how did you cope with it?" Karen asked.

"I got better," Astra joked, kissing her daughter's forehead again.

"Urgh. My powers should be back," Karen complained.

"It's different for everyone," Astra now sighed. "I already called you in sick from school. You just stay here and relax." Astra handed the TV remote to Karen. "I have to go to the DEO. Ha will be back later and Zor plans to come on by as well. Call me if you need anything and I'll fly back."

Karen gave a nod as Astra went to leave, pausing at the doorway to look at her sick girl.

Karen had been watching the TV but soon fell asleep; KJ fell asleep too on the floor but was awoken by a noise. Karen called as a man had her – KJ growled, ready to strike, but before he could use his powers the man and Karen had disappeared.

KJ blinked for a minute before flying out. He needed to get help.

-Karry Universe-

"So, who's going to this parents' night?" Amelia asked. Star and Romana had the day off from their school for a parents' night event. The two girls were playing with the STAR Lab video game system currently.

"Parents night!" Alura yelled out copying her aunt. The twins' speech had gotten good recently.

"Amy!" Nora yelled out holding her arms for Amelia to pick her up, which Amelia did.

"We got it," Barry said with a nod to his sister.

That was when the balcony doors opened and KJ came flying in. He barked and Krypto, who was keeping an eye on Alura and Nora, stood up. Porthos, who was between Romana and Star, turned around too. Jumping on top of the couch. The dogs continued barking, as if they were talking and Porthos went to jump but Krypto growled at him before leaving with KJ. Hex was fast to follow as well.

"I'm thinking we should check that out," Kara said, pointing as Barry summoned his suit to follow the animals. Kara grabbed her own outfit. "Amelia, watch the girls."

"Got it," Amelia said with a nod as Kara flew out. "And go to parents' nights if you don't get back in time…" Amelia whispered to herself, kissing Nora and putting the girl down to play with her sister.

-Karry Universe-

"Did the teacher say anything?" Clark asked as they walked into the school.

"Just that she wanted to talk to both of us," Lois replied as she had got a call from Jason's teachers asking for a meeting that day – the reason they were in the school. "And Ella's teacher also wants to meet with us." Clark groaned at that. "Where's Morgan?" On days that Morgan were with them, Clark stayed home and wrote his articles from home, bringing Morgan with him to the office if he needed to.

"Left him at the apartment," Clark said, and Lois paused to look at him. "Would you have preferred I take him here?" Lois sighed, agreeing with that. "He has Goofy watching him." Lois groaned at this. "And they have Musty watching them." Lois laughed at this one.

"Krypto would be best," Lois remarked, and Clark laughed as the two went into the classroom. Both Jason's and Ella's teacher had agreed to meet in the same classroom to make this easier. "Mr. Gilmore, Ms. Colt?" Lois greeted them as she and Clark sat down. "Is there something the matter?"

"Where do you want to start?" Mr. Gilmore, Jason's teachers, said. "The good news or the bad news?"

"I am assuming the bad news is Jason, so let's go with that," Clark said with a sigh.

"Jason has been, to put it mildly, a handful," Mr. Gilmore started. "He has outbursts, screaming and yelling. He even broke a desk!" Clark took a deep breath to calm himself down at this one – Jason was using his strength at school, a big no-no. "Obviously there is some flaw in the desk, but I am afraid this attitude will continue. I talked to several of his former teachers. He used to be a good kid until about a year ago. Maybe never the smartest, but tried hard. He is now failing his tests and becoming a bad influence on other; I am wondering if there is something linked to this behavior?" Clark and Lois shared a look. "If you know something that could help…?"

"My son Morgan has moved in with us," Clark stated, to put it simply. "I had him when I was a teenager. His biological mom is no longer in the picture and he's… special." It was a lie designed for Morgan, but it worked. "Jason seems not to like having older brothers."

"Brothers?" Mr. Gilmore caught onto the word fast.

"My other son Connor. I was… a bit of a player as a teen," Clark said, more than willing to take this reputation for his boys. "But Connor lives in Central with his mother and adopted dad. We see him, but not as often as Morgan."

"But Morgan is no excuse for Jason's behavior here or at home," Lois added, deciding to change the topic. "We will have words with hm. You mentioned there was good news?"

"That would be when I come in," Ms. Colt, Ella's teacher, spoke up. "Ella is doing extremely well. She easily aces all her tests, but she seems bored – and with school only been going for a month, she seems to know everything. I think she would do with some more challenges; either skipping a grade and joining Mr. Gilmore's class, or there are private schools who would give her more of a challenge. Such as harder classes. I took the liberty of printing up some of these. The best located in Metropolis and some that would be boarding schools; not something I am sure you're willing to do, but it's always good to keep choices open. It's something to think about."

"And if she is to skip a grade its early enough in the year she's not too far behind," Mr. Gilmore added. "With the results Ms. Colt has shown me I am sure I could catch Ella up."

"Right now, is the best time for her to skip or transfer," Ms. Colt added.

"Thank you," Lois said, taking the research Ella's teacher offered. "It's a lot to think about. We'll talk it over with Ella and decide soon."

"As for Jason, we will have a word with him," Clark repeated, getting up and putting a hand on Lois's back as they said their byes to the teachers and walked out.

Once clear of the teachers' earshot, Clark sighed to himself. "I have no idea what to do with Jason anymore," he muttered to his wife.

"Well, at least Ella is our little angel," Lois said looking over the research a small smile on her face. She knew Kryptonian DNA could help with brain function, but she liked to think she played a part too. Ella took a lot after her mother. "We'll figure something out for Jason though," she had noticed how annoyed and distracted Clark was at that.

-Karry Universe-

Karen groaned as she looked up, noticing she was tied to a chair.

"Good. You're a wake," a voice stated, and Karen looked up. She didn't know where she was; it seemed to be some wrecked building which was also burnt. "It's not easy to teleport with someone, but with your dog there had to have you alone for a bit. I need time. It's special bringing you back here. Where it all started… the day you were chosen."

"What?" Karen asked, confused.

"We were both chosen – but for different paths," the voice walked into the light to reveal it belonged to man, but he wore a masked over his face. He had a belt and a pretty large knife in it, which he took out. "And it's time for me to eliminate your light. This will hurt." The knife was ran across her cheek and she could feel the sting of it slicing her skin, and the blood that trickled from the wound. She winced, not having felt pain like that before.

But Karen knew then this man meant to kill her, and despite her best superhero prowess, her fear went directly in her knowing at this moment that knife could kill her. She was still powerless, still weak and human. She prayed to Rao, for her powers to return.

The man took the knife and placed the blade onto her stomach. Karen closed her eyes, ready for the death blow, but before it pierced her, there was a crash and a growl. Opening her eyes, she saw Krypto, KJ and Hex – all three animals didn't have their costumes, but their eyes were glowing.

Then, Kara came running in, her outfit on, and grabbed the knife. She crushed it with her hand.

The man who had been about to kill Karen jumped back as Barry now ran for him; but before Barry or the animals could get at him there was light, and the man was gone.

Kara was already breaking the ropes around Karen wriest letting the girl free.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, her voice quivering in worry, but Karen nodded. She was too shocked to say anything else as Kara brought her into a hug.

"Wh… where exactly am I?" Karen finally asked, feeling safe in Kara's arms. She may not be bulletproof right now, but Kara was.

"Mercury Labs," Kara said. "Or whatever remains of it after two explosions…" The first explosion had been when Mercury Labs own experiment exploded before the company ditched the place; the second was when Jax had been made Firehawk. No one had taken over the building or land. The place remaining an eyesore in the middle of the city.

"How did you find me?" Karen asked so relieved.

"You can thank KJ," Kara said, finally letting go of Karen as KJ barked. "We just followed him. We didn't even know what we were going to until we came in and saw you. Someone is owed a nice juicy steak." KJ barked at that as Karen coughed. "And someone needs to get home and safe," Kara added, pulling Karen into her arms so she could easily fly with the teenager.

 _Barry go home and get ready for the parents' night. I'll be around later. I want to guard Karen until Aunt Astra gets home._ Kara added to Barry.

 _Got it,_ Barry thought back. _You know, this is the second time kidnappers have hidden in this building. Maybe we should buy it. We can stop renting those floors for STAR Gaming and Toys and make a headquarters for it right here._

 _Maybe,_ Kara thought back as she flew off, the dogs and cat behind her. With KJ taking the lead, wanting to protect his mistress more than ever now.

-Karry Universe-

"Jason," Clark said, sitting Jason down that night after dinner. Ella was playing _The Game of Life_ with Morgan; she had taken upon herself to show Morgan board games and Morgan seemed to like it – as long as it wasn't a game that required some strategy like Stratego or Risk. Ella was a good sister to Morgan. "We need to have a talk, son." Clark continued for Jason. "Your teacher called me and your mom in today. You're failing tests, throwing temper frenzies, and you used your strength. You broke a desk. You're lucky they thought it was just defective. You know your powers need to be a secret."

"Morgan uses his powers at the Sanctuary!" Jason protested, crossing his arms defensively.

"That's different. The staff at the Sanctuary knows he's Superman son," Clark said. He always showed up in his Superman outfit to take Morgan home and Morgan was smart enough not to tell people except Froggy Clark's real name. "But here, outside the Sanctuary, in the real world, being Superman's son is dangerous – and you know this. Jason, I get things have been hard for you. But we're here if you need to talk."

"I don't need anything!" Jason snapped, jumping up from the couch and kicked it, breaking it at the same moment. Clark closed his eyes in a bid for patience himself, while Morgan jumped up, knocking over the board game. Goofy and Musty, who had been sleeping to one side, had also jumped up; Goofy running to Morgan and rubbing against his master in concern.

"Okay," Clark said, forcing calm into his voice now. "Go to your room. You're grounded again."

"Urgh! I didn't mean to do that!" Jason complained.

"This is so much more than the couch," Clark countered; Jason glaring at his father before he stomped off to his room. It was lucky they had reinforced the floors to this place years ago, or else Jason would have broken all the floorboards in his anger.

Lois was standing at the doorway from the kitchen, sharing a look with Clark. Her eyes were glinting, and Clark didn't know if she was going to cry or not at her bad-mannered kid, but he never got to ask as she seemed to shake it off and moved into the room now.

"Ella, we need to have a word with you too," Lois spoke, "in the kitchen, please." Ella blinked, confused, but went to the kitchen and sat at a table, looking worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ella asked, a little nervously.

"No," Lois said, smiling. "It's the opposite in fact. Your teacher told us how good you're doing in school, and how smart you are. She thinks you're too smart for your current class." Ella tilted her head. "So, my question for you is: do you want to stay where you are, or do you want change?"

"Everything is easy, yeah," Ella admitted. "I would like…"

"A challenge?" Clark finished for his daughter, having followed her into the kitchen, and Ella nodded. "Okay, so there are two choices: you could skip grades and be in the same class as Jason or we can find you a private school. A completely new school."

"Whichever is best," Ella shrugged.

"It's whatever you want," Lois countered.

"Well… I wouldn't mind a new school. Away from Jason," Ella said making Clark and Lois both look at each other. "He's… not so nice at school. To me or others. I don't want to be a tattletale…."

"Oh, please do," Clark said.

"He's a bit of a bully," Ella stated, and Clark sighed. "Don't tell him I told you. I can handle him."

"I bet you can," Lois muttered, a little darkly as Clark bit his lip.

"You can go and play with Morgan now," Clark stated, and Ella smiled, jumping up and running to the living room. "What are we going to do with him?" Clark now asked his wife. "Maybe… I should get him a red sun light bracelet. Make him human."

"Taking away his powers is not going to help," Lois said right away. "It would save us and the school on furniture, but… I think he needs therapy."

"We can't send him to a therapist because he can't actually talk to anyone," Clark countered. "Too many secrets."

"I know," Lois said with a nod. "I am going to sit him down once a week and do some exercises with him."

"Too bad Ella doesn't want to skip grades. She could watch him at school," Clark mused.

"Kind of glad she wants to go elsewhere," Lois admitted. "She's great at helping Morgan, but making her responsible for two older brothers, especially Jason… it's not her job. And some of these schools are great – expensive, but we have that extra income from Hero Corp. We can use that. I like this one." Lois showed Clark the school on the tablet; she had been researching them while Clark had his talk with Jason. "It's close enough. It gives Ella challenges in the normal subjects and we can also pick elective. Foreign languages, art, music, writing… even journalism."

"You want Ella to follow in our footsteps?" Clark asked with a smirk.

"The thought has occurred to me," Lois admitted. "I'm going to set up an appointment tomorrow to see the school and have Ella tested."

"Sounds great," Clark said, leaning in, to kiss Lois's cheek.

"Oh, and have you seen the new photos that came in from France?" Lois asked, and Clark raised an eyebrow as Lois clicked a few things on the tablet and then turned it around. "Some nice shots of you at the top." Clark smiled. "Here's Kara's taking out several artifacts." Lois was clicking through the pictures.

"Stop," Clark said, seeing a picture of him and Kara. They were on top of what remained of the roof. Clark had his arm around Kara as there were smoke around them, looking on at the destruction. Clark remembered thinking it was a shame and also feeling grateful he could help save what he did. The fire had been hard to put out, even with two Kryptonians using freeze breaths – four, counting Krypto and Hex. "I want this one."

"I'll send it to you," Lois said with a nod. "You know I always wanted to see France. Never been."

"Maybe we'll go someday. Leave the kids with Kara and Barry and jump on their private plane," Clark said, and Lois giggled.

"Don't tempt me," Lois said, going to kiss Clark when they heard something in the living room and smelled fire, both jumping up at that.

They ran into the living room only to see Morgan using freeze breath on the broken couch before the dogs even could.

"All fixed!" Morgan said, hugging Ella who looked upset.

"What happened?!" Clark asked, surprised Jason wasn't around to cause the fire. The boy didn't have heat vision but Clark wouldn't put it pass him to somehow set the couch on fire.

"Sorry," Ella said looking at her parents. "It was an accident."

"Jason broke it anyway," Morgan pointed out. It was the same couch Clark had brought from their old small apartment; the one he had caught Barry and Kara making out on while they were in college more than once. Clark looked at it sadly remembering the memories this piece of furniture held.

"We're going to need to get a new one anyway," Clark agreed. "Just be more careful Ella. We'll go out training this weekend."

"Morgan, since when do you have freeze breath?" Lois asked, stunned.

"Always," Morgan smirked, and Clark was catching on. He had never seen the boy use freeze breath before. "I don't like it though." Goofy barked and Morgan attention turned to the dog to play as Clark laughed then shrugged at Morgan dislike of freeze breath.

-Karry Universe-

It was a few days after Karen's kidnapping when Karen landed on the balcony and opened the door.

"I see you got your powers back," Kara said with a smile.

"This morning," Karen said. "Mom, Dad, and Ha say getting the flu might have slowed down their return." Karen had been calling Zor-El 'dad' for a long time, and she was starting to wonder if Ha should get a dad title too. The man was always there for her after all. "I just… well… Thank you."

"You never a need to thank us," Kara said, knowing why Karen was thanking her. "You're family. You're me, after all."

"We didn't catch the guy anyway," Barry admitted. He had been playing with the girls but moved over – the guy had disappeared, and they had found no clue to who he was or where he went. "Want to have dinner with us?"

"No, I just… well I need a word," Karen said, her eyes going to Star and Romana who were laughing as they played with their siblings.

"You know… sometimes I envy them." Karen stated. "I never got a childhood," Kara and Barry looked at each other, realizing this might be a serious talk. "I know it's mostly my fault. I wanted to grow up so fast and become a superhero, I let human things bypass me."

"Why do I feel like Powergirl is hanging up her cape?" Kara asked, seeming stunned.

"Not permanently," Karen chuckled. "I love being Powergirl, I like taking on Prime Kara's legacy on this world… but it's senor year and I want to have some fun. Fun without worrying about needing to take out a comet, anyway. I mean if I am absolutely needed I will I just…"

"Karen, its fine," Kara said. It was a strange turn of events. Karen had been the one to push for Young Justice, after all. She had been the one who wanted to be leader too, not that that had happened. "Just tell Wally. He is leader of Young Justice." Kara added and Karen gave a nod.

"Which is weirdly low on girls now," Barry remarked making the two turn to him. "You sure you don't want dinner? We're having roast beef."

"Um… there is actually more I need to ask you," Karen said, making the pair pause. "You know I want to study history?" Kara gave a nod, having heard that Karen had an interest in history – human history and alien history. "Well, I think I would want to study history in one of the most historical places."

"Washington D.C.?" Barry asked.

"No," Karen said.

"Boston?" Kara asked.

"No, not in the United States," Karen said.

"London, like Jesse?" Barry asked.

"Rome," Karen cut to the chase, making the pair stop as Karen took out some papers. "I've been looking into this college in Rome. It's amazing. They have a brilliant history program and I have been learning Italian. I am almost fluent. It was weirdly easy."

"Of course, it was. You're Kryptonian," Kara said. "We pick up on languages easier. Dad could give you the science answer on why, but it helped him learn English over a weekend."

"So, this sounds great," Barry said, knowing Kara had the same thought as him. "Why are you telling us?"

"Well… it would cost more money than mom could afford," Karen said, an understanding dawned on Kara and Barry. "I do have a small college fund, but I was hoping we could arrange something. I don't want a gift. I'll work a bit for you in the lab or at STAR Games. Anything you can give me and we can figure something out."

Barry was about to say something but Kara held out her hand to him. She knew it was important to Karen that this not be a gift. "Our assistant has asked to become part time since she got married. You could take that. Help arrange meetings and paper work two times a week. It wouldn't give you that much but we can work some type of loan out," Kara said. "And this will not take away from your senor fun. That's important."

"Thank you," Karen said, hugging Kara and then Barry.

"Was there something else?" Kara asked, noticing Karen was not leaving,

"Well I was wondering if you… well… could you give me guy tips?" Karen asked, going slightly red now. "I want to start dating."

"What happened to you and Carter?" Kara asked, knowing that had been going somewhere.

"We agreed to just be friends," Karen said. "So…?"

"Come with me," Kara chuckled, leading Karen to the home office.

 _I'm having flashbacks to Kara Wells,_ Barry thought as he took over making the dinner while Kara brought Karen into their home office to have a conversation.


	3. Unnatural Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry attention is drawn to another strange attack. Meanwhile, Mutant Earth asks Caitlin for help, so they enlist New Justice Kara to give a hand.

-Beginning of November-

"Did you really need to buy the old Mercury Lab building?" Caitlin asked Kara and Barry, who had just came into the SuperFlash cave. "We went over with it a fine-tooth comb after Karen's kidnapping. There were no clues to who the kidnapper was and no one else kidnapped inside."

"Yeah, but it's the last time I am saving someone from that place," Barry commented; it had been his idea. "Besides, STAR Gaming and Toys need a better headquarters. We're also going to make a shop at the bottom for our merchandise only – plus, a virtual experience."

Caitlin and Jesse turned their head to look at Kara at this, surprised she's signed off on this.

"What? He made good points," Kara said with a shrug.

"So, what's with you two?" Jesse asked. "I mean, you always dress nicely but you're wearing darker colors. Going to a funeral or something?"

"Close. We're going to a wake," Kara confirmed. "For Alice. A lab assistant here."

"The one that freak who loved Alice in Wonderland and had a monkey tried to brainwash to love him?" Jesse said.

"Bingo," Barry said pointing at Jesse.

"I thought she was on maternity leave," Caitlin voiced.

"She was," Kara said. "We were told she died. I guess child birth." Caitlin and Jesse frowned. "Don't worry about it. Jesse, you're pretty unsociable with everyone." Jesse gave a fist pump. "And Caitlin, you've been a little obsessive over the Nobel Prize."

"I find out if I won or lost tonight though," Caitlin reasoned. The ceremony took place in December, but Caitlin would find out if she won today.

"So, we're going to go and make a showing at the wake," Barry stated. "Caitlin can…?"

"Creator, Amelia's portal tracker shows a portal is about to open in the cave," Gideon's voice interrupted, and as she finished, the portal opened and out popped a Cisco.

"Junior?" Barry took a shot.

"Yeah," Vibe Junior said with a nod and Krypto gave a bark from his spot and so did Hex. "It's SuperEarth's week to give you your bribe. We really need a fourth Cisco in on this…" Junior turned to Caitlin. "We need you," Caitlin blinked. "Our Kara is in labor."

"Oh yeah, Amelia told us she was expecting again," Kara said. Amelia kept in contact with Mutant Kara's family the most.

"Your Caitlin is capable of delivering a baby," Caitlin pointed out, confused.

"She's in labor too," Junior stated. "And since that one is half-Daxamite we were hoping you could deliver both…?"

"I'm going to need a hand," Caitlin said, getting into midwife-mode right away.

"Prime Caitlin?" Barry asked.

"No," Caitlin said. "She didn't deliver Skye; she was pregnant at the time too and isn't into the whole midwife thing like me. I know, Junior go to New Justice and get their Kara," that caused the room to go silent. "She's a vet. She's handled births before and a human birth's not that different. With me there, she's all the help I need. Kara and Barry, watch Gar. Ronnie is doing that experiment at Little STAR. Junior, send me to my patients now," Caitlin was all business as Junior opened a portal that Caitlin went through.

"I wonder if their Frankie will take the fourth weeks of bribes for Krypto and Hex?" Junior voiced as he opened another portal.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Kara said as Junior left now. "Well, I guess all three kids are coming to the wake with us." Kara stated, going to grab the girls as Barry put on Garfield's hologram projector. "You know, Caitlin and Ronnie are thinking of enrolling Gar in preschool next year." Garfield was 2 and going to be 3 in January after all.

"We're keeping the girls out until they are at least 5, right? Home school?" Barry asked and Kara gave a nod as they led the kids out.

"Dodged a bullet there," Jesse said to herself after Kara and Barry had gone, afraid she would have been asked to help with either the birth or watching the kids. Jesse pushed a button. "Hey Wally, Young Justice is going to help the DEO with that alien gang, right?"

"Yeah," Wally's voice came through the coms.

"Need a hand? You are kind of low on girls now Karen quit," Jesse said, and Wally laughed at this.

"Sure thing. Could always do with seeing my girl," Wally commented as Jesse smirked, grabbing her suit and running out.

-Mutant Earth-

On Mutant Earth, Karry's Caitlin was checking over both Kara and her alternate self when the portal opened, and Vibe Junior showed up with another Kara – New Justice's Kara Lane.

"You know I am a vet, right?" Kara Lane asked Karry Caitlin without even saying hello.

"It's the same principal you're used to," Caitlin stated, and Kara Lane gave a nod and chuckle. "Look, Kara Kent is closer than my alternative. I just need you to watch their Caitlin for now."

"Got it," Kara Lane said, moving over to the other pregnant woman now.

"Hey." Kara Lane gave Mutant Caitlin a smile, who then yelled out in pain as she grabbed Mon's hand. Mon didn't move at his wife's squeeze, barely feeling it.

"You've got some time," Kara Lane said, knowing that as she checked. "Caitlin, how is everything going over there?"

"Kara's still got some time too," Caitlin said with a nod.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry entered the room, trying to keep hold of all the kids.

"Mr. and Ms. Allen," a voice called, and Kara and Barry turned to see a man holding a baby; the two assuming this was Alice's husband. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought it was just nice you sent flowers."

"Well, Alice was a valued employee. We're so sorry for your loss," Kara said.

"Sowy," Alura, Nora, and Gar all repeated, continuing to repeat the word though, but actually getting better with the r sound as they did.

"Sorry about them too," Barry said. He was holding both Alura and Nora who clearly wanted down while Kara had Garfield.

"It's fine," the husband said. "You have three kids?"

"Two are ours," Kara said. "Garfield, we're babysitting. Can I ask what happened?"

"It's so awful," the husband said. "I walked in and Cam here was crying; and I found Alice on the floor. Blood everywhere," Kara and Barry felt each other's shock.

"She was murdered?" Barry asked, his shock must have been clear.

"You didn't know?" The husband asked. "Yes, and the person has not been found. I just can't understand why…" A woman came up and hugged the man at this, seeing the tears and Kara and Barry once again said sorry, excusing themselves going over to the body. It was open coffin, so she wasn't badly mutilated.

 _Murdered,_ Kara thought to Barry as Garfield mumbled in her arms. Alura and Nora seemed to respond back in their own little mumbles.

 _Something's not right here,_ Barry thought back. The two knowing they had to investigate.

-Mutant Earth-

It was about a half hour after Karry's Caitlin and New Justice's Kara Lane arrived that Kara Kent had given birth – to a boy. Barry and Kara Kent were admiring their new son as both doctor and vet were now by Caitlin.

"First births take longer," Caitlin assured her double.

"I know," Mutant Caitlin responded with a nod.

"You're almost ready to push. Kara Lane, can you go check on your double?" Karry's Caitlin asked.

Kara Lane gave a nod and went over just as Kara Kent screamed out again.

"Um… Caitlin!" Kara Lane called. "There's another baby."

"What?" Kara Kent asked, wincing in labor pain.

"Damn she's having twins," Caitlin said as her alternate screamed out again.

"How did you not know this?" Kara Lane asked.

"Ultrasounds don't work on Kryptonians with powers," Caitlin said quickly. "How far is she?" It had been a little over half hour since the boy had been born.

"Looks ready to push," Kara Lane said.

"So is my double," Caitlin said. "Barry-White go give your son over to Cisco or someone so Kara Kent can break your hands."

"She really will," Barry-White said, a little pale. "Mon, want to take my wife and I'll take yours?"

"That's not a bad idea," Mon said.

"Yeah Barry will hurt when I squeeze," Mutant Caitlin moaned in pain.

"Oh, just do it!" Kara Kent ordered, "and fast, Stalker." Barry ran out with the baby and returned moments later going next to Caitlin, taking her hand as Mon took Kara's Kent.

"Okay, both of you need to push. Lane, you got this?" Karry Caitlin asked.

"Got it," Kara Lane said.

Another half an hour later and a lot of screaming from both the women, and both babies had been born.

"A girl!" Barry said with a smile. Caitlin had really done a number on his hand, but it was healed already. "I've got a little princess."

"Something tells me someone will be spoiled," Kara Kent muttered as her alternate handed her her daughter. Kara Kent mouthed a 'thank you', which Kara Lane took with a nod.

"You okay?" Karry Caitlin asked, taking Kara Lane aside as both fathers went to see their daughters. Caitlin had also given birth to a girl.

"Yeah," Kara Lane said with a smile and nod. "That was something else."

"Maybe you should have been a doctor instead of a vet," Caitlin voiced, but Kara Lane laughed.

"No, I love my animals too much," Kara Lane insisted.

-Karry Universe-

Back on Karry Universe, Barry was on the phone with Joe as they entered the SuperFlash Cave.

"Yeah Joe, could you pull the file and send it?" Barry asked.

"Hey," a voice spoke and the two looked over to the voice; Rae was sitting on one of the chairs, her feet up on the other. She was in normal jeans and a white shirt instead of her Flash outfit. Her dog Clarky was playing with toys while Krypto looked on. Hex was on Rae's lap, getting pets.

"Rain!" Alura and Nora yelled out.

"No," Rae said sitting up quickly. Hex moving off at the movement. "You two are not Cat Grant-ing me. It's Rae."

"Rain," the two argued and Rae laughed as Gar joined in, shouting 'Rain' too.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked as Barry continued his conversation with Joe on the phone.

"Well your Caitlin needed my Kara, so I felt like it was time for the traditional crossover," Rae joked, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "There was only Krypto and Hex here when I arrived. By the way, a random steak and fish appeared through a portal just before you got here."

"Yeah that's a bribe," Kara said. "Don't ask." Rae laughed.

"So, what's going on?" Rae asked as Barry had asked Gideon to bring up the file Joe sent, hanging up on his foster dad.

"One of our employees was murdered," Barry said.

"Seriously?" Rae asked, standing up and looking serious.

"First Jenkins, then Karen was kidnapped, and now Alice," Kara said.

"What have I missed?" Rae asked, going to look at the screen.

"Look, as far as we know these three cases are not related," Barry reasoned. "I mean we have an old man, a young woman, and a teenage girl. They are not exactly the same type and they don't exactly have anything in common."

"Two of them have worked for STAR," Kara pointed out.

"Seriously?" Rae asked.

"Jenkins was under fake-Wells; Alice started working here when we reopened; and Karen never worked here. She's just your cousin… well clone, but the world thinks cousin," Barry stated. "Plus, Jenkins' murderer left a message in blood, Karen kidnappers took her to a different location without reason, and Alice's was a simple murder. No weird message… Just lots of blood."

"Is that a foot print in the blood?" Rae asked, having sped to Barry's side now to look at the screen, the images from Alice's murder to view.

"Husband's footprint. He ran through the blood when he came home," Barry said. "But cops checked him out – solid alibi. Hm… I need three different white boards." Barry turned. "I am going to print out the evidence from the two murders and one kidnapping. See if I can make connections. Like I did with my mom's murder all those years ago."

"Have fun," Kara said, turning around for the exit into the normal labs.

"You're not going to help?" Barry asked, seeming hurt.

"I'm more a 'look there's a big bad guy, punch them' type of person and as you like to remind people, you were once the CSI. Seems like this is a job for you," Kara stated, walking out with Krypto running after her, but thinking to Barry, _Besides, I need to have that press conference about why we bought the old Mercury Labs building and what we're doing with it._

Barry giggled at that, understanding the press conference side of things at least.

"Well we don't need her; we have two speedsters here," Barry said, smiling to Rae.

"You were a CSI?" Rae asked, making Barry frown.

"Um… yeah," Barry said. "You going to help?"

"Honestly Barry I'm more an 'order around the people who can do this and make plans for wars and stuff' kind of girl," Rae said. "I'm going to take these two speedsters here," Rae ran and grabbed hold of Alura and Nora who laughed, "up to your fancy speed lab and show them what it means to be born a speedster. Gideon, can I get a portal to their watchtower?"

"Right away," Gideon's voice spoke, and a zap tunnel opened, Rae taking the twins and Clarky following them.

"Bye, bye," Gar said sadly waving his hand and looking like he was about to cry his friends were gone.

"Aw Gar," Barry said, picking the boy up and hugging him. "Who needs them? Me and you will figure this one out." Barry kissed Gar and then tickled his stomach to make the boy laugh.

-Mutant Earth-

"Well both moms are comfortable, and all three babies are good," Kara Lane summed up; since the births, they had taken care of everything for after the births and checked on the babies. "Right?" Kara Lane looked at Karry's Caitlin who was looking over her counterpart's and Mon's daughter. Looking into her eyes and feeling her skin.

"Just one bit of news," Caitlin said, taking the girl and bring her to her mother. "I got to tell you two. Your daughter is a meta human."

"But… I'm not a meta human," Mutant Caitlin voiced, seeming stunned as she held her daughter.

"Doesn't matter. You were in Central when the accelerator blew. You had dark matter in your system," Karry Caitlin stated. "That Dark matter could have mutated you at any time. You passed it down and it mutated your daughter and well… she takes after us."

"Us?" Mutant Caitlin asked.

"She didn't have to get one of the powers we can get, as your Kara and Barry Griffin shows," Karry Caitlin said, knowing that while Griffin did get a meta human power it had not been speed. "But like Alura and Nora, and Rae show the children can take the same powers as their parents, for us we seem to have five different ways our DNA can mutate. Like me it can be natured-based." Caitlin held out her hand and had plants grow just to show. "Or like Prime, it can be weather."

"Our Caitlin has fire," Kara Lane pointed out. "And one on Different Power controlled the water."

"Thank you," Karry Caitlin said. "And then there's the ice powers."

"No," Mutant Caitlin said quickly, and Mon put an arm around her.

"Yes," Karry Caitlin said. "Your daughter got the same ice powers of my twin sister; and I know you have bad experience with Killer Frost, but those powers don't necessarily mean evil. Yes, they can have an unusual effect on the brain, but we can monitor her and correct it. She'll be fine I promise… and if you can't trust yourself who can you trust?" She tried to lighten the situation.

"What about her Daxamite half?" Mon asked.

"We don't know yet how or if those powers will show," Karry Caitlin stated. "Just like Kryptonian powers, it will take a while for her to be able to hold the sunlight – usually a month. It's possible the frost powers will either block it or weaken it though. It's a wait-and-see game." Caitlin confirmed, and Mon nodded, understanding.

"Thanks for coming," it was Barry-White speaking up. "But I think we got this handled from here."

"Just one thing," Kara Lane said curious and wanting to know before she left. "What are their names?"

"Well our girl here is Zoey Kent," Kara Kent said smiling. She had both babies in her arms. "For my dad. Zor."

"And sticking with a Z, our son is Zane," Barry said with a smile.

"Harmony," Mutant Caitlin said, rocking the girl.

Kara Kent smiled.

"Beautiful names," Karry Caitlin said. "If you need me again, you know where I am. Junior?"

"Here," Cisco, Junior, said from the other room. "Your Rae is on Karry so I'll send you both there. Oh, by the way Kara Lane, what's up with your me, Frankie? I tried contacting him to see if he would be the fourth Cisco in on bribing Krypto and Hex but he seems MIA."

"Bribing?" Kara Lane asked, frowning at Cisco as Karry's Caitlin laughed. "You know what, I don't want to know. But Frankie's got into a bit of trouble. It's a long story and involves the devil. Literally. He's fine but you might need to find someone else to bribe a dog and cat."

Junior made a face but opened a portal for the two to Karry and the pair left.

-Karry Universe-

When Caitlin and Kara Lane came out of the portal it was Barry with a green bird on his shoulder, a marker in his hands, and three whiteboards around him who greeted them. The whiteboards had different pictures on them and words.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"Alice was murdered," Barry said, shocking Caitlin. "So now I'm trying to figure out who, what, why, how and coming up blank." Garfield flew off his shoulder and right to his mom. Caitlin smiling as her son transformed back, and she had to catch him.

"Where's Rae?" Kara Lane asked.

"She's coming back," Gideon's voice stated, and a zap tunnel opened; Rae coming out, now in her speed force outfit with her helmet on her head. She had both Alura and Nora holding her hands; the two smiling and jumping up and down.

"Ran off their energy or gained some new?" Barry asked as Rae went right to her Kara and kissed her.

"A little of both," Rae teased.

A minute later, Kara Allen came back, having heard through Barry's mind that everyone was back.

"So Barry, is at a dead end," Kara Allen said, and Barry pouted. "Tell us about the babies?" She turned to Caitlin.

"Two girls and one boy born on Mutant," Caitlin said. "My alternate had a girl named Harmony. Barry-White and Kara Kent had twins Zane and Zoey."

"Over halfway to the 5 they want," Barry said with a smile as Caitlin's cellphone rang, Caitlin going to grab it.

"It's the Nobel Committee!" Caitlin said, suddenly panicky, and making the two from New Justice look at each other. "It's way too early."

"Answer it," Kara Allen and Barry said together.

Caitlin pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

She listened for a bit, nodded, and kept saying 'yes'.

"Thank you," Caitlin said, hanging it up and looking at the phone. "I… I won. I have a Nobel Prize."

"Yes!" Kara Allen said, going to hug Caitlin. "I knew the expert in meta humans would get it!" Kara Allen commented as Barry hugged her too.

"Congrats Wild Fire," Rae said.

"That's… not my superhero name," Caitlin said, correcting Rae.

"Sorry, habit," Rae said, having done the same with Prime Caitlin a while back. "Remind me, what is your hero name?"

"I don't..," Caitlin started but was interrupted by both Kara and Barry.

"Mother Nature," the couple chorused, Caitlin going red.

"Of course," Rae smirked, looking at them. "I think we're going to go home. I'll see you soon." The two said their goodbyes, by which time Rae and Kara Lane stood on the X on the floor, Gideon sending back to New Justice.

"I've got to go tell Ronnie," Caitlin spoke up.

"And I've got to get the press ready," Kara said, and Caitlin blinked.

"Didn't you do that already?" Caitlin asked.

"You're STAR Labs Nobel winner. The longest running employee of the labs too. We're making a big deal out of this. So go, get yourself ready. The media will be all over you and I will be there to help." Caitlin suddenly seemed nervous as Kara put an arm around her. "You'll be fine," Kara reassured her.

"I'll still be trying to figure this out," Barry called, tossing the marker at the board making the three kids laugh.

"Dada!" Alura said making Barry turn his head. "Aunty Rae has best speed." Nora continued.

"What?" Barry asked.

"I think Rae trained them to say 'Aunt Rae's the best speedster', but they are having troubles with 'speedster'," Kara voiced, and Barry blinked as the girls laughed and then Caitlin and Kara joined in. Barry rolled his eyes but then chuckled himself.


	4. Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor from a new world shows up, helping Barry figure out about their murders and kidnapping case. Meanwhile, Ray finds a new associate in Gotham.

-Mid November-

"Are you nervous?" Kara asked Caitlin who was staring at the computer. "Or working on your speech?" She had just walked into the Superflash cave herself and Barry was sitting there looking at his whiteboards as the kids played.

"Yeah," Caitlin finally said. "I have until December, but I'm lost on what to say."

"You know, sometimes when I talk in front of STAR I don't know what to say," Kara admitted. "Anything I say could either hurt the company or gain us millions. Sometimes I just have to speak from the heart and that's what I suggest you do."

"Thanks Kara," Caitlin said with a smile. "How are projects around here going? The Sanctuary?" Caitlin obviously wanted to get her mind off the Nobel Prize speech and there was no better way than talking about projects here.

"It's starting to pull in enough money it pays for itself – soon will be profitable," Kara said with a nod. "The Supergirl TV show has already picked out a dog to be Superdog and a cat to be Supercat; that's a solid paycheck right to the Sanctuary. They are also looking at the other meta wolfs for Superboy. None of them are exactly like Wolf though."

"There's no one like Wolf," Caitlin chuckled. "And Titania?" To be fair, she was honestly curious about the colony.

"That one is the long game. It will be another year before Titania is terraformed enough for people to walk on the surface – right now it's all still in the dome. After that it will start making money – although the United States government wants to buy our ships to make a space section of the military, other countries will start following, so that's working out. As for our colonist, they are doing well and starting to send back some interesting information," Kara stated. "And everything else is doing well, before you ask."

Caitlin opened her mouth at this; also curious about STAR Gaming and Toys' new adventure in the shop and new building, but Gideon cut in: "A portal from Blue Earth is imminent," Gideon announced, and directly on the x they had on the floor a portal opened.

None in the room were expecting the person who appeared from the portal.

"Ah!" Barry said, warningly pointing his marker at Ralph Dibny.

Kara balled her hand into a fist as Krypto growled, followed by Hex hissing. Caitlin turned ready to protect the kids if necessary. The last time they faced a Ralph, it hadn't ended well.

"Erm… Hi?" Ralph said with a wave, seeing the unease in the room. "I'm from Blue Earth, um… well a weird Harrison Wells showed up on my world, going by Sherloque and he's driving me nuts. I figured I would use the system and check out another world until he's gone."

"And you came here, why?" Kara asked starting to get this Ralph might not be like their Ralph.

"Honesty I am kind of curious on what a Karry is," Ralph said; the group looked at each other and then laughed, the unease dropping. "Well, I'm glad to make you laugh." Ralph seemed unsure. "Why were you all looking like you were around to attack me? Why does the dog and cat still look like they are going to attack too?"

"Krypto, Hex, down," Kara commanded, the two and they stopped. "And well, our Ralph is kind of... nasty."

"Me and my Barry didn't get along at first. You can move passed it," Ralph said, obviously thinking that was for the unease.

"The minute he got powers he tried to kill me," Barry pointed out, making Ralph double take.

"He then attacked the police station," Kara added.

"And burned poor Captain Singh so he had to retire," Caitlin pointed out.

Ralph paused for a moment. "Okay," Ralph said. "So, not a cool guy like me." Ralph gave a smirk and the group shrugged. "Anyway, can I hide out here?"

"Sure," Kara said, shrugging Ralph off, knowing the multiverse had a magnitude of different personalities, turning back to Caitlin as Barry turned back to his whiteboards.

"What are you doing?" Ralph said, looking at them. "Murder mystery?"

"One is a kidnapping," Barry corrected. "Working on the theories. Connected or not connected. If they are not connected so that would mean three different people. If they are that means the victims need something in common."

"And a teleporter," Ralph said, pointing at the word on Karen's board. "Let me help." Barry turned his head. "I am a Private Detective and I have Legion training… well the beginning of Legion training." Barry raised an eyebrow at this.

"Legion?" Barry asked.

"Yeah your cousin showed up with her gloves and she's kind of creepy but she… never mind," Ralph said. "Point is, I can help."

Barry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kara. "Let him help," Kara said, making Barry turn to her. _You're at a dead-end Barry. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help._

"You make a solid point," Barry said.

"What?" Ralph asked, only hearing the 'let him help' comment.

"They were talking in their minds," Caitlin said dismissively, used to it by now. Ralph gave Caitlin a look. "Kryptonian mental bond."

"Oh yeah, you're Clark's cousin," Ralph said. "Only… not 12 years old. So, I can look this over?" Ralph stretched his arms to grab a marker.

"Go for it, Stretchy," Kara said. "Anyway, I got to go. Caitlin, let me know when your speech is ready." Kara walked out of cave as Ralph stared looking over the boards.

-Karry Universe-

"Red Tornado, nice job," Ray said to the robot. Ray was in his Atom suit with Red Tornado, who had been taking out a couple of robberies.

"Atom, I have a meta human not far off," Red Tornado informed him. "I'm unsure of what he is doing."

"Hold on," Ray said, following his sensors to where Red Tornado was. Below them was what seemed to be a junkyard; old beat up cars scattered below and a kid shooting some type of vibrations from his hands at a coke can, sitting on top of metal. He missed and hit an old beat up car.

"Facial recognition running," Red Tornado said, getting a good look at the kid, who hadn't noticed him. Ray rolled his eyes; Red Tornado's personally was still more computer than human, but he was growing. Sooner or later he would be closer to New Justice's. "His name is Derek James. Age 16. Immigrant from Puerto Rico."

"Must have come here and gotten powers through the metamorphosis before Kara and Barry cured it," Ray deduced.

"The timeline for his immigration would confirm that theory," Red Tornado said. "Should we confront?"

"Red Tornado use your eyes," Ray said. "He's a meta human in a junkyard hitting soda cans." Another bang as it hit a car. "Although not well."

"I will point out he could be training to do something drastic," Red Tornado said.

"We don't stop crimes before they happen," Ray said. "Why don't you go on patrol and I will take care of this?"

"As you wish," Red Tornado said and flew away.

Ray watched the kid for a moment – still missing the cans – before flying closer.

"You know, I think you're aiming too high," Ray said startling Derek who jumped.

"Atom?" Derek said. "I… I wasn't doing anything. My uncle and dad own this…"

"I wasn't going to confront you," Ray chuckled, holding up a hand and putting his feet on the ground. "I was just going to talk. I saw you practicing."

"I can't get my powers right," Derek said. "I mean I have some enhanced strength, but this vibration thing…"

"Vibration… vibe?" Ray said thinking aloud of what he knew of the multiverse. "Tell me, can you create portals with your hands?"

"What? No," Derek said. "Why?"

"Your powers reminded me of a friend," Ray said. "Although the enhance strength is new. You know what, I think I can help you. I'm just going to call someone here." Ray took a step back, out of Derek's earshot as he used his earpiece. "Gideon, can you connect to the multiverse system? I need a vibe."

"Junior or Vibe?" Gideon asked.

"Which one is free?" Ray decided to ask.

"Junior is usually bored," Gideon stated.

"Was that… a joke?" Ray asked, amazed at the words of the AI.

"Calling Mutant Earth," Gideon stated, not answering Ray's question.

"Hey Karry Universe," Cisco's voice was heard after a moment.

"Junior, it's Atom," Ray said, moving on and using his superhero name to make sure Derek did not get who was under the Atom suit.

"Ray, you're not the one who usually calls," Vibe Junior said pleasantly in his ear.

"I think we may have someone with your powers," Ray commented, and heard a crash that sounded like someone falling off a chair. "Erm… Junior?"

"Sorry. Karry Universe finally gets a vibe?" Junior said.

"Not sure. He definitely letting vibration out of his hands but portals seem to be missing and he says he has enhanced strength," Ray said. "Any test I can perform to see if he's a vibe?"

"I'll be there soon," Junior said excitedly.

"I wasn't…" Ray started, but the call was hung up and a moment later a portal opened; Vibe coming out with some equipment.

"I vibed where you were so I could get here," Junior stated excitedly, as Derek watched on with bemusement now.

"I could have done this myself," Ray pointed out, rolling his eyes, even though no one could see this behind his helmet.

"My powers, I know them best," Vibe Junior said. "Now kid, let's see what you got."

"What?" Derek blinked, confused.

-Karry Universe-

Ralph and Barry had been looking at the boards.

"Have you done a background check on all the victims?" Ralph asked.

"Yes," Barry said annoyed. "Gideon; let Ralph see the backgrounds on Jesse's computer screen."

"Yes creator," Gideon said, and the information popped up. Ralph moved to look at the screen. "And creator, a portal opened in Gotham. Right next to Atom."

"Put me through his com," Barry said. "Ray, we detected a portal open near you…"

"It's just Vibe Junior," Ray said. "I called to ask him about his powers since I think I found someone with the same powers. He decided to come and check it out for himself."

"Interesting but will you be able to get back to STAR Gotham? The meeting starts soon. If we want that big sell of our robotic assistants you need to be there," Barry said.

"Damn, I forgot," Ray said truthfully.

"Take care of your meta; I'll go," Barry said without even thinking about it. "Ralph, I got to head out."

"S'okay… I've got all the help I need," Ralph waved him off dismissively.

"Do you want me to open a zap tunnel to Gotham?" Gideon asked.

"I'll run it," Barry said, turning to Caitlin now. "And watch him! And the girls..." Barry whispered that to Caitlin as he kissed his girls' goodbye before summoning his suit and running out.

"Hey um… it's Gideon right?" Ralph asked, glancing to Caitlin as he said this.

"That would be right," Gideon answered as Caitlin smirked.

"Could I use you to do some research? Get police files and stuff?" Ralph asked.

"Research, yes, but police files would need to be approved by someone else," Gideon stated, and Ralph turned to Caitlin.

"What do you need?" Caitlin sighed, now; she having the power to tell Gideon to do that.

"I want to look for other murders, but not just in Central. I need a search throughout the entire country," Ralph said.

"Going to need more power than in this lab," Caitlin said. "Gideon connect to Watchtower systems. Search for unsolved murders where the victims were stabbed."

"Two other criteria," Ralph said quickly. "Messages left in blood and the victims has been previously saved by Flash and/or Supergirl."

"I don't like where you're going there..." Caitlin stated, getting where Ralph was going.

"Let's hope I am wrong then," Ralph said.

"Add the criteria and search," Caitlin told Gideon. "This shouldn't take long."

Caitlin was proved right when a few moments later Gideon announced: "I have found matches. Should I send the files?"

"Yes," Caitlin said giving Ralph a look.

-Karry Universe-

Vibe Junior was looking at the equipment and studying the readings it gave as Derek used his powers.

"It's definitely similar," Vibe Junior was saying, "but he can't connect to the multiverse. In time he might be able to portal around this earth, but he'll likely not be able to open a portal to the multiverse, probably because of the destruction… it can't develop here. I think that has caused the enhanced strength though. Kind of a compromise because of no multiverse, like how blind people get better hearing. His strength is nowhere near a Kryptonian or our Crunch," he referenced their Wally, not by name.

"So, he is like you to an extent," Ray surmised.

"Give him some good equipment and his aiming problem should be over," Vibe Junior said, taking back his equipment. "I could…"

"I think I can make him something," Ray interjected.

"Got you," Vibe Junior said with a nod and a smirk. "Derek James…? I might want to look you up on my world." Ray turned to him. "I could use a protegee." A portal opened and Vibe Junior left.

"So?" Derek James asked, amused by all that had happened.

"I understand your powers better," Ray said. "The next steps are up to you. What do you want?"

"I want… to be like you. To help people," Derek said simply.

"Then I'll help you," Ray said, giving a smirk that Derek could not see since he still had his helmet on. "You need training. In your powers, in defense. I'll have to make you something to help focus your vibrations. We'll start training this weekend. Once you get a handle, I'll take you out for small crimes."

"Do I get to know who you are?" Derek asked.

"Maybe in the future," Ray said, knowing he could not let his identity out right now. "And maybe with time, you'll join Young Justice." Derek gave a smile at that. "But your school grades need to remain up. And you need to let your parents know what you're doing." This was the first teenager who family was not a part of the super family after all.

"They won't care," Derek said giving a frown.

"Still, tell them," Ray said. "Oh, and you're going to need a name and outfit. I got friends who can make outfit designs for you to choose." Ray had to give a call over to Michelle for that one. "But give thoughts on a name." Ray nodded to Derek at this. "Meet me back here tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Derek smirked as Ray flew away while Derek just stood there

"A name.." Derek was left to wonder now. He had nothing better to do. "Vibe…? No I'm not exactly like that guy. My powers are a bit opposite… no, not opposite… same-ish, not completely the same, but like a side-step or… sideways… Sideways," Derek said, smiling to himself at this. "I like!" he put his hands on his hips, Superman-style as he said aloud: "Call me Sideways!"

-Karry Universe-

Barry ran into the SuperFlash Cave, having just run back from his meeting at Gotham, de-summoning his suit.

"And just like that, one major sale!" Barry called out, and Kara smiled. She had come back into the cave a while ago and had both kids.

 _You did good,_ Kara thought, having been listening in on Barry's meeting with the restaurant chain – they were buying one robot for each of their restaurants and since it was a nationwide chain, it added to a lot.

"Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood," Caitlin said. "Because Ralph figured out something."

"Oh?" Barry grinned, turning to Ralph. "You helped with the murders and kidnapping?"

"Yeah," Ralph stated, a little somberly which forced Barry to wipe the grin from his face. "Jenkins and Alice's murder were connected with 5 other murders across the country," Ralph continued making the pair pause. "In all, the murders the victims were stabbed, and a message left in their own blood – usually about 'taking out the chosen'; even Alice – if you look around her husband's footprint you can see letters as her husband ran over the words."

"How has no one connected this?" Kara asked, looking at the victims Ralph put on the board.

"Across the country, never two in the same district," Ralph said. "Metropolis, Starling, Florida, Central, National. You get it. The killer hasn't hit the same place twice yet."

"That guy would have to have a lot of money to travel all around," Barry said.

"Or be able to teleport," Ralph pointed out, taking Karen's picture and putting it with the others. "Karen was almost the next victim – she would have been had your dogs and cat not led you there." Krypto and Hex gave a bark and meow from their spot.

"Wait, females, male, young, old, different races…" Barry said. "What type of serial killer has no type?"

"Oh, there is a connection. This is the bit you're not going to like," Ralph stated. "They have all been saved by Supergirl or the Flash." Barry groaned, and Kara stood up, looking at the pictures.

"Oh my god! I see it now… when Clark was training me," Kara said pointing at the picture of one of them from Metropolis. "I saved her from a robbery. And that one..." Kara pointed at another guy. "He drunkenly fell off the roof. I caught him before he hit the floor. My first save after I left Clark."

"I remember that," Caitlin said. "It was the day we first met."

"I saved Jenkins and Alice," Barry said.

"And the one in Starling was after Oliver left. When Thea asked for help with Damien Darkh," Caitlin added. "He was in the way of the battle. You took him out. Pictures hit the news."

"What about the last two?" Kara asked, not recognizing them.

"Disney," Caitlin said. "When Brainiac hit the power there and everything was turned off – your honeymoon. You took them both off rides. It seems this serial killer is going for personal saves. Things that hit media. Pictures taken."

"Wait, Karen?" Kara asked.

"Mercury Labs," Barry said, realizing. "I took her out of the building when it exploded. I whispered to her an excuse for how she helped Carter."

"And a picture of you and her hit the news the next day," Caitlin said, bringing up the picture – an old news article with Barry in his old Flash outfit with a younger Karen.

"So, we have a serial killer going after our previous saves," Kara stated, both she and Barry feeling the dread coming over them. "We have to alert the media – get Cat and Lois on the line. Show them the evidence."

"He needs a name," Ralph said, making eyes turn to him. "Well, come on all serial killers get names: Jack the Ripper, the Golden State Killer... The Interstate Killer! He needs a name. Something both you guys and the media can refer to him as. Where's Cisco when you need him?" Ralph looked around, as if expecting Cisco to turn up.

"Dead. Sort of," Kara said, making Ralph turn to her. "Long story."

"Well then I guess it's up to me," Ralph said. "Let me see… Super Killer…? No that sounds like he's killing supers. Saved Killer? Urgh, I hated that as I said it. Oh, I got it! The Second Chance Killer. Because he's killing people who have previously been saved and given a second chance. Get it?"

"Caitlin," Kara sighed, and Caitlin reached over and slapped Ralph across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ralph asked, rubbing the side of his head. "That's abuse! The pair of you."

"It's what they do," Barry shrugged, chuckling as he remembered Caitlin slapping Cisco. It was a nice memory that he could feel Kara enjoyed too.

"Well, it's something you shouldn't do," Ralph pouted.

Kara ignored him, going to take out her cellphone to text Cat and Lois to expect a story.

"I should alert you that a portal from Blue Earth is coming," Gideon announced, Ralph raising an eyebrow as a portal opened. Out of it came the form of Harrison Wells which made the group freeze; despite a lot of contact with other worlds, they had not seen a Harrison Wells since their own died. They had to pause though as this Wells had a small dinosaur with him, which made Krypto growl defensively, jumping up as Hex hissed.

"Sherloque," Ralph sighed.

"Ah, so there you are," Sherloque said in a noticeably French accent, looking to Ralph. "I figure I would tell you we caught Cicada. You can return home, no fear."

"I wasn't afraid," Ralph groaned.. "I just wanted to explore and while you were catching the same serial killer for the 20th time, I was helping this group with a new serial killer."

"A new serial killer? Well maybe they need the help of a master detective!" Sherloque clapped his hands together.

"They already did – me!" Ralph snapped, turning from Sherloque.

"Oh, but another pair of eyes is handy. I can see the clues are all up here to see…" he indicated the white boards nearby.

As the two bickered though, Kara and Barry looked at each other, worried. _Is that a dinosaur?_ Kara asked. Krypto was still standing between them and the dinosaur, growling lowly at the creature.

 _Technically it's a Raptorex,_ Barry thought. The dinosaur was remaining by the Wells, curiously looking to Krypto, who was moving protectively in front of the three kids now.

 _I don't want to know how you know that,_ Kara thought back, almost giggling. _And we're not making that in the Sanctuary._

 _No, I think Kryptonian and Meta Animals are enough,_ Barry thought.

"Urgh! I'm going home," Ralph snapped, cutting Sherloque off mid-rant. "Thanks for letting me hide," he told Kara and Barry. "Oh, and I never did find out – what's a Karry?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherloque spoke before anyone could answer them. "Karry is a combination of Kara and Barry. A couple's name."

"He's right," Barry said as Ralph made a face.

"Gideon; get a portal back to Blue," Barry called.

"Now," Sherloque said, turning back to Kara and Barry. "I am a master detective…" he took out a card. "My multiverse cards for you on the system; my earth has been recently added after I was on what you call it… oh yeah, New Justice. Need an expert look at this serial killer call me? There is a fee. My quotes on the back."

"Whoa, that is expensive," Kara said, seeing the quote.

"And for them to say that it has to be," Caitlin said with a laugh.

"But I think we got it from here anyway," Barry said; he and Kara more than able to pay Sherloque if they wanted but they could handle it.

"Well if you change your mind, call," Sherloque said.

"Or call me – I don't need a too-expensive fee to work," Ralph stated, glaring at Sherloque though. " _I'm_ free."

"Ah, but they won't get as excellent service witho–" Sherloque began to answer Ralph back.

"If we change our mind!" Kara called out, interrupting them. "If we do, we'll call… Dino World?" Kara said, looking at the card. "Well, that explains the dinosaur."

"Yes, My Watsun," Sherloque said. "Let's go!" He moved onto the X, with a reluctant Ralph and the pair were instantly teleported away.

"Wait the dinosaur's name is Watsun? Sherloque and Watsun? That's just an ironic version of Sherlock and Watson, surely?" Caitlin laughed. "Anyway, I've got to continue my speech." She paused as Garfield changed into a Raptorex; Krypto and Hex both looked at the boy as Alura and Nora laughed.

"No, Gar! Not that form… Let me take care of that first." Caitlin moved over to get her son to transform back to human as Kara went back to send all the evidence to Cat and Lois.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Kara and Barry were in the penthouse.

"The news is all over this Second Chance Killer," Amelia stated, turning from the TV. It was Saturday so Romana and Star were home and so was Amelia and Winn, who was currently helping Romana and Star with a science project – they were making a volcano which Barry said he would help with shortly.

"I can't believe they actually went with that," Kara said. "Both Lois and Cat liked the name though."

"This is going to cause a panic," Barry said darkly now. "But not much we can do about that." Alura and Nora were playing with blocks and then Nora was knocking them over with freeze breath, both girls laughing. Then Alura grabbed a block and it broke making the toddlers cry. "Remind me to make tougher blocks for them. They are getting stronger."

"Noted," Kara laughed.

The elevator bell binged, and Amelia let Caitlin, Ronnie, Garfield, and Jenny up, and once it arrived, Jenny went to see what Romana, Star, and Winn were doing.

"Hey, so I figured out my speech and want to run it by you," Caitlin said.

"I've heard it about a million times," Ronnie said with a laugh, taking a seat and letting Garfield go play with the blocks.

"Go on," Kara nodded and smiled as Barry went to help with the volcano.

"Okay…" Caitlin took a breath as she had an A4 printed sheet with her. "From the day I stood in STAR Labs when the Particle Accelerator exploded, I didn't know how much my life would change," Caitlin started. "When meta humans were born, it started my life's passion. I am honored to be recognized for my work in discovering how DNA mutates under Dark Matter influence, and the different ways it can mutate – but there are some people I also must thank. First to my friends and my bosses, Kara and Barry Allen. They stood by me and are always there for me; they are the best bosses I could have ever hope for and I am proud to call them family. Then to a friend who is no longer here: Cisco Ramon, who was always there for me even through the worst. Without these three people to encourage me, I would not be here today. Then, to my loving husband Ronnie and our kids Garfield and Jenny – without them to have a life, I would have burned out years ago. Thank you. But this is not the end of my research, because I will continue to explore more about DNA and meta humans. I will push the boundaries I have already touched to discover even more, because there's so much more to uncover and meta humans who all need help."

"Wow. That's perfect," Kara said with a smile and jumped up, hugged Caitlin as there was laughing and the group turned to see the baking soda push the colored water out of the paper mâché volcano. It was good likeness

Barry and Winn laughed as the kids cheered.


	5. Grodds vz. King Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prime comes to Karry asking them for a big favor, Karry are going to need help from another Earth. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan, now living on Tatiana, might just have found love…

-Beginning of December-

-Prime Earth-

On Prime, Barry ran into the cortex and de-summoned his speed force suit before leaning against a chair.

"You okay?" It was Kara, who had Skylar in her arms and rocking her. "I was about ready to come out, but it looks like I was too late."

"Well, I had his back," it was Caitlin coming in with her own outfit: Cisco had taken inspiration from his favorite comic when it came to Weather Witch and designed Caitlin a gray-white full bodied outfit, which included flaps under the arm like wings, which helped propel her when she used wind to let her fly. "I'm glad Ray had Nico… even if his newly formed powers are pretty tough."

"He's only turning into a bear cub so far," it was Colin coming in too with a laugh, Polly by his side. Caitlin pulled at face at this – their world has recently received an influx of meta human powers thanks to an alien race called the Dominators, and her son had also found himself with powers – the gift to transform into animals.

"It's funny that both your son and your Karry alternative have the same powers yet aren't biologically related in any way," Kara mused at this, looking between Caitlin and Colin at this.

"Well, fate is just strange that way," Caitlin shrugged, moving off to change out of her outfit now.

"You know that monkey is going nuts," it was Cisco who turned his chair.

"Don't let him hear you call him that," Barry commented darkly, taking a seat. "Grodd is a gorilla, not a monkey." Barry did his best job imitating Grodd at that.

"How did he get back from Wells' Earth anyway?" Cisco asked. They had sent him to Wells Earth, Earth-2, long ago but he had reappeared and seemed to be on a rampage. They had barely managed to control him since then.

"Well, we're in the process of getting together a meta Sanctuary like Karry Universe, but it'll be some time before we can move all the animals in there…" Kara said. Along with meta humans, the Dominator's had gifted plenty of animals with meta abilities too. "We could find a place for Grodd once we have a habitat open."

"But even if you did," Caitlin interrupted, now changed back into her normal attire. "Grodd and we have way too much bad blood; we can't get through to him… but maybe he could get a fresh start somewhere else? Earth 2 didn't work out obviously but maybe New Justice Sanctuary…."

"Well, like I said, Karry has a sanctuary for meta animals and Kryptonian, but it's half-and-half," Kara reasoned.

"Then scratch New Justice," Caitlin joked. "Maybe Grodd could take a fresh start on Karry."

"They said no more stranded after Len," Barry pointed out, frowning now.

" _Human_ stranded," Caitlin emphasized. "But maybe they would be open to an animal. There's no harm in asking."

"Want me to call?" Cisco asked.

"No, this is something you ask face-to-face," Barry sighed, and Cisco gave a nod, taking his goggles and opening the portal.

Kara still holding Skylar moved through first, followed by Barry and Cisco, with Powie running through last.

"Don't forget me!" Colin yelled, jumping through the portal with Polly following him. Caitlin eyed the portal but was the only one who did not leave as the portal closed.

"You could have at least called them and told them you were coming…" Caitlin joked to herself as she took a seat and pulled out her own phone, going to call Ray who was at home with Nico.

-Karry Universe-

On Karry, Kara had been speaking to her own Caitlin, who had just arrived in Sweden to pick up her Nobel Prize. She had Ronnie and the kids with her too.

"Have fun Caitlin!" Kara said as she hung up. "Well they arrived in Sweden safely." Kara announced to Barry and Jesse who were the only others in the room besides Alura and Nora who were watching TV.

"Good," Jesse said. "You know, getting a Nobel Prize was always my dream… but I guess my speed force research isn't exactly winning."

"Never say never," Kara voiced.

"Why don't you expand your research?" Barry voiced.

"How?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we know the speed force is part of the multiverse and has a connection to speedsters and a consciousness of its own. Maybe doing some research into the multiverse itself will further your research and could be the thing to get you that prize. Our world is already starting to believe in the multiverse; confirming it officially won't hurt," Barry said. "If we have the right science to go with it."

"I have been curious about the worlds being in different years," Jesse said. "Maybe I cou…" Jesse was cut off by a portal opening.

"Ironic timing," Barry said as an alternate of him, Cisco, Kara with short hair holding a child, a young Clark, and two dogs came through. Powie and Polly ran right to Krypto and Porthos, who were hanging out with the girls. "Hi Prime, spying on us and decided to come give your opinion?"

"About what?" Cisco asked.

"He's joking," Kara Allen said with a laugh. "Just weird timing. You must be Colin? Karen told us about you." They had never met the part-Kryptonian, part-cybernetic clone of Clark before.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Colin asked looking around.

"She works here two days a week but not today. Since she quit being Powergirl it's hard to keep track of where she is," Kara Allen said.

"Or what boy she's with," Barry-Blue added in with a laugh.

"Or what color her hair is," Kara Allen added. "She dyed it brown now and letting it grow long. Even got bangs too."

"Wait, what?" Kara Wells asked, seeming shocked at this revelation about her young alternate.

"Yeah, she wanted to be a teenager for a while and put superheroism aside for the time being," Kara Allen stated.

"Awh," Kara Wells-Allen smiled at this understanding.

"What about that bottled city of Kandor?" Colin asked.

"What about it?" Kara Allen frowned now.

"Have you ever unshrunk it yet?" Colin asked.

"Erm… No?" Kara Allen didn't even know this was going to be a thing. So far as she knew the city couldn't be unshrunk. "Dads been working on it, but it's still in the Fortress."

"I forgot Uncle Zor is alive here. Can I meet him?" Colin asked.

"Colin, that not why we're here," Barry-White Two said.

"But I am sure he would love it," Kara Allen added quickly, and Colin smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We were wondering," Barry-White Two started.

"Would you be willing to take in a giant gorilla?" Kara Wells-Allen finished for her husband. Karry's Barry, Kara, and Jesse all gave each other a look as Alura, and Nora yelled out 'gorilla!'

-Karry Universe-

On the colony world of Titania, Hal Jordan smiled as he stepped out of the building and looked up. As a Green Lantern, he had been on other worlds before and even lived there – but living on another world in the same solar system was something else. Plus, he never got tired of the view of Uranus from where he stood.

But Hal had a purpose as he left the security building and quickly found the woman he was looking for.

"Carol!" Hal called. The woman turned to look at her; she was a dark-haired woman with a darker skin tone. She smiled as she saw Hal.

"Hal," Carol said. Carol Ferris was a nurse who had come to the planet to work.

"What are you doing by the farms?" Hal asked. The colony dome had a farm for the growth of food; this way the colonist could stop eating space food or waiting for deliveries from Earth. There was also a space for animals that were currently empty – STAR Co. planned to send some livestock up here soon for them.

"I was hoping some flowers were sent up," Carol said. "I wanted some color in my living area, but none were sent."

"Having some regrets?" Hal asked.

"No," Carol stated firmly as Hal took her hand and they started to walk. "This is amazing! I never thought I would be living on another planet. Get to see it and support life. And I love my apartment here and with STAR Co.'s advanced technology, I can contact Earth whenever I want. That still sounds weird – contact Earth." Hal chuckled at this.

"Well, you know if you want to stay here after the terraforming is done it's yours for life," Hal said. That had been a part of the deal after all: If the colonist wanted, after the terraforming was done, to stay on Titania the places they were given under the dome were theirs for life – moving to another part of the planet would cost though. Hal knew most of the scientists would leave; either to go home to Earth or move onto the next planet that was being terraformed.

"I have no plans on ever leaving," Carol said. "I was talking to Roger before," Roger was the head of astronomy here – there was a large telescope set up and the group were studying the stars from here; Roger was very passionate about it. "Apparently gasses are starting to form in the atmosphere already. Soon we will have an actual sky. I can't wait to see that."

"You know once the terraforming gets more underway, DNA samples will be introduced from Earth. A lot of different species – including flowers. Plus, the planet might develop its own wildlife and animal. We'll get flowers eventually," Hal mused.

"I know," Carol said. "Just want to make my place more of a home. I wish I had brought drawing supplies with me. I could have drawn something." Carol gazed up at the top of the dome. "But… I guess this view is enough." There was a moment of silence as the two stared. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, sorry – we're getting a new shipment of supplies in today," Hal said. "We're getting some food from a restaurant as a treat." Carol nodded they all having placed an order. "I was wondering if you would want to eat together?"

"I'd love to," Carol said and kissed Hal's cheek. "Shipments usually come in about 5. So 6:30 dinner?"

"See you then," Hal said and walked away, but had something on his mind.

Jogging to the entrance of the dome though, he found Annie Grant there.

"Annie!" Hal yelled out the front of the dome, which had a door to the outside that needed special codes to open and above the door was a big clock that had the time in Metropolis, since STAR Metropolis was home base for this project. "Has the ship left STAR yet?"

"To get here on time it should be leaving soon," Annie said. "Why?"

"You think I can request something?" Hal said.

"Gideon," Annie said.

"Yes, Captain Grant," Gideon voice said.

"Call headquarters," Annie said.

There was some ringing before Victoria Stone answered the phone and could be seen on a screen.

"We're loading up the ship. You'll get your treat soon." Victoria stated.

"Someone is asking a request," Annie said, and handed it off to Hal.

"I was hoping you can add some things?" Hal said.

"I would have to request from the Allens," Victoria said. "They were very exact on what can be sent and when."

"Tell them it's for Hal," Hal said, and Victoria got on a phone, sending a text. There was a quick message back to her.

"I guess you know them," Victoria said. "What do you need?"

"Flowers and drawing supplies," Hal said. Victoria raised an eyebrow but nodded and hung up.

"Flowers and drawing supplies?" Annie asked, turning to Hal. "This isn't for you. It's for that girl you like." Hal actually went red at that. "Go get her, tiger." Annie laughed as she said it and Hal mumbled something and went to walk around.

-Karry Universe-

Kara Allen, Barry-Blue, and Jesse sat there as Barry-White 2 and Cisco explained about their Grodd and his history with Prime; created by their fake-Wells, only to kidnap and enslave people with his telepathic abilities. The last Prime knew, they'd sent him to Earth-2, but he'd managed to return recently, thus the trouble now.

"So, with your sanctuary we thought maybe he could be rehabilitated here…?" Barry-White Two finished.

"Honesty," Kara Allen said. "This kind of sounds like you're trying to pass your problem onto us." The group from Prime looked at each other, not having thought of it that way. "Our sanctuary has many animals in it. We can't risk them by bringing in someone violent who can't be contained – and it sounds like you're having a hard time containing him."

"We understand that," Kara Wells-Allen said, holding up a hand as she handed Skye over to Colin, who took his niece happily. "But he's just an animal. He was innocent before that Thawne. He could be saved, and you could do it."

"But we see your unsure," Barry-White Two said, seeing the looks the Karry group were giving.

"We are talking about the gorilla I killed," Barry-Blue pointed out.

"You killed your Grodd?" Cisco asked, not having known that about Karry's Grodd.

"Doesn't one Earth have a good version," Jesse interrupted, making eyes turn to her.

"Twin," Kara Allen nodded, remembering that version of her and the unique bond Kara and Kayla of that world had with the Gorilla.

She and Barry were quick though, coming up with a plan in their heads.

"Okay we got a deal for you. If Twin Grodd can get through to his counterpart to cooperate, we'll take him in. If not he's your problem." Barry-Blue stated.

"Sounds fair," Barry-White 2 said with a nod, knowing Grodd was from their Earth and this deal was the best they would get.

"Worst come to worst, you can get tips from your alternative on how to kill him…" Colin pointed out.

"Colin! We don't kill," Kara Wells-Allen snapped to her cousin.

"We need to call twin," Barry-White Two interrupted, before Colin could counter his cousin.

"No problem, Creator Doppelganger," Gideon spoke at that.

-Twin Earth-

"You two ready to go?" It was Kayla Allen, nee Danvers. They were on their houseboat and Kara and Mon were present, too. The four of them were taking the boat out today, going to have a good time.

"Let's get on the water," Mon said, grinning.

"Hey Captain!" Kayla yelled out to her Barry. "Start her…" Before Kayla could finish a portal opened and Cesca Ramon stepped out onto the boat. "Cesca, if you wanted to join you could have just asked? Captain…"

"Hey, whoa," Cesca said, hands up. "We have a multiverse request."

"Captain shut down the engines," Kayla yelled, out feeling her sister's interest picking up. Barry moved away from the controls and down to the dock where the others were. "Who wants what?"

"Prime wants us to come to Karry with our Grodd to train their Grodd," Cesca said, all four giving each other looks. "Prime Grodd is apparently not so good on that world, and they want Karry to take him in, but Karry will only do it if our Grodd gets their Grodd to stop being an ass. Our Grodd is willing but only if his 'mommys and daddys' will come with."

"Okay. We'll have to do the ship another day," Kara sighed. "Let's get Grodd and go. You two coming?"

"Sure, can't let our Gorilla go alone," Kayla smirked, and Barry groaned but nodded, grabbing his Flash NASCAR-like outfit and helmet before Cesca opened portals for them.

-Karry Universe-

The group had moved everyone to the STAR Labs field. Alura and Nora were upset at giving up their TV, but more than happy to run around. Prime had managed to get their Grodd when Twin contacted that they were coming, so out of the portal that opened came out Kara, Kayla, Barry, Mon, Cesca, and Grodd in a House of El shirt.

"Well this is not weird at all…" Kara Allen said looking at Twin's Kara and Kayla; their Kara was in her Supergirl outfit, which was exactly Kara's old outfit, skirt included. Kara Allen herself had changed into her new outfit while Kara Wells was wearing her Power Girl one. Kayla had no Superhero outfit on, but a red leather jacket with her house symbol on it.

"Yeah," Kara Danvers of Twin, said, with a nod.

"You know what, I think I'll contact dad and grab him to bring Colin to Fortress," Kara Allen said.

"Yes!" Colin cheered.

"I'll come too," Kara Wells mused, putting Skylar down on the ground. The girl crawling at superspeed with Alura and Nora running up to her, seeming interested in the little girl. "Barrys, can you handle the kids?"

"Got it," Barry-Blue said as the Karas flew off and Colin followed. Four identical faces were too much, while two – specifically twins – was more tolerable.

Twin Grodd turned to his Prime Counterpart who was cuffed but gave a snarl. Twin Grodd snarled back.

" _Remove cuffs,"_ Twin Grodd said, albeit telepathically. _"This must be fair."_

"Okay," Prime Barry said shutting off the cuffs, by which point Prime Grodd ripped them apart. "Could have waited a moment!"

 _"You're a bad Grodd,"_ Twin Grodd said to his double. _"You hurt mommys and daddys."_

 _"They not my parents. They kill my father!"_ Prime Grodd said, sending a memory to his counterpart using their physic powers. It was of Eobard Thawne as Harrison Wells.

 _"That man bad. He used you. My mommies save me,"_ Twin Grodd said, back sending a memory back of Kara and Kayla saving him. _"You hurt them. You fight me!"_ With that, Twin Grodd and Prime Grodd started punching at each other.

"Well… this was a little unexpected," Barry-White 2 said, getting out of the way

"Bet you ours wins," Twin Barry said.

"What the hell is with the NASCAR outfit? And there's no color or symbol," Barry-Blue said. "How do I nickname you."

"Nickname me?" Twin Barry gave his counterpart a look.

"Don't ask… NASCAR Barry," Barry-White Two teased as they watched the Grodd yell and punch at each other; Barry-Blue running to get the kids out of the way.

-Karry Universe-

Kara Allen, who was carrying Zor; Kara Wells, and Colin all landed in front of the Fortress. Krypto and Powie had followed as well and were playing in the snow.

"It sucks you can't fly," Colin said to Zor.

"I have often wondered what it would be like to fly on my own," Zor agreed. "But I like the way my powers are. All the radiation from being in Kandor – and taken out – affected my cells ability to take in sun."

"I got the key," Kara Allen said picking up the large yellow key and opening the door; the four walking into the Fortress and Colin pausing as he looked around. It was the first time he had ever been in a Fortress of Solitude and he was amazed by everything Clark had collected. "This place is bigger than you think too." Kara added. "Clark had several animal species here for the longest time and there's actually a ship… somewhere. But the shrunken city is in a room off the main chamber."

"Come on," Zor said, leading the way and opening the door. It was a small room and there was a pedestal with the shrunken city in the middle. There was an Atom suit standing in one corner as Colin went to look at the city. "We can look within the city." Zor commented, pushing a button and a hologram came up, showing the plaza. "I have been monitoring them. They are going about life as normal."

"Do they know?" Colin asked. "Where they are?"

"No," Zor said. "They cannot see beyond the dome. We have been unable to communicate. I have been trying to use Ray Palmer's former suit to try to shrink into the city…"

"I'm part cybernetic! Maybe I can do it," Colin said, acting quickly, getting into the suit.

"Wait no…!" Zor yelled as Colin shrunk the suit and flew towards the city. "Stop, don't…" It was too late as Colin flew through the bubble.

"Well.. he solved your problem," Kara Wells-Allen said, slightly bemused by her cousin's antics.

"Getting into the city was not a problem," Zor sighed. "I figured it out and adjusted the suit to do it a long time ago but getting out of the city is the dilemma. There's more protection that way."

"Wait… my cousin is stuck?" Kara Wells-Allen said, staring at her alternative father.

"Um…." Zor said. "I'll figure this out." Both Powie and Krypto gave a bark at that.

-Karry Universe-

Hal carried the flowers and drawing supplies. He had been with Annie when the ship arrived and grabbed them himself; also asking his meal to be sent to Carol's place. A couple of people had volunteered to deliver the food around and now Hal was heading to Carol's place.

He hid them behind his back after he knocked on the door.

"Hi, I got the food a while ago and have it heating up," Carol greeted with a smile. "We also got a bottle of wine. Didn't realize that was part of the deal..." Hal gave a smirk. Annie must have added it. "What's behind your back?"

"Something special," Hal said; Carol raised an eyebrow and Hal produced the hand with the flowers first. "I hope you like lilies..." Carol put a hand over her mouth. "I didn't specifically say what flower, and someone chose themselves..."

"But… but…" Carol said, stunned as she took the flowers.

"And…" Hal said moving his other hand – it was a plastic bag. "Drawing supplies. Also, someone was smart and added tape. You can paint whatever you want and tape it to the walls."

"How?" Carol asked with a smile. "Mike once tried to request a portable DVD player and DVDs but got rejected."

"I have friends in high places," Hal said.

"I don't think the president could get something on those ships," Carol said.

"But the Allens can," Hal said, and Carol blinked. "They are friends of mine." Carol was stunned. "But you should put those in water. We want to keep them alive as long as possible." Carol smiled as she went to get a large glass and some water. "So… food?"

Once they'd had food, Hal was ready to leave – not wanting to outstay his welcome and wanting to be a gentleman.

"Hal," Carol called out as Hal headed to the door. Carol stood up and kissed him passionately. "Maybe you should stay..." Hal smiled as he kissed Carol back.

-Karry Universe-

"Well, that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Jesse said; the Grodds had fought viciously for a while, but that had died down; seemingly Twin Grodd had taken an advantage and had got into Prime Grodd's mind.

The two Grodds had to be talking but they were doing it privately so no one could hear what they were saying.

Meanwhile, Twin Barry had taken an interest in the three speedster children and had been playing with them, laughing on the floor. He had Skylar held above his him, the girl laughing and Alura and Nora on either side.

"Ah!" Twin Barry yelled, both other Barrys turned to see a small fire on the grass and Twin Barry putting it out on his pants. "You could have told me this one had heat vision…"

"She doesn't," Barry-Blue answered, looking at Alura, who eyes were definitely glowing. "She normally has x-ray vision only – but as they have grown they are starting to take more after Kara than me." The two had been little natural speedster just like Rae, but both parents had noticed lately their speedster powers have remained the same but their Kryptonian ones had increased in strength. "I guess they are developing new powers. Kara will be happy." Barry-White 2 gave a smirk at that, Skylar having already mastered freeze breath at her young age.

There was a light as a new speedster ran in and Wally stood before them, complete in his Velocity outfit. He seemed injured.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked her boyfriend, going to his side.

"Um… I tried…. I tried to handle it myself but didn't expect this meta to be… so strong," Wally said and then groaned, collapsing to Jesse for a moment. "There's a giant shark-like man on a rampage in Central," he surmised.

"King Shark," the group from Twin and Prime groaned together.

Wally blinked, not having noticed them, but gave a wave, standing up again.

"Hi. Yeah, him I guess," Wally said. "All I know is it's… he's strong. And why do we have two Grodds here?"

 _"Grodd will fight King Shark!"_ It was Twin Grodd, who pounded his chest at this.

"He did it on our world," Kara Danvers from Twin commented.

 _"You will help,"_ Twin Grodd turned to his Prime counterpart, causing everyone to pause, but Prime Grood was pounding his chest. Twin Grodd started running toward the city followed by Prime.

"I'm unsure if your Grodd is changing ours or just brainwashing him," Barry-White Two said. "But either way… good job?"

"I've got to follow," Barry-Blue said, summoning his suit and then turned to his twins. "Someone got to watch them."

"Dada!" The two said almost as if knowing what their father had said.

"I'll watch them," Twin Barry said. "I'm not a hero anyway."

"He really isn't," Mon remarked, nodding.

"I'll stay too. Send me a thought if you need our twin power," Kayla said to her Kara and then grabbed Alura, who laughed.

"Thanks," Barry-Blue said and ran off, his Prime double following along with Jesse, Twin Mon, and Twin Kara. Wally decided to stay back.

-Karry Universe-

Barry-Blue stopped running when he come upon the two Grodds and King Shark fighting each other. Jesse and Barry-Blue 2 stopped next to him, followed by Mon. Twin Kara Danvers floated above them.

"Okay, now I have seen everything," Jesse said of the three animals fighting.

"Eh, you get used to it," Twin Kara joked, having seen, at least, their Grodd fighting King Shark.

"I think the Grodds have this handled," Mon said.

"Maybe, but there are a lot of people in harm's way," Barry-White Two voiced, looking to his Karry counterpart. His world, his rules.

"Yeah," Barry-Blue agreed. "Start containing the fight and getting people to safety. Someone, keep an eye on the gorillas so we can jump in if they need a hand." Barry-Blue started running around the battle and the other followed.

Twin Kara flew high to keep an eye on her gorilla; that was when she noticed a young woman standing nearby taking pictures. King Shark had thrown Prime Grodd and he was now uncontrollably heading towards the woman. Kara Danvers flew down and grabbed the girl, getting her out of the way right before the Grodd could have hit her.

"Supergirl!" The woman said taking a photo. "Back in original costume? New one…"

"Not the time. Get out of here," Kara Danvers sighed, and it seemed she got the hint and ran. "Grodd, you okay?"

Prime Grodd was picking himself up, though.

" _Grodd, will defeat this shark,"_ Prime Grodd stated, running right at King Shark.

Kara Danvers blinked as she watched the fight continue; the two Grodds getting the upper hand as one Grodd took hold of King Shark while the other punched at him as he struggled and bit at them – not being taken down so easily.

"No!" Another woman was running up now. "Stop! Stop hurting him! He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Ma'am?" It was Barry-Blue, running up to her.

"Please Flash. That's my husband," the woman said.

"Seriously?" Barry-White 2 had heard this and had to doubletake as he looked back at the shark-man. "He has a wife?"

"Supergirl!" Barry-Blue yelled at Kara Danvers.

"Cut it out!" Kara Danvers yelled at the Grodds; Twin Grodd letting King Shark go and then stopping his alternate. King Shark stood for a moment and let out a roar, seeming to want to continue to fight, but then collapsed. He was defeated.

"Supergirl, can you pick him up?" Barry-Blue asked, and Kara Danvers went to grab the Shark. "Liberty Belle, go with her." Jesse nodded, getting she was showing the alternate Kara the way and ran.

"Where are you bringing him?" His wife asked, pleadingly.

"We can't let him go," Barry-Blue reasoned. "We're going to take him to get medical help and then to the STAR Sanctuary. They should be able to contain him in a tank. He's sort-of a meta animal… they can help him."

"I have been researching how to help him. How to give him back his mind. You need me," the wife said forcibly, and Barry had to give a small smile.

"What's your name?" Barry-Blue asked.

"Tanya Lamden," Tanya replied.

"Contact the Allens. They'll be expecting a call," Barry-Blue nodded, and then turned from Tanya to the Grodds. Both stood there, patiently. "Good job you two." Barry-Blue eyes went to the one without the shirt, Prime Grodd. "Okay, so the question is, do you want to stay?"

 _"Yes,"_ Grodd answered.

"Then we'll give you a chance," Barry-Blue said.

"Yes!" Both Barry-White Two and Cisco high-fived one another; Cisco had been helping Vibe people to safety.

"Now… if you excuse me," Cisco spoke. "I have to have a word with Cesca about joining us in bribing a dog and cat." Barry-Blue laughed as the group left the street.

-Karry Universe-

After having gathered some Kandorians in the Bottled City to explain their situation, Colin Wells had been eager to get them out; however, when he had gone to fly out of the bottled city – still in the spare Atom suit – he found he couldn't. He was stuck.

"I think we can help you…" one of the Kandorian Colin had learned was called Ak-Var spoke. He and fellow Kandorian, Dik-Zee were the leaders of the city since the destruction, which to them only felt like a few years ago. "We knew of the plan to shrink the city but when we were never unshrunk, we started to build a device to teleport us out and regrow us. It didn't work because of how we were shrunk… but you were not part of the process… this should be able to get you out of the city."

"Awesome," Colin grinned, having been momentarily worried he'd be stuck in Kandor – not that it wouldn't have been great to take in and explore this city.

Ak-Var led Colin to a building just outside the main buildings where trees grew happily; in a square amongst the tress, there was a device on the floor.

"This will work?" Colin asked, going over to examine it – his cybernetics taking readings of the device for him to study later.

"It's possible" Ak said. "Young man… would you give a message to the members of the House of El for us? The House of El from this universe." Colin had explained he wasn't from this world.

"Yes, of course," Colin said as Ak-Var smiled and spoke. Colin frowning at the words he had said.

"Now… stand on the platform and put that helmet on," Ak said, and Colin did as ordered. "Here goes nothing…" he pressed a button on a pedestal next to him, and Colin was surrounded by light.

-Karry Universe-

Zor had been trying to figure out how to get Colin back, doing calculations he hadn't even thought of before until…

"Dad!" Kara Allen called, and Zor turned to her. "Look..." The two Karas had been keeping an eye on Colin using the device that allowed them to watch events within the bottle.

"Oh," Zor said. "Their transporter. I saw them making this, but it never worked. I even made a device here to enhance it, but the shrinking of… forget it. I can help." Zor took out another device and got it powered up and turned on.

"They are activating it," Kara Wells said, worried her cousin was trapped.

There was a flash of light as Colin vanished from within the city, but also a flash of light right before the two Kara as Colin appeared, momentarily tiny, before them. The ATOM suit, adjusting to its surroundings, suddenly grew the teenager back to normal size.

"Colin!" Kara Wells-Allen sighed going to hug him… then slap him.

"Ow! What…?" Colin asked.

"You can't be so impulsive like that," Kara Wells-Allen snapped now.

"Sorry," Colin said. "But I told them what was going on… where they were, and they wanted me to give you a message." He turned to Kara Allen and Zor at this, both raising their eyebrows; even Krypto and Powie looked up. "They wanted me to tell you thanks for keeping them safe and they look forward to seeing you all eventually – when they can finally be unshrunk, and they can build a New Krypton."

"Now we have a way in and out… we could go," Kara Allen said.

"You could, but since I was actually shrunk with Kandor and only just got out – it's too big a risk," Zor reasoned. Kara Allen gave her dad a hug. "But I will figure out how to unshrink it… for when STAR can give them a new home," he winked at his daughter at this.

"Sounds like a plan," Kara Allen agreed as Colin took off the Atom suit and put it back where it was. "And now we should all go back. Barry's been thinking to me and we miss the Grodds fighting a giant Shark meta human."

"Yeah… and by the feeling of it, you guys are taking our Grodd," Kara Wells-Allen added, having felt the relief from her Barry just moments ago.

Zor and Colin laughed as Krypto and Powie gave a bark. The group moving to leave the Fortress.

-Karry Universe-

Arriving back at the STAR Labs own field, Twin Barry and Kayla were still playing with the kids; Prothos and Polly had stayed with them and were playing with them. The Grodds were taking a breath.

"Where did you put the shark?" Kara Wells-Allen asked.

"Alex. The DEO is holding him for now. I contacted Froggy to get a tank ready for him," Barry-Blue said.

"And Karry have agreed to keep Grodd," Barry-White Two said.

"I know," Kara Wells-Allen smirked, tapping her temple in indication of their own bond as Barry-White Two smirked.

"Then I guess we're done here?" It was Twin Mon. "Barry, Kayla, time to give the kids back to their parents."

Alura and Nora ran at Barry-Blue and Kara at that; Kara picking up Alura and giving her a kiss, knowing of the heat vision from Barry's mind. Barry-Blue took Nora and kissed her, Nora randomly covering her ears. "I think we have some super hearing here too," Barry-Blue said. "Together, these two sort of make up one Kryptonian without the flying. But they don't need that, thanks to my speed."

"I wonder if that means Skye will get all or just some of my powers?" Kara Wells-Allen remarked as she picked up her own daughter at this, frowning at her Karry doppleganger at this.

"You know Kayla," Barry said airily. "Perhaps we should try..?"

"I think we should," Kayla agreed.

"A SuperFlash kid on our Earth? I can't wait," Cesca voiced, slightly sarcastically as she opened a portal.

"You'd have to move out of your boat," Mon voiced though, ignoring Cesca.

"Why?" Barry and Kayla asked together. "We'd have a blast with them there." The pair moved through the portal as Kara Danvers laughed, going through the portal followed by a shrugging Mon and their own Grodd.

"Cesca, so next week it's your turn to send Krypto the steak and Hex the fish!" Cisco called out as Cesca moved through the portal with an eye role at her male double.

"Why is Cesca joining in?" Kara Allen asked once the Twin group had gone. "Krypto hates _men_ – especially Cisco. Hex just wants the bribe because Krypto gets one. There's no problem with Cesca."

"Don't tell her that," Cisco said with a smirk now, opening a portal to Prime for the group to leave.

"So Grodd, I'll bring you to your new home," Barry said, one Kara Wells-Allen, Cisco, Barry-White 2 and the animals had left. Porthos seemed sad now that his playmate had gone.

"I'll get Star and Romana from school," Kara said, taking Nora from Barry and flying off.

-Karry Universe-

When Hal woke up it was to see Carol painting.

"What are you making?" Hal asked.

"Just painting the sky," Carol said. "Or at least, what I think it will look like when the terraforming is done…." Carol showed Hal her work. The sky was blue; but he could see their view Uranus in it to make it different from Earth.

"You're good," Hal said, admiring the work.

"I can't wait to see it," Carol said. "Just think, someday this planet will be populated by humans. Kids will grow up here playing just like it was Earth... I am very happy to be a part of that beginning. The beginning of a new way of life."

"Me too," Hal said. "And maybe someday have my own little Titanians running around."

Carol smiled as she leaned in and kissed Hal cheek.

"I got to go to work," Carol said.

"Me too," Hal said getting up. "Will we see each other later?"

"Yes," Carol said with a nod as they got dressed and headed out.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Barry and Kara had brought King Shark to the Sanctuary and to the tank waiting for him. Tanya had contacted them the night before and they had agreed to hire her onto the Sanctuary for this project – she had all the qualifications needed after all.

Nora and Alura were running around with Star and Romana chasing after them, going after the playful less dangerous meta animals. Krypto keeping a watchful eye as Hex had gone to check on her kittens that were here.

"So, has he been good?" Barry asked Froggy – they were by Grodd's own habitat now.

"He seems sad," Froggy said. "We got an offer in for him already though – a King Kong TV show wants him to star. I mentioned it to him… he kind of just said whatever."

"I wonder what's the matter…?" Kara asked.

"Maybe I can answer that," the two were shocked and turned to see Cesca standing there. "We asked our Grodd how he brainwashed his alternate and turned out he found out what happened on Earth 2… it seems in Gorilla City, Grodd fell in love with a female gorilla who was supposed to marry the leader. They were going to kill him but Grodd managed to find a Gypsy to brainwash as to bring him back to Earth 1. That's why he was mad at Prime. They gave him something he could not keep. So… I went to Earth 2 and…" as she said this, she opened a portal.

The two noticed through the portal, another large grey female Gorilla. She roared happily as she jumped through the portal, running towards Grodd – she had a smaller baby gorilla with her, clinging to her back.

"Turns out Grodd is also a dad," Cesca said, stepping aside so the gorillas could embrace. Grodd seemed shocked though as he brought the girl into a gorilla hug. "You don't mind two more giant talking gorillas? I think both were about to be killed. I got them right in time."

"Well… they are unique to the other gorillas we have," Froggy said a little bewildered. There some other meta gorilla but none of them like Grodd.

"They will be welcomed," Kara Allen said.

 _"This acting,"_ Grodd said, distracting them. _"Can I make money for my family?"_

"Well the Sanctuary will have to get some money from it too," Barry turned to the gorilla. "But since you're not like the other animals around here, we can set up an account for you so you can buy things." Grodd gave a nod.

 _"Grodd will do it,"_ Grodd said.

"I'll contact the producer," Froggy said. "They will be filming it at that new studio that opened nearby." Froggy took out a cellphone to talk as Cesca smirked, opening a portal for home.

Kara and Barry looked over at their kids. S _hould we be concerned Nora and Alura are on top of the meta elephants?_ Barry asked Kara, bewildered as he noticed this. The two toddlers were on top of a meta elephant adult now, while another baby meta elephant whose power was to fly was next to them floating in the air.

 _They are called the gentle giants,_ Kara thought back; Star was flying next to the baby elephant and Romana was next to them.

 _Please tell me that baby is named Dumbo…?_ Barry asked gleefully.

 _Jumbo, just so Disney can't say we're stealing from them. Although I think they have heard about him by now and might want to use him in the future,_ Kara thought back as her cellphone rang.

"Jesse, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"Use your phone, turn on the news!" Jesse said, a little frantic.

"What channel?" Barry asked, taking out his phone.

"Doesn't matter," Jesse said.

It was breaking news on their cellphones, which included a clip and a warning of violence, the title was ominous. The clip showed a webcam interview of the woman Twin Kara Danvers had saved the day before, excited to talk about how Supergirl had rescued her. But as she was talking, a masked man teleported behind her and stabbed her in the back, right through the heart.

"All the chosen shall be killed!" The Second Chance Killer growled, before teleporting away.

The heroes were stunned for a moment as the clip ended.

"Oh, this guy is going down once we find him!" Kara said, shocked and angry.


	6. Sabrina

-End of December-

"And that's it," Barry grinned as he hung up the phone. "The last bit of business and now STAR Labs and every other STAR Co. company is closed for Christmas." It was Friday the 20th but with Hanukkah overlapping with Christmas, Barry and Kara had decided to close for the week.

"Now, if only the villains would take a break too," it was Wally who was hanging out in the lab with Jesse, who gave a nod.

"The total for this Second Chance Killer is going up," Jesse remarked, and Barry had to give a sad nod at that.

"I'm researching on how to stop his teleporting," Caitlin added hopefully. "Once we can get him trapped, he's nothing."

"Creator," Gideon spoke before Barry could respond to Caitlin. Kara was at the Penthouse with all four girls while Amelia was shopping with Lena, helping the woman get a present for her new niece. "Portal tracker is picking up a portal opening in Central. It seems unstable."

"Velocity, Liberty Belle, let's make this a speedster mission," Barry said, summoning his suit as both Wally and Jesse got changed in seconds; the three running out, following Gideon's directions to the portal.

All three stopped in front of the portal, Barry in the middle of the two others.

Out of the blue vortex came two speedsters – the three recognized another Jesse and Wally; Jesse had something in her arms covered in a blanket. The Wally was in a yellow costume and he fell to the floor instantly; that was when the three Karry Universe speedsters noticed the blood covering him, the odd angle of one of his legs and his arms… and blood covered Jesse too, who costume was very similar to that speedster Trajectory, although her limbs seemed intact.

The portal closed as this new Jesse walked very weakly up to them. She turned to her Karry alternate and handed over the blankets which the three realized had a baby within. Then, the other Jesse fell to her knees.

"Don't… let him get… her," this unknown Jesse gasped to her alternate and then slumped completely to the floor.

All three speedsters were flabbergasted at this unusual confrontation, but Barry acted fast, knowing they needed to help these two.

"Mother Nature, we have two injured speed…" Barry started, using Caitlin's codename in case they were overheard, but another portal opened and something that looked like a mummy in a black outfit came out.

"Kid Flash… Jesse Quick… dead," the thing said in a rasping voice.

"Velocity, Liberty Belle… step aside," Barry said hollowly, suddenly getting it. This was from the speed force – the Black Flash his Prime counterpart talked about.

Wally and Jesse gave Barry a look but stepped aside, Jesse still holding the baby in her arms.

Black Flash, with speed now, grabbed the alternate Jesse and held her over his shoulder, then took the other Wally and dragged him through the new portal – it closing behind him.

"What just happened…?" Wally asked.

"Well, that black thing was the grim reaper of speedster," Barry sighed. "There was nothing we could do for those two – their time was up." There was crying heard and Barry looked to Jesse; the baby in her arms was crying. Barry noticed she seemed closer to a year old than a newborn.

The three speedsters were aware they'd gathered a bit of an audience as members of the public had started to gather, intrigued by this turn of event.

"Let's go," Barry nodded to the others and ran; Jesse and Wally following as Jesse still held the baby.

-Karry Universe-

"So where is the baby?" Amelia asked curious. Barry had filled his sister in on the unusual turn of events since, still slightly confused over it all.

"Caitlin took her home for the night. We didn't want to bring her to meta home because of this mysterious 'him'. Caitlin's gone back to the lab today with the girl to run some tests," Barry said.

"So how are Mary and Sheldon settling in?" Kara asked. With no more information on the new baby, there wasn't anything else they could talk about in regards to it, so with it being Winn's first Christmas with his mom in a long time, Kara was curious to know more – they had actually thought of going to Texas to be with her but had also wanted to be with the girls, so instead requested Mary and Sheldon come here. Kara and Barry were more than willing to let them stay and the two had been willing to travel. They had arrived late last night after Sheldon was done in school.

"They woke up not long ago – they're having breakfast downstairs. Seems all is good," Amelia said with a nod. Then there was a bing that someone was at the elevator wanting up.

"Oh, that would be Len and dad. I wanted to talk to them both about the wedding." Amelia stated, letting the two up and giving both a hug when they came out of the elevator.

"So, what's this about?" Henry asked, taking a seat. Star and Romana were just finishing breakfast while Alura and Nora were still throwing food into their mouths.

"The wedding," Amelia said. "I wanted to ask… well dad, I know it's tradition for the father to give the bride away, but I want both of you to walk me down the aisle. I've known Len longer than everyone. He's the last of my world. It feels right for him to be there."

"Amelia," Henry said with a smile. "I never thought I would be bringing a daughter down any aisle. I'm happy I get to, but more than willing to share." Amelia hugged her dad again, happy as Len just smirked.

"Oh, and there's one other thing," Amelia said. "You know everyone in the wedding party is dressing up as Disney characters. Most guests are as well, but that optional. So, dad, I was thinking you could be Walt Disney? Not a Disney character really but that feels right."

Henry gave a smirk. "I like," he said.

"And Len, you could be Mickey!" Amelia turned to him, enthusiastically.

"No," Len said right away. "Millie, I am more than willing to walk you down the aisle, but no way am I dressing up as some dumb ass mouse."

"Ah, but Len…" Amelia moaned. "Please?"

"The sad face is not working," Len said, frowning.

"Just the mouse ears, then," Amelia sighed.

"One of those dumb hats with ears on them?" Len said. "No."

"Please Len, it's my wedding… pretty please?" Amelia said pouting a bit. "You know you're like a big brother to me." Barry choose not to comment, getting the gist of what was happening as Henry took a seat, watching. "You need to be dressed a little. Just the hat."

"Ugh," Len said, seeing Amelia's eyes and how important this seemed to be for her. "Fine. The ears and only the ears."

"Okay," Amelia said. "But make sure to wear a black shirt and white gloves." Len raised an eyebrow but gave a nod, not finding that request so weird. "And red pants."

"Red pants?" Len asked. "Why red pants?"

"Len…" Amelia tilted her head. "They are just red pants."

"Okay," Len said with a sigh, seeing the look on Amelia's face. Amelia could really do the puppy dog eyes when she wanted to, and it got to Len.

"And yellow shoes," Amelia added, innocently now.

"Yellow shoes! Where do I even get yellow shoes?" Len asked. "That's the most ridiculous thing…" Len paused as a tear came to Amelia's eye. "Fine! Yellow shoes. Wherever I would get those."

Amelia smiled and put her arms around Len neck and then kissed his cheek.

"No take backs," Amelia said when she parted and then ran down the stairs, as if getting away with a crime.

"You do realize you just agreed to dress up as Mickey Mouse?" Kara pointed out to Len.

"No, I did not," Len said. "I specifically said no to that."

"When was the last time you saw a picture of Mickey Mouse?" Barry asked, taking out his cellphone and bringing up the picture to show Len. "Mickey Ears, black shirt, white gloves, red pants and yellow shoes," Barry summarized as Len's eyes went wide.

"Why, that manipulative little sneak…!" Len snapped, knowing Amelia had used his ignorance of Disney, his affection for her, and a few well-placed tears to get her way. "I taught her well…" Len had to smirk as he said this though.

Barry gave a laugh as his phone rang and he took it back from Len.

"Caitlin wants at least one of us at the labs along with Jesse and Wally," Barry said, looking to Kara now.

"She's already running experiments?" Kara asked.

"Apparently," Barry said. "If you want to come, I'm sure Amelia, Winn, and Mary could take care of the girls."

"I can stay if you need," Henry said. Len was already heading for the elevator, mumbling darkly.

"Thanks, but Connor is coming. He's bringing presents from Lena and dad for the girls to put under our tree. I also promised him I would give him some advice," Kara said as Barry frowned.

"Advice for Connor?" Barry asked.

"Apparently there's a girl at school he wants to give a present to," Kara chuckled as Henry smirked.

Barry chuckled now as he summoned his suit, to Alura and Nora's cheers, and gave his girls a kiss before running out. The two looked upset they were not running and Alura eyes lit up.

"No!" Kara said, pointing at Alura who pouted and powered down her eyes.

Henry gave his granddaughters a kiss and then hugged Star and Romana. "I'll be bringing my presents with me Christmas day," Henry whispered and the two smiled as he left.

-Karry Universe-

Barry ran into the lab. Jesse and Wally were already there and so was Caitlin. The only kid present was the little girl they had received yesterday, whom Caitlin was holding.

"So?" Barry asked unsummoning his suit which seemed to make the little girl laugh.

"Well, Sabrina here is a healthy little girl," Caitlin said.

"You named her?" Jesse asked.

"No," Caitlin said, holding up the blanket she had been wrapped in the day before to see 'Sabrina' written on it in swirly writing. "And she's a meta human."

"Her power?" Barry asked.

"That's the thing… when she's near Garfield she can shapeshift like him, but when she's near Jenny, she gets these cute little lightning bolts; and look now…" Caitlin produced a seed which she placed in the girl's hand; it split open as a small stalk grew. "That wasn't me. She's a copier. Her DNA can mimic the DNA of other meta humans." Caitlin took the sprouted seed away. "There are a lot more tests, but it seems limited to meta to me; not aliens," Caitlin stated. "Karen was in here before to grab something and I tested it with her."

"That power would make her very desirable…" Barry mused. "No wonder someone is after her."

"Why are we here?" Wally asked.

"Because you're her mom and dad," Caitlin said, and as if to prove the point Sabrina yelled out 'mama!' and 'dada!' at the couple, clearly already able to talk, she could recognize her parents. "Or at least your alternates were. The two who died yesterday."

"Oh, she's not our daughter!" Jesse said, a little defiantly at this. "Look, how about we just find out what world she's from and see if there's other family?"

"About that…" Caitlin said as Wally gave his girlfriend a look. "I tested her vibration just to see if we knew her world. I had to double check the results. She completely adapted to our world already." Wally and Barry blinked at this.

"That's not possible. Not that fast," Jesse said. This was her territory after all, her research.

"Vibration? Could someone explain? Wally asked.

"Every Earth has their own vibration, and everything vibrates at that vibration, including people," Jesse started, Barry and Wally nodded getting that as Caitlin continued.

"Well, when someone or something spends a lot of time on an alternate world, their vibrations start to adapt." Caitlin stated, to a nod from Jesse. "Amelia, Wally, and Len have all started to adapt to our world; Len still vibrates most like his original world, while Amelia is most like our world."

"Hey, I was here first," Wally pointed out, raising his hand.

"Ah, but when the Death Totem chose Amelia, her vibration fully adapted," Caitlin said. "But Sabrina here, there's no difference anymore. It's like you gave birth to her Jesse, and I think I know why," Caitlin took a small device out – it was slightly bigger than a quarter. "I found this on her when I was changing her; I'm no expert on devices but this seems to be the cause of her quick vibration change." Jesse took the device to study it.

"Someone really wanted to hide her," Barry mused. The only reason to make sure her vibration changed immediately was to make sure no one could tell she was not from this world.

Sabrina had been put on the floor to play with the toys there, but she had crawled right over to Wally.

"Dada," she mumbled, and Wally bent to pick her up, much to the girl's joy.

"She's here and she needs her parents," Caitlin said.

"What…? Oh, no," Jesse said, turning away from the device.

-Karry Universe-

"I'm so glad we get to spend Christmas together," Mary said to Winn. The pair were sitting in the third floor living room with Sheldon and Amelia. "You know, I always thought of you all those Christmases we missed."

Winn gave a sad nod to his mom and took her hand.

"So, how did things go with Len and your dad?" Winn asked Amelia.

"All good," Amelia said. "And speaking of wedding plans, Mary my mom is going to dress as one of the three fairies from Sleeping Beauty – I figured you would go as one as well." Mary frowned at this. "With Sheldon in the wedding party, who's going to escort you down the aisle?" When Cisco had gone to the future and could not return, Ray had become best man. That gave Winn one slot open in his party which he had decided to give to his little brother.

"I don't know if Winn wants me to be a part of the wedding in that way. I'm just glad I'm invited," Mary said.

"Mom, of course I want you a part of the wedding," Winn said instantly, putting an arm around his mother. "I know it's all dad's fault."

"Do you have any other male relatives?" Amelia asked as Mary seemed shocked but shook her head at the question. "Well we have a pretty large Super Family. If you don't mind one of them taking you down…" Amelia really was in full wedding mode.

"That would be fine," Mary said, smiling at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Who do you think?" Winn asked. "Carter is escorting Cat right?" Amelia nodded. "So maybe another one of our teens."

There were footsteps on the stairs and Amelia looked up to see Connor standing there.

"Hey Amelia," Connor said. "Mom wanted me to bring this to you while I was delivering the other gifts," he had a couple of presents in his hand.

"You could just put it under the tree up there," Amelia said. Winn and Amelia had decorated the third floor, including putting their own tree up, but they were going to go upstairs Christmas morning to open gifts.

"Not a Christmas Present," Connor said. "It's a thank you for helping get something for Nell." Eleanor Lang, Lena's niece, had been nicknamed Nell by Lena and she didn't seem to mind the new nickname. Her mother was getting worse and they all knew it was just a matter of time before Lana Lang passed away.

"Oh. She didn't have to," Amelia said, standing up as Connor came all the way down the stairs to give the gift. Then Amelia got an idea. "Hey Connor, would you mind escorting Mary down the aisle at our wedding?"

"Urm, sure," Connor said with a smile, Amelia a little shocked on how fast he had agreed. "I can't wait for your wedding. I've been watching Disney movies and researching Disney rides." Amelia gave a smirk at this.

"Just so you know, you're going to be in a costume. I'm thinking you and Carter can be the brothers from Peter Pan. John and Michael."

"I call John," Connor said, raising his hand a little. "The top hat and umbrella would be so much fun."

"Deal," Amelia said.

"Going back up now. Kara agreed to give me some girl advice. Mom tried but I think her advice was a little too much," Connor said, turning to go back up the stairs.

"See, taken care of… Wait what? Connor needs girl advice," Amelia said looking up the stairs. "Hold on. I'm coming!"

Amelia ran up the stairs as Winn laughed. His cellphone rang at that moment and he answered it.

"Hello?" Winn said as he answered, and the smile fell off his face as the voice on the other end talked. He stood up and started to walk as he spoke. Mary and Sheldon waited for the call to be done, sharing a concerned look with one another. "Thank you." Winn finished as he hung up and turned back to his family.

"Winn, what's wrong?" Mary asked.

"That was the jail," Winn said.

"Where dad is?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah," Winn said with a nod. "There was a fire at the jail. Dad is dead."

-Karry Universe-

"We are not her parents!" Jesse said adamantly. "Take her to meta home."

"We can't," Barry was the one to butt in. "There's someone after her. She needs to be in a protected place and we can't put the other metas there in danger."

"Then Caitlin, you take her," Jesse said desperately, looking to Jesse.

"Why does everyone throw kids at me?" Caitlin asked.

"It seems to be the status quo," Barry mused. "Besides, you are Mother Nature."

"And went through that whole 'I want to be a mother' character phase," Jesse said as Caitlin raised an eyebrow at the wording. "And with your powers she would be protected with you. And Ronnie is one third of Firestorm – Cody and Michelle are always around."

"And I have children now. Two meta humans. I can't handle a third shapeshifting with Gar or sending lightning bolts out with Jenny," Caitlin pointed out.

"Then Barry, you take her," Jesse said, turning to Barry. "If she can't copy aliens it means only you to mimic."

"And Amelia and Winn," Barry pointed out as Jesse seemed to forget the other two meta humans who live with him. "And I have four kids already. I'm not looking to adopt a fifth."

"He's looking to have the fifth," Wally joked, still holding Sabrina but giving Jesse looks.

"She would be the most protected with you," Jesse continued, imploringly.

"Jesse, enough!" Barry sighed. As a parent himself, it pained him to see someone wanting to reject that gift. "Her parents put her in your arms – not mine. It would be easier for her to be with you two. An easier transition and two speedsters would keep her well protected. I know you never wanted to be a mother, Jesse, but it found you. Besides, Wally seems to have taken to it." Wally looked up from Sabrina at that and noticed the looks.

"I don't mind," Wally said truthfully. "And dad will be happy." Barry had to smile, thinking of Joe's reaction. "A biological grandchild… well, sort of."

Jesse sighed as she realized what was going on and she had a choice to make.

"Okay. Fine!" Jesse said, raising her hands, but Barry could see she wasn't that happy.

"Caitlin, contact the DEO," Barry said, looking back to Caitlin. "Get her a fake identity." Barry smiled at Sabrina. "You still live with Joe, don't you Wally?" Wally nodded. He and Jesse were not married or living together yet. Jesse had her own small apartment but not suited for kids.

"I guess you two will figure it out." Barry mused.

"Dad won't mind having a kid in the house," Wally pointed out as Barry nodded.

-Karry Universe-

Kara landed at the jail in her Supergirl outfit with Krypto and Hex with her. Connor jumped down after a moment, standing next to Kara. When Winn had told them about his father being killed in a fire, both had decided to check it out – leaving the kids with Amelia, Winn, and Mary.

"Supergirl, Superboy!" It was one of the guards, followed quickly by the warden. "Something we can do for you?"

"We're curious about the fire. Toyman's death," Kara said. "We just want to make sure. That man is slippery."

"News travels quickly. The body has been moved while we wait arrangements from the family," the warden said, indicating for the two superheroes and superpets to follow him.

"You didn't know of this fire until it was over?" Connor asked.

"It was a very fast fire. We put out before we needed Justice League's help. Toyman was the only causality – it started in his cell. We think he was trying a breakout attempt," the warden explained as they reached their morgue and the warden had a very burnt body brought out.

"Crispy…" Connor muttered, his eyes wide at the charred remains.

"This is beyond recognition. Are you sure it's him?" Kara asked.

"Same height, same weight, and the dental records matched. It's him," the warden confirmed. "Besides, he's the only one missing."

Kara took the files. "Okay. Seems legit to me," Kara nodded, giving the files back to the warden. "Thank you, warden. We'll show ourselves out."

-Karry Universe-

When Kara and Connor got back to the Penthouse, Barry was already back and playing with the kids. Everyone looked to Kara and Connor as Krypto came running up to the girls; both calling out his name and hugging him.

"The body is burnt beyond recognition but the facts add up. It looks like the Toyman is dead," Kara said. "I'm sorry Winn."

"Sorry?" Winn said, tilting his head. "It's over." Amelia put an arm around her fiancée. "He can never hurt us again. We're free. All of us. We have something else to celebrate this Christmas."

"I agree," Mary said nodding. "For what he did to me, to you, he deserves to rot in hell."

"Well then," Barry said running out and returning with a bottle. "Champaign for tonight. Most expensive one I could find. We'll toast the freedom." There was a little cheer.

"Can we have some?" It was Romana and the group looked at them.

Barry ran out again and returned with a new bottle.

"Sparkling apple juice for the kids. So, they can join us." There was a little laugh as both bottles were put in the refrigerator to get cold for later.

-Karry Universe-

"Hi there," it was Joe, who had Sabrina on his lap, holding the girl up and smiling. "I'm your Pop Pop!" Sabrina laughed as Joe kissed her and looked up at Wally. "You know I love Alura, Nora, Star, and Romana." Wally nodded. "But I am so happy to have a fifth. This was a god send."

"I'm going to go," it was Jesse, coming out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked Jesse. "The two of us are meant to be caring and protecting Sabrina."

"You and Joe have got this. I don't live here," Jesse said and kissed Wally's cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow for protection. But remember, she's hidden." Jesse ran out before Wally or Joe could comment.

Wally sighed, knowing Jesse was not a baby person. He couldn't force her into motherhood. He just had to let her have time to process and come around… hopefully.

"Hey dad, so you don't mind me and Sabrina staying here? Even with some danger possibly showing up," Wally asked. Joe had followed Jesse out with his eyes, but not commented on her attitude.

"You're good to stay here," Joe said. "And as much as I love this, I do have to tell you something though… I was going to tell everyone on Christmas but will tell you now. I'm going to go on a trip in the new year. A couple of weeks away."

"Where are you going?" Wally asked, frowning at his father.

"Virginia and Washington DC," Joe said.

"Some museum tours?" Wally asked. "Visiting the White House…"

"Something like that," Joe said. "So, you'll have the house to yourself for a few weeks."

"Okay," Wally said. "Is Cecile going with you?"

"No, we.. we actually broke up," Joe said. "We just didn't work."

"I'm sorry, dad," Wally frowned as Joe kissed Sabrina again before handing her back to Wally.

"It's fine. I'm going to make some dinner. We also need to get things for Sabrina here. I think Iris's old crib is in the attic. We'll have to grab it out," Joe stated.

"Oh yeah," Wally hadn't thought of bottles, cribs, or diapers yet and they were going to need that stuff soon. "I guess I should go out shopping. Should I bring her with me?"

"Probably a good idea," Joe said, and Wally gave a nod and ran out as Joe smiled.

-Karry Universe-

Late at night in the wasteland around Central, a small portal opened for a second as a trail of light came running out. The portal closed right after the speedster had run out and ran towards Central, a streak of blue lightning following him…


	7. A Very Karry Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry learn about a religion that worships them as gods. Meanwhile, Lena Luthor must face a cold truth when Lana Lang finally passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt. Facebook Page: The CW – Comic World
> 
> Note: I realize Wednesday is the anniversary, but this is NOT the anniversary chapter. That special chapter will be coming in a month's time, while our Facebook page will be doing something special on Wednesday.

-Beginning of January 2020-

"What's with all the mail?" Kara asked as she walked into the Superflash cave, kicking the bag of mail out of the way. Barry was behind her as well looking at the mail. Alura and Nora were with Garfield playing; Sabrina was also present, even though neither of her parents were here.

"I have been meaning to ask you two if you started a 6th career as a romantic sci-fi novelist under the name Rebecca Silverton," Caitlin commented.

"6th career?" Kara asked, frowning.

"Well your first career was Cat's Assistant and Barry's CSI; your both leaders of the Justice League – not paid, but definitely your superhero life is a career – while your owners of STAR Labs… so, that's three. STAR Gaming makes four and the Sanctuary makes five. So, if you had become an author it would be a 6th career," Caitlin surmised.

"Most of those are all under the same brand name," Kara pointed out as Barry laughed.

"But very different from each other," Caitlin pointed out as Kara gave a small smile and shook her head, deciding not to argue.

"But no, we have not started a 6th career as an author and even if we did it wouldn't be romantic sci-fi novels… I mean is that even a thing?" Barry pointed out, and Caitlin tossed a book at him which he caught. Barry looked at the Rebecca Silverton book. "Does this alien have three boobs?"

"Yeah, and all the fan mail is coming here," Caitlin said. "I called the publishers but they said this was the address the author gave and only the author can change it. There's some pretty creepy things in those letters."

Kara grabbed one of the letters, having a glance at the words.

"Yeah, I'm not reading this. I'll call the publisher and see if there's something that can be done to stop this," Kara said, taking out a pamphlet. "Oh, this isn't fan mail. This is a pamphlet for some religion. The Church of Supergirl and the Temple of Flash."

"Wait, what?" Barry asked, grabbing the pamphlet. "What is this?"

"A church that worships you two. Well technically two different sister churches. The Church of Supergirl was established first and then the Temple of Flash," Caitlin said, not turning from her computer. "They send those pamphlets to any of the chosen. People who were saved by Flash or Supergirl. We gotten a few of those over the years. Didn't you know about that?"

"First time we've heard about it," Barry stated, sharing a look with Kara.

"Why do we have these anyway?" Kara asked, shaking the pamphlet now.

"You two have faked saved yourselves a lot," Caitlin pointed out. "You would be the highest profile members if you joined."

"Wait, hold on a second," Barry now said, this sinking it. "We have a serial killer going around killing people we have saved and there are churches made up of people we have saved? Isn't this a recipe for disaster?" Caitlin finally turned around, not having thought of that herself.

"This needs to be checked out and they are doing an event today," Kara said, now scanning the paperwork. "But we can't go. It would be bad press for the company for us to be seen in a… I don't want to say cult... but I mean that's what this is."

"Well the event is open to everyone," Barry said, scanning the pamphlet himself. "'Anyone who has been saved or just love our chosen gods Supergirl and the Flash'." Barry read off the pamphlet and then rolled his eyes. "So, we send someone from the Justice League then. Someone no one could connect to us."

"Good luck with that," Caitlin said, making the two looked at her now "Half the Justice League works for you. Most of the rest good friends or family." Caitlin smirked now, almost seeing the cogs work in their brains. "And in your heads you have gone over every member of the Justice League and know someone to go in."

"Two," Barry said, holding up two fingers. Alura, Nora, and Garfield called 'twoo' and copied Barry.

"Gideon, call Wonder Woman and Static," Kara said, and Caitlin gave a smile and laugh. "Ask them to come by.".

"Of course, Mrs Creator," Gideon stated.

"Mama!" Alura said, making Kara turn to her daughter, seeing Alura's eyes were lit up, ready to use heat vision.

"Right there, sweetie," Kara said, pointing at the mail. Alura hit the mail with her heat vision, lighting it up in flames and laughing. "Nice aim. Nora, put it out, darling," Nora seemed to know what her mom wanted sent a blast of freeze breath at it – it wasn't as powerful as a fully grown Kryptonian, but powerful enough to put it out. "Good girls." Krypto had been waiting in back up; Hex just merely looked up from her chair but then curled back up.

 _Do you have to encourage them to light things on fire?_ Barry asked as Sabrina cried out and Caitlin went to pick the girl up.

 _Oh, like you encouraged them to run up walls? You're just jealous because after so long of being little speedster their Kryptonian powers are growing stronger finally,_ Kara thought to Barry who gave a frown but then smiled. "What's Sabrina doing here?" Kara asked aloud.

"And where are her parents?" Barry added. It was a Friday, January 3rd and Garfield's birthday. Romana, Star, and Jenny were all with Amelia and Winn doing a little shopping for presents for his party this weekend after school was over. Kara and Barry were going to go join them before this religion thing and Barry took his cellphone out as he thought this, to send a message saying they would be late.

"Wally's training Young Justice," Caitlin said. "And Jesse up at Watchtower – she asked me to watch her," Barry and Kara shared a feeling there, but decided not to say anything as a zap tunnel opened and Static came out in his outfit.

Diana showed a moment later, dressed as Wonder Woman through the back door.

"Static and Wonder Woman?" Diana asked, seeing Virgil was the only other person dressed up.

"Interesting," Static added, frowning now.

"We actually need you to go undercover as Virgil Hawkins and Diana Prince," Kara said, holding out the pamphlet. "Possible Second Chance Killer targets."

The two looked at the pamphlet.

"I guess I better change," Diana said with a nod.

"Yeah," Virgil agreed. "Meet you there?" Virgil gave Diana a nod as the two went to get changed.

-Karry Universe-

Lena was standing outside the hospital door.

"Is there anything…?" Lena asked the doctor she was talking to. "I'll pay whatever price. Anything experimental. Anything out of state or out of country. I can get it here. Anything to just give her another day with her daughter."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor," the doctor said sadly. "But unless you have some knowledge I don't, there's nothing else that can be done. I'd take this time as a human, not a businesswoman to be with her... I would be surprised if she lasts the night."

"Okay… thank you, doctor," Lena nodded as the doctor gave her a sad smile before moving on.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Lena turned to see her niece Eleanor Lang standing at the doorway. Lana's nickname for her was Elle but Lena had taken to calling her Nell and it caught on with others in the Super Family. The blonde teen didn't seem to mind though. "Anything L-Corp has?"

"I'm sorry," Lena said with a head shake, taking Nell back into the room. "If I had known when she was first diagnosed maybe, but now… there's nothing we have."

"What about STAR?" Nell asked.

"I don't know what STAR has in experimental phase," Lena admitted. "We have a 'no discuss work' deal, but I would be surprised if they had anything. STAR doesn't really deal with diseases. Their medical research is more into advancing technology doctors need to use and physical injuries. Paralysis, losing an arm, or leg. That type of thing."

"That walking chip. It's nano bot tech," Nell pointed out. "Those nano bots can go into the body and fight the cancer."

"You've been doing your research," Lena said, not able to resist a smirk at that. "But you should have also seen that is only theory right now and untested. It's hard for nano bots to tell healthy cells and unhealthy cells apart. Even if they could, there has to be enough healthy cells in the body to take over."

"Please," Nell said sadly.

"Elle…" it was Lana. She was weak as she lay on the bed. "Please, we knew this was coming."

Nell went to her mother's bed; Lena watching them and sighed.

"L-Corp doesn't use nano bots for medical purposes. It would take a week to make and program the bots correctly, but STAR does have bots able to go into the human body. They use them for the walking chips and their robotic limp replacements. We could try to reprogram those." Lena admitted.

"Really?" Nell asked, looking back to Lena now, hope in her watering eyes.

"We'd need STAR to provide them," Lena stated. "And you both have to understand at best case scenario it buys you some extra time. Anywhere from a day to a week – it's not a cure; not yet and not in your condition…. Well, worst case scenario you die today."

"I'm already dying today," Lana said, a little hope in her eyes for some extra time. "Would it be legal for STAR to give it?"

"Well this is not a tried treatment – a few years ago it would've been illegal to give, but the government did pass a law giving dying patients the right to try experimental treatments. You'd have to sign some paperwork that your heirs can't sue, but if STAR agrees we could do it," Lena nodded. "Do you want me to make the call."

Lana looked gave her daughter a look. "Do it," Lana said and Lena took out her phone.

Instead of calling Kara though, she decided to call Thea. Thea oversaw Palmer Tech, which was the STAR Co. property that had the nano bots.

"Hey Lena," Thea said after a while of ringing. "Not a good time. Can I call you back?"

"This is actually seriously important," Lena said, her fingers going to her Air Totem. For some reason, when talking to another Totem bearer she tended to do that, even when she didn't need to use the Totem.

"Okay," Thea said. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a pretty 'out there' request I am hoping being family and friends will get through, but if not I am willing to pay," Lena said.

"Okay… now you have me curious," Thea chuckled, and Lena smiled as she told Thea her request.

-Karry Universe-

Virgil and Diana met at the entrance to the building the event was taking place in and gave each other a look before going in.

"Well…" Virgil said, looking around, taking it all in; there were posters and statues of Supergirl and the Flash all around. "Not what I was expecting."

"Really?" Diana asked, surprised at this reaction.

"I was kind of expecting more," Virgil admitted, and Diana gave a small smile.

"Well, hello!" A voice said and the two turned to see a blonde man standing there with a dark hair woman besides him. "New faces. Have you been saved by Supergirl and the Flash?"

"Well… haven't we all?" Diana said back, quick on her feet.

"That is very true," the woman reasoned. "But we mean personal saves."

"Unfortunately, no," Virgil said, jumping in. "We just heard of this place and figured we would show. Should we not have…?"

"No, we welcome all," the woman said quickly. "And I just realize we have not introduced ourselves. I'm Beverly Lewis, leader of the Temple of Flash – he saved me soon after his first introduction; one of the first times Supergirl was not with him. He took me out of the way of a car crash."

"And I am Thomas Coville, head of the Church of Supergirl," the man introduced. "Supergirl stopped my plane from crashing soon after she left Metropolis and Superman. Inspired I started this church."

"After I was saved, I found my way to Thomas, and hearing what he did for Supergirl, I started Temple of the Flash," Beverly continued. "This is a joint event to spread the word though. Our churches are located in the same building not far from here. We can give you a mass sheet if you want to join as a follower. If Supergirl or the Flash ever save you, you would become a Chosen."

"Get them to tell you more?" It was Barry on the com.

"Could you just explain a little more?" Diana asked politely. "Supergirl is a Kryptonian and the Flash a meta human. How are they gods?"

"Specifically, they are not," Thomas said. "But they have been chosen: Supergirl, by the sun god Rao, to lead her here to spread the word."

"While the Flash was chosen by the speed force," Beverly went on. "They were led to each other by fate, to protect this word in their names."

"They got half of that right," Barry said in the coms. "I was chosen by the speed force and led to Kara…. But by myself time traveling."

"All who have been saved by them are chosen to help spread their word," Thomas said; Virgil and Diana not reacting to Barry in their ears. "We take that responsibility very seriously. Always make sure to reach out to anyone who has been saved by them."

"What of the rest of the Justice League?" Virgil was the one to ask, curious where the other heroes fit into this.

"They are the inner circle of the two," Beverly answered back. "The people they choose to have close."

"Chosen," Kara said into the coms. "They said that several times. Isn't that the term the Second Chance Killer uses?"

"Now, if you have no more questions, feel free to wonder around and talk to everyone. The food is delicious. We were catered in by Pats Pizza," Thomas said. "Discounted as Pat himself was saved by the Flash long ago."

"I should go there for free pizza then," Barry chuckled over coms, hearing this.

"Just one more thing," Diana said. "The Second Chance Killer uses the term 'Chosen' as well… and well…"

"Oh. Him," Thomas muttered, giving a look to Beverly. "He is an agent of the Dark – what we call the devil. The opposite of good. He has been corrupted and turned against all those who believe in our gods. But he will not prevail for as long as Supergirl and the Flash have each other."

"Good to know," Barry humored himself at this.

"I see some other new faces. Please, stay and mingle. Eat. Stay for our speeches," Beverly said as she and Thomas moved off to talk to the newcomers.

"Well… that was interesting," Virgil said to Diana. "What do we do now?"

"I think do what they suggest: Stay, eat, mingle," Diana said. "Even if we get no other clues about the Second Chance Killer, this event is an advertised target and if he knows enough to use their terms he could know this is happening." Virgil nodded, understanding.

"Good. I'm always down for free food," Virgil said heading towards the food table.

-Karry Universe-

Thea came into the hospital room. When she heard what Lena wanted she had been interested. As head of Palmer Tech, she was able to authorize it, but she had to make sure STAR Co. was protected. She'd had her lawyer draw up paperwork as the scientist were reprograming nano bots.

"Okay," Thea said looking at the thee people in the room. She had used the zap tunnel to come here herself but made a quick excuse of this speedy arrival for Lana and Nell, given they didn't know her alter-ego.

"As her doctor," it was the doctor in the room who had heard what was coming and came in. "I object to this."

"You can object all you want," Lena said. "But it's Lana's choice."

"I want this," Lana whispered.

"Just to be clear: our scientists are looking at where you were," Thea said. Lana having agreed to send her medical records to Palmer Tech. "They say they think they will give you one extra day. Maybe two; one day of feeling good, of having the energy to get out of bed and do something with your daughter. Then it's back here and nothing will help. And in the worst case this does nothing or worst still, it kills you right now."

"See the risks are not worth…" the doctor began.

"Everyday people get surgery that can kill them for the chance of a few more days of life," Lena ignored the doctor. "Lana, do you still want to do this?"

"Yes," Lana said.

Thea took out the paperwork. "What you are agreeing is that you have been told and are prepared to take all the risks. If the worst were to happen, your heirs cannot sue Palmer Tech, STAR Co., the Allens or me personally. There's also one other clause," Thea said. "Since this is STAR Co. tech all knowledge and advances using it on you belong to STAR Co. Meaning L-Corp cannot use it." Lena gave a slight chuckle and nod at this. She would have done the same thing.

Thea put the paperwork in front of Lana, who Nell helped sit up so she could sign where she needed to. Thea took the paperwork back when Lana was done and put it away. She then took out the vial and put it into a device.

"Will that hurt?" Nell asked.

"No, it's barely even a needle," Thea admitted, putting the device at Lana's neck and pushing a button. She held the button down until a light shone green. "It will take a few minutes to work if it does," she stated, taking it out of Lana's neck.

The group sat there in some silence; even the doctor stuck around. It was a few minutes later though that Lana groaned, suddenly sitting up fast. She moved her legs over to sit up on the bed.

"Oh my… I feel… good." Lana said. "I haven't felt this good in a long time!"

"Impossible," the doctor said. "We need to run tests…"

"I didn't do this to be probed and poked at," Lana snapped, her voice a lot stronger than it had been a few minutes ago. "I did it to get an extra day with my daughter outside the hospital." Nell gave a smile hugging her mom, pleased to hear her back to her old self.

"I must insist…" the doctor started.

"If you try to keep her here I'll get L-Corp lawyers down here fast!" Lena snapped. "The best lawyers in the city, too."

"Actually, I think Laurel would be better than even those," Thea pointed out, giving Lena a wink. The doctor opened his mouth but shut it and backed away out of the room, muttering darkly. "But do wear this," Thea took out a watch from her bag. "The bots in your body are programed to send information to this – heart rate, blood pressure, brain waves... the lot. It will also send all information to Palmer Tech systems. If this thing beeps, you need to get back to a hospital or at least home as soon as possible."

"Okay," Lana said taking the watch and putting it on her wrist. "Hey, it also tracks my miles."

"Yeah, new STAR Co. device," Thea chuckled. "It has a Gideon interface too. We're going to be marketing them next month. Obviously without the nano bot connection. It works without but the nano bots make its more exact though as the nanobots take priority on this one."

"Not the worst idea to include, though," Lena said thoughtfully. "Could definitely bring some interesting medical breakthrough and yes I will keep all this out of L-Corp."

"Of course," Thea winked, standing now. "Have a good day, Lana," Thea said getting up to leave.

"Do whatever you want," Lena said, taking out a credit card. "On me."

"Aunt Lena, you have to come with us!" Nell said.

"You do, Lena," Lana insisted. "Because I have questions for you." Lena raised an eyebrow. "Do you still have that house in Smallville?"

"I do," Lena said with a nod. "It's been unlived in for a long time though. I was thinking of selling."

"I want to go back there… to that house and to Smallville. I have not stepped foot there since before Elle was born. I want to go back one last time; see the old High School… my old house… even Kent Farm maybe, if it's still there. I want to die there, in fact. Be buried there."

"Sort of still there," Lena mused, knowing the farm was there as a front and underground was a DEO headquarters. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I was so concentrating on getting Elle set up with you by the time I realized I wanted to go home one last time I was too weak. But with this nano bots, I think I can make the flight," Lana said.

"I'll have the plane ready to go and call a cleaning service to the house," Lena said, taking out a phone to make the correct phone calls.

-Karry Universe-

"Why does everyone here think we're a couple?" Virgil asked Diana after a while of mingling. He also had a paper plate in front of him with some pasta and other food on it; he had a fork in one hand and was eating.

"We showed up together and have been talking to people together," Diana said with a shrug. "We've barely separated."

"Just weird. Like me and you would ever date," Virgil said with a laugh and then noticed the look Diana gave him. "Not that you're not great. Any guy would be lucky to have you… it's just you're… just it's you…. Not my type."

Diana laughed at this. "You can calm down," Diana chuckled. "I think Beverly and Thomas are going to give their speech."

Indeed, the two heads had gone to a podium and had gone to a microphone that had been set up.

"Excuse me," Beverly said into the microphone; the feedback alone getting everyone's attention. "Hello. Hi. Welcome to followers, Chosen, and those who just showed up today. We hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Now we have your attention, just have a few words to say about…."

But before Beverly could finish behind her, in teleported the Second Chance Killer himself; knife in hand, going at Beverly. Diana was fast though and threw a pizza box at him, to give Beverly and Thomas time to run.

"Second Chance Killer!" Virgil said into coms, so Kara and Barry could hear. Both he and Diana needed to find a place to change.

But Kara and Barry were fast in getting there – it was local, after all – as the Flash and Supergirl burst into the room, Barry punching the Second Chance Killer before he got the chance to stab someone. Kara went to grab the victim and take them to the hospital as Krypto and Hex hissed and growled. Just as Kara was leaving, Diana and Virgil returned in their outfits, but the Second Chance Killer teleported out, obviously knowing he would be overpowered.

"I hate that teleporting!" Barry groaned, shaking his head as he heard clapping. Turning he saw everyone at the event had started to clap.

"Our saviors have arrived to save us once again!" Thomas was fast at getting to the microphone. "Everyone here is now a Chosen." There was clapping and cheering as Virgil and Diana held back a laugh.

"Wonder Woman, Static, you can go," Barry said, the two knowing their undercover assignment was over. "Superdog, Supercat, grab them." Barry pointed at Thomas and Beverly. He could have taken just one, but he decided to give them the pleasure of a dog and cat lifting them up. The two rushing at their master's command and grabbing hold of the two leaders with their mouth and picking them off the floor, much to Beverly and Thomas's surprise and bemusement.

"Now," Barry said, once Hex and Krypto had dropped the two off on top of a nearby building. "We need to talk…"

"Anything for you," it was Beverly, who's face had a huge smile on it.

"You need to stop this Church of Supergirl and the Flash thing," Barry said.

"Temple of the Flash," Beverly corrected. "They are two different sister churches."

"I don't care," Barry snapped at them and Krypto and Hex backed up. "I am not a god. I am not picking people by who I save; I save anyone and everyone. And you're just putting people into danger, especially now. People we have saved. People you claim to care about. So, please, close the doors. Stop what you're doing."

"We have faith you'll protect us," Thomas said, almost blindly.

"Oh, shut up!" Barry snapped. "My wife is a very faithful person; I also believe in god and the afterlife, but there's faith, and then there's being stupid," Barry said. "Listen here and listen good because I'm going to go tell Cat Grant and Lois Lane this as well: We are not patrolling your services. We're not going to delay our lives because you want to put yourselves and others in danger. If this continues, it continues without our protection or the Justice League."

"You don't mean that," Beverly said, suddenly shocked.

"Oh, I very much do. If the Second Chance Killer comes after you again, we won't be here to protect you…and I'm proving it, we're leaving you here. Good luck getting down. Superdog, Supercat," Barry said before running off and the two animals followed.

-Karry Universe-

It had been a short flight to Smallville, but Lana had been good with the STAR Co. tech in her. They had decided not to go to the Luthor House first; instead going straight into a tour of the town for Nell, who had never seen it, and for Lana who wanted to revisit. She had been amazed at how much the old school was still the same, albeit with some added tech to the classrooms. Lana's old house had a new family in it and Lana had not wanted to disturb them. Instead looked in from the street.

They had gone to Kent Farm next.

"Excuse me," it was a man coming up to them as they got out of the car. "This is private property you can't…!"

"Oh, go tell Lyla Diggle that Lena Luthor is here," Lena said; the man tilting his head at this.

"I don't know who you're talking…" the man started.

"I would do as she says," it was a new voice and the man seemed shocked, but Lena and Lana knew that voice – behind them was Clark Kent in his Superman outfit. "Go!" Clark ordered and the man ran off. "Government lackeys… They don't even farm right. Can see it from the air."

"Clark," Lana whispered with a smile and Clark smiled.

"I heard you were back in town," Clark said to Lana. "This place holds a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Lana said with a smile.

"Ew, gross," Nell said, getting what they were talking about and causing Lena to laugh aloud.

"Come on, let's take a tour down memory lane," Clark said, holding out his hand to Lana, who took it. The two going to the house.

"Nell," Lena said, taking Nell by the hand. "Let's hang back." Nell gave her aunt a look but nodded, getting it.

Clark and Lana went through the Kent house, almost straight to his old room; then back out to the barn out back. None of the men working dared bother them; Lyla Diggle even made an appearance to say hello and offer to bring them down below, but Clark politely refused. It wasn't an advanced DEO headquarters they were here to see.

They were then back out to the field.

"Lana, this might be the last time we get to talk," Clark said. Lena and Nell were not far from them but letting the two have their moment. "So, I guess I should say this now: Thank you."

"Whatever for?" Lana asked.

"For being you. For being here. My life. Lois, the kids. I wouldn't have them without you teaching me how to be a man," Clark said. "You might not have been the love of my life Lana, but you will always be my first love."

"Oh Clark," Lana said, putting a hand on Clark's face. "And for what's left of my life you will always be the one who got away. The one I was too stupid to hold onto. Thank you so much for the memories Clark – for the good times." Lana wiped a tear away from Clark's eyes. "And no crying, Superman. You're too good for that. You have too good of a life."

Clark bent down and kiss Lana's forehead. "Goodbye Lana Lang," Clark said.

"Until we see each other again," Lana said in return. "In whatever waits after and hopefully not for a long time." Clark gave a sad smile and then stood back, giving her one last look before flying off.

"So…how about dinner?" Lena asked after a moment, joining Lana on the field now with Nell. Lana nodded at this. "Then, to the house."

-Karry Universe-

It was a few hours later and the family group were at Garfield's birthday party. Thomas and Beverly had already gone on the record saying they did not believe their saviors would not protect them, but their churches were ongoing.

"The kids are having fun," Caitlin said, coming over to where Barry and Kara were sitting watching the kids play. "So, are you really not going to protect those churches?" Wally was out there keeping an eye on Sabrina as Jesse stayed off to the side.

"We're really not," Kara said. "And we're going one step further." Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone we save is a potential victim," Barry said. "Look at the girl Twin Kara saved – killed the next day."

"So, we're going to hunt down this Second Chance Killer and until he's out of the picture we're not saving anyone," Kara said, surprising Caitlin. "We'll stop the villain without giving more targets. The rest of the Justice League has to step up."

"We'll tell the rest of the League later, but not tell the public. No reason for them to know," Barry said, and Caitlin nodded.

"A holiday for Supergirl and the Flash," Caitlin smirked.

"But not for Barry and Kara Allen," Barry pointed out. "Come on," he stood up. "There are kids to play with." Kara gave a smile as she jumped up to join the kids who laughed as their parents joined in.

-Karry Universe-

Nell and Lena sat by Lana's bed. The nano bots' powers had worn off and Lana was back to where she was before. Lena had decided to get nurses to the home, so Lana did not have to die in the hospital.

It was after the sun went down that the monitors went off. Lana had fallen unconscious a while ago and had asked for a DNR. The nurse switched off the machine.

"She's gone," The nurse said sadly as Nell grabbed hold of Lena, crying into her arms – she knew this was coming but it was hard. Lena brought her niece close, letting Nell cry into her as she looked at the body sadly.

Now she had a funeral to plan; they had got Lana a plot in the Smallville graveyard the day before, when Lana had her last lease on life, but for now her niece needed her. Lena knew she needed to step up though, to take over where Lana had left off for the girl. It was going to be tough, but worth it.


	8. We Appreciate the Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face turns up on Karry Universe to help fight a new foe; Nell deals with an internet troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE (PLEASE READ): For this chapter I am taking inspiration from a real-life event that happened to myself, Sigma, and the Millma Verse in general. For those who know, from the title, I am hoping you can guess what I mean – and since I am not crazy enough to make some of these things up on my own I am going to be using parts of real reviews, PMs, or updates that were directed at myself and Sigma. Since they were death threats against us, I reserve the right to use them how I please.

-Mid January-

Lena was in her house waiting and didn't have to wait long as Connor jumped in through a window, followed by Wolf. Connor was in his Superboy outfit and gave his mother a smile and hug.

"Hey mom," Connor said, now giving her a kiss on a cheek. "Oh… mozzarella sticks! What did I do to deserve these?" Connor was already grabbing the snack off the counter. Lena had called him late last night and asked him to come by today, which Connor had agreed too.

"Don't be too pleased. They are from a box," Lena said with a smile as Connor was dunking the snack in sauce and eating – already making a mess. "Don't get sauce on the House of El symbol!" Lena took a napkin and wiped the mess off the outfit.

"Sorry, good point. So, what's up?" Connor asked, smirking as he continued to eat. Wolf was sitting on the floor looking as Connor dropped some cheese for the animal.

"It's Nell," Lena sighed, and Connor waited for more important. "I know her mom just died, but with moving here and starting a new school, I fear she has no friends her age. I think she needs someone her age… someone she doesn't need to lie to about all the things she now knows. To just talk to or… do you still call it 'hanging out'?" Connor shrugged at that.

"So… you just want me to spend time with Nell," Connor said. "You didn't need to butter me up to spend time with my cousin. But I am glad you did. She in her room?" Lena gave a nod as Connor grabbed the plate of snacks and dip and headed up the stairs with a word to Wolf to stay.

"Hi," Lena said to Wolf who gave an almost-dog-like bark, causing Lena to chuckle. "You may be a meta wolf, but you're just a puppy at heart." Wolf wagged her tail at this.

….

"Knock, knock," Connor said as he walked into the room; Nell was sitting at a desk and put down the top of her laptop down to look at his. "Mozzarella stick?" Connor held out the plate to Nell.

"Can't, lactose intolerant," Nell said.

"Oh," Connor said as he grabbed the rest of the sticks in one hand, dunked them in sauce, tossing them into his mouth. Nell raised an eyebrow. "There… no more bad lactose." Connor stated once he was done shallowing and putting the plate down on Nell's desk.

"You didn't need to eat them all in one bite for me," Nell commented, trying to sound annoyed but Connor could see the hint of a smile. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I thought you might like to enjoy seeing Young Justice train or we could hit movies or arcade or something," Connor said with a shrug.

"You realize we're related right?" Nell asked.

"So… we can't be friends," Connor asked, confused at this as Nell raised her eyebrow. "Wait… did you think? No! I wasn't asking you out. Well… I was but not on a date. Because that would be gross and weird. Not that you're… Well, you're beautiful and any guy or girl… if that's what you're into, would be lucky… but… please stop me from talking."

Nell had just sat there looking at Connor. "Why? You were on a role," Nell said, arms folded and smirking now.

"Very funny," Connor groaned. "Look, I thought maybe a day of fun would be good for you. I know your mom passed a few weeks ago and I just wanted to cheer you up."

"I'm fine," Nell said. Connor leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Look, I was ready for it. I knew for a long time she was going to die."

"It doesn't make it any less devastating," Connor said.

"And what do you know?" Nell asked. "Have you ever lost a parent?"

"Erm… no," Connor said honestly. "But I have watched people die on the battlefield; cut down in their prime protecting others. Good people. Family. Everyone here has lost someone, Nell. You're not alone."

"I know," Nell said, turning back to her computer. "But I want…"

"What's that?" Connor asked and Nell turned, frowning. The room was big and Connor was nowhere near the computer. He shouldn't be able to see what was on it. "Is that a death threat?"

"Super eyesight," Nell sighed, realizing her mistake. "Look, it's no big deal. It's just an internet troll."

"Nell," Connor said firmly. "Tell me what this is."

"Okay fine. So, me and a friend who lives overseas write fanfictions," Nell explained, and Connor raised an eyebrow. "Stories about TV shows we like. We got pretty big and connected all our fics into a multiverse." Connor gave a small laugh at that, considering the real multiverse. "Yeah, I know. But we even started a Facebook page as well. Anyway, about a year ago a troll started bothering us. Stiles, my beta, has kept every interaction in a shared file."

"Let me see," Connor said and Nell turned to the computer and logged onto their Dropbox and showed Connor a picture.

"First interaction," Nell said.

"Okay… so a fake niceness and then random cursing," Connor said. "You handled this well."

"Thanks. We blocked them but they didn't leave. They made two other accounts that day," Nell said. "Posting publicly on a photo I posted of the conversation warning people cursing at us will get you banned."

"What's this…? 'Also, I'm back. You banned me and exposed me, but you only told a fraction of the truth…'" Connor started reading out loud and then stopped. "What's a 'Justational Retard'? Is 'Justational' actually a word?" Nell chuckled but shrugged. "Well he's clearly lying. You and your beta were funny though. 'You're a boot.' I love that term."

"I think Stiles meant hoot there," Nell said. "But it worked. And two of our likers came in to help."

"The GIFs are funny," Connor said, noting the various sarcastic-themed GIFs. "Wait, did they just try to blackmail you?" Nell nodded.

"It's in Euros, so we thought he was in Europe somewhere," Nell explained.

"Okay, so I guess this is when you blocked him again," Connor asked, and Nell nodded.

"But then he started contacting people who like our page," Nell continued. "They sent these to us – trying to get revenge by getting us banned from Facebook… I have no idea how or why. And this video…" Nell pushed play on a video, and it was clearly a kid threatening with a pair of scissors.

"I'm confused… is the pillow he's stabbing with scissors supposed to be you?" Connor asked.

"Me and Stiles, I think," Nell muttered. "Anyway, Then, he disappeared for a while and showed up again a few months later," Nell continued. "Didn't realize it was him at first. Shared a weird video of men dating older woman." Connor looking over the conversation of Nell had up on her laptop.

"I mean, it was obvious he was the same troll after a while. I tried to calmly tell him the video was inappropriate, and he kept on insisting I was being rude," Nell stated. "Finally, I'd had enough and told him flat out to leave us alone. It didn't work but then Stiles came on, trying to be reasonable and the troll called him 'gaylord and to go back to mommy. And oh yeah you can't she's dead.' – he lost his mom a while back too,"

"This is insane," Connor muttered, still looking at what was on the Dropbox. "Oh. You went gifs on him again. What's with the girl from Star Wars?"

"Star Wars?" Nell said. "You mean Star Trek. Captain Janeway; and she's a GIF gold mine. She had something for everything. She's our heavy hitter."

"She looks a bit like Cat Grant's sister…" Connor muttered.

"She does? I don't see it. Then again, I haven't really followed much of CatCo or STAR Co. or whatever she works for," Nell shrugged this off to a chuckle from Connor.

"Why is he asking for your phone number?" Connor now asked; Nell chuckled now. "Should have given him a number to a police station. That would have been funny." Nell actually laughed aloud at that. "Once again, seems you handled him well. You then banned him again."

"Yeah," Nell said. "And then he disappeared for a good few months until he decided to copy and paste my story and repost it under his penname – and he inexplicably told me about it." Connor started looking over the posts; most of them in reviews on the story in questions.

"His mom reads his emails?" Connor questioned.

"That's what he said," Nell said. "On his Fanfiction profile. Might be a carer or psychiatrist though…"

"Your friend wrote a very nice note to his mom," Connor said. "Wait.. what's this? 'Shut up my mom is my daughter and my dad is my girlfriend so go away stop making fun of me…'?" he read the rest of this statement in silence before turning to Nell. "His mom is his daughter _and_ his sister, who he killed when he was two, and his father is his girlfriend? What the hell?"

"Stiles tried to make sense of it," Nell said showing Connor an online drawing of a box and some arrows. "It makes no sense."

"Let's not forget he did not use a single period," Connor said.

"Did you see the time traveling stuff?" Nell asked, and Connor raised an eyebrow. "Ah, maybe we didn't take the photos. He claimed he was from the future and came back in time to put my work up. Or was from my past and wrote it before me. There was also talk of me hacking into his computer and stealing it and posting it up 3 years before him. I mean I have been working on this story for almost 4 years now."

"Wow, I've done nothing for 4 years. Hell, I have not been alive four years. It's actually twice my age," Connor said, making Nell give him a look. "Oh yeah I'm younger than Alura and Nora, technically. Long story."

"Okay…" Nell decided to ignore this for now. "Anyway, you haven't gotten to the best part yet," Nell said, bringing the screen to the next photo. She was happy to share this with someone now.

"'I just want to let you know…'" Connor read aloud, "'I see you all. I will kill you one day, when your old and living in your house, your mom dead and your family decapitated…'" again he began to read in silence before groaning. "What the hell…?"

"Continue," Nell said.

"But before that I will stalk you for years, I put a camera in your room and watch you as you sleep…" Connor stopped. "Do I want to finish this?"

"It gets crazier," Nell said.

Connor paused after he was done reading. "I thought we were dead in the beginning of this. Now we're killing ourselves," Connor said. "And how can you slit someone throat twice? It makes no sense!"

"We?" Nell asked.

"Yes – we. We're family. You have a very big super family," Connor said. "And your super family is not going to stand for this." Nell was confused as Connor took the computer and then picked Nell up.

"Hey kids do…?" Lena walked in with time to see Connor jump through the window. "Wait! Take your wolf." Lena heard a whistle and then Wolf came running up. Lena dodged as Wolf jumped out of the window to follow her master.

-Karry Universe-

Barry was currently running laps in the wasteland.

"Barry, what are you doing?" It was Caitlin's voice in Barry's ear.

"I just wanted to run," Barry said.

"You could have just gone to the speed lab," Caitlin pointed out.

"I wanted to feel dirt come up under my feet," Barry said. "The speed lab is too… clean."

"Missing the girls?" Caitlin asked; Barry could hear the smirk in her voice. Kara had decided to go to Metropolis for the weekend to look over the Titania project and talk to some colonist. She had brought Romana, Star, Alura, and Nora with her for the weekend as they were going to explore the sights after Kara was done with her meetings and then see Wicked on Broadway – the girls had begged having watched the Wizard of Oz, and then Amelia bought them the books. Barry had stayed behind to take care of some things at STAR Labs and go over to Little STAR for some updates, but he had finished those and was now bored.

"Maybe… I should run out to see them. Join them for the play," Barry said.

"Not a bad idea," Caitlin said. "I can run the Labs."

"Great! In that case…." Barry paused as he had to quickly dodge a sudden attack. Turning, he saw another speedster there in a dark blueish outfit with a full mask over his face.

"Hello Barry…" the speedster said, his deep voice vibrating. "Barry Allen of this Earth. The Flash, like usual, except the worlds your cousin is the Flash."

"My cousin? You know Rae?" Barry asked, wondering if this was a friend of hers.

"Heard of her. She took down Savitar. I'll have to go meet her eventually," the man said. "My version of you was fast. He was a challenge… are you?"

"You have me at such a disadvantage. You know my name. What is yours?" Barry asked.

"You can call me… Zoom," the man said, and Barry was shocked at the name. He could hear the beating in his own chest… Zoom, the man who destroyed part of the multiverse. Zoom, who on Prime had killed Henry Allen. Zoom, whom Prime Barry had forced to turn into the speed force Black Flash. "Now Flash, I think you have something I want." Barry took a breath; he was confused. "So… how about we race for it. Who's the fastest of them all, Flash?"

Before Barry could even question this, Zoom ran at him, but Barry was quick and dodged it again and then started running. He could feel Zoom on his trail.

"Did that speedster say Zoom?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes!" Barry said as he ran.

"We finally have a Zoom," Caitlin said.

"Don't sound so excited," Barry commented. "Look, I am faster than him, but I want to keep this out of public area. If I fight in the public, there's a chance I need to save someone and then that someone is a target of the Second Chance Killer. I only have so much Wasteland though. I need Jesse and Wally."

"I'm sending them out with some Anti-Speed formula," Caitlin said. "Good thing I keep some on ice, just in case."

"Yeah," Barry mumbled. "Hurry, would you?" Barry decided to double back and kicked up some dirt, hitting it at Zoom. "Come on! Is all you can do chase me?" Barry decided to taunt the other speedster, and now instead of continuing this run, Zoom took the bait as he started physically fighting Barry.

That was when two trails joined them, and Jesse and Wally entered the fight – Wally grabbing Zoom fast, and Barry joined him to hold the speedster as Jesse injected the formula into his back.

"This is over!" Barry snapped, stepping back as Wally and Jesse joined him, standing to either side.

"No, it's not," Zoom chuckled, and he was still vibrating. The formula did not work. "This just got fun…"

Barry, Jesse, and Wally looked at each other. Plan A had failed, and the only Plan B was fighting – at least it was three against one as the fight continued.

-Karry Universe-

Connor had brought Nell to the Young Justice Warehouse. With the Sanctuary now open the animals were cleared out, but there were complaints there was a lingering smell. Kara and Barry said they would figure something else out for Young Justice and get the place cleaned up entirely as well, but it was slow moving with other more important things to do.

"So… what are we doing?" It was Donna who asked. Rick and Jack were smiling at each other, flirting and not seeming to care much and with Karen having quit, this was the group.

"Nell is being cyber-bullied online," Connor said. "Someone making death threats." Connor passed the computer around to the two as Nell went red, a little embarrassed by the whole thing now. "Gear, anything you can do?"

"I could hack into the website," Rick said with a nod. "Block the IP from commenting and delete all this. I could also trace it. Figure out who this nutso is."

"And what are we going to do from there if we know who it is?" Jack asked. "We can't attack someone for a cyber comment… sorry Nell."

"No, but maybe…. You could tell his mom. He has to be a little kid and he needs help," Nell stated, hoping it really was a mom they had and not a psychotherapist. "Mental help."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Connor said. "Rick, do it." Rick took the computer and started typing. It was only a few minutes later before Rick called out his success. "Hey! Got it. Turns out he was in the United States not overseas as his blackmail would suggest…"

"Donna, come with me," Connor said with a nod, grabbing print outs of some of the comments Rick has printed for them. "Rick, get those reviews off Nell's story and get the copy story down."

"This website…. no one has been monitoring it for years," Rick said with a head shake. "I think it needs some updates."

"I am down for that," Nell said. "I'll give you some ideas."

"Jack?" Connor asked.

"I'll stay here," Jack said, and Connor knew it had more to do with the boy in the room than updating a Fanfiction website. Connor shrugged. He didn't need more than Donna anyway.

Telling Wolf to say where she was, the two young heroes left.

…

Connor and Donna got to the house and the Kryptonian could see the young boy, barely a teenager, in his room and trying to upload another stolen chapter. He was finding his account gone and was starting to rampage. Connor had to smirk. Rick had moved fast.

"The mom?" Donna said pointing at a car parking in the driveway. The two giving each other a nod before jumping in between the mother, who had been distracted with some shopping, and the door.

"Superboy! Wonder Girl!" She said shocked. "What are you…?"

"We're here to talk about your son," Connor said, cutting her off and holding out the papers. The woman putting the shopping bags down and taking the paperwork, shocked. "Just a bit of what he has been doing online..."

"He needs help," Donna added.

"And you two are monitoring this?" The mom asked, seeming shocked.

"The people he is bullying are friends," Connor said, deciding for the truth – well, sort of the truth. Nell was a friend, Stiles they didn't know. "We have normal lives too, we have normal friends," Connor could see the shock in the woman's face, so decided to point it out. "She and her friend don't need this because they're writing Fanfictions – especially right now."

"And sending death threats is illegal," Donna decided to add. "Your son could get into a lot of trouble. Please, get him help."

"And if he ever goes back to the story or the Facebook page again, we'll be back," Connor said crossing his arms, to look tough.

"Oh, I will. He won't be any trouble ever again," the mom said determinedly, scanning the paper as they talked, and Connor could see the anger in her eyes. "I'll get him help. He's been a little brat for a while now… this is the wakeup call I needed."

"Good," Connor nodded.

"Good luck," Donna added as the pair then flew off, deciding not to hang around for the fallout.

-Karry Universe-

Barry, Jesse and Wally were fighting the speedster, which was actually difficult for the three. That was when something hit into Zoom, making him call out as yet another speedster joined in.

"Four against one?! I think I'll ditch… for now," Zoom growled as he turned on his heel and ran.

"Well, that was…" Wally started.

"You three okay?" The new speedster cut off Wally, and Barry knew that voice.

"Rae?" Now he had the chance to look over their newcomer and saw Rae picking up the familiar helmet – but it wasn't New Justice's Rae, or any Rae he knew of. For one thing, this Rae was younger being 17, maybe 18 years old, but definitely a teenager. Another thing, her outfit was different: it was a mix of reds and yellow, much like Broken Rae, only a lighter red and shiner yellow. She also didn't have a cowl to cover her face like Broken Rae; instead she had her father's helmet

"I didn't think this Earth had a me," this new Rae stated as she put the helmet on her head.

"We… don't," Barry stated, trying to get his head around this new Rae.

"Oh, so you know another Earth's me," this new Rae caught on.

"Yeah," Barry said.

"Amelia's portal tracker didn't go off," Caitlin chimed in. "How did she get here?"

"How did you get here?" Barry repeated the question.

"The speed force sent me," Rae said with a shrugged, but the trio take pause. "Erm, can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Yeah… Follow me," Barry said, giving Jesse and Wally a nod as they stated to run. The new Rae easily kept up with them as they got to STAR Labs.

"Nice," Rae said once they had stop. "Familiar yet different. STAR Lab's Cortex is usually the same, this one is better than most though."

"We call it the Superflash cave," Barry stated, frowning at this new cousin.

"Superflash…? Okay," Rae didn't seem to comment much on this.

"Hi Rae!" Garfield called out, waving at Rae, and Rae waved back with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain the speed force sending you?" Jesse asked, glancing to Barry now.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry," Rae turned back to the speedster at this. "Well, my world was destroyed like I think 3 years ago now," Rae started, and the group in the room shared a look. "I had been running just before it happened – my dad and younger brother had a boys thing going on and I was showing them I was faster than them. I even grabbed my dad helmet right off his head and ran before he could grab me. I accidentally jumped worlds right before the world broke in two as I understand it. After that I was kind of lost." Despite this, she didn't seem sad at the words she was saying.

"I mean I was like 15 and on my own in the multiverse," Rae continued. "I had nowhere and from my understanding… well the speed force told me if my world had not been destroyed I had an amazing destiny. I was going to take over as the Flash. I was going to form the team of heroes my father only dreamed of, but all that was lost. There was no world where I could take over as the Flash – they all have their own. So, the speed force offered me a chance to be her Flash," she smiled as she said this.

"Wait, what?" Jesse asked. The speed force was her thing.

"The speed force sends me to worlds and asks me to do things – usually it's just observing something or pushing someone unknowingly in the right direction," Rae stated. "But this time she told me to come here and stay here with you until Zoom was defeated."

"So… you're here to help," Caitlin voiced. "Sent by the speed force. And we should believe you…?"

"I believe her," Barry said before she could answer; before he even knew what he was saying. It shocked him to even say it but as the words came out, he knew it to be true.

"Barry, this isn't the Rae we know," Caitlin said reasonably. "Remember, not all alternates are friends."

"I believe her too," Jesse said after a moment, frowning at her own words.

"Me too," Wally said slowly, making Caitlin blink.

"That would be the speed force," Rae chuckled, making all three give her a look. "We're all connected to the speed force – she's a part of us. She doesn't always interfere, and she lets us make our own choices and our own mistakes… close your eyes, concentrate on your powers. Feel her. She's whispering in your ears right now. Telling you I am telling you the truth."

Caitlin frowned at this, but Barry closed his eyes and did as Rae suggested, thinking about his powers, feeling them within him… and then he heard the whisper… his mother's voice, almost. She was telling him she had sent Rae to him. To trust in her.

Barry opened his eyes to see Jesse and Wally had done the same and they seemed just as surprised as him.

"Caitlin… she's telling the truth." Barry said slowly. "The speed force sent her."

"See, and by the way your baby is crying," Rae said; the four had been so engrossed in the speed force discussion, Caitlin too in her distrust of the new Rae, that they had not heard Sabrina start to cry.

"Caitlin, can you take that?" Jesse asked quickly. Wally had grabbed his Young Justice communicator as it rang too.

"Whoa!" Barry said, stopping Caitlin. "Jesse, Sabrina is _your daughter_. I know you didn't want a kid but you have one. You can't push her onto Caitlin all the time."

"You do," Jesse objected.

"That's different," Barry said.

"How?" Jesse asked as Caitlin smirked now.

"For one, when the girls were born, me and Kara knew we would need extra help from Caitlin, so we gave her a raise," Barry said.

"Wait… what?" Caitlin asked.

"And second off, we only do it when we have to because we're working or are heroes. We spend every moment we can with our kids raising them and taking care of them. It's time to be a parent. And Wally you're the good parent here. What are you doing?" Barry added.

"Sorry, Connor was filling me in on an internet troll. Don't ask. I got Sabrina," Wally said, running for his daughter and picking her up. At least he was a good parent.

"Did I really get that raise because the girls were born?" Caitlin asked, never having realized that was the reason. "I wondered but never asked. I just assumed…"

"Um… hey Rae," Barry distracted the room quickly, "why don't I show you to the Penthouse? You can hang out there while I go to Metropolis to be with my family," Barry said quickly, and then ran out, Rae shrugging and turning to follow him.

"I really am an overpaid nanny," Caitlin groaned.

"An overpaid, Nobel Prize-winning nanny," Jesse said pointed out as Caitlin sighed but chuckled too..

-Karry Universe-

Connor had dropped Nell back at home, much to the bemusement of her aunt.

"You know," Connor said before leaving. "I saw the other reviews on that troll's fake story – a lot of people came out to defend you and your friend."

"Yeah, my reviewers are the best," Nell said with a nod. "I do this for them. Well, we do – Stiles edits all my work to make sure they're the best they can be. And we have a lot of fun with it."

"What exactly was all that about?" Lena poked her head through the door. "Did I hear something about a troll?"

"Nell had an internet troll," Connor stated before Nell could say anything. "But we dealt with it."

"We?" Lena frowned, raising her eyebrows.

"Young Justice," Connor stated.

"Please tell me I'll hear about this on the evening news," Lena joked with her son.

"Sadly not, it was all low-key," Connor chuckled.

"If we're all done talking about my personal life, I have things to write," Nell spoke up.

"Sorry honey. You should have told me you were being harassed online though," Lena stated.

"I had other things going on. Mom for one," Nell reasoned.

"True," Lena nodded.

"I just got there first," Connor stated, giving his mom a hug. "See you lot later," he added, jumping out of the window.

"Dinner's nearly ready," Lena added as her son flew off. "And did he really bring those mozzarella sticks in here? I should have told him you were lactose intolerant."

"It's fine. I'll be down for dinner in five," Nell stated as Lena smiled, closing the door to give her niece some privacy.

-Karry Universe-

"Oh, something smells good," Connor called as he came in from the balcony to the Penthouse now. He had headed there next to talk to Kara anyway.

"That would probably be the cake," a voice stated, and Connor looked to the kitchen to see a somewhat familiar girl there, wearing jean and a t-shirt. "Or the chicken. I love this chicken recipe. Oh, or maybe the pizza! I'm just making a ton of food. The refrigerator was full and I am hungry."

"I know you," Connor said frowning at here. "Barry's cousin Rae… from New Justice?" Connor seemed unsure as he finished the sentence. He'd only met her a handful of times.

"Barry's cousin Rae yes," Rae confirmed that bit. "From New Justice… no. I'm from nowhere really. I'm going to be hanging out here for a bit though," Rae pointed the spoon she was holding at Connor. "House of El symbol. Black hair…. I know this one. Kal-El. You're young here. Then again, I can't be one to talk. Barry tells me I am at least 6 or 7 years younger than my alternates."

"Um.. no Kal… Clark… is my dad. Sort of. I'm a clone," Connor stated. "Well part-clone. The name is Connor. Or Con-El."

"Nice to meet you," Rae said, holding out a hand which Connor took.

"Where's Kara and Barry?" Connor asked.

"Barry ran out to Metropolis to meet with Kara and his family. I think they are going to see Wicked," Rae said.

"What about Amelia and Winn?" Connor asked.

"Barry texted her. Told her not to worry I was here. She said she was having dinner out," Rae said with a shrug. "So, it's just me and this cat..." Rae tossed a piece of chicken out which a kitten caught.

"Nala," Connor said, recognizing Hex's baby. Hex and Krypto were probably with Kara, then – the two barely left her side after all. "So… you're just going to cook their entire refrigerator for yourself?"

"Um… yes," Rae said. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I think they can afford it."

"You got me there," Connor said with a laugh. "Mind if I join?"

"Always like eating with someone," Rae said with a smile. "I'm making fajitas. Rice. Vegetables. I started with the chicken, but I saw some steak and shrimp in there, if you want a shrimp or steak fajita, that is. And like I said before, there's pizza. Just because I like pizza."

"Does there need to be a reason for pizza?" Connor smirked. "And did I hear a cake?"

"In the oven," Rae said and Connor smiled as he went to the refrigerator and gave Rae the steak and shrimp. The two smiling and laughing as they continued to talk.

-Karry Universe-

Barry walked to where Kara was waiting for him with the girls on the street; Krypto, Hex, Clark, Ella, and Morgan were with her. But he wasn't alone either, as Henry and Cat were also with him – after dropping Rae off, he had gone to get them, wanting to spend time with his dad. Kara having told him to him to bring them to Metropolis though their bond; she would get all the tickets needed.

"Gramps!" Romana and Star yelled out, running to Henry. "Grams!" The two hugged Cat as well, who smiled. Nora and Alura yelled for the two as well.

"Is the theater really going to let Krypto and Hex in?" Cat asked, causing the two to bark and meow, respectively.

"Never underestimate the power of the Allens," Clark said with a laugh.

"Daddy, can we go in?" Morgan asked, seeming excited.

"Come on," Clark said with a smile. The group walking in but Kara hanging back with Barry a moment.

"Zoom…" Kara whispered, having seen the entire day through Barry's mind.

"Zoom," Barry added back, his eyes lingering on his dad though.

"He won't touch him," Kara said and then switched to their minds. _This is not the same as Prime Zoom. This isn't Prime. No one will die. We won't let that happen._

 _No, because if he touches anyone I love I will kill him,_ Barry thought back, and Kara put an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

 _And hey, we have this Rae now to help. Sent by the speed force? That's new,_ Kara thought back as Barry gave a small smile at the thought of his cousin as they walked in to the theatre themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: And yes, there's a Rae on Karry right now. Why the speed force sent her… well, you'll find out more as we come to our conclusion. And yes, those were exerts from the real troll comments, if anything offended you or concerned you, I apologize. Always seek help if you're being harassed – both online and in person. We don't stand for bullying, and neither should you!
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: I'm currently in Florida and away from FanFiction (my beta uploaded this for me) so if I do not reply to PMs for a week or so, this is why. However, my beta will try and respond to reviews when he can.
> 
> Next Time


	9. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor shows up turning things around for Diana and Donna, while Thea encounters someone from Team Arrow's past, who might change hers and JT's life.

-Beginning of February 2020-

"So… what do you think?" Donna asked her sister. It was nighttime and they were on top of a building, both of them in their outfits with their weapons. They had gone out to do some sisterly bonding, taking down criminals, but then Donna had run by Diana what she wanted to do with her life; as a senior in High School and with her island now gone, she had to decide how she would make a life in the world of man.

"Instead of going to college you want to teach self-defense courses based on Amazonian techniques?" Diana summarized. "Probably from Oliver's gym." Donna gave a slow nod. "I think it's a wonderful idea!" Donna gave a smile. "But, more importantly, do you realize we have a shadow?"

"Yeah," Donna said with a nod. She had noticed a guy hanging around them and he was nearby now. Diana silently pointed her fingers, telling Donna to go one way. Donna moved off as Diana went the other way, Donna getting behind the guy with blonde hair who she had to admit was cute.

"Hello." Donna held her sword out to him as she spoke; the man jumped and ran the opposite way, right into Diana.

"Why are you following us?" Diana asked, her sword right on the man's chest now.

"Hey, I mean you no harm," the man stated as Donna came around. "My name is Nisos and I'm like you – an Amazonian." Diana and Donna gave each other a look. "I'm a son of Themyscira."

"I didn't think it was possible for us to have sons," Donna voiced.

"It's possible," Diana said. "But Hera's laws didn't allow men to live on the island, so when we had sons we gave them to their fathers or set them up in the world of men. I didn't think any of them were still alive. In all my years of being in the world of men, I have never met one."

"Oh, there is a reason for that," Nisos said. "See, when the Queen of the Amazonians had twins, a son and daughter, with Zeus…"

"Wait," Donna said. "Mom had twins. One of us is a twin?"

Diana had taken a deep breath in, realizing.

"You are not a twin," Diana said. "I was there during your birth."

"That means…" Donna let the sentence hang. It meant Diana had a twin brother their mother never told her about.

"You two are the Princesses of Themyscira?" Nisos asked with a smile, finally able to get a word in. "This worked out better than I thought. Okay, so when Jace, your brother, was born, your mother gave him to Zeus. Zeus decided to make an Island for the males and gathered us all together. We have been living there peacefully for thousands of years."

"There is an island of all male Amazonians?" Donna asked, seeming amazed and stunned.

"Herculea, we call ourselves the Herculeans. Named after Zeus's most famous son," Nisos explained. "But it's not all male. We could bring females to the island and start families. It's been a long time since anyone has left the island. I am the first in hundreds of years and people told me not to go, but… well, I needed to find the females. I thought I would have to go all the way and search out Themyscira but then I heard of Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl in the world of men… well, this is perfect. You need to take me to Themyscira."

"That's not possible," Diana said with a head shake.

"But… you have to," Nisos said, not letting them talk now. "Someone or something came to the Island and has started killing us. He's like half man and half wild animal. None of us are warriors. Long ago we decided to stop training – we didn't have the destiny you all did. None of us know how to stop this animal; we have tried and died… but the females can. Please let me beg the Queen to send a few of you to defend us."

"Nisos," Diana said, putting her sword away and put a hand on Nisos's arm to stop him. "I can't bring you to Themyscira because there is no more Themyscira. There are no other female Amazonians. We are the last of our kind."

Nisos remained silent for a moment, his mouth opening and closing, shocked.

"I'm sorry," Nisos finally said. "I can't imagine what it would be like for you, but…. my mother was on that island. I had always hoped to one day meet her." Donna moved in closer and brought Nisos into a hug; one he returned. "And I fear the end of your island means the end of mine now too."

"No," Diana said forcefully. "I won't let it be. You don't need an army of Amazonians – I will come to your Island and track it down. I will not let another Island of Amazonians die."

" _We_ will," Donna countered. "I'm coming too." Donna turned to Diana. "It's Friday. No school tomorrow. I can help…."

"Donna," Diana said with a smile. "You don't need to convince me." Donna gave a smile at this. "Nisos, give me a minute to message our friends that we will be gone for the weekend and then lead the way."

"Oh, thank Zeus! Thank you! Thank you both, so much," Nisos said as Diana took out her Justice League communicator to send a short message out. She didn't go further into why before she put herself on away. After she was done, she gave Nisos a nod and the three of them left.

-Karry Universe-

Thea, Paula, and Oliver were responding to a fire in a local grocery store; Thea using her Water Totem to put it out as the others were getting people out and to safety. They had been nearby when it had broken out, so there hadn't been a point in getting the fire brigade involve.

"There's someone inside," Thea said, seeing a girl running, her hands were on fire. "This fire… it's meta-made!" Thea chased after the girl, throwing water at her.

"This is done…" Thea stopped as she stepped in front of the young teenager; probably around 13 or 14. She was young and crying.

"Please," she said. "I didn't mean too. Don't kill me like you did my dad!" The girl begged and Thea took a step back.

"Your dad?" Thea didn't understand. "…Eleanor Darkh?" Thea asked as Oliver came up; she recognized her from her own interactions with her father while Oliver had been gone. She was obviously older than the pre-teen Thea had met, but it was definitely her.

"Nora," Nora whispered as Paula now came running in. "Please. I didn't mean to."

"Okay, you need to go with the cops for this. But no harm will come to you," Thea said before Oliver could speak, holding out a hand and helping Nora up. Oliver and Paula gave a nod as they led Nora to the waiting police.

Thea though moved ahead to have a word with one of the officers, telling them it was probably an accident. That they would come back to check on the girl later. She couldn't be blamed for who her father was.

….

"Well I went down and took the case pro bono," Laurel stated, coming into the headquarters. "Still not sure why that couldn't have waited to tomorrow."

"So, you'll help Nora?" Thea asked; JT had an arm around her. While Thea, Oliver, and Paula had taken care of the fire's aftermath, Laurel, JT, and Jack had been taking care of some minor gang violence.

"I'll try," Laurel said. "But it's going to be hard."

"It was an accident," Thea said.

"She became a meta human during the metamorphosis," Laurel explained, nodding. "She says the powers have grown. That's a ruling in her favor. The court understands meta accidents and that powers sometime grow stronger," Laurel continued. "But there are a lot of negatives."

"Like what?" Thea asked. Oliver was curious too, he didn't know much about Elenore or her father.

"Since her father's death, her past has been rocky. She was in an asylum a one point, then taken in by a cult... Thrown around. She has a bit of a record, nothing serious, but it looks bad. Without a place and adult to take responsibility for her, it's more than likely the court will not release her," Laurel clarified.

"What about the meta home?" Oliver asked. There was more than one branch of meta home now, as Eliza's had overflowed.

"With her past, they're not going to send her to a group home. Unless I can find a foster family to take her in, I don't have high hopes here. But I'll try my best," Laurel said.

"Please," Thea stated.

"Thea… why do you care so much?" Oliver had to ask.

"Well… maybe you don't realize since you had left," Thea explain; Damien Darkh had been taken care of after Oliver had left when Felicity died, "and you were with the Legends." Thea pointed at Laurel. "But me and Paula were the ones to take care of her dad. We called in the Justice League and when he was gone, we didn't even think about her." Thea and Paula had called in help to take down Damien Darkh, his magic powered was by a magical object getting around the destruction of the multiverse – the problem with magic here, just like Doctor Fate.

"Well, we're thinking about her now," Laurel said, taking Quinn from Oliver, who had been holding his daughter this entire time. The one-year-old laughed as her mother took her. "Nothing can be solved until tomorrow. I think we should go home." The group nodded as they headed out.

"Hey," JT said to Thea. "You know we'll figure something out." Thea smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.

-Karry Universe-

Diana, Donna, and Nisos arrived on the island in the early morning.

"Nisos?" A man met them almost right away, running up. "You went to find the females?"

"We need them Jace," Nisos said and Jace sighed. "This is Diana, your twin sister, and this is Donna, your little sister. They are here to help."

"So… you are all our mother would send?" Jace asked, completely ignoring their sibling bond.

"Our mother is dead," Diana said. "Themyscira is dead. We are the last two."

"Wait… How?" Jace asked, seeming shocked.

"A powerful enemy attacked and killed them all," Diana said sadly.

"I am sorry," Jace said. "With as many issues as we had with the abandonment from our mothers, we did not wish the females dead."

"And we do not wish our brothers dead," Diana stated firmly, but gave a smile. "Let us help."

Jace held out a hand and Diana took it. He then held out a hand to Donna, who instead jumped at him and hugged him; Jace gave a small laugh. Donna had never thought she'd meet another Amazonian since the death of Themscyria.

"Welcome to Herculea, my sisters. We would be honored to accept your generous help." Jace stated. "All our people are held out in some of the older buildings. Better support. Follow me."

Diana, Donna, and Nisos indeed followed Jace; Donna and Nisos were behind the older two, with Nisos pointing out things about the island and Donna seeming amazed. The conversation then quickly moved onto the destruction of Themscyria and the sisters' survival.

"May I ask how you two survived?" Jace asked.

"Sheer dumb luck," Diana sighed. "I had been living on and off in the world of men for hundreds of years – choosing to protect them – being their hero. I took Donna with me to help test and train a girl I had been training; another hero." Diana did realize as she was talking the only reason Donna was with her was because of Karen. "We weren't on the island when Darkseid attacked, but since then we have faced him with friends of ours and have won."

"I am glad he was defeated," Jace said with a nod as the foursome walked. "And I'm glad you survived. I will admit I have always been curious of my twin."

"I just learned of you last night," Diana admitted. "But I am glad to meet you now." The two smiled as they continued walking, finally getting to a large building.

"Everyone!" Jace yelled out. "Nisos has brought two of our sisters from Themyscira. They are here to protect us. You will treat them well." Diana understood that was an order. Jace was a leader to these people, who began filing out of the building.

"Meet my twin sister Diana and little sister Donna." Jace introduced. Diana gave a nod as she noticed some of the looks. This would be interesting.

-Karry Universe-

"Okay, you're spoiling us," Barry said as Rae took something else out of the oven. Since this younger version of Rachel Garrick had showed up, she had been living with them on Barry's request. She was also an expert cook – someone to rival New Justice's Rae, even. Right now, she was making breakfast though. "What is this?" Barry added.

"An egg cooked inside a tomato," Rae explained.

"I'm game," Amelia said, finishing off some pancakes Rae had made and an egg-tomato onto her plate. Amelia smiled as she took a bite. "Okay, I am going to say it. Can we keep her?"

"We'd have to get rid of you," Barry joked with his sister who responded by sticking out her tongue to a laugh from Barry.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say you can afford us both," Amelia added; Rae laughed at this.

"I'm only here until my mission is over," Rae reminded the group as Winn gave his fiancée a kiss. "But I have been having your Gideon keep track of everything I am doing while cooking to make you a cookbook. No offense but you need it."

Barry gave out a chuckle for this. "See you can even market it as the Flash Cookbook," Amelia nudged Barry.

"That's not actually a bad idea," Barry mused.

"What is in these bowls you made?" Kara asked. Nora, Alura, Romana, and Star had gotten special breakfast bowls made along with some pancakes. Nora and Alura were very intent on eating it.

"Potatoes, bacon, cheese, some eggs, vegetables," Rae listed off. "You can honestly toss anything into those. Like I said, Gideon's got it all." Rae had started eating her own breakfast now. "And I've really got to go."

"Wait, where are you going?" Barry asked before Rae could run. "I thought we could do another race today…" Rae gave a smile and shook her head. "Oh, come on, you scared Rachel Joan Garrick?"

"First off, that's not my middle name," Rae stated, making Barry blink. "And second off, we already settled who's faster here. But I've got plans with Connor."

"Wait what is your middle name?" Barry asked. He hadn't asked this Rae, having always assuming it was the same as New Justice Rae who he could clearly remembering saying Joan.

"Elena," Rae said. "Rachel Elena Garrick. See you later." Rae summoned her speed force suit and ran out of the house, having finished her food. Nora and Alura laughing at that.

"She spends a lot of time with Connor," Barry mused. "Is something going on there?"

Kara shrugged as she cleaned Nora and Alura's face, who had finished eating, and told Star and Romana to get changed for the day. As Kara took Nora and Alura out of their chairs and put them down, the bell rang.

"I got it," Winn said heading to the elevator anyway. "Who's there?" Winn pushed the call button.

"It's Thea. Can I come up?" Thea's voice spoke.

"Sure thing. I'm heading down. You can take the elevator up when I get there," Winn said, turning to Kara, Barry and Amelia now. "Director Sharpe wants me in today," Amelia groaned and rolled her eyes at the name of her fellow Totem Bearer as Winn left, Amelia heading downstairs to get ready herself.

Thea was up a moment later.

"Hey," Kara said as Thea walked into the room. "Want an egg cooked inside a tomato?"

"It's an egg-mato," Barry joked now.

"No, I… what?" Thea asked.

"We have a cook living with us now," Barry added. "This is actually pretty good." He was eating one himself.

"Oh… kay," Thea said as Kara handed her a plate and knife. Thea sitting down, eating it slowly. "This is pretty good."

"And not why you're here. Something wrong with Palmer Tech?" Kara asked.

"No, everything is smooth there," Thea stated.

"Mama Kara?" It was Romana interrupting them. "I'm going to practice my guitar. Can you come listen?"

"In a minute, darling. Thea is here," Kara said and Romana nodded, smiled, and waved at Thea before running into the play room where her instruments were. "So?" Kara turned her attention back to Thea who was looking at where Romana was. "Thea?"

"I need to ask you a question," Thea said.

"Okay?" Kara asked.

"How do you do it?" Kara and Barry looked at each other, both confused and having no answers in their bonds. "Romana, her parents from my understanding are the reason your planet is dead – they could have saved everyone and chose not to. Yet here Romana is. Your daughter now. How do you raise her when her parents did that to you?"

"Honestly, it never even occurred to me," Kara said with a shrug, only just realizing what Thea meant but shrugging it off. "My planet is an old wound long healed over and even if it wasn't, it's not Romana fault. Her parents are not her. And because of us she won't ever end up like them."

"Oh. Thank you," Thea said, getting up without finishing her egg and running over to the elevator. She was gone soon after leaving Kara and Barry confused.

 _That was weird,_ Kara thought to Barry.

 _I'm an only child of only children who now has a little sister and little cousin living with him,_ Barry thought back. _We crossed the line of weird a long time ago._ Kara laughed as she agreed and went to go listen to Romana practice.

-Karry Universe-

Diana and Donna were looking at a map of the island Jace had provided which Jace had marked off where the attacks occurred. He also gave them a fuller understanding of the attacker's background and apparently, whatever this was, had washed ashore. At first, they thought it was a man who needed their help, but he had changed fast.

Diana was getting an idea of what this was.

"Jace," it was another man, "we're going to trust them with this?"

"Timeos," Jace said. "They are the only ones who _can_ be trusted with this."

"And how many sons have you two abandoned?" Timeos however snapped.

Diana turned to face the man, speaking calmly. "I have never been blessed with a son or a daughter," Diana said, "but I would never abandon a child." Timeos crossed his arms at this. "I know a lot of you don't think highly of us; Themyscira was by the goddess's law only for females, but I have lived in the world of man for a very long time. I would have stayed there for a child if I had been blessed with one."

"Well, it's not like you ever date," Donna muttered.

"I have dated more men than you," Diana pointed back to her sister.

"Ouch, but true," Donna said with a nod.

"Donna, come," Diana said. "We will find this creature."

"Can I come?" Nisos asked. He had been hanging around them, lingering with Donna mostly.

"Sorry," Diana said. "But with no training all of you would be a liability to us."

"Ah," Nisos said seeming sad but Jace put a hand on his shoulder.

"We understand," Jace said, giving Diana a nod as the two Amazonian warriors left.

"Nisos." Jace stated once they were gone. "You seem to be close to my little sister. What are your intentions there?"

"Um… what?" Nisos asked and Jace laughed.

"Just joking with you. Sort of," Jace said, noticing Timeos still seemed unimpressed.

…

"Donna," Diana said once they were out of earshot of the building and alone. "We're going to find this creature, but we're not going to kill it." Donna seemed shocked. "We're capturing it. You understand?"

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because I have a feeling that this is a meta human who has no idea what he is doing," Diana said, and Donna understood it right away.

-Karry Universe-

Thea knocked on the door loudly.

"You're going to wake Quinn!" Oliver snapped at her when he answered the door and saw who it was.

"I'm surprised she's not already awake," Thea reasoned. Oliver was about to comment she was napping, but Thea had rushed in past Oliver. "Laurel, when are you going to defend Nora?"

"And hello to you sister-in-law," Laurel smirked. "I was just about to leave. Why do you ask?"

"You said that without someone to care for Nora, you will probably lose her case," Thea said, and Laurel nodded her confirmation. "What if I took her in?" Laurel and Oliver gave each other a look. "When the meta home offered we all signed up to be foster parents to meta children." Thea pointed out. It was something they did to start getting the ball rolling. None of them expecting to actually take in a foster child.

"Why is Nora Darkh so important to you?" Oliver asked, curious.

"I don't know. I suppose I see myself in her," Thea said, confusing Oliver. "Malcolm Merlyn was my father; I could have been led down a road very similar to Nora, but because I had you and Laurel and this entire super family I didn't. I had a chance. She doesn't, but she could. I could give her that chance. I know I can't save every child of villains, but this one I can."

"If your serious about this," Laurel said. "I can put the paperwork in and put you before the judge. I mean, the fact you're single is a point not in your favor, but you have a stable job with good pay and a nice apartment. This could go your way."

"I'm serious about this," Thea said.

"Wait just a second," Oliver said holding out a hand. "I think you should call JT and tell him what you're doing. You might not be married but he's your boyfriend. He deserves a heads up."

Thea gave her brother a nod, knowing he was right and took out her cellphone to call JT.

-Karry Universe-

Diana and Donna were tracking the meta human through the woods of the island, using footprints and following the sounds of growling.

They finally found him by a cave; he seemed to be eating, more than likely one of his more recent kills. He was clearly a man, but his body had grown – there was fur all over his body. His teeth were large, and his hands had become claws. He looked, for lack of a better word, like a werewolf.

"Donna, on my signal, you get his attention," Diana whispered, and Donna gave a nod as Diana put her hands on her Lasso of Truth while Diana snuck around to the back. Donna kept an eye at her sister and waited for Diana to give her the signal to act.

Diana put a hand forward and moved it and Donna jumped out, her sword in hand.

"Hey!" Donna yelled out, making the werewolf turn around. "Hands off." The wolf growled out and charged at Donna, who dodged the attack and kicked at the werewolf to throw him back.

As he came charging again, that was when the lasso came at him, pinning his arms to his side and tightening around him. The werewolf growled out and tried to struggle against the rope.

"Nothing can break out of the Lasso of Truth," Diana said as she held on tight to the lasso.

"Except Barry," Donna pointed out, picking something off the ground. "Sid Wolof?" Diana turned to Donna who held up the wallet. "It's his, more than likely. Must have fallen out of his pants. You're right, he's a meta human."

"A meta human who has lost himself to the transformation," Diana sighed. "We must bring him back with us. Kara and Barry are keeping King Shark at the sanctuary. This is a similar situation. They might be willing to keep him as well."

"There is one thing," Donna said. "The males expect us to kill him."

"Let me handle our brothers," Diana said, walking back towards where the men were, she dragging Sid with her like a dog on a leash. His growls seemed to alert the men who came out as they approached. "You need not worry. He is under control." Diana spoke.

"Why is he not dead?" Timeos asked.

"Because he is a man who has lost control," Diana explained. "He knows not what he does. There is a place for him in the world of men. Where he could get better."

"He has killed our brothers, our wives and our children," Timeos pointed out. "He deserves to be sent to hell!" Timeos took a sword out and charged, but Donna was faster and jumped in the way, blocking the attack and easily disarming Timeos, pinning him to the floor and putting her sword to his chest.

"Don't move, brother," Donna said.

"Jace," Diana said turning to her twin. "I said I would stop him and I did. He will never kill another one of your people. But he has been transformed against his will. He needs help, not death."

"And what would the outer world do if he had killed people in one of their cities?" Jace asked

"The law is very clear. If a meta human does not have control of their powers they are innocent as long as they get the help they need so it does not happen again," Diana pointed out. Sid growled out again and Diana had enough of his growls and knocked him out. "I swear he will never set foot on this island again."

"Then get him off my island," Jace said with a nod, and Diana nodded back.

"There is one thing I should ask before we leave," Diana said, standing now that Sid was no longer a threat. "Are we ever welcome back here, or should we say our final goodbyes now?"

Jace looked at them. Donna had backed off Timeos who had gotten up.

"I would gladly welcome my sisters back to this island," Jace said. "Consider yourself welcome anytime." Jace gave a smirk to Timeos. "Maybe you could train us. We clearly need it." Timeos gave Jace a look as others laughed.

Diana gave a smile. "It would be an honor to show you the real ways of Amazonian," Diana said as she picked up Sid to fly him off the Island. "Themyscira might be dead but it clearly lives on in more than just me and Donna now." She didn't wait for an answer as she and Donna flew off, with Sid with them.

-Karry Universe-

"Well, you got what you wanted," Laurel said as she came out of the court room. Thea was waiting impatiently. "A guard will be brining Nora out to you. Sign the paperwork the guard has and she's your responsibility."

"Thank you Laurel," Thea said, grinning widely.

"Don't thank me," Laurel said. "This was all you and I'm honestly not sure if I did you a favor or not." Laurel put an arm on Thea's shoulder. "I hope I did. Did JT understand?"

"Not really, but he was supportive," Thea said, knowing that was all she could hope for from her boyfriend.

Laurel gave a nod. "You might want to see if Nora would be willing to get a new nickname. I mean Nora Allen and Nora Darkh could get confusing in this super family," Laurel joked as she walked away.

A moment later, a guard led Nora to Thea, the guard holding out a clipboard with some paperwork. Thea took the pen and signed where indicated; after that the guard took off the meta human handcuffs.

"She's all yours," the guard said, and walked away. Nora looked scared and confused though.

"You hungry?" Thea asked, taking out car keys. She had asked JT to borrow his car since bringing Nora on her bike was a bad idea.

"Um… yeah," Nora said as they walked towards the parking lot. "Why?"

"Why what?" Thea asked. They were at the car now and Thea was opening the Impala's door. JT had given her a big speech about taking care of his baby, which she had rolled her eyes at. Nora got into the passenger seat as Thea took the driver's seat.

"Why am I with you and not jail? Why did you take me?" Nora asked.

"We'll have a talk," Thea said turning to Nora.

Nora was looking at Thea though, her eyes going to the Totem.

"You're Speedy," Nora muttered, remembering the Totem from the night before. Thea put the Totem under her shirt at that. "Is this some twisted way of being sorry for getting my dad killed?"

"No," Thea said. "Your dad got what he deserved. He made his choices but his bad choices should not be your consequences. Trust me, I would be in a very bad place if my father's choices defined who I was. I'm giving you a chance here, Nora. It's up to you to take it and be better than him." Thea started the engine. "But Nora, know this is a one-time chance. If you throw it away, that's it."

"Okay," Nora said as Thea started to drive. "Thank you." It was barely a whisper but Thea heard it and smiled as she drove.

-Karry Universe-

"So… another meta human turned into an animal," Kara said as she and Barry stopped next to Diana and Donna. Hex was on Kara's shoulder; they were in the sanctuary and Froggy was getting their new addition into a cage. The meta human werewolf was growling.

"We did research into Sid Wolof," Barry said. Diana had message them while flying here to get their permission to put him in the sanctuary. "He's been assumed dead. He was on a sinking ship. It's weird how this ship went down."

"The ship going down must have activated his powers," Diana said, knowing the dark matter in human body could be activated by extreme emotions.

"We'll contact his family," Kara said. "Tell them what happened and where he is. Where did you find him?" Kara had been surprised when Diana had messaged them; the last they'd heard, Diana and Donna were doing something personal for the weekend.

"Herculea," Diana stated simply.

"It's amazing! An island of male Amazonians. The sons of our sisters and mother," Donna explained. She was still thinking of Nisos – the pair had not got to say goodbye as they had left in a hurry.

"Herculea," Barry nodded. "And the Herculeans."

"Yeah Jace, Timeos, and Nisos," Kara said. "Nice guys."

Diana and Donna turned to them. "You know of them?" Diana said.

"Um… sort of," Kara said, realizing they had made a mistake here. "We know their New Justice counterparts. They were at Rae's wedding. We talked to them a bit. It didn't cross our minds they might be here."

Donna frowned at this, but after a moment Diana smiled and laughed.

Barry and Kara went to talk to Froggy as Diana and Donna moved off to leave.

"So, Grodd and his family are doing well," Froggy said turning from the meta human werewolf. "I think Grodd likes acting. The producers are giving us an advance copy of the King Kong pilot. Want me to send it to you?"

"Sure," Barry said before Kara could say anything, and Kara laughed.

"We went over your reports for all the other animals currently in business," Kara said. "Everything seems to be doing well here."

"And the Lion cubs are doing good. Besides the one who can become invisible, continuously making me think he broke out of his habitat," Froggy stated, and Barry laughed now.

"Good. But we better go," Kara said. "We left Rae and Connor babysitting. Krypto, Porthos, and Nala are there but this is a first, so we should get back." Amelia and Winn had something planned, so Rae had offered to watch the kids while Kara and Barry had gone out.

"I'm surprised Nala and Porthos are there together. Nala usually seems to avoid the puppy," Froggy said and the two laughed.

"We'll probably be sending one or both of them back soon. The Penthouse is a little crowded at the moment," Barry said and Froggy gave a nod as the two left.

…

Getting to the penthouse was to find the TV was on; the couple sneaking over to the couch to find Connor and Rae making out.

"Hey!" Barry said a littler loudly, making Kara raise an eyebrow as Hex went up the stairs, probably to go to the kids' room where Krypto and Porthos likely was. Nala was sitting on a chair.

Rae and Connor backed away from each other and looked up at Barry. "Connor, exactly what are you doing?" Barry said, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"I think it was kind of obvious," Connor said with a smile and then noticed the look Barry was giving him. "Um… well… I…. oh…"

"That is my little cousin!" Barry stated.

Rae opened her mouth but before she could say anything Kara beat her to it. "First Winn and now Connor. You really have become Clark."

"That is still a low blow," Barry sighed.

"Connor, it's late. Dad is probably waiting for you," Kara said and Connor was more than happy to get up and leave through the window. "And you. I thought you were just here for a mission?" She turned to Rae.

"I am," Rae stated. "But as long as I am here… well he's cute and sweet and I like spending time with him. I've been clear to him when Zoom is gone I will get a new mission and must leave. So long as he knows that, what harm is it doing? We're both old enough to decide for ourselves."

"True," Kara said, wanting to protect Connor from a heartbreak for when Rae left, but in the end she had given him all the information he needed. She couldn't argue they shouldn't do something they wanted to. Then again, if something real happened here, maybe Rae would end of a permanent member of the penthouse. Something she knew Barry would like.

"So… are we good?" Rae asked seeming unsure.

"Yeah. Of course," Kara said. "You might want to go to your room," she added as Rae ran out fast down the stairs.

 _Barry,_ Kara reasoned in their head, _we honestly should have seen this coming. Making out while babysitting was our thing when we were their age._

 _We were a little older than them,_ Barry countered but knew Kara was right there. _I…. you know, I never understood Clark when we were in college, but I never had the relationship he had with you. Not until Amelia showed up, but even then, she was a bit older. There's something about this Rae. Maybe because she's a speedster… maybe because of my relationship with New Justice's Rae. We clicked in a way. I want to protect her – and it kills me she wants to leave right when Zoom is gone._

Kara brought Barry into a hug, feeling his emotions. _She's a grown-up who has been on her own for a very long time. If she wants to go when we finally stop Zoom we have to accept that, but who knows. Maybe she'll stay. Or maybe she'll come back at times. A little like Powie and Krypto._

 _If she does stay we'll have to get her and New Justice Rae into a room to get past New Justice Rae's dislike of other hers. I don't want to lose that Rae either,_ Barry thought; and Kara smirked.

"I don't think you ever could," Kara said, taking Barry hand and leading him upstairs to check on the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this. I also hope you don't feel I am taking too many things from New Justice and putting it into here – the male Amazonians are an amazing group and I decided Donna and Diana needed something since they lost their home. As for Rae… well, as Kara pointed out at the end, there are many possible things that could happen here, and I am not giving any spoilers but she has a plan for this arc.


	10. Revisiting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe West decides Jesse needs to deal with some issues of the past to become a better parent and calls in some help from Prime. Meanwhile, Amelia begs Kara to come with her to another world to send a wedding invite to a friend she has.

-Mid February-

"Another two victims," Barry sighed, sitting at the table with Kara as they were looking over the news. "I'm working on having Gideon try to predict who he will go after."

"Any luck?" Kara asked Barry honestly curious; she had just got back from dropping Romana and Star off at their school, while Alura and Nora were playing with a children's kitchen set where Barry had placed real snacks for them to grab.

"Sort of," Barry said; he had been very intent on this project of for a while, with the only thing taking him out of it was running with Rae, Kara, and his kids. "There are many different variables to consider and the sheer number of people to consider. I didn't realize how many people we had saved, not even including events like Darkseid and the Brainiac battle where defeating the villain saved the entire city – especially when you consider things like saving an airplane or putting out fires. The best I can do is give a probability of the chances of each person being attacked, but not where or when." Barry had a holographic image of many faces and numbers below them, his probabilities.

"You have Lena on this?" Kara asked, recognizing the face.

"And a lot of other super family member," Barry said. "But she's very low. Would be high risk for the Second Chance Killer to grab."

Before Kara could say anything more, the elevator opened, and Joe came out. At the same time, Amelia came running up from up the stairs.

"I need you," Joe and Amelia said at the same time to Kara and Barry, and then looked at each other.

Kara and Barry looked at each other too at this. _Did they plan that?_ Barry asked and Kara hid a giggle

"I need Kara, which one do you need?" Amelia asked Joe.

"I can do with just Barry," Joe said.

"Works then," Amelia said.

"Okay," Kara said with a shrug. "Amelia, come into the office and give Barry and Joe privacy here."

Nora and Alura yelled out 'hi pop-pop!' when they noticed Joe and he had to smile as Kara and Amelia left the room.

"So, what can I do for you?" Barry asked, shutting off the hologram as Joe sat down; Alura and Nora ditching their play to climb on their grandfather.

"It's about Jesse and Wally," Joe said. "Wally seems to have taken to fatherhood but Jesse…" Joe paused, and Barry gave a nod, having noticed this himself. "I think I have an idea on why she's not as… welcoming."

"I'm all ears," Barry said.

"I think it's because of the Reverse Flash," Joe said, and Barry pulled a face. "Barry, you're not the only one who the Reverse Flash affected. Eobard took your parents and he also took Jesse's. Unlike you though, she wasn't as lucky in knowing. She spent her life thinking she was abandoned – and when told the truth came, Eobard was gone. She couldn't get answers. That might have left some psychological damage that makes her less motherly."

"Okay. So, what can we do about this? Eobard is dead and I don't want Amelia to summon him," Barry said thoughtfully.

"It's not him who she needs," Joe said. "She needs Harrison Wells."

"Well, once again Amelia is the ghost summoner," Barry said, pointing towards the office where Amelia had gone.

"It's not a ghost Jesse needs. Her long-dead father won't be able to relate to her," Joe said. "But there are other Harrison Wells."

"Ahhh," Barry said with a nod, getting it. "Prime has one." Barry took out his phone and then paused. "I haven't actually seen Harrison Wells since Eobard. Well unless you include Dino Sherloque, but he was kind of odd." Joe move forward and put a hand on his son shoulder. "But if Prime can do it on a daily basis and Jesse needs him..." Barry went to call.

….

"So…" Kara said as she and Amelia went to the office and she sat down. "What do you need?"

"You know, before I was on Mutant I was stuck on another world," Amelia said, and Kara nodded. "Well it was kind of…. torturous, but I had one friend on that world. And she knows about the multiverse. Actually, she's a hero and your cousin." Kara raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I want to invite her to my wedding."

"That's no problem," Kara said.

"Well actually yes… there's a tiny problem," Amelia said. "That Earth's system is not as advanced – they didn't add an A.I to it. I have to go through STAR and have them switch so the invite would be better in person and… but… please come with me."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Your alternate hates me and kind of scares me. He's scary," Amelia said.

"He?" Kara asked, blinking at this.

"Kandar," Amelia said. "He's your male alternate, or twin brother if you prefer. Please, Bailey seemed nice for the couple minutes I knew them, but Kandar…. he wanted to lock me up."

Kara giggled, wondering what Amelia had done to get that reaction.

"Okay, I'll come," Kara said getting her super outfit on and leading Amelia back out.

"Thank you," Amelia grinned, following her sister-in-law.

"Have fun with Prime!" Kara called out to Barry, who was on the phone. She had heard the conversation through their bond.

"Have fun with your male alternate," Barry called out as Kara picked up Amelia and flew out.

That was when a portal opened in the living area and Harry Wells came out.

"Hi…" Barry said, slowly looking at him. Remembering this was not the man who killed his mother. "So, you'll talk to Jesse?"

"I'd do anything for any Jesse," Harry said, Barry having provided the details to Harry on the phone a minute ago. Barry gave a small smile at that.

"She should be at STAR, but we have to run you in. Can't let the world see the face of the most hated man on Earth. Although Maxwell Lord might be a tie there. Joe, watch the girls until Kara comes back," Barry said and before Harry could comment, Barry had summoned his speed force suit and grabbed Harry to run.

Joe sat there, still not used to the speed Barry worked at as Both Alura and Nora had continued climbing on him, so he smiled as he started babysitting duty.

-Gender Earth-

On the world known as Gender Earth, Kandar, Bailey, Cesca, Cain, and Harriet 'HP' Wells were in STAR Tower, discussing the latest meta villain they were trying to take down.

"Hey, we have an incoming portal," Cesca called off the screen as a blue portal opened and out came Amelia and Kara.

"Hi," Kara stated, looking around at the group.

"Hey, how did you have the computer alert us?" Cesca asked Kara.

"Oh, it was through the system," Kara stated. "The system can open portals to other worlds on the system now."

"Cool!" Cesca grinned. Kara had to chuckle, knowing instantly this was Cisco's alternative from the way she reacted.

"We know you…?" It was Kandar stepping forward and looking at Amelia, who had positioned herself behind Kara, using the Kryptonian almost as a physical shield against this world.

"Um…. Kara?" Amelia said, unusually quiet now.

"Okay," Kara said with a smile at the group. "Look, Amelia here wants to invite a friend she had on this Earth to her wedding. I think it's your cousin?"

"Claire?" Kandar asked. "She knows Claire?"

"She has a name," Kara countered, beginning to realize why Amelia didn't like this Kandar guy – although she could see the physical resemblance to herself. He would definitely be a twin on other worlds.

"Claire set me up on this Earth," Amelia spoke timidly, still behind Kara who crossed her arms and tilted her head to give Kandar a look.

"Kandar…" Bailey said stepping up and putting a hand on Kandar. She was in her red Flash outfit, obviously not from the speed force as the cowl was down to allow her shoulder-length hair to flow freely. "Be nice. She is Arty's alternate." Kara chuckled at the word Arty.

"Urgh," Kandar muttered, moving off at this as Bailey gave a sigh.

"Claire should be in Metropolis," Bailey stated smoothly. "If you're quick, you can catch her and Louis before they leave for work."

"Louis?" Kara said. "Lois… Louis Lane… Wait, if Clark's the girl here that means they are Louis and Claire Lane."

"Kent-Lane," Kandar snapped from the back.

"Welcome to Gender World," Amelia groaned. "Please. Let's go to Metropolis," Kara nodded at that as she took Amelia and flew from the building.

-Karry Universe-

Jesse and Caitlin were in the Superflash Cave when they saw the flash of a speedster but obviously didn't think much of it.

"Jesse," Barry called, forcing Jesse to turn from her computer and pause when she saw who was next to Barry.

"Barry?" Jesse asked, and Caitlin turned, her mouth opening a little at the sight. "What? Um…" Jesse looked shaken.

"This was Joe's idea," Barry said, deciding to take a step back, nodding to Harry now.

"Jesse…" Harry said taking a step forward. "I'm not your father… but I am a Jesse's father… in fact, I'm father to both a Kara and clone of Clark."

"Prime," Jesse groaned in realization, looking between Harry and Barry now as Caitlin smirked at Barry, instantly getting why Harry was here.

"Indeed. And I hear a lot happened to you because your father wasn't there – Eobard, to be precise." Jesse grabbed the end of her chair. "Please. Let's just have a talk. In private."

"You can use the medical area," Caitlin said, pointing to her medical area. It was able to be split off from the rest of the cave and Harry gave her a nod, heading toward it and pausing at the door.

"Just… give me a minute," Harry said to Jesse, who sighed but followed him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Caitlin said to Barry, looking back to her friend now.

"I hope Joe knows what he's doing," Barry corrected Caitlin, taking a seat, kind of curious.

….

"I don't see why Barry brought you here," Jesse stated bluntly, sitting on one of the beds and crossing her arms.

"Because what Eobard did hurt you more deeply than you'll admit," Harry said simply, also taking a seat. "He killed your mom, impersonated your dad, and disowned you."

"I don't need a recap," Jesse mumbled angrily.

"But in the end, he wasn't your dad," Harry said. "He took your father away from you without you even knowing. This anger you have for him – for me – it's not directed at the right person. And you never got to take that anger out on the real person. The real person who abandoned you. He was dead before you even knew."

"Look, I got a lot from my life," Jesse shot back. "I have an amazing job, which I don't care Kara and Barry run it; I never wanted to run labs. Research is what I like. I have amazing powers that are so freeing. I have a super family who are always there for me. I have a great boyfriend and…" Jesse paused.

"A daughter now," Harry said. "I got caught up. Barry is fast. What's her name?"

"Sabrina," Jesse said slowly.

"Is that a ghost of a smile on your face," Harry said, seeing Jesse trying not to smile. "You do love her. Because she's the best of you and the best of Wally."

"I never wanted to be a mom. I never wanted a kid," Jesse said.

"But here you are," Harry said. "And deep down you don't mind it. So, what's holding you back from being a real mom?" Jesse didn't say anything and Harry nodded. "How about this? Sabrina is used to a mom who loves her; the one who put her in your arms. She doesn't understand you're not her. So… aren't you doing the same thing Eobard did when he put you in your grandparents' arms and disowned you?"

"Wow. That's a low blow," Jesse said.

"Tell me the difference," Harry said. "Eobard didn't have you. You didn't have Sabrina. Eobard, for as evil as he was, gave you to people who could raise you and love you. Sabrina's mother gave her to people who could raise her and love her. I think the big difference here is Eobard was evil and you're just hurt." Harry put a hand on Jesse, who didn't recoil. "So how about we figure it out?"

-Gender Earth-

Kara was easily able to find Claire and Louis's apartment and came in through the window as the two were about to leave, both turning around in shock.

"Hey Claire!" Amelia called as Claire gave Kara, in her super outfit a look, before taking in Amelia.

"Millie," Claire said and went up to hug Amelia. "I got your text that day and then you were gone. Kandar really doesn't like you." Amelia laughed at that. After she had seen Prime's portal she had sent Claire a quick text before going to find them. It seemed Claire had heard from Kandar what happened.

"Yeah he's not as nice as Kara here," Amelia said.

"I've met an alternate of you. Or a couple," Claire said with a smile and then brought her alternate cousin into a hug. Kara smiled and hugged her back. It seemed Clark's alternate was the nice one here. "Oh, this is my husband Louis Kent-Lane." Kara's attention turned to the man who had stood there in silence, taking in the scene. He had brown hair spiked up, a strong jaw, and a hint of stubble but Kara could see the familiarity to Lois. "I believe he's Lois on your world if I remember correctly."

"Bingo," Amelia said with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you," Louis said with a charming grin. "It's nice to finally meet you. In that year you were here I told this one to bring you back one of those days she went to see you."

"I was a little obsessed with getting out," Amelia confessed.

"You got to your home world?" Claire asked, nodding at Kara. Amelia had told Claire about her own Kara being a hero, not having known that home world was dead at the time.

"Not exactly," Amelia said. "My world was destroyed." Claire gasped at that and put an arm around Amelia. "But I found a new home." Kara gave Amelia a smile at that. "And a wonderful man." Amelia held out her hand with the ring on it.

"You're getting married?" Claire said, looking at the ring. "Who's the man? Do I know his alternate?"

"I don't know," Amelia said truthfully. "Winn Scott."

"Wendy," Claire said after a moment. "She's a smart cookie. I guess her alternate is as well. What's with the shape of this though? The three diamonds."

"Mickey," Amelia said and saw the confused faces. "Mickey Mouse. You know, the mascot of Disney."

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit," Louis pointed out, correcting Amelia.

"Walt's first creation," Kara said, knowing the history of her Disney a little. Her and Barry had taken the Keys of the Kingdom tour on their honeymoon after all. "He lost the rights to that and made Mickey." The two shook their heads and Kara was a little surprised.

"Walt never lost the rights to Oswald; he's the main attraction at the Disney Parks. Jamie loves finding Hidden Oswalds when we go," Louis chuckled – it seemed that on this world Walt kept Oswald and made that bunny the center of his theme parks.

Kara turned to look at Amelia who was just staring at that, seeming more in shock. "No Mickey?" Amelia said, her voice a little high as she said it.

"You were stuck on this world for a year and you, the Disney Junkie, didn't know this?" Kara stated.

"It never came up," Amelia said. "Okay then, I am choosing your costumes."

"Costumes?" Claire asked.

"Amelia, you didn't actually invite them to your wedding yet," Kara reminded Amelia.

"Oh," Amelia said. "Yeah." Amelia took out the invitation she had brought and gave it to Claire. "July 29th in Disney. And we're all dressing up. I want you there. When I got stuck on this world I would have been lost if you hadn't been there for me. The world is Karry Universe. I wrote it down there for you." Amelia pointed at the handwritten at the bottom. "Come with Louis and the kids."

"I'll be there," Claire said. "Louis?"

"The chance to see another world? Heck yes," Louis said, his reporter interest coming up. "But Jamie and Ellis might get upset with no Oswald to meet. That might be an Uncle Kandar and Aunt Bailey day."

"The kids might like it. As long as they can meet Aron," Claire pointed out.

"Who?" Kara and Amelia said at the same time.

"The Little Merman," Claire said.

"Okay that's it," Amelia said with a head shake after being silent for a moment. "We're setting up their TV to the multiverse system. So, they can watch real Disney."

"Disney is real here. Just not the same as yours," Claire pointed out simply.

"Although the kids would love to see more content," Louis added thoughtfully.

"You kind of need the updated system for the streaming service," Kara pointed out to Amelia though.

"So? Go back and get the updated system. Bully Mutant Earth Cisco if you must! Go now," Amelia demanded, and Kara opened her mouth, but then close it and shook her head before flying out. Claire and Louis remained laughing.

-Karry Universe-

Wally was at the Young Justice Warehouse; he had been preparing most of the day for a training session and had Rae come to help him set some things up.

As school was ending, Diana, Connor, Jack, and Rick showed up, plus two other members: Ray's new sidekick Derek, who had chosen the name Sideways, plus Nora Darkh had been sent by Thea. It was the first time the two newbies had been allowed to join a Young Justice training. Nora herself wasn't so sure on the hero thing, but Thea had convinced her the training would help her control her powers. Sideways was more than happy to join though.

Connor and Diana were practicing battles with Rae calling out compliments to Connor occasionally, as she also played with little Sabrina, who in near proximity immediate Rae's speedster powers, to Rae's delight. Rick had taken Jack aside to show him a gun he had improved for Jack, although the boys' did have to be reminded to train and not make out as they kept stealing kisses, all while Nora and Derek were both practicing targeting with their powers; Wally over watching them.

"Nora, try to lessen the amount of fire you let out," Wally instructed after putting out a small fire she had set. "We don't want to burn down the warehouse."

"With the smell in here you would do us a favor," Jack called out. "I think it's a permanent stink from all those animals being in here so long."

"Jack, if you have time to complain you can join Connor and Donna," Wally stated, and Jack shut up. "Rae, can you keep Sabrina away from Nora? I don't need two fire starters right now." Wally could see his copycat daughter getting close.

"I'm not your babysitter," Rae reminded him.

"You could have fooled me," Wally smirked as the baby crawled with speed after Rae. "Besides, I thought you could make yourself useful since you're not here training," Wally said, a smirk on his face. "Unless you want to train? Maybe I could show you a thing or two." Back on his Earth, Jay Garrick had taken Wally under his wing and he would love to pass off to a version of Jay's daughter what Jay taught him and this Rae was the youngest they knew.

"Seriously?" Rae said with a laugh though. "Dude, I'm a natural born speedster who's been training her entire life. Not to mention I've been trained by the speed force herself since my world died. You got nothing to show me."

"Prove it," Wally said, losing a bit of confidence when hearing that.

"You want a speedster battle?" Rae said standing up and summoning her outfit; she had her dad's helmet next to her with she put on her head. The rest of Young Justice, plus extras were backing up as Wally came to the middle. Donna moved forward to take Sabrina, who was now watching with wide eyes. "Bring it."

Before either could move though there was a blue speedster trail and the two turned to see Zoom in the room and he had Sabrina in his arms; the girl crying right away as Donna looked on with shock at the speed the child had been taken from her.

"I've been looking all over this world for this little one and you had her all along! I should have known," Zoom growled. "She's mine now."

With that, Zoom ran off and Rae was quick to follow, with Wally right behind Rae as well.

"Barry!" Wally called into the coms. "Caitlin! Someone." Rae was right behind Zoom and Wally behind her.

-Karry Universe-

"That's Wally on the coms," Barry said when they heard the message come through. "Wally, you got me and Caitlin. What's going on?"

"Zoom came and took Sabrina!" Wally said desperately, shocking the two. "Me and Rae are on their trail, but we could use all speedsters. Kara, Krypto, and Hex if you have them."

"You got the speedsters," Barry said. Kara was still off world and he had left Krypto and Hex at the penthouse with Joe. There was no time to get them. "Jesse?" Barry summoned his speed force outside and went into the medical room. Jesse and Harry were still talking. "Zoom, took Sabrina."

"What?!" Jesse asked.

"He's the one after her, it seems. Come on," Barry said, and Jesse ran into her outfit to follow Barry out.

"Did they just say Zoom?" Harry asked, cocking his head and coming out to see Caitlin in shock at the name. "Since when do you have a Zoom?"

"It's complicated," Caitlin said, giving Barry and Jesse directions to catch up to Rae and Wally chasing Zoom.

….

"Hey Rae," Barry said on the coms. "Can you get ahead of Zoom and cut him off?"

"Just watch me," Rae said with a smirk, lightning getting into her eyes as she sped up to get ahead of Zoom; circling around him and throwing a lightning bolt at the floor right in front of him. She didn't want to hit Sabrina, so that's why she didn't send it right at him. But it was enough to get Zoom to stop.

"You!" Zoom said as Rae smirked.

Zoom didn't have time to say more as Barry ran right into Zoom, trying to reach for Sabrina. Zoom kicked at Barry as Wally and Jesse both came up; Wally going to join Barry in fighting but Zoom sent an electric shock at both "The child is mine!" Zoom said.

"No, she isn't," Jesse hissed, running at Zoom who dodged.

Rae took off her helmet and threw it with speed, it hitting Zoom right in the stomach. The pain from that causing Zoom to drop Sabrina as Jesse ran up and slid to grab the crying toddler before she hit the ground.

The group could see blood coming from Zoom stomach from the hit though.

"This is not over," Zoom said, turning and running off. Rae ran after him though, grabbing her helmet on the way and Barry was right after her.

Wally though went to check on Jesse and Sabrina.

"Is she okay?" Wally asked of the crying baby.

"She doesn't seem injured," Jesse said, rocking her as Wally helped her to her feet. "Just scared." Wally gave a smile at seeing Jesse protectively hug Sabrina.

-Karry Universe-

Wally and Jesse had gone back to STAR where Caitlin had checked over Sabrina and gave her a clean bill of health. Now Sabrina was sitting on Harry's lap and Harry was playing with the girl; Sabrina more than happy to see the man, indicating she had known Harry Wells on her Earth. Her grandpa.

"I lost them," Barry said, running in taking deep breaths. "Damn those two can run. Even when injured."

"Well you kept up for a while," Wally said, giving Barry a nod. Impressed he had been chasing them that long.

"Zoom," Harry said causing eyes to turn to him. "He's Hunter Zoloman."

"Not possible," Caitlin, Barry, Jesse, and Wally all said together, surprising Harry.

"Hunter is on Titania," Caitlin said. "He's a good guy. Good scientist."

"Ah, but this Zoom is clearly from Sabrina's world," Jesse pointed out.

"I don't understand how that's possible," Caitlin said. "I check Amelia's portal tracker daily since we got Sabrina, just in case someone came for her."

"Can you explain…?" Harry asked, but the conversation went on with him slightly out of the loop.

"The last unidentified portal was the one that Sabrina and her parents came out of," Caitlin said. "No one else could have got in or out without detection. With STAR's satellite this monitors the entire world."

"But we know someone else who did…" Barry said, his thoughts turning and at that moment another speedster trail appeared, and Rae came in.

"I followed him all the way to Metropolis before I lost him," Rae said taking a breath. "And why am I getting those looks?"

"How did you get to this Earth again without the sensors picking you up?" Barry asked.

"I told you, the speed force sent me," Rae said, confused at the question.

"Well, that makes sense," Harry spoke up. "I don't know how this portal tracker of yours works, but my guess would be that it senses the connection between the two worlds that a portal makes. A power signature of the portal. But the speed force is connected to all the worlds, meaning sending Rae here was a different portal than this. You would have to modify it to sense for speed force energy. But now the question is, why did the speed force send you?"

"I work for the speed force," Rae said, surprising Harry.

"So… Zoom could have went into the speed force and exited here without us tracking him," Barry theorized.

"No," Rae said. "The speed force would not have allowed that. She sent me to stop him, and besides, you can't just go into it and do what you want. Trust me."

"What do you know of the speed force?" Wally asked. "Why does she need you?"

"I don't know," Rae said and noticed the looks. "Look, I really don't know. The speed force doesn't tell me. I'm not the speed force's favorite child; I'm not even the speed force's favorite Rae… but then again her favorite child is a Rae so that was redundant." Rae took a breath. "Look, the speed force gives me missions and I do it."

"And you know nothing?" Barry asked.

"I know that she's mad at someone," Rae said. "Some weird monitoring guy in an unusual, almost metallic outfit... something about messing with her children. She sends me to do things that will help her speedsters. Push them in the right direction."

"Okay," Barry said, believing his cousin as Gideon announced a portal was opening and Kara and Amelia came out of the portal.

"I think we missed something," Kara said, seeing everyone. "Fill me in mentally. I got to go pick up Romana and Star. We spent longer on Gender than I thought we would, what with Amelia giving Claire and Louis a Disney lesson... Please, don't ask." Kara left as Barry shared his day with her mentally and Barry chuckled as he saw Kara and Amelia's day.

"I think I should go too," Harry said, giving Sabrina to Jesse. "I don't think I am needed anymore." Jesse gave a smile at her alternative father though. "Although bring my granddaughter to Prime some time. I think she needs some grandpa time." Harry moved to stand the X to be sent home but paused. "Barry… I think you and I should talk some time. I sense some… hesitation to my presence."

"Urm…" Barry started, but Harry smirked.

"Eobard left me with a lot of loose ends to tie up. But not now. Until, then, Gideon!" Harry called out.

"Opening a portal to Prime Earth," Gideon called as she sent him home.

"Well then, I'll head home," Barry said. "Joe is there if you two want to come?" Barry gave them a wink and Wally and Jesse followed him out, followed by Rae who took Amelia.

Caitlin sat there for a moment before deciding to go home to husband and kids.

-Karry Universe-

Barry arrived back at the Penthouse to find Joe cooking. Alura and Nora were on top of Krypto, who was playing with the two. Hex was eating on the counter.

"Hey, that's my role!" Rae called, seeing Joe cooking when she came in, dropping Amelia off inside. Amelia heading downstairs, hoping Winn was there. Alura, seeing her aunt, followed and yelled for her.

"Guess that's me done then," Joe chuckled. "Go on. Take over," he added as Wally and Jesse came in with Sarina and left the kitchen to let Rae cook. "So?"

"So, Harry showed me I have some issues," Jesse said. "But in the end, Zoom taking Sabrina really drove things home for me. I'll be more active. I promise. It'll take time."

"Good," Wally said with a smile. "I've been waiting for you to be ready… so I could say this: We should be a family. A real one. Let's go to city hall and get married!"

"We can do better than that. Even for a quickie wedding," Barry said with a wink.

"Yes!" Jesse said, ignoring Barry as she kissed Wally. "I guess we got to find a place of our own… my apartment is too small and we all can't live with Joe. No offense."

"Actually," Joe said. "You could just take the house." The words surprised everyone. "That vacation I took, well, it wasn't exactly a vacation… It was a job offer. The FBI wants me to teach classes at Quantico about solving meta human crimes. With the metamorphosis they are seeing more and more meta crimes across the country and I am the most experience. They also want me to consult on cases."

"What about your current job?" Barry asked.

"I have enough time in to retire and get my full pension," Joe said. "This is a great opportunity for me." The three nodded, getting it. "But I expect all three of you and Kara to run my grandkids out to me for visits. All five of them."

"Yes sir," Barry and Wally teased at the same time.

At that moment, Kara came into the Penthouse with Star and Romana. She gave Joe a nod, having heard the conversation simply called out: "Everyone should stay for dinner!"

"Going to have to give me some time," Rae stated, having taken out more pots and food. Joe raised an eyebrow and went to join the two arguing over what to cook to the rest amusement.

-Karry Universe-

That night Kara and Barry were in bed. Krypto and Hex were in the twins' room and the penthouse was quiet. Barry heard a cry which was unusual now as the twins slept through the night peacefully for a long time.

 _I got it,_ Barry thought to Kara as he got up and went to the girls' bedroom.

They had long ago abandoned cribs in favor of children beds for the girls; Nora was sleeping but Alura was the one crying.

"Dada!" she called when she saw Barry. Krypto was up and sitting up as Hex was still snuggled against him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Barry asked, coming up and seeing the problem. "You have an accident?" Alura and Nora were officially potty trained and even managed to go through the night, but accidents happen sometimes. "Come on." Barry ran to grab his daughter, running into the bathroom and knowing the speeds would cheer the girl up. He took the wet pajamas and underwear off of her and tossed them in the dirty laundry bin and then cleaned her up fast. The girl went from crying to laughing at the speeds as Barry got her into clean pajamas.

Then Barry changed the sheets to her bed and placed Alura back in the bed.

"There all better," Barry said and kissed her head. "Goodnight." Barry gave Alura a stuffed animal she went to hug her.

"Night-night," Alura mumble as she started to drift back to sleep.

Krypto was giving Barry looks. "It's all good boy," Barry said to the dog who gave a sort of nod and snuggled back up with Hex.

Barry went back to his room after looking in on Star and Romana who were fast asleep with Porthos on top of Romana. Barry chuckled at the sight.

A moment later he got in next to Kara, who moved to lay her head on top of him.

 _Everything okay?_ Kara asked in her sleep. She had not spied on what was going on, trusting Barry to handle it but was awake enough to ask.

 _Alura had an accident. I took care of it,_ Barry thought back, putting an arm around Kara. _Reminded me of midnight diaper changes._

 _That's good,_ Kara thought back as she drifted off back to sleep. Barry though was awake, thinking about when the girls were babies. It was hard, but he loved it and he really wanted another child with Kara. But he was unsure if Kara was ready yet or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Another chapter done. To explain something, Joe's move was inevitable, what with the superheroes all becoming parents the parent generation needs something. I had given everyone else a happy ending but Joe, and this felt right for him. Also, might give me something to use in the future – having Joe with the FBI could help eventually. And even with him and Cecile not working out, he may find someone else out there in Washington DC for him.


	11. Totem Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal, sick of the Totem Bearers in fighting, comes up with a plan to make them like each other. Will they get along or kill each other? You'll soon find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt. Facebook: The CW – Comic World

Beginning of March-

Amelia sat at the bar laughing. Crystal was on the other side and the two had been talking nonstop.

"So, I know we're doing something in Disney for your Bachelorette party, but before Disney, how about we do something small here? Me and you. Maybe some of the other girls." Crystal was saying.

"And me," it was Gary the other bartender, who liked to listen into their conversations.

"Gary, go serve customers," Crystal rolled her eyes, and Gary moved off. "Oh, there's my date..." Ava Sharpe had come in and to the bar, taking the seat next to Amelia. Amelia and Ava shared a mutual glare, however.

"Sounds great. Crystal," Amelia mumbled now. "I'll catch you later."

"Don't you have to pay?" Ava asked as Amelia finished her drink and got up to go.

"My dad owns the place," Amelia retorted as she headed out.

"Hold on a second Ava," Crystal said and hopped over the bar and ran out. "Amelia!" Amelia stopped in front of the entrance, her cellphone out. She turned at the shout. "I invited Ava so we could all hang out. She's my girlfriend; you're my best friend… I want to get this thing between you two sorted. And not just because you two are Totem bearers." Crystal lowered her voice. "I mean, you are linked. You need…"

"Crystal," Amelia said, cutting Crystal off. "I respect what you see in Ava. I have not asked you to stop dating her, but respect when I say I don't like her. She's a class-A jerk and I don't know how or why that Totem choose her. I still think it was mistake. None of the others want anything to do with her. I'll see you Crystal."

Amelia walked away as Crystal sighed, heading back to her girlfriend.

"Ava," Crystal said. "Look, can't you be a little warmer to Amelia and the other Totem bearers?" She sat down next to her girlfriend. "You're all chosen."

"They don't like me and I don't like them," Ava shrugged.

"Why?" Crystal asked. "You don't know them."

"Mick is a thug, a meat head; Speedy won't even tell me her real name; Lena thinks she's far too superior… and Amelia is a child," Ava said.

"What?" Crystal asked, not getting that last one.

"Come on, I mean a Disney wedding? Dressing up. She lives off her rich brother!" Ava said. "She has never grown up and she has the most dangerous of the Totems. There were clearly mistakes made. Mick and Amelia for a start."

"They'd say that about you," Crystal mumbled. "Look, you threw the first punch." Ava gave Crystal a look. "You threw Morgan out. Morgan is family to them. You stopped the funding for the animals. You're the reason they don't like you – for this fighting to end, you have to start it."

"Maybe I don't care," Ava snapped. "I don't understand why she's your best friend, but I respect it. I'm just never going to like it." Ava took some money out. Gary had apparently given her a drink while Caitlin had chased down Amelia. "For people whose dad don't own the bar." She remarked, putting the money on the counter. "I'll see you later." Ava got up, kissed Crystal on the cheek, and left.

Crystal frowned at the door after this, thinking.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Kara and Barry were in the Superflash cave with Caitlin and Jesse. Alura, Nora, Garfield, Jenny, Romana, and Star were there along with two bags of fan mail for Rebecca Silverton. Alura, Nora, and Garfield were tossing the papers around as Romana, Star, and Jenny did their weekend homework.

Kara was pacing the floor as she was on the phone. "Listen to me," Kara said, her voice rising with each word. "All the mail your sending Rebecca Silverton is coming to my labs." Kara paused as the person on the other end was talking. "No, I don't want to talk to John again. You've sent me in circles for over a month. I just want all this freaking mail to stop coming here!" Kara hung up the phone and threw it at the wall, breaking it and causing Alura and Nora to cheer.

"Let me get this straight. We have Zoom trying to kidnap Sabrina," Jesse said – Sabrina was on her lap, as since having her talk with Harry she had become a real mother to Sabrina much to the little girl delight. "And a serial killer killing all your saves and you're concerned about fan mail?"

"Do you know where Zoom is?" Kara asked.

"Um… No," Jesse admitted.

"And have we had any luck figuring out where the Second Chance Killer will attack to set a trap for him?" Kara asked. Setting a trap to block his meta human powers was the only solution to stopping him from teleporting away.

"No," Jesse repeated.

"Then I can't stop either of them but what I can do is try to stop this fan mail from coming here," Kara snapped at Jesse.

There was a moment of silent and then Jesse looked to Barry.

"Barry… have you gotten her pregnant again?" Jesse asked, to diffuse the situation.

Barry laughed at that and Kara even cracked a smile. "No," Barry admitted. "Not yet."

"Maybe you should have Caitlin check," Jesse suggested.

Caitlin though stood up and went to Kara, surprising Kara by poking her with a pocketknife; the knife breaking on contact. "She's good," Caitlin said and Kara did laugh at that.

"The publishing company has been giving her the run around for weeks," Barry explained. "It seems Kara charm can work with NASA, reporters, and almost everyone but publishing companies."

"Oh, but I am getting my revenge," Kara said with a smirk on her face. "Those Beebo books Barry got copies of from Hero, well, we've been arguing back and forth on how or if we were going to get them actually published on this world. Well, I made a deal for Beebo books with this publishing company's biggest rival. That's at least a billion dollars they are losing." Kara was actually laughing a little at that. Alura and Nora yelled 'Beebo!' and moved to grab the toys from the pile in the corner.

"Beebo wuv-wuv—wuv ooh!" the toys responded to them squeezing the,.

"Kara… in another life you would have been really good as a badde," Jesse joked.

"I think Nazi World proved that already," Kara said as the back door opened and in came Crystal.

"Hey Crys," Caitlin said. "Did we have lunch planned?" Since Crystal had joined the super family, Caitlin and her sister went out to lunch regularly.

"Aunty Crys!" Garfield called out, turning into a puppy and running to his aunt to rub the bottom of her leg. Crystal picked the puppy up.

"Nah," Crystal said to her sister as puppy-Garfield licked her face. "I'm here to talk about the Totem bearers." They were silence for a moment, all waiting for Crystal to continue. "The in-fighting between those four and Ava… I mean, it needs to stop, and I know none of you like Ava, but the five of them are chosen."

"What do you want to do, lock them in a room until they get along?" Caitlin asked.

"I was thinking Watchtower," Crystal stated seriously, making Caitlin blink at the similar plan.

"Maybe you two have a link," Jesse said giggling at her own joke.

"Well Mick lives there," Barry said. "And Speedy would be easy to get there."

"I'm sure I can get Amelia and Lena there," Kara said. "But Ava…."

"I can trick her," Crystal said.

"The problem is, they might kill each other… or at least Ava," Jesse pointed out. "Thea, Amelia, and Lena get along well enough. And Mick gets along with them. It's Ava who's the target and outnumbered."

"Could leave Krypto up there," Kara thought. "He can make sure they don't attack each other." Krypto picked up his head at his name being called. "Okay, call Team Canary and get this started." Puppy-Garfield yapped in Crystal's arms at this, excited as he wagged his tail. Alura and Nora laughed at their friend, still squeezing their Beebos.

-Karry Universe-

Thea came out of the zap tunnel to see Mick sitting with a lot of food on the table. She had her full Speedy outfit on.

"What's with the buffet?" Thea asked, taking a seat and one of the burgers. "I thought we were having a Justice League meeting?"

"If meetings started like this all the time they wouldn't all be so boring," Mick remarked, taking a swig of beer as the zap tunnel opened again and Amelia and Lena came out.

"Where's Kara?" Amelia asked, looking around.

"That's what I am wondering," Thea said, suspicious now.

Another zap tunnel opened up and Ava came in. Seeming shocked and confused.

"What the…?" Ava asked.

"Hi," it was Crystal's voice and on a monitor that popped up from the middle of the table was Crystal. "So, here's the deal: I'm tired of you five fighting so you're going to work things out. Enjoy the food."

"Okay. I'm out of here," Amelia groaned. "Gideon, open the zap tunnel."

"Sorry Amelia, I cannot," Gideon's voice was heard.

"The Flash and Supergirl have now disconnected the zap tunnel system to Watchtower," Crystal continued, speaking from the monitor. "Gideon will only reopen it when we're satisfied this melodramatic fight is over." There was a bark and Krypto came running in from another part of the base, already in his Superdog outfit. "And Superdog will be there to make sure you five don't kill each other. Have fun!"

The communication ended and the monitor went back into the table.

"This is so not happening," Lena muttered sitting down. "I have a lot of work to do!"

Amelia sighed. "I should have figured Crystal would do something like this," she muttered, grabbing a hotdog from the table and a soda. "They'll let us out eventually."

Amelia then walked out of the room and whistled. Krypto jumping to follow her.

"I'm out," Mick said, grabbing another beer and burger before heading out and up the stairs.

"I'm going to train," Thea added, keeping her hood up so Ava could not see her face.

"I suppose T.V.'s pretty good," Lena said, getting up and heading out to find a place to watch TV. Ava frowned as she sat down, taking some fries.

-Karry Universe-

Barry walked into his Gideon lab where Kara had taken over things to continue her quest to stop the fan mail.

"Kara, what's happened to my lab?" Barry asked. The previous Time Vault had been transformed into Barry's A.I lab where he created Gideon and continued his upgrades to her, but this was in a different set up. "And that's my white board!"

"You didn't need it for the Second Chance Killer anymore," Kara stated, she having used it to keep track of her clues. "I figured, instead of trying to get to the publishing company I would find the author herself and get her to give the publisher the right address."

"Not a bad idea," Barry said. "But Rebecca Silverton is clearly a pen name and the publisher will not give you her real name."

"Reason why I had Gideon hack into the publishers' servers. But they don't know her real name," Kara said. "But I had another thought. We don't get any checks, which means the money is directly deposited. So… I tracked the money to an overseas bank account, which I can't figure out who owns."

"You hit a dead end," Barry summarized.

"I'll figure something out," Kara said. "Didn't you have to bring Romana and Star to a birthday party?"

"Already did," Barry said.

"Oh, Alura and Nora?" Kara asked.

"With Rae and Connor. I told them no making out," Barry said, and Kara giggled, remembering Clark saying the same things Barry now did when he left Jason with the two of them. "And Caitlin left for the day. It is a Saturday after all."

"Totem Bearers?" Kara asked.

"Seems instead of killing each other they decided to avoid each other," Barry sighed. "Our Watchtower is a big place. We'll need to give them a few more hours." Barry sat down. "Kara, I want to talk to you about something."

Kara sensed Barry's seriousness and paused. "Okay," Kara said sitting down.

"It's about Jesse's joke about getting you pregnant…" Barry said, and Kara raised an eyebrow. "It's been a year since we decided to slow down on the third… well fifth child. And I got why you weren't ready then: we had just adopted Romana and Star, and Alura and Nora were still young and well, half-Kryptonian and half-speedster is a toughie to deal with... but now Alura and Nora are growing, we have control of them. I mean they are potty trained. They walk. They run. They understand. I mean Alura went on for over an hour yesterday of wanting a pink Beebo while Nora wanted a purple one."

"Call the pink one Beeba and make it Beebo girlfriend," Kara thought aloud.

"Not the point," Barry said, but had to smile at the suggestion, making a mental note of it. "My question is, are you ready to start trying again? Or will you ever be ready? Are you rethinking having more kids?"

"Barry," Kara said, stopping Barry and moving forward, taking his hands. "I want to have more kids with you. I want that little boy as much as you do."

"Good," Barry smiled. "But here's my other question: do you want to carry the baby, or maybe try those artificial wombs?" Barry asked.

"Barry…" Kara said started, but he continued talking anyway.

"Palmer Tech's reports are promising," Barry stated. "We had luck with small animals. Trying bigger ones before moving onto Kryptonian animals.

"Barry…"

"We could do the first humanoid and then after that we maybe could…"

" _Barry!"_ Kara yelled, both internally and externally getting his attention. "I want to do it the old fashion way with you." Barry gave a smirk at that and kissed Kara, who returned the kiss.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia was standing outside, under the dome with Earth staring back at her. Krypto was with her, lazing around as Amelia tossed food out to the animals that lived here now – with Caitlin using her powers to grow and keep plants alive here, plus the dome providing oxygen and good weather, Kara and Barry had put a few animals in the dome – but not just any animals as they got samples of species that were going extinct and placed them here. Amelia was wondering if Kara and Barry had given thought to terraforming the moon completely and claiming it as an animal sanctuary for endangered animals. This way, Watchtower could stay hidden with no human coming. She'd have to suggest that to the two.

She heard footsteps behind her and assumed it was Lena.

"Hey Lena…." Amelia turned but stopped. The footsteps belonged to Ava. "Oh, it's you."

"As long as I am stuck here, I figured I would look around," Ava shrugged giving Amelia a look as Krypto growled her. "What's wrong with the dog?" Krypto growled a bit louder at that.

"He doesn't like you," Amelia stated.

"What did I do to the dog?" Ava groaned as Krypto gave another growl.

"Call him Superdog unless you want to get bitten," Amelia said. "And you kicked Morgan out of the DEO which in turn made Morgan upset which led Supergirl to getting another Kryptonian dog for Morgan who Superdog is not fond of." Ava groaned. She hadn't expected the superpowered dog would hate her as well. "I'm going to see what Lena and Speedy are doing." Amelia had to remember to use the hero's name since Ava did not know Thea's real names.

"Fine yeah… walk away and pout like the child you are," Ava groaned as Amelia started walking away, Krypto going to follow her, but both paused.

"What did you just call me?" Amelia asked turning around.

"A child," Ava said, not backing down. "Fine. It's out in the open so I may as well continue. You're a child in a grown woman's body, Amelia – you live off, and with, your brother, you're obsessed with Disney and you even don't need to pay for anything. You're nothing but a child – and it scares me to death that you have that Death totem. There had to be some mistake there."

"The only mistake was you," Amelia snapped at this. "You're a heartless bitch. You think you're so just and know everything, but you know nothing. And not that it's any of your business, but the Death Totem chose me because I understand and don't fear death – I battled brain cancer as a child and nearly died. So, excuse me if I enjoy having fun." Ava seemed stunned at that, not sure what to say. Amelia stepped back and paused again. "And also, not that it's any of your business but Kara and Barry asked me and Winn to live with them so there was always an adult home for the kids when they couldn't be. Because they trust me to be a responsible _adult_ for their children. Their opinion means a lot more to me than yours."

Amelia and Krypto walked into Watchtower as Ava sighed, taking out her cellphone and glad she could still call out.

"Hey, how's it going?" Crystal answered.

"You could have told me Amelia nearly died from cancer as a kid," Ava said. "She hates me even more now and hell, I would too if I was her."

"Then that's a good step forward," Crystal chuckled. "You're understanding her. Now you have to make it up to her." Ava sighed, getting Crystal was not letting her out of this so easily.

….

Amelia had gone into a side room where Lena and Thea were watching TV. Thea had taken her hood off but when she heard Amelia, she went to put it back up.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Amelia called, and Thea let out a breath and lowered her hood again. "What are you watching?"

"Just checking out some of the other Earths TV shows," Lena said. "SuperFlash Earth had a few seasons of Firefly."

"Seriously?" Amelia asked. "I'd watch that… although didn't realize you were a Sci fi nerd."

"I'm not," Lena said. "But Nathan Fillion is cute." Amelia giggled at that.

"Where's Mick?" Thea asked after a moment of silence.

"I think in his room," Lena said.

"Come on, let's get him," Amelia said with a smirk, heading out of the room and up to the stairs, with Krypto following. Lena and Thea gave each other a smirk, Thea throwing up her hood again to follow Amelia out.

"Amelia?" It was Ava walking back in. "I need to… well…."

"We're getting Mick," Amelia said, cutting Ava off but not looking at her as the three girls and one dog went up the stairs. Ava shrugged and followed them up the stairs and to the room where Mick was currently living.

"Mick!" The three girls, minus Ava, started calling, playfully.

"Go away," Mick yelled out.

"Get out here!" Lena yelled back.

"No," Mick replied.

"Okay, we need to get him out," Thea mused. "I could kick down the door."

"Let's not damage Watchtower," Amelia paused. "Even though that would be nice revenge for this."

"I could pick the lock," Ava said making the three turn to her. "I am a trained agent. Just need something like a bobby pin. Anyone…?" The three looked at each other but Thea went into her weapons bag and took out a thin knife.

"Would this work?" Thea asked.

"Not bad," Ava said, taking in the knife and Thea handed it to her; Ava going to the door and working for a moment before she was able to turn the handle and open it; much to Mick's surprise, who jumped up from his desk.

"Get out!" Mick said with a grunt.

"No," Amelia smirked, walking in.

"What are you doing anyway?" Lena asked, walking in to see the typewriter.

"Nothing," Mick growled, trying to hide the papers. The girls look at each other and smirked as Thea and Ava got Mick away from the desk; Lena and Amelia went over and took the papers. "Put that down!"

"What is this?" Amelia asked.

"Looks like a book," Lena said. "A romantic sci fi novel… Wait, this is Rebecca Silverton… I read the first book. I know the style."

"It's fanfiction," Mick grunted quickly, but Lena knew better.

"No," Lena muttered. "This is the sequel book! It's not out yet."

"Sci fi romance?" Amelia said, with a smirk.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Lena shrugged.

"First Firefly and now this. I like this side of you," Amelia said. "Wait… If this is the sequel, then that means…"

All four girls looked at Mick as they said together: "You're Rebecca Silverton!"

"Don't tell anyone," Mick threatened, with a grunt.

"You better hope Kara does not find out," Amelia stated, making eyes turn to her.

"Is she a fan?" Mick asked, wondering – having an Allen give a good book review could increase sales.

"No, I am pretty sure she wants to kill you," Amelia stated. "You put your address down as STAR Labs. All your fan mail is getting sent there and it's driving Kara nuts."

"Fan mail?" Mick asked, seeming shocked.

"But," Amelia said. "We're not getting out of here unless they see us being nice to each other. So, we're going to go downstairs, sit, and watch TV. Hopefully a few hours of us not killing each other will get us out of this. And no one needs to talk or do anything but look at the TV. Deal?"

"Sounds like a plan," Thea said, and the other nodded. Ava though, bit her lip.

….

"Okay just watching TV is not doing it," Amelia groaned; the group had spent hours just sitting in the main room, eating, and watching TV, but had not been let out yet. "I don't know what the hell they want."

"Do they really think locking us in a room would work?" Thea added, giving Ava an eye. "Supergirl and the Flash wouldn't want to be with _her_ either." Ava gave a sigh but choose not to comment as Mick drank a beer and everyone else ate. "Hey Amelia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Amelia said without thinking.

"I dare you to hack into the DEO servers," Thea said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Impossible," Ava laughed as Amelia took a laptop and started typing. "The DEO has the best security. You can't…"

"I'm in," Amelia said, stopping Ava and giving Krypto, who had been sitting next to her, a pat.

"What?!" Ava asked, taking the laptop. "What are you some, type of hacker?"

"Hell no," Amelia said. "Winn uses the same password for everything. All I had to do was get to the DEO mainframe and plug in his username and password."

"I think I have to have a word with Mr. Scott about his password," Ava said, but chuckled regardless.

"My turn," Amelia said. "Ava, truth or dare."

"Truth…?" Ava said cautiously, a bit fearful of what Amelia would have her do if she picked dare.

"What's with your attitude?" Amelia asked, and Ava blinked. "I mean kicking Morgan out of the DEO, the animals, all that before outside with me. Why are you like this? Did someone not get hugged enough as a kid or something?"

"Something like that," Ava mumbled. The truth being she had no childhood to speak of, being a clone and Rip taking her to this time… any memories she had of a life were fake. "Look, I like order. I like things in a certain way. Morgan was not that way. And the animals were taking up money I thought could be useful elsewhere. It all ended up working out."

"Because my brother and sister-in-law jumped in and fixed it," Amelia pointed out.

"True," Ava nodded. "And I am grown up enough to admit when I made a mistake and that's not Morgan or the animals, but what I said to you outside was wrong. I shouldn't have judged you based on my little knowledge of you. I didn't know your life."

Amelia gave a nod. "Thank you. Your turn," Amelia said.

"Lena, truth or dare," Ava said.

"Truth," Lena said.

"How did you get away from your family's legacy so easily? They were villains but here you are… a Totem Bearer, running a highly successful business without an evil tendency," Ava said.

"I'm not them," Lena stated simply. "I just stayed true to my real self – and had great friends and family." Lena gave Amelia a smile at that, and a playful hit to which Amelia laughed to. Ava frowned but nodded. "Mick," Lena now turned to the man, "truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing," Mick grunted.

"Yes, you are," Amelia said, and Mick opened his mouth, but Krypto gave a growl before he could say anything. "Or answer to him."

"Fine, dare," Mick said.

"I dare you to…." Lena paused as she thought of something good that wasn't kissing the rest of them, "read us a section of your new book." Mick had brought some of the papers down with him now that everyone here knew he was the one writing it.

"No," Mick snapped, defiantly.

"She dared you, you have to!" Amelia called out, and as if to reassert this, Krypto growled once more – even lighting up his eyes at this.

"Urgh, fine," Mick muttered, putting on his glasses as he grabbed one of the pages nearby and started to read: "Garima knew what she had to do as she parted from Buck for the last time. This was a separation that would save the universe, she knew, but the heartache was real. It was time for her take up a new adventure, like she used to do before Buck came into her life…"

"You're breaking up Garima and Buck?!" Lena gasped as Mick stopped.

"He was holding her back," Mick shrugged, to Lena's remaining shock.

"Damn. Maybe I'll have to read this now," Amelia chuckled. "Okay. Your turn Mick."

"Lena," Mick smirked now. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lena said, shaking off her shock and deciding to go for the dare this time.

"I dare you to kiss Amelia on the lips for at least 5 seconds," Mick said.

Lena and Amelia both gave him a look at this but shrugged. Lena leaned over and gave Amelia a kiss on the lips, waiting for Mick to finish counting to 5 before separating.

"Happy?" Lena asked Mick.

"I think I have to add two new characters to my story," Mick said. "Lesbian couple from far off planet. One who can talk to the dead and the other who controls the wind." Amelia and Lena giggled deciding not to point out they weren't a couple.

"That's a little offensive," Ava muttered, to a glare from Mick, Lena and Amelia. "What? Adding in lesbian characters just because two straight women kissed in front of you."

"Ava…" Thea groaned at that.

"If this gets made into a movie Katie McGrath should so play Lena's character," Amelia spoke up, deciding to ignore Ava's comment. "She's from the British TV show, Merlin. You look just like her."

"Thanks," Lena said, deciding to take the compliment. "I used to think you looked like the girl from Star Wars… Daisy Ridley, but now I think you look more like a young Rose McGowan – from when she was on Charmed. Not now."

"I'll take the compliment," Amelia grinned. "Your turn."

"Speedy," Lena said, and Thea smiled to be finally called on. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Thea said.

"Who do you think is the worst villain Supergirl and the Flash have ever faced?" Lena asked, and others turned curious for the answer.

"Honestly, this Second Chance Killer," Thea said, surprising them all. "Maybe not as powerful as Darkseid, but he is going after past saves. Others went after them. Its low trying to undo their saves."

"Yeah," Amelia said thinking as she looked at Lena. "Lena, truth or truth?"

"Um… it's Speedy's turn. And that's not how the game is played," Lena said.

"Just go with it," Amelia said as Thea shrugged from the interruption.

"Okay, truth," Lena said.

"Haven't Supergirl and the Flash saved you very publicly several times?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Lena said.

"So, if you were to make yourself an easy target, the Second Chance Killer would go after you," Amelia said.

"Yes…" Lena said, getting where Amelia was going.

"And if we were to set up devices to block meta human powers on a wide scale, it wouldn't depower us with our Totems," Amelia concluded, knowing her telekinesis and astral projection would go down under that scenario.

"By George I think your right!" Lena said. "Hey everyone, dare or dare?"

"I think we're dare," Thea said with a smirk.

"Let's trap a serial killer," Lena said. Amelia took the box with her Totem out and put it on her hand for the gauntlet to form.

Ava gave out a whistle.

"Hey! You're all forgetting one important thing: we're still trapped here," Ava pointed out.

"You know what," Amelia said. "I think I can take care of that." Amelia took the laptop back and starting typing with one hand, since her Death Totem was still on her right. "Okay, I'm in." The four weren't sure what she was talking about. "And I've disconnect Gideon for a bit... so now, portal open." As Amelia said that line the zap tunnel turned on. "To National City!"

"How did you…?" Ava asked.

"Oh, Winn is not the only person who uses the same password for everything. The Flash does as well," Amelia said, surprising Ava there.

"You could have thought of that five hours ago," Thea pointed out, getting up and heading for the zap tunnel.

"Yeah," Amelia said, dismissing that. "Superdog, you're with us." Krypto gave a bark, getting that this babysitting duty had turned into real superhero duty and excited. "You too, Mick." Lena and Ava had already gone through the zap tunnel.

"I'll pass," Mick said.

"Krypto…" Amelia said, and Krypto gave a bark and then went to grab hold of Mick, pushing him through the portal as Mick was yelled out. Amelia was the last to leave Watchtower.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry came into the Penthouse with Romana and Star behind them. They had gone to pick them up from the party and came home to find Rae giving Alura and Nora food.

"What did you cook?" Barry asked. "Something on a stick?" Barry could see the stick on the plate. Star and Romana who had ate at the party ran in to play.

"Barbeque Chicken Skewer," Rae said. "And a couple of other finger foods. These two will eat anything."

"You're having fun cooking," Kara said, noticing the cookbooks they hadn't had before. Rae must have used their account to buy them and research new recipes.

"Working for the speed force, well it's been a long time since I had access to a kitchen like this," Rae explained. "Connor's coming back with ingredients for zeppolas for dessert. And don't worry, I had them eat their vegetable as well."

"Thank you," Kara said with a nod.

"How did you get them to eat broccoli?" Barry asked, noticing the remnants of the vegetables. The girls were good about eating anything, but for some reason seemed to refuse that one vegetable.

"Three words: peanut butter sauce," Rae said making Kara blink. "Try it."

"I'm in," Barry said, taking some broccoli and one of the chicken skewers. _What?_ Barry thought to Kara. _It might have peanut butter in it but it's still the vegetable. They got their vegetables._

 _True_ , Kara thought back, taking some food herself.

"One of these days I am going to go Chopped you," Barry said, and Rae shrugged not sure what Barry was talking about. "The show with the baskets that have random ingredients in it, and you have to make a meal from it." Rae shook her head. "Guess was not on your Earth. Look it up."

"Creator," it was Gideon's voice. Rae jumped, still not use to the A.I. herself. "The Totem Bearers have escaped Watchtower."

"How?" Kara asked.

"Amelia Allen used Barry's password to disconnect Watchtower Gideon from the zap tunnel and open it up," Gideon explained, and Barry started to cough as Kara laughed.

"Gideon, alert whoever won the bet," Barry said – when the super family heard of the set-up, people started betting how long the Totem Bearers would last. Gideon was keeping track of the bets and money.

"There is more you should know," Gideon said. "It seems the Totem Bearers have decided to set a trap for the Second Chance Killer."

"How they don't know who he'll attack?" Kara asked, more alert now.

"By giving him bait," Gideon said, and the TV turned on at that, the two seeing Lena Luthor talking to reporters: they had apparently got a tip Lena Luthor was going to release something related to L-Corp, but Lena was saying she was going away for the weekend to a cabin. When specifically asked if she was worried about the Second Chance Killer, some reporter who remembered Supergirl had saved her numerous times, Lena smirked, looking at the camera.

"I am not scared of this pathetic serial killer," Lena stated on the screen. "In fact, I dare him to try me."

Barry and Kara gave each other a look.

"Gideon, bring up my probability for Lena being attacked," Barry said. "And add in her being alone and challenging the Second Chance Killer."

"Lena Luthor's risk of being attacked has gone up to 99 percent, Creator," Gideon stated. "More than likely tonight, after the sun goes down."

"It's not a bad plan," Kara mused after a moment. "They are luring him to a place they can control. They can easily put up a meta human trap for him to stop his power."

"And they also have Krypto," Barry said, but Hex gave a meow from her position on the couch. Nala was with her and the mom was cuddling with her kitten; but at that Hex jumped up. "They could probably use us."

"If this Second Chance Killer is going down, we're not missing it," Kara said, looking around. "Is Winn here?"

"Nope," Rae said. "With Ava not at the DEO, he's taking care of some crisis… I don't know. He didn't tell me. I didn't ask."

"Mind sitting this one out and staying here with the girls?" Barry asked.

"Your Serial Killer is not my mission and I'm still waiting for Connor with ingredients. So, have fun," Rae said, waving them off. Barry and Kara gave her a smile, and both changed into their costumes and getting Hex into her cape, all three leaving.

…

A minute later, Connor came in with bags in his hand. "I got everything," Connor said dropping the bags on the floor.

"Nice," Rae said going to get the bags. "Hey, Connor ever heard of a show called Chopped?" Connor raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'll see if it's on," Connor said, getting what was going on and grabbing the remote to change the channel off the news, not paying attention to the headline.

-Karry Universe-

Lena was sitting on the chair in the cabin looking at the fireplace.

Her part was bait; Amelia was in the bedroom with Krypto; Mick in the bathroom; Thea was just outside the back door, while Ava was at the front door. Before the sun went down, they placed their trap and sensors. Just then her phone gave a tiny bing: The serial killer had teleported in. Lena pushed the button to activated the trap as she could practically feel him coming towards them.

Lena activated her Totem and stood up, holding out her hand as the Second Chance Killer bust in, and threw the Second Chance Killer back with a blast of air.

"Not so defenseless!" Lena said, seeing the confusion. "You're not teleporting out of this one."

The Second Chance Killer turned towards the front door, but it opened, and Ava came in – her totem glowing and the very Earth beneath her feet rose and flew toward the Second Chance Killer, knocking him further back.

"Not this way," Ava said, closing the door and standing in front of it, blocking an escape.

At that, the Second Chance Killer went for the back door, but Thea came in, throwing water at him with her own Totem. Mick came out of the bathroom now, blocking him from escaping that way with a wall of controlled fire while Amelia out of the bedroom – her eyes glowing from the Death Totem, which allowed her to summon powers of dead heroes for a limited time.

"Seems without having an easy escape and an easy target, you're useless," Amelia said as she summoned a familiar ghost, who grabbed hold of the Second Chance Killer; Krypto growling and lighting up his eyes going closer.

"Let's see who you are," Lena said as Mick went and took off the mask he wore – It was a man with dark hair and a short beard. Thea took a picture of his face.

"This is not over!" He yelled as he took his arm and threw something on the floor. There was a bright white flash that broke everyone's concentration – even Krypto whined as he was temporarily blinded.

The ghost disappearing as the Second Chance Killer jumped out a window and escaped.

….

It had taken Kara and Barry a while to find exactly where Lena had rented a cabin for the weekend. They then decided not too to interrupt the plan but monitor from the outside – giving unknown extra protection. Besides, the meta human trap could affect Barry's powers.

When they saw the flash coming from the cabin, and heard the window break, Kara landed right in front with Hex, who hissed.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," Kara said, as Barry ran up.

"So nice to see a face, finally," Barry added.

"This isn't over!" the Second Chance Killer shouted, angry, and before the two could react he had teleported out.

That was when the Totems Bearers started slowly walking outside.

"The meta human trap was only inside, wasn't it?" Kara asked them.

"Yeah," Amelia said with a nod.

"Should have figured that out," Barry said, a little disappointed he had chosen to make a comment instead of knocking out the man; he had thought there'd been a little bit of cover outside too before he could teleport. "You okay?" He could see them rubbing their eyes and blinking.

"We didn't expect the flash bomb," Thea said.

"Very blurry vision here," Amelia stated, as they were all stumbling about after all.

"Our vision should return to normal soon," Lena stated, confident in her self-assessment.

"Well that wasn't a total loss," Ava pointed out, pleasantly. "We did get a photo of his face." Thea nodded, handing out her phone to Kara and Barry, who took it. Barry sent the image to Gideon to identify.

"How about we take you all back to Watchtower until your eyes get back to normal," Kara said, seeing her dog. "Oh, poor Superdog!" Krypto whined as Kara went and picked him up and kissed his head. "Your eyes will heal faster." Hex meowed and rubbed against Krypto. "I'll bring you home and call Prime to send Powie for you – although something tells me she might already know." Krypto whined happily at that, so Kara flew off with the animals as Barry started running the Totem Bearers to a zap tunnel to send them back to Watchtower.

-Karry Universe-

The next day, all the Totem Bearers' eyes were back to normal and they were at their respective homes, although hadn't remained on lockdown upon their return previously.

That was when Amelia got a text message and a photo from Thea.

'What is this?' Amelia texted back, seeing it went to all the Totems Bearers – even Ava. They had all spent the night in Watchtower as their eyes healed from the flash and it seemed the plan had worked – all five Totem Bearers got along now and Thea even let Ava in on her true name, but somehow the woman didn't connect anyone else to their superhero identities. There was also talk about Amelia, Ava, and Lena getting superhero names with ideas were going around while someone in the group had contacted Michelle to make costumes, much to Amelia, Lena, and Ava rolling their eyes but saying nothing.

Thea had sent six pictures. All were the same of six tiny circles encompassed in a circle. On each of the photos, one of the circles was colored in a different color and the name of a Totem was under them. Amelia paused at the Death one – the circle was colored in black.

'Tattoo ideas I've had for a while. Now that we all get along, I thought why not,' Thea had sent back. 'We can get them on our ankles,' The next text message came in.

'I have two tattoos already. That's enough,' Amelia typed back. She had never seen herself as the tattoo person, but the phoenix one had been too important to her and so had the one related to her home earth.

'Come on. It will just be a little one,' Thea texted back.

'I'm in,' it was Lena who joined in the group chat.

'Sure, why not,' Mick added.

'I'm in,' Ava texted back.

'See Amelia, please we need everyone,' Thea reasoned.

'Tantu?' Amelia questioned. Tantu was part of this new group chat, but she alone hadn't seen any messages – not able to while out in Zambezi.

'We'll get her when she comes back from Africa,' Thea texted again.

'Okay, fine, yes,' Amelia texted, chuckling to herself. 'But this is the last one. I know a guy here in Central. I'll call Len and we can go later.'

'Why exactly do we need Len?' Was texted back by multiple people.

'It's tradition,' Amelia texted back. If she was getting a tattoo, Len was always there.

-Karry Universe-

"Tell me some good news," Kara said as they came into the Cave. She had Hex with her and was petting her; Powie was there too with Krypto – she had spent the night on Karry caring for her injured mate and had indeed, been waiting there the moment Kara and Krypto had arrived last night. Barry was in the Cave as well, playing with Garfield, Alura, and Nora.

"Gideon figured out who the Second Chance Killer is," Caitlin said. "Meet Connell Crowley." Caitlin brought up a better picture than the one Thea had taken the night before. "Get this, he was in the same lab explosion Karen was in."

"So… we saved him?" Barry asked.

"No, you didn't," Caitlin said. "You missed him. He was found in the rubble the next day. There was led-lined wall over his area, so Kara couldn't see him, and his heart was barely beating. It was a miracle he was alive, but he's been in a coma since then until he disappeared from the hospital not long before the Second Chance Killer started to attack."

"So, he wakes up from a coma and starts killing our past saves because we didn't save him?" Kara asked, confused. "There's something we're missing here." Caitlin shrugged. "Send the face to the media. Let the public and authorities know the Second Chance Killer has been identified. We're finally a step forward."

"Finally," Barry agreed, a smile at this as Kara's phone binged. She grinned at what she saw.

"Kara…?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, I just figured out who Rebecca Silverton is," Kara stated.

"How?" Caitlin asked, honestly curious.

"She made a deposit from her account and had to pick the transfer up from a bank here. I had Gideon get into their security system and get me a face," Kara said as she clicked the link to open a picture.

"That's pretty illegal," Caitlin said, but paused at Kara's face. Even Barry was confused at what he was getting from Kara's mind.

"Gideon, zap tunnel to Watchtower please," Kara said surprisingly pleasantly as a zap tunnel was opened. "Now… I'm going to kill him." Kara went through the tunnel as Barry laughed finally getting it.

"What?" Caitlin asked, taking the phone Kara left behind and seeing the picture. "Oh. Well, he is used to doing illegal things," Caitlin started laughing at the image of Mick Rory as well.


	12. A Very Karry Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a plan to be able to defeat Zoom but needs some very special objects. Barry and Rae recruit themselves to get them for her, considering they're scattered through Karry Universe's own timestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is the belated 4th Anniversary chapter. Hope you enjoy. We're going to see a lot of Karry's past here…
> 
> Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt. Facebook: The CW – Comic World

Mid March-

"Rae, you are spoiling us," Barry said as Rae finished making the large amounts of pancakes for breakfast. Alura and Nora were eating theirs and Romana and Star were happy as well; Amelia was just coming up from downstairs – even though she had her own kitchen downstairs, since Rae had come here she had been coming up to see what Rae was cooking.

"I'm in," Amelia said, taking a plate.

"When are you not?" Barry asked and Amelia stuck a tongue out at him, to a laugh from her brother.

"It's Jesse," Kara said as her phone rang. "Hey Jesse, what's going on?"

"I need you, Barry, and Rae to come here now," Jesse said. "I got an idea on how to defeat Zoom."

"Okay," Kara said, relaying information to the two speedsters, causing both to look at each other and then eat their food with speed. "I guess we're ready. Amelia, Winn…."

"We know. Watch the girls," Amelia and Winn said together with a smile.

Barry gave a grin and a wave as the two speedsters summoned their speed force suits and ran out after Kara, who was changed into her outfit. Krypto and Hex followed as Porthos gave a bark, but Romana grabbed him to stop him from following.

-Karry Universe-

Barry, Kara, and Rae stopped in the SuperFlash cave. Jesse was already there with Sabrina in her lap.

"So, what's your idea?" Barry asked. Krypto and Hex had taken their normal sitting places and were looking at Jesse as if they were listening too.

"I have plans for a weapon that will… well its complicated, but it should be able to defeat Zoom," Jesse explained. "But I need certain objects to complete the weapon."

"Buy whatever you need," Kara said instantly.

"It's not that simple," Jesse bit her lip. "The only place I can get what I need is in the past."

"What?" Barry asked.

"There are certain objects we have come across in our past that are gone now, but can be used to create the weapon," Jesse explained. "I need you two to go and get them." Jesse pointed at Barry and Rae.

"Jesse, time traveling is dangerous," Barry said.

"Hold on, Barry," Rae said holding up a hand. "Let's hear her out. What do you need? Why can't you do it; you're a speedster too."

"I wouldn't know where to begin, but Barry knows his own history," Jesse gave Rae a smile at this. "The first thing I need is not actually an object," Jesse grabbed a device from her desk. "The night Barry was struck by the lightning bolt, it was the first and only time the speed force opened up on this world. I need readings from that event. This will capture what I need." Barry took the device from Jesse. "Then I need something from Cadmus."

"The DEO has all of Cadmus's documents," Kara pointed out.

"Unfortunately, after Blue Bolt exploded, some employees inside managed to delete certain documents including the one I need. Cadmus was cloning and making speedsters. I need to find out exactly how they did that – reverse engineering their knowledge could be key to stopping Zoom – if you go to Cadmus on the day we took them down and get to the computer in the same lab Liam was made in, you can get the documents without anyone knowing they were copied."

"That dangerous," Barry pointed out, "but doable. Anything else?"

"Not even close to done," Jesse chuckled. "I need to know Zoom's vibration. Sabrina is now the same as us so we can't test her the way we normally do. But in our past Cisco had a device to measure the vibrational frequency of humans. It was small and portable. It was last used on Prime Wally when they first came here. Since then though, we just use the system. Unfortunately, I can't find the device. It must have been destroyed when Darkseid destroyed the lab. And we don't have the designs for how Cisco made it here. I need that device."

"I'm betting there's more," Rae said.

"Yes. Remember Caitlin's mom?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Kara and Barry at the same time, just as Rae said 'no'. They gave her a look and she shrugged. Of course, she didn't remember Caitlin's mom. She wasn't there.

"Well, she had a device that mutated the animals' DNA," Jesse said. "It was destroyed when we raided the lab." Jesse showed a picture of the device on a tablet. "It was in the lab where Connor found the animals."

"Okay," Barry nodded. Jesse though, took a breath.

"The necklace Diana used to curse Darksied with a piece of her soul," Jesse put down the tablet. "According to Diana, it shattered and was left on the floor – most likely thrown away in the cleanup," Jesse said. "They can be easily collected though."

"Interesting. Not heard of that one before. A necklace to curse someone with a soul," Rae surmised.

"Fine. How many more things?" Barry asked.

"Two more," Jesse said, holding up two fingers. "That auction in Vegas. The one where you bought the Air Totem and got the Death Totem." Barry and Kara nodded remembering, the ghost of a smirk on Barry's face as he remembered it. "They sold this really advanced gun. The creator of the gun is dead; it's the only one ever made, and no one knows how he made it. Unfortunately, the person who bought the gun accidentally destroyed it later when the ghosts appeared."

"Ghosts?" Rae asked but was ignored as Jesse continued.

"Difficult, but not impossible," Barry nodded, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how to do all this.

"And finally, I need some calculations done using the readings you get from the lightning bolt and the information from Cadmus. Those should fill in the missing pieces to this." Jesse held out a disc to Barry, who took it. "The calculations are too advance for me to do."

"So, have Gideon do it," Barry said.

"Too advance for Gideon… at least our Gideon," Jesse said. "But a future Gideon, like the one on the Waverider could."

"We have no idea where or when Rip Hunter will be," Kara pointed out.

"True, but we know where he was," Jesse said.

"The Legion of Superheroes," Barry said, remembering the blue Brainiac who had kidnapped Romana and tortured Amelia. Their trip to the 31st century.

"Hold on, this Rip Hunter would just let us use his future A.I?" Rae asked.

"No, but he doesn't have to," Barry said. "His Gideon might be more advance but is still based on the code I made. Gideon will do what I say as her creator." Barry thought aloud. "But… I don't know, Jesse. This is a lot of time travel."

"Let's do it," Rae stated enthusiastically; Barry and Kara looked at her in shock as Jesse smiled at her victory. "Look, the speed force doesn't like when we time travel, but this is different. All the objects Jesse wants are discarded objects. So long as we take them after their use is done, their absence would not affect the timeline at all. It's dangerous, yes, but as long as we do not interact or change the past, we will be fine." Barry frowned at Rae. "I want to do this but can't do it alone, Barry; I don't know where or when to go or what to do and not to do. You're the knowledge."

"Okay," Barry said with a nod and a resolute sigh. "We'll go." Barry moved to kiss Kara. "I'll be back before you know I am gone."

Barry then gave Rae a nod as Jesse handed her a backpack to hold the objects they would take. "You ready?"

"Let's do it," Rae said with a nod and the two ran out of the SuperFlash cave and then continued running, faster and faster until they entered the time stream, Barry now concentrating on one event he wanted to get out of the way first.

-Karry Universe-

The Night the Accelerator Exploded…

Barry and Rae emerged into a street. It was night.

"When are we?" Rae asked, instantly getting the right terminology.

"The night everything changed," Barry said, putting an arm on her back and stepping aside – people seeing the Flash this early was not a good idea, let alone two. "Eobard Thawne, pretending to be Harrison Wells is about to set off the Particle Accelerator, creating meta humans. I'm in there." Barry pointed back at the police station. "In my lab as a CSI. I'll get hit by lightning from the speed force shortly…"

"Making you the Flash," Rae summed up. "Question though." Barry nodded. "You were a CSI?"

"Yes. Why does everyone question that?" Barry asked, frowning.

"You just don't seem the type," Rae said with a shrug.

"Anyway, we need the readings from the lightning bolt, but the problem is, my past self can't see us," Barry thought.

"Why don't we just go invisible?" Rae asked.

"Because… wait, invisible?" Barry asked.

"We can vibrate our cells fast enough that we won't be able to be seen by the naked eye. You didn't know this?" Rae asked, seeing Barry's dumbfounded face.

"So, we can run invisible?" Barry asked.

"Not exactly," Rae said with a smirk. "It works best standing still or walking slowly – and we should avoid the eyes of any speedsters. Even without knowing, it they might sense us and vibrate to the same frequency to see us."

"There are no speedsters yet," Barry pointed out. "Show me."

"It's simple," Rae said, and before Barry's eyes Rae turned invisible and Barry, on instinct, seemed to be able to follow. Soon able to see Rae again and gave a smirk. He indicated with his hand for Rae to follow him to his former lab as they walked now.

There was his past self, sitting in the chair. Barry could remember the fight he and Kara had had about their living arrangement and had to smile at this. It felt like so long ago, but yesterday at the same moment.

Past-Barry then took out the ring his Kara always wore on her finger and then closed his eyes. Barry knew he was focusing on his bond. He was so lost in remembering this moment, Barry felt Rae hit him and knew what she wanted.

He grabbed the device Jesse gave him and moved slowly, setting it down away from him and pushing a button so it would record before moving away; he didn't want his own speed force energy to mess up the readings. He put a hand on Rae he moved her aside just as past-Barry stood up.

Barry could see out the window as the Accelerator exploded. Past-Barry had seconds left and both Rae and present-Barry could feel it in the air. The liquid contents were levitating due to the extreme situation, and the lightning bolt came through the roof and hit right into him. Present-Barry gave a groan, watching his past self being electrocuted and then fall to the floor.

He felt Rae start to move but put his arm in front of her and shook his head. They had to stay invisible and it was a good thing as Kara ran in not seconds later. Barry took a breath seeing her.

"Barry?" Kara said. "Barry!" Barry could see her pain and it took everything not to respond. And weirdly he could almost feel it – they hadn't given a thought on how the bond would work in the past. Barry wasn't exactly connected to this Kara but there was a ghost of a whisper. "No, no…"

Kara had picked past-Barry up and turned. She was facing current Barry and Rae for a moment. She couldn't see them, but Barry knew she felt the ghost of a whisper as well, especially with her Barry unconscious. It didn't last more than a second as Kara ran out with Barry in her arms.

Barry took a break and became visible once more, as did Rae.

"Exactly how long have you and Kara been together?" Rae asked as Barry checked on the device. It had got the correct readings and he saved it into the memory.

"No one has given you the 4-1-1?" Barry said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "We met in college." Rae was surprised. "But we're done here. Next is Cadmus."

"What is Cadmus anyway?" Rae asked.

"It was a government-funded agency, but the government took the funding away. Didn't stop it from becoming a secret organization against aliens and meta humans though. They made a lot of clones to use against us including Liam, Morgan, and Connor," Barry informed Rae.

"Connor is a clone?" Rae asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Barry asked.

"Might have mentioned it. Didn't take it in," Rae admitted.

"Come on," Barry said, deciding not to get further into it. That was between Rae and Connor, after all.

-Karry Universe-

The Attack on Cadmus…

Barry and Rae ran out onto another street.

"Be careful," Barry said, leading the way and stopping when they were near the Cadmus building. They had to go invisible now. "We still can't be seen," Barry indicated for to turn invisible, just as he did.

The pair watching as J'onn and Astra came first with the DEO, followed by the three Kryptonians, Wonder Woman, Barry's past self, Jesse, Tantu, and Firestorm. Sara was the last to arrive on her motorcycle.

"Watch my ride," Barry practically quoted the line at the same time as Sara tossed the keys to Alex.

"Making a scene, White Canary?" Supergirl called.

"Might as well," Sara said as she handed out the tablets.

"What's about to happen?" Rae asked Barry.

"Supers in first," Barry mumbled with his past self. "They are going to go in." Barry whispered to Rae as the past Barry indicated the order, including Mutant Earth Kara and messing up her superhero name. "We need to go in with them."

"Avoids the eyes of your past self and Jesse," Rae whispered as Barry nodded. The two speedsters could detect them if they got into their view. Barry and Rae slowly sneaked in after the group.

Kara and her group were about to split from Barry and his group.

"We need to follow my group," Barry whispered, indicating and glad Jesse had gone with Kara, meaning they only had to avoid his own eyes. The pair waited for Barry's group to enter the elevator and phased through the closed door, to get on the roof of the elevator.

"This isn't nice," Rae muttered, ditching the invisibility for a bit – there was no one to see them, after all. Barry too stopped his invisibility while they could.

"Can't go inside yet," Barry said. "They'll turn off the power to the elevators…" Rae and Barry nearly lost their balance as the elevator suddenly stopped. "Now. Okay, give them a few minutes."

"A lifetime for a speedster," Rae smirked at the comment.

"Right," Barry spoke after a few minutes, "we'll need to phase down through the elevator and turn invisible," He figured that the fight outside the elevator with the Guardian and other security staff should be over, so the two phased through and landed in the elevator, turning invisible immediately.

"They have to be going to floor negative-ten," the guard said to the Guardian. "Want me to send a group?"

"No," The Guardian held up a hand. "I'll go myself, and call down to the scientist, tell them to release the DNAngels… The other five must be going down to negative-25. Tell them to do a lock down." There were nods as everyone, including Guardian, moved off.

"I have no idea what's happening, what the DNAngels are, but this is fun," Rae commented to Barry, who gave her a look, trying to remember everything that was about to happen though to time this right.

Barry pointed at the Guardian, indicating to follow him as Rae gave a nod, the pair following the Guardian slowly as he headed down to the lab Barry remembered. Barry pushed Rae to the floor as he heard the scream of "Freedom!" and the two DNAngels flew out, going over and past them.

"Wait," Barry whispered to Rae, not wanting to see the confrontation in the lab. Remembering all too well knocking out Guardian and the DNAngel, Cherub. Then finding Roy. It was only when the lighting trail of his past-self left to get to Bludhaven, followed by Cherub, did present Barry indicate to go inside, still invisible.

"Right, here's what we're doing," Sara was saying. "Roy needs medical attention. Wonder Woman, you're strong and fast. You can get him out of here and to Caitlin. Firestorm, go see if the DEO needs help. Lady Power, there's a way to go from here to the bottom levels. We're going to go join up with the second team. Everyone got it?" There were nods and the group quickly dispersed on their tasks.

Once no-one but the still-unconscious Guardian were in the lab, Barry and Rae turned visible. "We need to get the information before Blue Bolt explodes… which isn't much time," Barry admitted, going to the computer and plugging in the device to copy files. Barry had to hack the system, but he did it with speed as Rae kept watch.

"Got it," Barry said, disconnecting the device and putting it away in the bag. "And we're just in…" The building shook "…time. That was Blue Bolt."

"What is Blue Bolt?" Rae asked.

"A half-clone of Clark and a lightning meta," Barry explained, and Rae shrugged as they heard a groan, both turning invisible right away as the Guardian got up. It seemed the shake of Blue Bolt had woken him up.

The Guardian moved to the computer and started deleting the files, muttering as he did so.

"The DEO will be here. Purge the system. I got to get out, too," he turned and moved down the same way Sara and Mutant Earth's Kara had gone. Barry and Rae deciding to follow, knowing they needed an out too and if the Guardian could escape, they could use his same means – which turned out to be a hidden elevator.

"So that's how he escaped," Barry stated, turning visible once Guardian was on his getaway bike.

"I don't like that guy," Rae said.

"Don't worry, he doesn't get away for long," Barry said. "So far so good, but the DEO will be all over here soon. We need to go now."

"Where and when?" Rae asked.

"Prime's first visit. STAR Labs. Follow me," Barry said, and ran off with Rae joining him as they time traveled again.

-Karry Universe-

Before Kara Found Out she was Pregnant…

Barry and Rae went into the SuperFlash cave, already invisible.

"I'm going to repeat, she's going to kill you," Caitlin was saying, and Barry took in the moment for a second. Cisco and Caitlin were in the cave and there was a Supergirl outfit on a mannequin that looked like Prime Kara's and their Karen's.

Barry nearly muttered 'oh crap!' but stopped himself as he grabbed Rae's arm and brought her to the side, ducking down to hide. Even though they were invisible, his past self would be here soon.

His first instinct was to leave though, but he didn't want to risk changing the events about to happen in here. This was leading to one of his favorite memories. It was better for him and Rae to cool it here until everyone was gone.

Kara had come in, complaining about Master Planner and then stopped asking of the super-suit, "What is that and why does it have my family crest on it?"

Barry could see Caitlin chuckling, not knowing how serious this was about to get.

"I was going to surprise you with this another day, but well…" Cisco held out his hands, like it was presenting a masterpiece. "It's yours. I made you a new outfit."

"Who told you to do that?" Kara complained and Barry could feel that ghost of a whisper from the bond again. He hadn't felt it at Cadmus, but that was probably because his past self and Kara were nearby and both awake. He could feel her moods now though; her anger and frustration as she started to list everything wrong with the costume: "You changed the color scheme; it's no longer Blue. You took the symbol off- it's important on my chest and you reduced its important. You made a new cape too?"

Barry couldn't help but roll his eyes as Cisco tried to defend the new cape. He had been pretty stupid with this costume and it surprised Barry he had actually made a new costume Kara liked later on… then again, Michelle had helped there.

"Mine is from my home planet," Kara countered about the cape, and at that moment Barry could feel her anger the most. He was hoping being calm, and the fact that she had a full bond with the past Barry would keep him undetected and it seemed to be working. Then again, her anger at the costume probably hid the ghost bond. "It's made of far better material than this planet has to offer," Kara lit up her eyes. "And it was Kal-El baby blanket." Kara let out the heat vision, aiming at the costume and Barry heard Rae give a little noise of surprise but luckily no one seemed to notice as Kara left, the costume burning.

Caitlin sighed as she moved to put the costume fire out.

"That's your invincible cape?" Caitlin asked at the ruined cape.

"Just say I told you so," Cisco sighed, and Barry could see his friend's defeat. He felt sorry for Cisco now, but they'd soon know the reason for Kara's anger.

Barry kept a hand on Rae though, wondering if they should take this opportunity to leave, but he took too long as past self walked in with Krypto. They were safely hidden behind a desk and invisible, though – able to see, but not in direct line of sight. His past self would not see them, but it was better to remain still to avoid speedster detection to their invisibility.

Krypto's dog bed though was in sight line and the dog, who had gone to it was looking at them. Barry wondering if the dog could, somehow, detect them and was not paying attention to the interaction until he heard the words

"Oh, you're so thinking human." Barry remembered saying that and turned his head to watch. "She doesn't want distance from Clark. They're family. As far as she is concerned they belong together. They're a team. And you reduced the size of her family symbol too by the sounds of things. It would be dishonoring the House of El, considering she has been wearing it proudly over her chest just like any Kryptonian warrior would do. And you made her a new cape? Jeez, Cisco… Her cape is Kal-El's baby blanket. It's one of the last things she has from Krypton. The cape, her mother's necklace, Clark, Astra, Krypto, and the holograms. That's all there is."

Barry had to hide a chuckle at how that wasn't so true anymore. Not with the shrunken city of Kandar, the clones, Krypton being alive on Prime, and Zor's return.

"Okay, Okay! I give up; I'll never make her a new costume – ever. Look, I made a mistake, but she overreacted." Present-Barry put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing as Cisco said those lines as the past conversation went to Kara's bad mood of late.

"I'll talk to her," Past-Barry said, but his cellphone binged. "But not now. CSI duty calls." He told Krypto to stay before running out. Present-Barry was going to use his past self being gone to leave, but then noticed both Caitlin and Cisco leave the cave.

Barry and Rae were alone now, with only past Krypto.

Barry got up and turned visible, followed by Rae and Krypto gave a bark.

"What was wrong with Kara?" Rae asked as Barry put a finger to his lips while looking at the dog, to quieten him.

"Oh, she's pregnant," Barry responded, waving it off.

"Remind me not to be on this Earth when you get her pregnant again," Rae remarked.

Barry chuckled at that. "I think some people might follow you off-world," Barry stated as Krypto cocked his head and growled.

"Come on, Krypto, it's me," Barry stated, but Krypto growled again so Barry de-summoned his speed force suit, wondering if the outfit was throwing Krypto off. "See, it's me." Krypto tilted his head, seeming confused.

"Oh, you can't blame the poor dog for being confused. Don't worry boy, we're from the future." Rae said, kneeling to give Krypto a pet. Barry opened his mouth but Krypto sniffed Rae and then licked her hand.

"Maybe Cisco was right all along," Barry mused. "He's a sexist dog." Krypto gave a bark at that, and Barry rolled his eyes. "Look we're a couple months too late of where we wanted to be, but the device should still be here... let me see if I can find it." Barry turned to where Cisco kept his junk in the old cave.

"You know, this place looks different," Rae stated now, looking around.

"It is. Darkseid destroyed this one. So, we rebuilt," Barry stated as he looked for the device.

But before Rae could comment, she saw the door to the lab move and she automatically turned invisible. "You know you can…" Barry said and paused, seeing Cisco walk in. It was too late to turn invisible though, as Cisco had seen him. It was lucky he had unsummoned his suit. That would have confused Cisco more than a change of normal clothes.

"I thought you left?" Cisco said. He had a garbage bag in his hand and was apparently going to get rid of the burnt costume.

"I did," Barry said. "I came back. I needed to grab something, which I now have. So, I will once again leave." Barry stated quickly, pointing to the back door and walking that way, backwards. "You know um…." Barry tried to remember why his past self had to go "CSI duty."

"Okay…" Cisco said giving Barry strange looks. "Is there something different about you?"

"Nope," Barry said right away.

Cisco shrugged. "Okay, remember to talk to Kara," Cisco said, eyeing Krypto now who was giving the pair looks.

"Will do," Barry said, and ran out before Cisco could say anything else. He stopped right at the back door though. "Rae?" Barry hissed, looking around and then felt a tap on his shoulder, nearly jumping and thinking it was someone else – but it was Rae there. She was giggling a bit. "You could have given me a warning!"

"There wasn't enough time. You handled it well though," Rae said. "You're lucky it was him and not a gay guy or a girl," Barry raised an eyebrow at this comment. "They would have realized right away your past self was clean-shaven and you look like you like to support stubble these days." Barry put a hand on his face at the facial hair he had and laughed.

"We can't go back in there." Barry continued now. "It looks like we're heading to Prime's first visit after all," he summoned his speed force suit again at this and Rae gave a nod, the two running to run to the past again.

-Karry Universe-

Prime's First Visit…

Barry and Rae ran to the cave and Barry instantly stopped Rae. His past self was just walking up to the cave with Jesse and Wally from Prime. Barry and Rae watched as the three entered the back door.

"How many speedsters are in there?" Rae asked, worriedly.

"Three," Barry said, and Rae sighed but they had no choice – the two phased through the door and turned invisible right away.

"Nice doggie…" Wally was saying as the two came, Barry pointing at Cisco to Rae. Cisco still had the device in his hand. The pair walked very slowly as past-Barry called for Krypto to back off from the growling he had initiated with Wally.

"What a strange dog," Wally now commented, backing off.

Krypto started growling again, lighting up his eyes as Barry ducked to avoid eyes of speedsters. Rae was a bit closer than Barry to Cisco and ducked down as well. "Kryptonian dog…?"

Barry indicated for Rae to get the device as Kara walked in and yelled at Krypto to back off. The dog backing down at his mistress's order.

"What kind of idiot calls a Kryptonian dog strange?" Kara remarked to Wally.

Rae crawled over though; Cisco had been watching the scene, seeming to find it amusing to see Krypto growl at someone else. He dropped the vibration device in a drawer and before he closed it Rae grabbed the device.

Barry held up his hand to tell Rae to stay in place. Rae nodded as she ducked low, listening in to the conversation.

"I am guessing these are our world hoppers," Kara had continued.

"Until Cisco confirms it…" Past Barry said, and Barry mouthed the words with his past self, remembering this well. It was honestly a little funny; Wally and Jesse were the first from Prime they had met when Prime Kara and Barry were now their main Prime friends. Then again, these two had accidentally world-hopped while Prime Barry had been taken by Black Flash and Prime Kara had burnt out her powers

"Oh yeah, it's confirmed," Cisco said. "He's vibrating at a different frequency to us. Also different from Barry-White," he referenced Mutant Earth at that.

"Well now that that's settled, can you just vibe us home?" Wally asked and Barry had to give a smirk from his hiding place. "Cos this obviously didn't work - Jess, we're going to have –"

"Vibe?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, open a portal for us home," Wally was turning to Cisco and Barry wondered if they should use this moment to leave.

"Why would I be able to do that?" Cisco asked and Barry started crawling towards Rae's hiding place, needing to tell her they should go.

"He has to be Vibe, right?" Wally asked Jesse, a little uncertain.

"Hold on, mind if I do something?" Jesse asked, suddenly pointing at the equipment and where Barry and Rae were. Present-Barry paused. He had forgotten about this. The meta human detecting device Jesse had made them had never been used again. They had tested it and it was very unreliable. Then again, she had built it from various substituted components.

But Jesse headed towards them, grabbing equipment. She was right by Rae and she paused at that, looking around. She sensed something weird. Her eyes looking around the floor as if looking for something she couldn't quiet see. Rae knew they was in trouble of getting caught and did the only thing she could do as she phased right through the floor before Jesse looked right where she had been.

Barry watched as Jesse stared at where Rae had just been – another second and Jesse would have discovered her.

"Weird…" Jesse mumbled, but her mind had gone back to task. She was on a completely new Earth and had a missing Barry back on hers, after all. A little weirdness on a world she did not know couldn't concern her.

Barry let out a sigh of relief as he himself phased through the floor fast, too.

"Ow," was how Rae greeted Barry. She had apparently crashed into a box of stuff. "Is this a freaking morgue?"

"Yeah," Barry stated. "But we use it more for storage. The device?" Rae held the device out and Barry gave a smile as they put it in the bag they had. "Okay, so we can run forward to get the meta making device, then Diana with the necklace, and finally the gun."

"What about Gideon?" Rae asked.

"We'll have to run back to the past after the gun, but better to do Gideon last," Barry said, knowing they had really gone out of order. "Come on…" Barry and Rae ran out of the lab.

-Karry Universe-

Saving Crystal Snow…

"So, what exactly is this?" Rae asked once the pair were outside the lab. Barry, Kara, Connor, and Firestorm had showed up already.

"Remember Cadmus?" Barry asked, and Rae nodded. "Lillian Luthor was in charge. She had some offshoots connected to L-Corp without Lena knowing. This is one of those. Trying to hang on for life. This is where we first found the meta animals we have at STAR Sanctuary. The DEO later found other labs with meta animals inside as well."

"Guess we should go in," Rae said, and Barry gave a nod as the two turned invisible and sneaked inside.

"Caitlin sent you, didn't she?" It was Carla Tannhauser, Caitlin and Crystal's mom, but Barry pointed to where Connor and Krypto had gone.

The pair creeped behind Connor as he came to a lock door that the Kryptonian easily knocked down – two scientists were using a taser on a giant wolf that Barry and Rae knew as Wolf. Barry noticed the device they wanted on a table as Connor now fought the scientist; Krypto's freeze breath tossing a scientist to the table. The device fell, and Barry grabbed it last second before it hit the floor and broke, forcing himself to turn momentarily visible to use his speed. He turned it invisible again though, before Connor or anyone could notice the strange event.

"I have a room here full of animals that are either not normal, or have been mutated somehow," Connor was saying. Barry remembered this was over coms and indicated Rae to follow him, but Rae was looking at Connor as Krypto was telling Wolf not to hurt this human. "Will do," Connor said after a moment. "Well Wolf, looks like we're hanging out for a bit."

Barry put a hand on Rae's shoulder who nodded. The two moving out through a wall and finding a safe place to turn visible as Barry put the device in the bag Rae had.

"So, this is where he got that Wolf from?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, why?" Barry asked.

"She doesn't like me," Rae said, and Barry actually laughed at this. "What?"

"Since you got here, Connor's been spending less time with Wolf. I don't think she likes Connor having another woman in his life," Barry stated, and Rae seemed dumbfounded. "Come on, we have to go all the way to Washington D.C. for this one."

"Really?" Rae asked as she chased after Barry.

-Karry Universe-

The Day Diana Transfer a Piece of her Soul to Darkseid…

"You were not kidding," Rae said as they walked in Washington D.C., both de-summoning their outfit since they were walking public, visible for now. "What's about to happen?"

"Darkseid," Barry said. "Diana's first conflict with him. She's going to transfer a piece of her soul to him. It was the key in defeating him later."

"Who is Darkseid?" Rae asked.

"Short answer is a very powerful alien who wanted to rule the universe," Barry stated.

"I won't ask for the long answer," Rae chuckled, deciding that was enough to go by as the ground started to shake. "I'm guessing that's him?"

"Got it in one," Barry said. "Come on." The two summoned their suits again as people started to run and then they turned invisible. This was one scene they could not change in anyway – if they did the entire future of this Earth would be unraveled.

They got there in time to see Diana strike with her Lasso of Truth; the rope glowing as it went around the being.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"I don't need your stupid truth rope to tell you who I am! I will tell you willingly," Darkseid dislodged the rope, throwing it back to Diana. "I am Darksaid. And I am the last man you will ever see!"

Barry balled his hand into a fist but knew he could do nothing. This was the worst enemy they had ever faced and seeing him again was not easy. Watching Diana attack without it working was not easy. "Why here?" Diana was asking. "Why attack my Island?"

"Since you'll be dead soon anyway, I see no harm in telling you. I told your precious Amazonians as I brought them to their knees." Barry saw Rae give him a look and realized he left out the part about Darkseid destroying Themyscira. He wondered if Rae even knew the Island was dead here before this. He realized he didn't let people in on his past, which could have been why he and Kara never asked for help in the past. "I am looking for something great," Darksied was saying. "Something that is here on this miserable little rock of a planet. A species with the ability to see the future told me it would be guarded by a great army here on Earth. Now, it wasn't on your Island, but I have heard about this house of white and the 'presibent'… so I am looking here."

"The moment is about to happen," Barry whispered to Rae as Darkseid came toward Diana. It took everything not to stop this. It was against Barry's very nature to just watch but he did as Darkseid said: "Time to die, Princess."

"Not this time," Diana said, ripping off her necklace and smashing the gemstone into Darkseid's chest. There was a bright glow that made the speedster cover their eyes.

"What did you do?" Darkseid asked when the glow was gone. It was like he was trying to rip out what Diana gave him and Barry had to smirk.

"I cursed you, I think. I gave you a tiny little piece of my soul," Diana said, a smirk on her own face as Darkseid screamed out in rage. Secret Service Agents had appeared now, to shoot at him and Darkseid had no choice but to fly off.

Rae took a step forward and looked to Barry for permission; Barry gave a nod, the two sneaking forward as Diana talked to the agents. The pair quickly collecting all the pieces of the necklace before leaving the site.

"Wow," Barry said when they were gone. "It feels weird actually seeing that now. Diana told us about it, but that moment is so important…"

"I don't get it," Rae said shaking her head. "What does giving him a piece of Diana's soul do?"

"He wasn't able to feel any emotions until that moment. During the final battle Doctor Fate used a spell so he felt all our love and loyalty. It stopped him in his tracks," Barry said

"That is… so corny," Rae said with a laugh and Barry playfully punched her arm. "Hey, whatever works, works. Where to next?"

"Vegas baby," Barry said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Rae asked.

"Vegas baby," Barry said again and gave a wink as he ran away.

-Karry Universe-

Vegas Baby…

Barry and Rae were in the casino, their speed force suits un-summoned.

"The Montecito Resort and Casino," Barry clarified with a smirk as they walked in. "You know I never did get to play last time I was here."

"Wait until we're in our own time," Rae warned.

"Turn," Barry directed, and the two turned around as Kara, past-Barry, and Lena Luthor bypassed them, not noticing the two.

"What's with the outfit?" Rae asked once the two were out of the way, she noticing Barry's outfit. "You look like you're out of a 60s gangster movie!"

"The outfit is and was cool," Barry said, pouting.

"Mr. Allen?" Barry nearly groaned at the voice, remembering the casino host Sam something-or-other. "Mr. Allen, there you are! And you changed your outfit? The auction is over, and I was wondering if I could interest…"

"I'm not who you think I am," Barry said quickly.

"You're Mr. Allen," Sam stated.

"Look, I get it," Barry said, cutting her off and thinking on his feet. "You think I am Barry Allen – I get it a lot. My name is Malcom Garrick, and this is my sister Rachel."

Rae raised an eyebrow but decided to play along. "Yeah, he has a rich doppelganger," Rae stated. Rae wasn't old enough to gamble or be in a casino, but this Sam didn't seem to say anything.

"Mr. Allen…?" Sam started, but her attention got pulled to someone else calling her name.

"Sam," Barry recognized the woman who ran the restaurant, Delinda. "I found the Allens. They just entered the restaurant along with Lena Luthor. Those are three very big whales."

Sam looked back at present-Barry, confused.

"Told you so," Barry said, smiling as Sam sighed and turned around to follow Delinda.

"Malcolm Garrick?" Rae asked once the two were gone.

"Alien Earth. Met him at Rae's bridal shower and wedding," Barry said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "Well not you, New Justice Rae. We were…. You know what never mind, it's a long story – Prime Earth's story, actually," Rae shrugged, deciding to let it go. "We got to find the person who bought the gun before the ghosts appear." Barry eyes turning to where the kid who bought Elvis's guitar, the one Kara and Barry still had, was getting ready to play.

"Yeah I have been meaning to ask. Ghosts?" Rae asked.

"Death Totem," Barry stated, walking towards the area Jesse had stated the guy had been when the gun was destroyed.

"That answers literally nothing," Rae said. "The thing Amelia has?"

"Not at the moment, but yes," Barry said as they walked and found the guy. It was a man in his forties, maybe, who was holding the gun like it was a prize. Barry guessed to him it was. Barry honestly didn't remember the gun being in the auction, but he wasn't surprised – that auction seemed to sell a lot of random things and he had not been paying attention until the necklace was up anyway.

There was a scream, and Barry saw a ghost appear.

"Oh," Rae said, seeing the ghost as the people around ran.

The man with the gun looked up. "Take this!" The man yelled, pointing at a ghost and firing. The ghost disappeared, only to reappear a second later and headed right for the man and the gun – aiming to destroy the gun it seemed.

"Now," Barry said, but Rae had already reacted, running at the ghost. Barry ran now, using the distraction Rae provided to knock the man out and grab the weapon. Looking around they were surrounded by ghosts now, who seemed drawn to the action.

"Question, how do we get rid of them?" Rae asked, continuing to punch them to no consequences for the ghost – her fists just went straight through them.

"We don't," Barry said, knowing there was only one way for these ghosts to go. That's when he heard the familiar song – Amazing Grace. They had stalled enough time and the ghost around them turned to move towards the music. "She does…" he indicated Kara now.

"He needs to think the gun is destroyed," Rae pointed out, and Barry nodded, running out fast and coming back with some broken gun parts. The real gun still in his hand.

Rae decided not to question this as Barry looked at his past self and Kara singing. For someone not using the Death Totem the ghost didn't look like actual people, just menacing shadows, but Barry remembered the seven people who had showed to them: Felicity Smoak, Martin Stien, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson , Jor-El and Lara, his own mom, and Kara's mom. It had been nice to hear them, to see them. It offered closure not just for the ghosts who needed it, but for Kara and Barry as well.

"We still have one more stop," Rae said after a moment, bringing him back to his senses. She had let Barry gaze on his past.

"Yeah…. The Legion of Superheroes," Barry said with a nod and made a frown. "I still hate that name. Glad I got them to change it."

"It has a cool ring to it," Rae said however and gave a laugh as the two ran off.

-Karry Universe-

The Day Brainiac Kidnapped Romana…

Rae and Barry got to the L-Corp field in time to see some of the battle before the ship showed up. The two were invisible and snuck around the action towards the ship as Mon yelled "Stop!"

"Mon-El, Prince of Daxam," Barry mouthed with his past self, only for Rae to hit him on the arm. Barry had to smirk, himself remembering Kara's thoughts to him about having to stop saying that. He could almost hear it from a ghost of a whisper with the bond.

"What Earth are you from?" Kara asked.

"This one," it was Rip Hunter who spoke. "Only from the 31st century now – he spent more time in the Phantom Zone than you, Mrs. Allen. He came out ten centuries from now and was cured of Cadmus-related lead poisoning. He's now leader in his time."

"Dad!" Morgan yelled, and Barry had to smile at the clone as he and Rae managed to sneak onto the ship.

"We might want to find something to hold on to," Barry whispered, the two going off.

It was very soon before the past group was running into the Waverider to try and catch Brainiac. Morgan was with them, going to hug Mon, his second dad. Barry and Rae backed out of the action and followed Imra as she went to lock up the Earthman who had caused the trouble to begin with.

The two speedsters found a side lab to hide in and turned visible again.

"Creator?" It was Gideon's voice as a hologram appeared in the room. "You are from a future point to the other Creator on the ship."

"Don't tell anyone I'm here," Barry said.

"Yes Creator," Gideon said. "And a Rachel Garrick, who sometimes goes by Rae, Rach, Rai, Racey, Rachie, Shelly, and many more nicknames; found on Earths such as New Justice, Hero, Amazonian, Old Justice…"

"You can… Old Justice?" Barry asked, stopping as he took in the name Gideon had said.

"Sorry, too early for that world," Gideon corrected.

"You can stop listing the Earths I exist on. I'm not from any of them," Rae said.

"A stranded. Well I suggest you both hold on," Gideon said as Barry gave a nod as he felt the ship take off, both he and Rae sitting on chairs in the room. There were no belts, but for the two speedsters it was enough.

After a few moments the ship stopped moving.

"The ship has been parked," Gideon's voice stated. "Now how may I help you, Creator?"

"I need you to run some calculations for me using information I collected," Barry said, taking out the disc Jesse gave him and then uploading the information he had collected from the lightning bolt strike and Cadmus into Gideon. "Can you do it?"

"Certainly," Gideon said. "Would you like me to give a copy to you or just send it to STAR Co.'s systems in 2020?"

"How did you know we were from 2020?" Barry asked.

"Simple," Gideon said. "There is only one moment in time a stranded Rachel Garrick has lived on Karry Universe for any extended length of time. Now with the multiverse's timeline change all the time, but no change has been detected to this. Meaning you have to be from 2020 and this information you want is either to help defeat Zoom and/or the Second Chance Killer."

"This A.I. is smart," Rae said with a nod. Barry frowned though, putting down Rae to one year made it seem like in Gideon's memories Rae did end up leaving. Something he was hoping she would decide not to do.

"Simply put any date into the control pad there and I will send it to Justice League systems and to Jesse Morgan," Gideon said, and Barry put his current date in for Gideon. "Thank you, Creator. The calculations have been solved and sent back to your time."

"Guess it's time to go," Rae said.

"Hold on a sec," Barry said, holding out a hand. "Can we run back to our time from the 31st century?"

"No one has ever ran that far from my knowledge and why would we…." Rae paused. "Time ship…. we're in the 31st century!"

"It's a long story that involves a blue smurf kidnapping Amelia and Romana," Barry said.

"If I may," Gideon's voice was heard again. "I have programed the jump ship to take you back to your time. I will direct you to it and then bring it back when you are home. No one will be the wiser."

"Thanks, Gideon," Barry said with a smile.

"One other thing, Creator," Gideon added, as Barry paused. "This information is against protocol, but a warning is needed."

"Oh?" Barry asked.

"Be warned of the upcoming Crisis. 2021 is the year the multiverse faces its greatest threat," Gideon stated, causing Barry to frowned at this.

"Okay," he looked to Rae, who shrugged at this. "That's not at all helpful or informative."

"That is all the information I can divulge. Now I shall direct you to the Jump Ship," Gideon added.

"Thanks," Barry gave one last suspicious look at the A.I. before he and Rae moved off, heading for said Jump Ship.

-Karry Universe/Present Day-

Barry and Rae came back into the SuperFlash cave, Kara and Jesse still sitting in the same position along with Krypto and Hex.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Barry said, doing his best Ricky Ricardo impression. He felt the full bond in his head again and smiled – he missed it when he was off-world without Kara or in the past where he couldn't really feel it like he normally did. "Miss me?"

"You were barely gone two minutes," Kara laughed, and Barry frowned. It seemed Gideon had sent them back right after they'd left and Rae laughed.

"Did you get the calculations?" Barry asked Jesse.

"Two seconds after you left the computer binged with them," Jesse said. "Did you get everything else?"

Barry held up the gun he had been holding – it too big to fit in the bag they had been carrying around. "This thing is heavy," Barry commented, putting it down on the table.

"And one vibrational scanner," Rae said, taking the device out of the bag. "One meta maker…" Rae took that device out as well, "and a broken necklace that curses people with other people's soul." Rae put the broken parts down as well.

"Great job you two," Jesse said, taking all the objects and putting them in her area.

"I guess we can go," Kara said, Rae running off before them.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry got home to find Amelia and Winn had barely moved. All the girls were still where they were when Kara and Barry left; Krypto and Hex running over to the girls for pets.

"That was fast – even for you two," Amelia said.

"Not as fast as you think," Barry said, making Amelia raise an eyebrow. "Long story..." Barry had filled Kara in on the adventure through their bond. She had laughed at some of the old scenes. This had brought back good memories for the two of them.

"Where's Rae?" Kara asked, looking around.

"She was with you," Winn pointed out.

"She ran out first," Kara said. "Should have been here by now… unless she went to go see Connor."

"Oh…" Barry said, suddenly sensing it – this time traveling trip and some of the things Rae had said about the speed force previously made him realize how much he could sense the force that gave him his power; and he could sense that Rae had once again used it to time travel and he knew where she went.

"I'll be back before you know it." Barry sighed, giving his girls a kiss as they yelled 'dada!' before running off.

-Karry Universe-

The Night Astra Threatened Barry…

Rae stood perfectly still as she invisibility watched Kara and Barry practice ballroom dancing – they were entering some type of competition. She didn't need to worry about being seen though, since Barry was years away from being a speedster in this time.

She nearly jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she saw her Barry standing there. He too invisible to be able to see her. He was frowning at her.

"Don't sneak up on a girl when she's invisible spying on people," Rae whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, looking up and smiling at his past self and Kara.

"Finding out you can't dance," Rae whispered back.

"Couldn't dance," Barry corrected. "I took lessons. And that doesn't answer my question."

"I wish we could see the stars…" it was Kara and the words turned their attention to the past duo. "The light of the cities make it impossible."

"You love space, don't you?" Barry almost had to laugh at his past self's words. Of course, Kara loved space, but he didn't know. He was so in the dark and Barry was looking at a version of himself who was so in the dark but so in love.

"I get it," Barry whispered to Rae, a smirk gave on his face. "You're considering Connor."

"Connor knows I plan to leave, and you heard Gideon," Rae whispered back. "Only one stretch of time in 2020. Then, I leave."

"You don't have to. Gideon can only say the future currently written, but we have choices. You can choose differently," Barry whispered.

"You don't get what working for the speed force means to me," Rae whispered back.

"I think I love you," Past Barry said, cutting the two off and Barry had to roll his eyes at the 'think' part.

"I think I love you too," Kara responded.

"Forget the think – I _know_ I love you," Past Barry said after a moment. "I must, because I never felt this way about anyone else."

"Atta boy," Barry whispered with a smile.

"Same here," Kara said back.

"It's strange," Rae whispered after watching Kara and Barry say 'I love you' for the first time to each other. "I have been to many worlds, I might not have interacted, but I got an idea of them. You two are together on a lot of them – and I mean a lot! But on this world…. Two teenagers, meeting and falling in love defined everything for this world. If we told them what was to be… The heroes, the riches, the friends – hell terraforming other planets – would they believe it? Would they believe them meeting when they did gave this world a launching point no other world has had? It made this world stronger. I don't think they would."

"It's best they don't," Barry said. "Come on." Barry motioned for Rae to leave. "Let's leave them to their practice and for him to have a nightmare-filled dream."

"Nightmare-filled dream?" Rae asked.

"Astra," Barry whispered, looking up wondering where Astra was watching from. "She's going to mumble in his head as he falls to sleep. Threaten my life if I hurt Kara."

"Really?" Rae asked.

"She wasn't the first. And won't be the last," Barry said. "Clark did it and Alex will do it at this point."

Rae chuckled. "So… Clark, Astra, and Alex threatened you. You threatened Winn and Connor for being with Amelia and me. I feel sorry for your daughters." Barry playfully punched Rae at that. "Question though: did you win that competition?"

"Hell no," Barry laughed. "Come on. Race you home."

"You'll lose," Rae said as they both ran back to 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: Wow! So, I hope you enjoyed this belated 4th Anniversary chapter. It works as an ending for this section too. Also, my original plans for the weapon Jesse is making appeared out of nowhere so it's nice to put some work into it before it's made. And if you're wondering why I used Rae instead of Wally or Jesse to time travel, I needed a person who did not know what was going on in the past and Wally and Jesse have too much knowledge. Plus, Rae was the only one on this Earth who knew how to turn invisible, so that helped. The in-universe reason for why Barry and Rae went instead of any other speedsters is that they are the fastest.
> 
> Post chapter note 2: So, this is the end of Karry Universe for now as I go back to New Justice. A 6-part conclusion will come after 10 chapters of New Justice.
> 
> The idea for this chapter was there are 9 different plots inside Karry. I visited one chapter from each section. I'm going to list out their archive/fanfiction chapters below.
> 
> College Years-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 1, 'The College Years'; Chapter 4, 'Watching Over'
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 4, 'Watching Over'
> 
> Becoming Heroes/Redo the TV Shows-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 2, 'Becoming Heroes; Chapter 1, "Making of a Hero'
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 21, 'Making of a Hero'
> 
> Brainiac Battle-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 3, 'Digital Enemy'; Chapter 5, 'When Worlds Collide'
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 51, 'When Worlds Collide'
> 
> Karry Pregnancy-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 4, 'Karry Pregnancy"; Chapter 1, 'Looking to the Future'
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 58, 'Looking to the Future'
> 
> Cadmus-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 5, "Cadmus"; Chapter 10, 'Allen and Kent'
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 81, 'Allen and Kent'
> 
> Karry Revelations-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 6, "Karry Revelations"; Chapter 11, 'My Sister's Keeper'
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 93, 'My Sisters Keeper'
> 
> Darkseid-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 7, "The Army Killer"; Chapter 4, 'Coping Mechanism'
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 98, 'Coping Mechanism'
> 
> The Metamorphosis-
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 8 "The Metamorphosis"; Chapters 4 and 5 "The Legion of Superheroes, Part 1 and 2"
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 120, "The Legion of Superheroes"
> 
> Totems Plot:
> 
> Archive: Karry Universe, Part 9, "Hunt for the Totems"; Chapter 8 "Vegas Baby"
> 
> Fanfiction: Chapter 134, "Vegas Baby"
> 
> Phew. Well, again, I hope you enjoyed and, remember to REVIEW.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	13. Party Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae has a conversation with zoom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World
> 
> Note: KARRY UNIVERSE IS BACK! This is a 6 part conclusion to the Second Chance Killer and Zoom plot, so that's 6 weeks of Karry before another (shorter) break where Sigma's SuperEarth will return for an 8 part story and then Karry will be back for a one-off special, kick-starting our very own Crisis event! Yeah, that's coming – and it's close. Anyway, enjoy what we have left of Karry Universe…

-Beginning of April-

Barry and Rae ran into the SuperFlash Cave. Kara was there with Romana and Star, along with Alura and Nora.

"Jesse," Barry said. "Why did you need us?"

"This," Jesse said, taking out devices that looked familiar. "The vibration device you got from the past. With the original in my possession I was able to easily make copies."

" _You_ made?" Amelia asked; she and Winn both folding their arms at this.

"Okay – we made," Jesse said. "Thank you for your help." Amelia and Winn gave a nod. "Next time we see Zoom we need his vibration." Jesse handed Rae, Barry, and Kara copies of the vibrational detector. "And we also need to somehow know if he is really Hunter Zolomon's doppelganger. Because if he is not, my plan is done."

"His outfit is x-ray proof. We'll need to rip it off," Kara said.

"Well figure it out. I need to continue working on my weapon," Jesse said, picking up Sabrina and bringing her out of the room at that.

"Do you two know what she's doing?" Barry asked, pointing at the couple now. Jesse had not let them know what this weapon was, or what it did.

"All I know is she asked Lena to lend me to you to help build something," Amelia shrugged.

"And Lena and Amelia used their Totem connections with Ava to get me here as well," Winn said. "But it's nice working together." Winn turned and kissed Amelia on the cheek.

"If you ever wanted to leave the DEO, you know you're always welcome here," Kara said to Winn.

"Thanks; but working for Ava isn't as bad since the Totem bearers worked things out. And I am kind of second in charge there now," Winn smirked. "But we better get to work." Amelia gave a smile as she and Winn went to help Jesse.

"So, are you two doing that thing in Metropolis for Ella's birthday?" Rae asked. Ella had a birthday party for friends a week ago, but Clark and Lois were doing something smaller, plus a family dinner as well.

"No, we brought the kids to the other one and we have plans for today," Barry said. They had told Clark and Lois they weren't going when they brought Romana and Star to Ella's friend party. "Are you going?" Barry seemed confused on that. Rae barely knew the Clark and Lois from this world.

"Connor wants to take me to meet his dad – well other dad; I already met Zor," Rae said with a shrug.

"You're going to meet Clark as his son's girlfriend?" Barry asked, giving a smirk. "Have fun with that. Oh, and since your there, deliver this to Ella." Barry took out a wrapped present and handed it to Rae. Rae took the gift and gave Barry a look before running out. Barry laughed when she was gone.

"You know, I don't think Clark is going to be as hard on her as he was you," Kara said. "It's different with girls." Barry stopped laughing at that.

"Why are we not going?" It was Romana who asked this.

"Cause, we have something special planned," Kara said with a smirk and used her x-ray vision to make sure Amelia was not in listening range. She was not. "Your father and I have to put the final touches on Aunt Amelia and Uncle Winn's wedding plans. And you four are coming with us."

It took a moment for Romana and Star to realize what Kara was saying and then they remembered where Amelia was getting married. Their eyes going wide. "I'm running the girls," Barry said picking up both Alura and Nora who laughed and clapped, knowing what was going to happen.

"You two will fly with me," Kara said. "And no, Star, you're not fast enough on your own to keep up with me this time." Krypto gave a bark out and Hex meowed. "You two have to stay behind this time." They gave a look but didn't move as their masters ran out.

-Karry Universe-

Rae and Connor came running into Clark and Lois's apartment. Lucy was with Lois in the kitchen, the pair laughing as they talked. Clark and Ray stood there, talking, keeping an eye on the kids. Ella and Morgan were playing with toddler, Brandon. Jason was sitting on the couch, playing videogames.

Clark smiled when he saw Connor.

"Connor," Clark said as Connor came over and gave Clark a hug. "And you must be Rae. I've met your New Justice counterpart. She wanted a hug."

"New Justice gets around," Rae nodded, it not being the first time that people had mentioned her.

"At least to this world," Clark agreed. "And what do we have here?" Rae was still carrying Barry's gift.

"Oh, this is from Barry and Kara for Ella," Rae said, holding the present and Ella jumped up to grab it right from Rae; the girl going to rip the paper open right away. "And I made a cake." Rae held out the cake pan. "I hope you don't mind."

"Trust me, you don't," Connor said. "This girl can cook."

"Thank you," Lois said, taking the cake from Rae to put on the counter.

"So, Kara tells me you're on some type of mission?" Clark asked. "And plan on leaving after that…?"

"That is correct," Rae said and Connor could see where this was going.

"What about Connor?" Clark asked.

"I think what happens between me and Connor is none of your business," Rae said simply; everyone was looking on, but Ella and the kids who were setting up whatever Kara and Barry had given her. "Connor knows my mission and we enjoy each other company. Whatever happens in the future is the future and not really for you to say. We're old enough to make our own choices."

"I don't want to see my son hurt," Clark said, impressed by Rae's attitude but trying do the same he did to Barry when he and Kara had first dated – using the same expression and same body language, but Rae wasn't acting like Barry did.

"And I am not hurting him," Rae said. "I'm not scared of you." Clark raised an eyebrow. "I know who you are, Clark Kent. Kal-El… Superman. And I am not scared of you."

Clark and Rae stared at each other for a moment and then Clark smiled. He put a hand on Rae's shoulder and dragged her into a hug, much to Rae's surprise.

"I like her," Clark said to Connor. "Now, figure out a way to make this woman stay."

"Trust me, I am trying," Connor said with a worried laugh and Rae gave a look at this.

"Mom, dad, look," it was Ella. She had set up what Rae had brought from Barry and Kara. It was some type of holographic computer. "It's STAR Co tech! This hasn't even been released yet. Kara and Barry want me to test it out on my school classes and give a report on how well it works. I can connect Gideon to it." Ella had since switched to a harder school for advance kids and she had been enjoying it.

"That's great," Lois said with a smile. Barry and Kara had given Ella a present during her normal party but that had been a normal fun present. This was something that would actually help Ella.

Jason was looking over as Ella was testing out the computer.

"I can give you a run down," Ray said, getting on the floor. "STAR Labs made this but I kept my eyes on it. Works better than a cellphone to do work and fits in your pocket just like a phone."

The group was distracted by a shout and then Jason ran at speeds, Ray barely able to drag Ella out of the way at this. Jason took the device and tossed it with all his strength. The hologram turning off and the device hitting right into the cake Rae had brought. The cake being thrown onto the floor and smashing. The computer device breaking in half; the move had been so unexpected that not even Rae had thought, or time, to stop it.

Jason seemed to be throwing a temper tantrum as Clark came up and grabbed the boy, holding him tight so he didn't hurt anything or anyone including himself. Morgan ran to the side to cry and Goofy went to comfort the boy; Ella was crying into her uncle's arm too, at her gift being destroyed.

Rae was about to move, but then she caught something at the corner of her eyes – something moving so fast only she could see it. With that, she jumped into what some called Flashtime – a way that she was moving so fast everything around her was frozen, except the other speedster also using the ability.

"Zoom!" Rae said stepping forward. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me like that?"

"No," Zoom said. "I wanted to talk to you." Rae raised an eyebrow curious.

-Karry Universe-

When they arrived at Disney, Kara and Barry had a meeting with a couple of people to discuss the weddings details they needed to set. Then they brought the kids for a late lunch/early dinner at Chef Mickey's in the Contemporary resort. Barry had gotten a large amount of food from the buffet as Kara sat with the kids, who were patiently waiting for the characters to come by.

"Hey girls," Barry said, once everyone was eating. "There is something we wanted to talk to you about." Star and Romana raised their heads; Alura and Nora were too busy eating. "Well, you see we have been talking and…" Barry turned to Kara, unsure how to continue this.

"We want to add another little rugrat to this group," Kara said, and Star and Romana looked at each other, confused. "We've never shown them Rugrats, have we?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you know it," Barry said, and Kara gave a laugh at that, but turned back to the girls. "We are going to try to have another kid. And before we got further into it we wanted to know how you would feel about having another little sibling?"

"We'd have fun," Romana said after a moment with a smile.

"We could dress her up," Star said.

"Or him," Barry added in.

"We can dress him up as…" Romana started, but was interrupted by Alura and Nora yelling out 'Mickey!' – in their discussion they had not realized Mickey had come up, dressed in his chef's outfit.

"Mickey!" Romana and Star yelled, jumping up to hug him.

 _Weirdly, that worked as the end of their sentence,_ Kara thought as she took out her phone to take pictures; Barry going to take Alura and Nora out of their highchairs so they could give Mickey a hug themselves.

After Mickey was gone and Barry put the two girls down to eat, Barry took back his seat.

"So, you two are good?" Barry asked the girl, and the two girls gave a smile and nod.

"Are we going into the parks?" Romana asked, curious. They had spent a lot of time waiting as Kara and Barry had their meetings for the wedding. They enjoyed seeing the hotel again and even got a few little things from the shop but wanted in on the park.

"I think we can swing a ride or two," Barry said with a smirk. "Just remember, don't tell Aunt Amelia we've been here." Barry paused as his cellphone rang. "That's weird… it's Amelia."

"Perhaps she's added psychic to the list of her powers?" Kara joked as Barry gave her a serious look, answering the phone.

"You're at Chef's Mickeys," Amelia said right away.

 _She is psychic!_ Barry immediately responded to Kara at this.

"Have you got the power to vibe or something…?" Barry asked into the phone, unsure how Amelia could know that.

"Don't be an ass," Amelia said. "Our Disney accounts are linked."

"What are you doing on your Disney account?" Barry asked as the girls and Kara giggled.

"Spying on wait times," Amelia said and Barry just shook his head. "I'll see if I can get you some fast passes for Magic Kingdom for when you're done." Barry blinked. "Oh, and next time, you tell me before hand."

"Okay, love you too," Barry said as the conversation ended and then he looked at his laughing family. He was saved from saying anything as Minnie came up.

-Karry Universe-

Rae stood in front of Zoom with everything frozen around her. She was confused.

"You want to talk to me?" Rae asked, taking steps to place herself between Zoom and the other people in the room who could not defend themselves right now. "Well, if we're going to do this let's do it face-to-face, Hunter Zolomon."

"How did you know?" Zoom asked, lowering his mask to indeed show the face of Hunter.

"You're not the first Zoom. In fact, your alternate is even more infamous than you," Rae said.

"Yes, destroying part of the multiverse... Overall a brilliant, but ill-advised, plan. No, I don't want the multiverse," Hunter said. "But I guess we do have something in common there." Rae raised an eyebrow. "The name Rachel Garrick, the Flash, is famous among any speedster who knows anything of the multiverse and the speed force. The mighty leader of the Justice League. The defeater of Savitar – the speed force's favorite child, but it's not you they are talking about. It's the other one."

"New Justice," Rae said with a nod. "And this is supposed to prove...?"

"That you are nothing compared to her; not to the speed force who uses you, and not to the people of this world who knew New Justice first," Hunter said. "Join me. Go to STAR and take Sabrina. Then you come back to my world with me and rule besides me."

"Let's say I am buying into your proposition, but why? Why kidnap a baby, someone else's kid?" Rae asked.

"Because she is mine," Hunter stated.

"She is Jesse and Wally's daughter," Rae corrected.

"Not this Earths," Hunter corrected. "You want to know? Let's just say I had a part to play in Sabrina's DNA..." Rae raised an eyebrow. "You see, Jesse was my prisoner. I realized she was pregnant and it was early enough the baby DNA was flexible. You think that power is natural? No, I had been trying for a while to make someone with this mutation but a child, a child of two speedsters… the DNA went perfect. I gave the child her powers. Sadly, right before she was born my Earth's Barry and Wally found us and took Jesse. I've been trying to get her back – I killed Barry, Harry, anyone who would protect her, but they sent her here."

"But why?" Rae asked, not understanding why this power was so important to Hunter. Yes, it would make Sabrina powerful someday, but that day was far off. She was a baby now and for some reason Rae could not picture Hunter changing diapers.

"Sabrina DNA is changeable. It takes on the characteristics of any meta human she's near – including speedsters. Imagine what that would mean for someone who's DNA might be corrupted," Hunter said.

"You've used Velocity," Rae realized – she wasn't a scientist, but she knew of the drug and the consequences. "Sabrina is a cure to Velocity and it makes sense. Your speed is so… unreliable. Sometimes you're as fast as me and sometimes slower than Barry. You're on Velocity and it's killing you."

"I got it under control for now," Hunter snapped. "But once I get the child I will be not only be cured, but able to use Velocity as much as I want, as high of a dose as I need. I will be faster than even your counterpart! No one will be able to stop me." Hunter gave a smirk and held out his hand. "So, are you in?"

"Why would I be in?" Rae asked, shaking her head. "You villains are all the same. You just talk and tell us everything. I don't get it. But here, let me return the favor." Rae took a step forward. "It doesn't matter to me that New Justice's Rae is the famous version of me. I'm sure I'm not the only counterpart that's had to deal with that comparison, but I know who I am. I am a hero. I am the speed force's Flash. She chose me to help her. It doesn't matter to me that this Earth knew and loved New Justice's Rae first. I know they love me as well as they love her. We're different people. And all that matters to me is defeating you." Rae took out the vibrational detector Jesse had given her. She knew she had to get closer to Hunter to use it.

That wouldn't be a problem, since at the end of her speech Hunter moved closer. "Well then let's see if you can save them…" Hunter said and went right for Connor. But Rae tackled him, taking them both out of Flashtime and returning time to normal.

The families jumped at the sudden new attack, not sure what happened as Rae and Hunter were fighting at super-speed. Rae having dropped her device.

"Connor!" Rae said pointing at the device as she fought. Lucy had screamed, grabbing Brandon as fast as she could as Ray seemed to be trying to find his Atom suit. Goofy and Musty growled as Morgan stood there, seeming unsure of what to do. Clark still had the struggling Jason in his arms and didn't dare put him down. The boy didn't seem to realize how deadly this situation become and kept yelling.

Connor jumped, grabbing the device as Hunter and Rae fought. He ran to the side and putting the device right on Hunter and pushing the button, while Rae had him pinned. The few seconds it was there was all he needed as Hunter flung them both away. He ran out at top speed a second later.

"What just happened?" Ray asked, finally in his Atom suit.

"Long story," Rae sighed. "I've got to… ow." Rae put her hand on her side and noticed blood coming on it – in the struggle with Hunter, they had flung into the table which had a large and very sharp knife which was currently in Rae's side. She hadn't even felt it go in.

"You're not going anywhere," Connor said as Rae took the knife out with a yell.

"I'll get the bandages," Lois said, going into the bathroom.

"I speed heal…" Rae stated, frowning as she already felt the wound closing.

-Karry Universe-

Barry, Kara, and the kids were getting off the monorail to the Magic Kingdom when Barry's phone binged. He took it out and paused as he read the text messages.

"Star, Romana, hold on," Kara stated to the two sensing Barry's mood change. All had been excited when they saw the fastpasses Amelia had managed to get on their accounts while they were eating. If there was one thing that girl could do, it was manage a Disney account.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

 _Zoom,_ Barry thought back.

"Go, I've got this," Kara said with a nod and Barry gave a nod back and kissed Kara's cheek, giving the girls stroller which he had been pushing to Kara as he looked for a place to privately run off – something not easy to find in Disney.

"Is Papa Barry coming back?" Star asked.

"I think this will be a girl's evening," Kara said to the two. "Means we'll have to keep to rides Alura and Nora can go on."

"That's okay," Romana said, and Kara smiled as she followed the kids towards the entrance. These girls were the most understanding kids she had ever met. "Can we get new magic bands?"

"And more toys," Star added.

Kara laughed. "Whatever you want," she said as they entered the park.

-Karry Universe-

Barry ran into the apartment to see Lois finishing up bandaging Rae.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"Bad placement of the knife I was going to use to cut the beef," Lois said.

"Hunter. We had a little fight," Rae explained. "I think I will consider this a win for me. No one got hurt."

"You're hurt," Barry said, pointing worriedly.

"Are you a speedster too, or not?" Rae smirked. "We have speed healing!" Rae felt like she was on repeat, having mentioned this at least three times already, but everyone else seemed to have deaf ears to this comment. "These bandages will be off in a matter of minutes."

"He could have killed you," Barry ignored her statement.

"And everyone else in this room," Rae sighed, standing up as Lois finished with the bandages. "But I protected them. I got confirmation it's really Hunter's doppelganger. Connor got his vibration." Connor held up the device. "And I know why he wants Sabrina."

"Oh really?" Barry said with a smirk. He was still worried over Rae's injury, but proud of his little cousin. "I think we should go to STAR so you can fill us in." Barry started to move but then noticed the wreck holographic computer he had given Ella. "Ella, did Zoom destroy our gift to you?"

"No," Ella said giving Jason angry eyes. "That was Jason!"

"J.J?" Barry asked, shocked. He knew Jason had been having some problems lately but to destroy that seemed so out of character. "Why would you do that?"

"Don't call me J.J!" Jason snapped. Clark had put him down and Jason stomped his foot.

"I've called you J.J every day since the day you were born," Barry stated with a raised eyebrow; the nickname being a special name just for Barry to use. Jason had never minded before and he seemed to love it when he was younger.

"I hate it! I hate it! And I hate you!" Jason yelled, running at Barry, fist out and Barry merely moved out of the way.

"Too slow, little man," Barry said, a joke Jason used to love but he just growled and then ran off to his room, knocking presents for Ella over making the girl cry. "Don't worry Ella; I'll replace whatever is broken." Barry gave the girl one more hug sharing a look with Clark who shrugged; both Clark and Lois looked defeated when it came to their son. "Rae, come on."

"I'll make you a new cake," Rae whispered to Ella as she and Barry ran off.

….

As Caitlin doubled-checked Rae's injury, Rae went into great detail over her little chat with Zoom to Caitlin, Barry, Wally, and Jesse, explaining Hunter's reasoning for wanting Sabrina and his obvious lust for power.

"She's an object," Wally stated angrily.

"Just a cure for Velocity," Jesse added sadly; Wally was holding Sabrina as they looked at each other.

"Well, it does make sense," Caitlin reasoned. "Sabrina takes on the exact mutation of the meta human she's near; she wouldn't take on the damage done to the DNA by Velocity though."

"Well, he's not getting her," Wally said, holding Sabrina close and Jesse put an arm on her too.

"We won't let him," Barry said and held out the device Connor had given him. "We got this now." Jesse took the device, checking on the vibration.

"Well, this is exactly what we need," Jesse said, running off to everyone's shock. Wally turned to run after her with Sabrina.

"It seems my job is done," Rae said, standing up.

"Whoa, doctor," Barry said making Caitlin blink. "Is she good?"

"The wound was healed before you got here," Caitlin smirked. "She can go run hundreds of marathons."

"I told you!" Rae stated to Barry. "Speed healing!"

"Okay," Barry said with sigh. "But you've got to be more careful."

"And what would you have done differently?" Rae asked; Barry opened his mouth and then closed it. Thinking. "See?" Rae gave a smirk.

"Just because I can't think of something right now does not mean it would have been the same as you," Barry pointed out. "Just… please be careful." Rae rolled her eyes. "I saw that." Rae stuck out her tongue before running off. "Fine."

 _Everything okay?_ It was Kara in his head, and she could feel her amusement.

 _Teenagers,_ Barry thought back.

 _You'll have four in a matter of years. All girls too. Five eventually,_ Kara thought. _Come back and enjoy them while they are little. Star and Romana want on Big Thunder Mountain._

 _Sounds like a plan,_ Barry thought back. "See you later Caitlin."

Barry ran out of the lab, leaving Caitlin alone.

"Have fun with Kara," Caitlin said to the air with a smirk.

-Karry Universe-

"Did you talk to your son?" Lois asked Clark as Clark came back into the kitchen.

Given Zoom's attack, they had decided to reschedule Ella's birthday dinner with family. Ella was in her room crying and Morgan, Goofy, and Musty were trying to cheer her up. Clark had gone into Jason's room to talk to the boy as Lois cleaned up.

"Why is he my son when he's in trouble?" Clark asked.

"Let's be honest here," Lois said. "He wouldn't be as destructive if it wasn't for your DNA."

Clark raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it. "

"Well we talked," Clark sighed. "Or, at least, I talked to him. I don't get it. He used to be such a nice kid."

"You know, I get his anger at Morgan and Connor. They kind of just came in and suddenly he wasn't your oldest son anymore, but this… this was anger out of nowhere, at Ella. This was more than just sibling rivalry. It was like he got angry over Ella's birthday even when we gave him birthday parties. If it were Kara and Barry's present, he knows they would get him anything he asked for. They gave him that videogame system he was playing," Lois said.

"I don't know," Clark sighed.

"There's something wrong," Lois stated resolutely. "I'm just not sure what."

Clark came up and his arms around Lois to bring her close; she wasn't upset, but he could feel through their own bond that she was torn over Jason, wondering how to help him.

"We'll figure it out," Clark whispered. "Maybe it's Kryptonian…?"

-Karry Universe-

Hunter was in a private location, mumbling to himself when he saw a portal and a man came out. A balder man with dark skin and a strange outfit.

"What was that?" The man asked.

"Like you care," Hunter muttered, barely paying attention to the man.

"I told you where the child was sent, and I brought you here to avoid their detection," the man said, stepping forward. "I have stopped that drug of yours from killing you."

"You could just give me her," Hunter pointed out.

"That wouldn't be a very good test now would it," the man said. "All your dreams are yours for the taking and you try to convince her to take it for you?"

"She is a very powerful speedster. An excellent ally," Hunter pointed out.

"You tried to convince a Rachel Garrick to betray her family and to betray the speed force? The speed force is a part of her, more than it is you! She was born with it. The bond there cannot be broken," the man pointed out, and Hunter laughed. "Not by a few well-placed words. She is a child of the speed force. Being born one gives her access to more energy, lets her body handle more. That is why she, and all those born a speedster, are so powerful."

"And Barry?" Hunter asked. "He wasn't born but he reaches those heights too."

"He is chosen," the stated said and a portal opened; he turning around. "But know that a team up wasn't the worst idea, but not with Rae. There's another on this world I have given an opportunity, just like you. I believe the world calls him the Second Chance Killer."

With that, the man walked back through the portal, it closing behind him.

"Not a bad idea, Monitor," Hunter stated to himself after a moment of thought. "Not a bad idea, at all…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: And there we have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since you were all impatiently waiting for Karry return, I hope you share the love by commenting this chapter to welcome it back.


	14. Future Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Second Chance Killer strikes close to home, Kara and Barry have to defend their family. Meanwhile, Rae has decisions to make about her future and her relationships with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World

Rae walked over to the table. She was in normal clothes and had a bag over her shoulder. Connor, Karen, and Donna were waiting at a table.

"Hello," Rae said, kissing Connor on the cheek and putting the bag down. "Food's in the bag." All three high schoolers lunchtimes ran together, and they got to leave the school for lunch. Since Rae came she had been meeting up with them sometimes with home cooked food. Every once in a while, they went out to a restaurant.

"Oh, I am going to miss you when you're gone," Karen said, taking the containers out of the bag along with utensils.

"You're going to Italy, anyway," Donna commented back.

"So?" Karen asked. She had opened the container and was eating already as Donna took her own food.

After taking a bite Donna said, "you know what, I don't understand why you don't stay." Rae raised an eyebrow. She had explained to everyone her mission here and that she had to leave when it was over. "I get you work for the speed force, but you can be a hero here too. Join Young Justice – since this one and M'Gann quit, I am the only female. Unless you include Nora, who hasn't really committed to the hero thing."

"Barry is the Flash here," Rae said, simply shaking her head.

"So? Jesse and Wally are speedsters too," Karen pointed out.

"Jesse barely does any hero stuff and Wally's retired, except for running Young Justice," Rae pointed out.

"Still," Donna sighed, "you could be a speedster with another name: Lady Flash; The Speedster; Red Lightning…. I don't know," Donna stated. Connor was keeping his mouth shut for now but was looking hopeful.

"You don't get it," Rae said with a headshake. "Barry is the chosen one for this world – he is the Flash, the one the speed force wanted. It's why Jesse and Wally don't do much. Besides, he will one day pass that title to one of his kids. I will never be to this world what he is. The speed force gave me a different job. I want to be what the speed force wants for me."

"But what about us?" Connor had to finally ask. "What about me?"

"Connor," Rae said. "We talked…"

"I know. And I thought I was okay with the idea of you leaving, but I didn't expect to fall in love with you," Connor said in one quick breath, and Karen and Donna went to leave the bench they were sitting on but Connor glared. "Stay." The two didn't dare move after that.

"Connor," Rae said. "I think I fell in love with you too."

"So, stay," Connor said.

"I can't," Rae said. She had thought long and hard on this for a while. Since time traveling with Barry and Clark's comments the other day, it had been eating at her. "I can't give up these missions, Connor. It gave me purpose when I had none. It's me now, Connor." Tears were in Rae's eyes. "But you could come."

"Come?" Connor asked.

"Why not?" Rae asked. "When my mission here is done come with me. Travel the multiverse. There are so many amazing things out there, Connor; places and things I have seen. We can share in it. Share an adventure."

"And leave my family?" Connor asked. "My dream of training animals... My Wolf." Rae groaned when Wolf was mentioned. "These things are important to me, Rae."

"So, for us to stay together one has to give up everything important to them?" Rae defended. "If you can't do it for me, can you expect me to do it for you?"

"No, I guess not," Connor sighed.

"I think I am going to go," Rae said and, after a moment of looking around, ran off as no one was watching.

Connor sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. The girls could see tears.

"Hey, Con," Karen said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She and Connor were cousins just as Kara and Clark were, after all. "She wasn't the one."

"Yes, yes, she was," Connor said, sure of that in his heart.

"Then figure something out," Donna stated. "If she's the one, then don't let her get away."

Connor stood up.

"Thank you," Connor said to Donna as he ran off.

"You know, good advice for you too," Karen said once Connor was gone and Donna gave her a look. "Nisos. All I hear is about him and the male Amazonians."

"What about you and Carter?" Donna shot back and Kara took another bite of food.

"Old news," Karen shrugged. She and Carter were still good friends, but the idea of them being an item felt like a distant dream now. "Anyway, with Connor and Rae gone, it's our responsibility not to let all this food go to waste." Donna gave a smile at that as they went to dig in.

-Karry Universe-

Romana and Star were at recess in their school. They had a tablet device out that Kara and Barry had given them and were showing their classmates pictures of them with the meta animals – being the Allens children made them popular among their classmates; some with parents who wanted to get close to the Allens, and some just generally amazed. The two knew who their true friends were though, but it was nice showing off.

"I would love to meet those animals," a boy said looking at the pictures.

"No tourists allowed," Romana said with a smirk. The Sanctuary was not open for visits after all.

Before anyone could say anything else they were shocked by a man in a mask and holding a knife coming right for them. The group knew him as the Second Chance Killer. There were screams as the Killer came right for them.

Romana pushed a button on the tablet – another reason why they were given it being to give them a panic button in case they are in trouble – but she wasn't scared.

….

"What's the noise?" Barry asked as he ran into the Superflash cave with Kara with him. Both their communicators going off.

"S.O.S from someone in the super family," Caitlin said. "It's… Romana and Star."

Barry outfit was summoned faster than normal, and Kara was in her outfit with similar speed; Krypto and Hex were already dressed and out as fast as the two. They barely said for Caitlin to watch the twins.

"I thought they weren't saving no one anymore because of the Second Chance Killer?" Jesse said with Sabrina on her lap.

"Parents," Caitlin said with a smirk, even though she was concerned. "Someone just attacked the cubs – now they have to deal with the mama and papa bear. Might want to go yourself." Caitlin held out her arms for Jesse to give over Sabrina and Jesse changed her outfit to follow out.

….

Kara and Barry arrived at the school just when they saw the Second Chance Killer stab Star. Krypto was fast to bite the Second Chance Killer as Barry went to Star's aid. Star had been using her own powers to avoid the killer, who had gone right after her. The stab wound was in her shoulder, but she was bleeding badly. Barry picking her up and ran right away as she was losing blood and needed Caitlin.

Kara had her arms on the Second Chance Killer's throat. Krypto and Hex growled and hissed besides her. The only reason she hadn't snapped his neck already was she was angry and wanted to see him suffer. She had never wanted to see someone suffer more now. The man had gone after their kids.

"Supergirl!" It was Jesse who had arrived.

Kara's concentration turned for a moment, her grip on the villain loosening, and that moment was all the Second Chance Killer needed to teleport away.

"Damn it," Kara swore wishing she had killed him, but also know if she had in front of all these kids it might traumatize them more – plus the whole moral high ground and regretting it later stuff that came with being a hero.

That was when she noticed Romana crying.

"Hi," Kara said suddenly going soft. "You're Kara and Barry Allen daughter, right?" Kara had to keep her secret identity, but she wanted to comfort her daughter, getting on her knees, and holding out her arms to Romana who ran into it for a hug.

"Yes," Romana answered the question, crying into Kara. "He went right for Star." She told her mom in the hug, only Kara able to hear her now.

"She'll be fine. Flash took her," Kara said, knowing in her head Caitlin already had Star and was treating her; Barry watching franticly about their daughter. "I'll tell the Allens to come get you." She needed to return as Kara to get her other daughter. "Liberty Belle?" Kara turned to Jesse and Jesse wondered if Kara was going to tell her off for stopping her from killing their enemy. "Thank you."

Jesse smiled and nodded, getting it as they ran off; Krypto giving Romana a soft nudge before he left with Hex.

-Karry Universe-

Rae was sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and cookies. She was upset but trying not to let it show.

"Rae?" She almost groaned when she heard the voice and saw Connor standing there in the room of the penthouse. She was on the bottom floor – Amelia and Winn's apartment – but also where she had taken a room. She was sitting in the living room area there.

"Shouldn't you still be in school?" Rae asked, looking at the time.

"I've skipped," Connor said. "And been wracking my brain and talking to everyone, to try to figure out how we can stay together, because I do love you and I don't want this to end. I talked to mom, both of my dads', Lois, Morgan…"

"Morgan?" Rae asked, confused at that one. Knowing who the boy was and his mental issues.

"He may be simpler than you and I, but somehow he's smarter than even Professor Stein," he smirked at his brother's weird intellect, "He gave me the answer," Connor said and Rae frowned. "He said why not both?"

"Are you sure he wasn't quoting that taco commercial?" Rae asked.

"No… wait, what commercial?" Connor asked.

"The one where they are fighting over soft and hard shells and the little girl goes 'why not both'," Rae said.

"You know what, he might have been," Connor said blinking. "But it did give me an idea. Why do you need to leave this world to continue working for the speed force? Why can't you take missions and go and come back here. This could be your home earth."

Rae paused.

"That… could work," she said after a moment.

"So, I guess the question is: Do you really love me?" Connor asked

Rae put a hand on Connor's face.

"Yes," Rae said after a moment. "Because I do love you."

"So next time you talk to the speed force, make this work," Connor said defiantly.

"I think she already knows," Rae smirked, and Connor kissed her. Rae kissing back as the two started making out on the couch.

"You know, you're lucky I am not Barry," the voice forced them apart as they saw Amelia standing there. They had not heard her come in. "I guess you don't need this ice cream anymore?" Amelia grabbed the ice cream Rae had previously been eating. "Thanks for leaving some. Bought this for movie night tonight."

"Movie night?" Rae asked.

"Winn likes using the system and picking a new movie from different earths. We're onto Twin Earth tonight," Amelia said. "You two want to join? If my little cousin's going to be sticking around more, I think we should get to know each other better."

Rae and Connor looked at each other.

"Okay," Connor said with a shrug as Amelia's phone binged.

Amelia looked at it and stared for a moment. "One of you bring me to STAR Labs," Amelia said. "And fast."

"Well fast, is my middle name," Rae said.

"I thought it was Elena?" Connor stated, making both girls give him a look. "And yeah I get it now." Rae gave Connor a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Amelia to run out.

-Karry Universe-

"How is she?" Amelia asked once they arrived. Kara was sitting with Romana on her lap. The girl was crying as Kara held onto her. Barry had both Alura and Nora – the twins seemed to sense the mood and knew something was up.

"And can someone fill me in?" Rae asked to the group, still not sure what was going on. Amelia had not said anything but to take her to STAR Labs.

"The Second Chance Killer attacked Star," Kara said. "He stabbed her."

"What?!" Rae asked.

At that moment Caitlin came out of the medical area and all eyes turned to her.

"She's good," Caitlin said. "I patched her up. I wish we had some blood to give her as she lost a lot, too much for someone her age, but she's the only one of her species we know of – and human blood won't work."

"New Justice has a Star," Kara said quickly. "And her biological sister."

"I'll contact my counterpart," Caitlin said with a nod going, to the computer to send a message to New Justice.

"I don't get it. He goes after our past saves. Why attacked Star?" Kara asked.

"Are you kind of forgetting she's possibly the most famous past save you ever did?" Jesse said, making the two look at each other as Jesse brought an image onto the screen: Kara holding Star after forcing Rox from Galactic Conquest to make Star Kara's prize. "You saved her on worldwide television, when no one could watch anything else."

"But no one knows our Star is that girl," Barry said. "Adoptions from meta homes are private. No one knows she came from there. There's no way to trace her from there."

"The Allens adopt a girl with red hair. It's been rumored for a while," Jesse said. "And this got published just yesterday…" Jesse brought up an article from a local newspaper. It claimed Star Allen was the girl Supergirl had saved. There was no supporting facts, just repeats of rumor and a focus on the similarity in looks.

"This is a horrible article. Austin Wingardner… why does that name sound familiar?" Kara asked.

"He's part of the gossip club," Amelia moaned, making eyes turned to her. "The ones who hangs out downstairs and spy on us? Neighbors from below. He's the reporter who won't leave the building. Well _was_ the reporter because I am going to kill him."

"Save that for the Second Chance Killer," Barry said darkly. "But you can have ghosts haunt him." Barry gave Amelia a nod who returned a smirk, her hand itchy for the Death Totem.

At that, a portal opened, and another Caitlin appeared in the room.

"Need a little blood?" Caitlin asked, holding up a bag and their Caitlin smiled. As the Caitlins walked towards the medical area, New Justice's Caitlin stopped and looked at Rae. "Rae?"

"Hi," Rae said with a wave.

New Justice Caitlin looked confused.

"You know what, I'm not going to ask," New Justice Caitlin said following their Caitlin to where Star was.

-Karry Universe-

Connell Crowley, otherwise known as the Second Chance Killer, was in his headquarters' when he saw the flash of a speedster. He turned, expecting the Flash but was surprised to see Zoom.

"Nice place," Zoom said. "Better than a warehouse."

"How did you find me?" Crowley asked.

"We have a friend in common," Zoom said. "Bald guy, ridiculous getup."

"The one who woke me," Crowley said.

"He thinks we should team up," Zoom said, folding his arms. "You can help me get what I want and with me, you can go after our so-called-heroes directly, instead of going after past saves."

"Attacking their past saves hurts them more than either of us can do to them physically," Crowley pointed out. "And I want to get the biggest one." Crowley pointed at the article he had clipped out, showing Star. "I got bested once but not giving up this time."

"Going after the Allens?" Zoom said with a smirk Crowley couldn't see. "You know what, I'll keep my eyes on that. But you might want this…" Zoom took out a shard of green rock. "Kryptonite. My only piece, so be careful."

Crowley took the rock, smirking, before Zoom ran out.

-Karry Universe-

"What's the point of having a kitchen downstairs if you are going to take all our stuff?" Barry asked. Amelia and Rae were in the kitchen along with Connor and Winn. The group preparing snacks for their movie night.

"When these two decided to join we needed a lot more snacks," Amelia countered back. She was microwaving bags of popcorn and dumping them into a large bowl. Rae was making sandwiches while Connor was sorting drinks. Winn was taking care of all other chips and dips it seemed.

"Got me there. Enjoy your movie night," Barry said, grabbing one of Rae's sandwiches and giving her a playful punch on the arm when she complained. Rae laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Barry.

With that, Barry walked up the stairs and to Star and Romana's room. Star was in the bottom bunk – after the blood transfusion, Caitlin had allowed them to bring Star back home as long as she took it easy. She had Porthos besides her and Krypto at the end of her bed. Romana was on the top bunk and there was even Prime's dog, Powie, having called Prime asking for Powie to come over for the night.

Kara was in the room too, tucking them in.

"Everything good?" Barry asked his daughter.

"Yes," Star mumbled and Barry leaned down to kiss her.

"You rest," Barry said, taking Kara's arm, the pair going to shut off the light as they closed the doors. "What about Alura and Nora? They don't have the dogs with them."

"Come on," Kara said, going and opening the door. Hex and Casper were on the floor and looked up at them. "Asked Mutant to send Hex's mate." Nala was curled up on the bed with Nora. Alura seeming jealous and was over there trying to get to the cat. Barry went to pick her up and put her in her bed.

"Kitty!" Alura called out; Hex and Casper both jumped onto the bed, seeming to make Alura happy.

"Night girls," Barry chuckled, giving both a kiss as he went to turn off the light and close the door.

"I don't think we could fit anymore Kryptonian animals in here," Kara said and Barry laughed.

 _I think your Prime counterpart would challenge that,_ Barry thought back though, chuckling.

 _True. But they are safe._ Kara kissed Barry. _I'm going to go get ready for bed myself._ Kara added as she headed into the master bedroom.

Barry took a bite of the sandwich he had stolen from Rae and was about to head into the bedroom when he was surprised by something hitting into him and electrocuting him. The attack was shocking enough, he feel unconscious.

"You are one of the chosen as well!" It was the Second Chance Killer, talking to the unconscious Barry. "I will take you once I get the girl..." The Second Chance Killer went into the right room.

"Barry?" It was Kara coming out of the master in her pajamas having felt something weird through the bond. She saw him on the floor. "Barry!" She knew he was still alive but checked with her powers to make sure he didn't need medical help which he didn't. That's when she heard a scream and looked into Star and Romana's room, running into there at the same time.

The Second Chance Killer was there but seemed surprise as Krypto and Powie had jumped off the bed to attack him. A second surprise came for the Killer when he could not teleport out – Kara and Barry had decided to put some meta human blockers in the girls' room just in case. He running out of the room with the dogs chasing him, striking him with heat vision and causing him to shout.

"Star!" Kara said going besides the crying girl. "Are you hurt?"

"Porthos took the stab," Star said. She was hugging the dog who was unhurt, being Kryptonian, and giving Kara looks.

"Good boy," Kara said, giving him a pet. "I want both of you to go to Alura and Nora's room and close the door until I come to get you." The two gave a nod getting out and into the room fast.

….

"Think we went overboard on M&Ms?" Amelia was asking, looking at the bowl of chocolates.

"No," Rae and Connor said together, both taking a handful each. They were still in the main floor kitchen but was getting ready to move downstairs with the giant bowls of snacks and sandwiches Rae had made. Plus, a lot of drinks.

That was when they heard the noise and saw the masked villains being chased by Powie and Krypto down the stairs.

"That's the Second Chance Killer, right?" Winn asked in shock.

"Yep," Amelia answered her fiancée, taking some popcorn and throwing it into her mouth.

"Should we do something?" Winn asked, holding out his hands, ready to use his powers if needed.

"Let the dogs handle it, Winn," Amelia chuckled, pushing his hands down.

Kara came running down the stairs herself at that, ready to go and help, but the Second Chance Killer surprised everyone by taking out a large green shard of rock; Krypto, Powie, Kara, and Connor all falling at the poison.

"Okay, now we help! Now we help!" Amelia said fast, summoning her astral form and going to look for something.

"Crap," Rae muttered, grabbing her helmet from the counter, and running right at the Killer as he seemed to take in the scene. "I don't think so!" Rae said, using the helmet to hit his arm with speed. It forced him to drop the Kryptonite which Rae caught in her hand.

"Rae!" It was Amelia's Astral form who had cuffs in her hand; she tossed them to Rae who caught them.

"Winn," Rae said, tossing the Kryptonite to Winn as she caught the cuffs. Winn catching the rock and moved to get it out of the room. The Second Chance Killer was just about to teleport away when Rae put the cuffs on one of his arms, the cuff stopping him as Rae turned them completely on. "And I think this is one serial kill..."

Rae never finished her sentence as there was a flash of light and in a moment an arm had gone straight through her stomach.

"No!" It was Barry who had woken up and ran for the stairs.

"You should have joined me," Zoom said, removing the arm as Rae fell to the floor. The Second Chance Killer went and opened the balcony door, setting off the alarm as Zoom ran and grabbed him.

"No…!" Barry said, running to his cousin who was on the floor.

Kara, who was getting her strength back from Winn getting the Kryptonite away, turned and used her heat vision to destroy the alarm box. That shut off the alarm.

"I don't… want to go. I want to stay," Rae said as Barry put his hands on the wound. "Please…" Rae was looking right at Barry as she said it. "Please, let me stay."

"We want you to stay," Barry said, tears in his eyes now. This was too much for one day. "Just hang on..." Barry knew the only reason she was talking was she was a speedster. She would have died the moment Zoom pushed his arm through her. "We'll get you to Caitlin. You'll be fine."

Rae started to chuckle, but it was a horrible gurgling sound instead of what Barry was used to.

"Thank you…" Rae mumbled though; it was barely above a whisper as her body suddenly went limp.

"No! Rae! No…" Barry said, bringing the body to him and hugging it. "Rae, please..."

A moment later, a portal opened and out of the portal came the familiar Black Flash: The Grim Reaper of speedster.

"Flash… dead…" the Black Flash said.

"No, please, please let me keep her," Barry begged the speed force agent. "Please, she deserves better! She's just a kid."

"Flash… dead," the Black Flash repeated as Barry continued to hug the body.

"Barry…" Kara said going and putting an arm on her husband's shoulder. There were tears in her eyes too. She had loved Rae as well. _You know it's over._ Barry kissed Rae's head and then backed away into Kara's arms.

The Black Flash went and picked Rae up; Barry had seen him take away the alternate Wally and Jesse – he had dragged and tossed them around like rag dolls, but with Rae he picked up as if she were a baby, holding her in his arms gently as if he cared for her and then brought her into the portal with him and let it close. All that was left of Rae was her helmet sitting on the floor.

"I put the… what happened?" Winn asked seeing the tears. He had brought the Kryptonite downstairs to get it as far away from the Kryptonians as he could. Barry was crying into Kara and Kara was holding him crying as well. Amelia ran right to her fiancées and cried into his shoulder; Winn putting his arms around her.

Connor, who had only just recovered from the Kryptonite poisoning in time to see Rae die in Barry's arms, sat on a chair, frozen tears in his eyes as Krypto and Powie went to comfort the boy.

Upstairs, they heard the cry of Alura and Nora. They had woken up at the commotion but had only really felt the need to cry when they felt Rae leave, when the Black Flash had gone.

Rachel Elena Garrick, the speed force's Flash, was dead.

-Karry Universe-

Zoom had taken Crowley back to where he worked from and broke the cuffs, getting them off the meta.

"They _are_ Supergirl and the Flash!" Crowley snapped. "But are also some of the chosen…" Crowley seemed to indicate his board with lists of people Supergirl, and the Flash had saved, as proof.

"They've fake-saved themselves to throw off people to their identity," Zoom explained, as if it was obvious. "So, now you know do you really want to hurt them?"

"Yes," Crowley said.

"Going after their kids will just piss them off," Zoom said. "I know their weakness. I will use it to distract them while you get me my prize. A little girl in their protection." Zoom showed Crowley a picture of Sabrina. "Deal?"

Crowley looked at the picture.

"Deal," Crowley said, holding out his hand and Zoom took it to shake.

"I think this will be a team up for the ages," Zoom said with a smile Crowley couldn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Who saw that coming? It's sad, but Karry Universe cannot have a permanent Rae. Zoom showed up and I needed him to kill someone. Sigma and I went through a lot of different options on who to kill (including, but not limited to Iris, a Mon, and even someone new like Nia) before I decided on this. It was perfect for the plot and characters, and honestly having a Rae for more than one chapter really helped Barry connect to the speed force better. It was perfect. Now, on Facebook I will go over all the other options and why they were rejected, and go deeper on why Rae had to die…


	15. Team Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom has teamed up with The Second Chance Killer, and with Rae dead, it's time for our heroes to put an end to both of them and finish Rae's mission for her.

In the DEO-run asylum for meta humans who needed mental attention, a nurse walked through the hall towards a room in the permanent section where patients were there for life - most of these were Cadmus creations.

That was when there was a blue flash that ran past the nurse, surprising her.

She ran, but by the time she got to the intended room, the room was empty and alarms were going off.

"Who was in this room?" The nurse asked, bewildered.

"A Cadmus creation," the doctor said. "A clone of the man Jeremiah Danvers."

…

Joe West stood in front of his class at Quantico.

He was surprised at how much he liked teaching these students. His course, his work was going over past meta crimes so far and how to tell the difference between a meta crime and a normal crime. Joe was tossing in some cases that were mistaken for meta for examples too.

As he was talking, he was shocked by the blue blur stopping in front of him. He knew Zoom.

"Hello, Detective, teaching? That's different. You're coming with me," Zoom said, and before Joe could push his panic button, he was taken, and his cellphone gone.

…

At the meta home, Eliza and Zor were taking care of the kids together. The day workers had shown up for the day and were going about their business.

"What's on the cards today?" One of the workers asked Eliza

"We have a new meta coming in later," Eliza said, going over paperwork as Zor sat nearby, reading a book, "it's best we -"

She didn't finish her sentence as there was a blue flash of a speedster and suddenly she and Zor were gone.

…

"You're leaving early this morning," Henry said to Cat as she prepared to go into the office.

"I'll be home early tonight though," Cat said to Henry, going to kiss him, but she never got there. There was a flash of blue and then they were both gone, taken elsewhere.

It took Cat a moment to realize they weren't in their home anymore and was shocked when she looked around.

"Eliza?" Cat pointed out, confused

"Joe?" Henry now said, seeing the man too. "And Zor?"

"Jeremiah...?" Eliza asked, however, seeing the clone. What J'onn had done had erased most of the clone's memories, so he simply gave Eliza a puzzled, confused look. That was when the group noticed Zoom and the Second Chance Killer standing there.

"Right," Zor said, being the only one in the group with a superpower; he went to punch Zoom, but Zoom sent a wind blast at him, knocking him back.

"Weakest Kryptonian there is…" Zoom mocked. "Now, we need to make a call."

-Karry Universe-

Barry had not been able to sleep after Rae's death. He had comforted all four girls - Star and Romana being just as upset as Alura and Nora. Eventually though, all four had fallen asleep in Alura and Nora's bedroom. The couple decided not to move the older kids to their room and let the siblings sleep together with all six Kryptonian animals on the floor.

Barry had gotten rid of the Kryptonite, dropping it off at the DEO and then spent a lot of time running. But now he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor where Rae had died. Although she'd had a Speedster's death, there was still some blood from the murder.

"Barry…?" Kara said, coming up. _Barry!_ Kara thought when Barry didn't stop. That got his attention. "What are you doing?"

"The blood won't come out," Barry said, tears in his eyes. "It's ruined the carpet."

"That's not important," Kara said, taking Barry's arm and bringing him to the couch. "We can figure that out later." She kissed Barry's cheek. "Right now, the only thing important is catching the bastard who killed her and then we can get a new carpet… or redo the entire floor. Can we get rid of that alarm?"

"I think you already did," Barry said. The alarm Leonard Snart had placed in the Penthouse was black from the heat vision Kara sent at it last night. "It never really helped anyway." Kara hugged Barry close again, both feeling each other's sadness at losing someone so important.

"She was going to stay," Kara whispered, surprising Barry. "She was going to use this world as a home world and continue working for the Speed Force. It's what she told Connor- or was Connor's idea. I don't know. He was very emotional." Kara shared the memory of her and Connor last night, she not wanting to bring the boy home. The only people in the world who knew Rae was dead right now were in this Penthouse, right here. _I don't know if that helps or hurts, but I thought you should know._

 _"_ Thank you," Barry said and then took a breath in when he realized it was Rae's last words. "Why did she ask me to stay like that? She knew I wanted her to stay. Like I was making her lea…"

"Barry, she wasn't talking to you. She was talking to the Speed Force _through_ you. She was begging the Speed Force to save her life. The only thing she said to you, to us, was thank you," Kara said.

"…I am going to have to have a word with the speed force," Barry said after a moment, a glint in his eyes as a phone started to ring.

Kara took out her phone.

"It's Cat," Kara said, answering the video chat but was shocked when Zoom's face appeared on the screen. "Zoom… what are you doing with Cat's phone?"

"Zoom!" Barry snarled, lightning suddenly flashing in his eyes, but Kara sent calming emotions to him, knowing how angry he was at the rogue speedster.

"What am I doing with Cat?" Zoom said and the camera turned around and Kara saw Cat and Henry were there with Zoom along with Joe, Eliza, and Zor.

"Wait…. is that the Jeremiah clone?" Kara asked, seeing the clone.

"Yes, you two have a lot of parents on this world. A lot to choose from," Zor said going to the Jeremiah clone and Kara watched as his arm went through him and Zoom took out the heart. He fell to the floor, dead.

Eliza gave a scream as Zor took her into his arms, she putting her face into Zor's shirt to hide the tears.

"I killed the one no one cared about. Now, meet me in an hour in Henry's bar in Central - I believe it's called the Oasis - or I'll kill Cat next."

Zoom took Cat into his arms as if to prove it. Henry called out, but Joe put a hand on him to stop him from moving. "After Cat, I will kill the foster parents and then, the biological parents."

"We'll be there," Barry growled.

"Good," Zoom said and the line was disconnected.

"I'll kill him," was all Barry could say as Kara gave him a look. Even her calming emotions wasn't helping as much - the death of Rae was still raw.

"He took our parents?" Kara, however, asked seeming shocked.

"We have six parents to go through," Barry added, distracted now, never having counted the number of parents they had gotten through the years.

"Eight if you include Astra and Ha. He did not," Kara said.

"Because they are full Kryptonians with all powers intact," Barry reasoned, knowing Astra and Ha would have been more a challenge to get and keep control of. "But we have an hour. Call Jesse. We need her, Wally, and Caitlin here now." He had managed to get into hero mode but didn't feel like dragging the kids out to STAR Labs, so Kara made the calls.

Jesse and Wally arrived with Caitlin, Sabrina, Garfield, and Jenny in tow. To Kara and Barry's surprise, Ronnie showed up as Firestorm too! Ronnie, Cody, and Michelle split up at that moment. Kara had gone downstairs and gotten Winn and Amelia up.

"This sounded important," Ronnie spoke.

"Zoom has kidnapped our parents," Kara said. "We got a call from him. He wants us to meet him at Henry's bar."

"Jesse, is the weapon ready?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we get Rae? Zoom is her mission," Jesse pointed out, looking for the girl.

"Rae is…" Barry couldn't finish the sentence.

"Dead," Amelia supplied. "Rae was killed by Zoom last night."

The group stared at Amelia in shock at this, before looking to Barry, knowing how much he cared for his cousin.

"We're sorry we didn't call, but we were all in shock, we needed to mourn," Kara said, forcing people to look back to her, watching as Caitlin, Jesse, and Wally who knew Rae the best of this group processed the information. Ronnie put his arms around Caitlin. Jenny instinctively took her little brother and went up the stairs to find Star and Romana. Wally and Jesse hugged.

Rae had raced with all of them, had actually made all of them realize more of their powers than they thought. She would be missed.

"I'll go get the weapon ready. I just hope it hurts," Jesse finally said, going to run out.

"Wally, Firestorm; you're going to need to come with us," Barry said. "Zoom and the Second Chance Killer seem to be teamed up now. No surprises there."

"We'll get these asses," Cody said and Michelle gave a nod as Wally gave Sabrina over to Caitlin, who took the little girl.

"Caitlin, we haven't woken the girls up yet for their breakfast. Star is still sore. You should prob-"

"I got it," Caitlin said, cutting Kara off, knowing what to do.

"I'll stay with Caitlin," Amelia said.

"I'll go to the DEO. Inform Director Sharpe what's going on," Winn said. "Central is under her DEO's protection." Kara gave Winn a nod as Winn went to the elevator.

"What about Connor?" Amelia asked. "He's downstairs, still crying. I don't think he will be much use as Superboy."

"Leave him here," Kara said. "Krypto, Hex." The two animals came running down the stairs, Powie and Casper were behind them, having stayed with their mates overnight. "You two are with us. Powie, Casper, stay here. Look after Connor," There were barks and meows of agreeing as everyone went to get out.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry appeared in the bar in their superhero outfits with Krypto and Hex by their side. Only Crystal was in the bar since it was before hours.

"Get out of here," Barry said, thinking for a moment they could use Crystal as Ice Maiden, what the public called her when she helped them, but they were even, leaving Wally and Firestorm outside.

Crystal didn't argue with the command, going out the back door. About a moment after she was gone there was a blue flash. It was Zoom and he had Cat Grant in his arms, his hand vibrating by her side. "If you dare hurt her…" Barry said making a move.

"She's safe," Zoom said. "Here a show of good faith." Zoom tossed Cat at Kara, who caught her safely. "The other four are in dangerous situations. As I talk I will reveal where they are. If your Justice League is fast, they might be able to save some of them."

"Go," Kara said putting Cat down and stepping in front of her. Cat ran out the door and was whisked away by Wally. "This is low. Going after our parents."

"I am patching in the rest of the League," Caitlin said in their ears, getting League members on board.

"I need some leverage," Zoom said. "Last time I went to have a friendly chat with your cousin Rae, she didn't exactly react the way I wanted. I am sorry for your loss by the way." Barry's hand turned into a fist at that, his eyes glowing with lightning. "She was just so powerful...but in my way."

"Barry…" Kara said, putting a hand on Barry as he took a step forward. Krypto growled while Hex hissed. "Four of our parents are still in danger." Kara stated, Barry taking a breath as he glared. "Where are they?"

"Oh, I will reveal it. Now I am sure you're wondering why I am here on your Earth," Zoom said.

"You want Sabrina to cure your Velocity poisoning," Barry Spat.

"Ah, Rae told you, but I never told her how I got here," Zoom said. "There's one who helped me get here, who knew she was here… he was how the Second Chance Killer woke up from a coma strong enough to go after your past saves. I know it all now, but right now I think Zor needs your help."

"Where's my dad?" Kara asked concerned, ignoring the references to this unknown person.

"He's a tricky one. Not as powerful as normal Kryptonians but hard to put somewhere he won't break out of. So, I got this nice metal box and tossed him to the bottom of the ocean. Don't worry, it's waterproof but he'll be running out of air soon… and I can't remember if it was the Pacific or Atlantic Ocean," Zoom taunted.

"Go," Barry said. "Take Supercat and Superdog too." Kara gave a nod and she and the animals were gone, leaving Barry alone with Zoom.

"Just us speedsters," Zoom said.

-Karry Universe-

Kara was flying over the Pacific Ocean, using her x-ray vision to see to the bottom. Krypto and Hex with her searching with her.

"Clark and Thea are scoping through the Atlantic," Caitlin said in Kara's ear. Kara was thankful for her cousin and friend; the Water Totem gave Thea an easy way to search oceans.

It felt like forever of searching to no avail before Caitlin called, "They found him! I'll direct you."

Kara flew faster then she knew possible with the animals. She was practically all the way to Ireland when she saw her cousin taking a box out. Thea was using her water totem to push the box up, letting it sit on surface like it could float, and Kara was mildly impressed with the totem's power.

Clark brought the box to land and Kara torn open the box to see her father there.

"Dad!" Kara said not even caring if anyone heard her. "Dad?"

"His heart is beating," Clark said, Zor being unconscious. "He's breathing slowly. He'll be fine." Clark reassured his cousin as Zor suddenly took a deep breath in and his eyes opened.

"Eliza?" Zor asked so low it was hard to hear.

"We'll find her - alive," Kara assured her father of her foster mother as she helped him out of the box.

-Karry Universe-

"So, where was I?" Zoom asked and Barry rolled his eyes, fighting every urge to just attack the speedster. "Oh yes, you see, when my Jesse and Wally - Jesse Quick and Kid Flash - left through that portal I was at a loss. There was no way for me to track her vibration and there are billions of worlds. How could I find her? Then he came."

"Who is he?" Barry asked, deciding to play along, just to buy Kara time.

"I thought he was the most ridiculous thing in the world. I mean the way he dressed looks like he's from some corny CW TV show," Zoom said. "I wanted to kill him, but this man... he's powerful. A god in his own right. He told me where Sabrina was and opened a portal for me. A portal you could not track."

"Who is he?" Barry asked, folding his arms now.

"He calls himself the Monitor," Zoom said. "But right now, you have bigger issues. Joe is about to get toasty warm as the incinerator I have him tied up in is about to turn on. It's in Keystone. If your Firestorm hurries, he might be able to save him."

"I'm on it," Ronnie said into Barry's ear.

"Getting Liam and Rose on it too," Caitlin said, since Keystone was their area with Cody being their tech when he was not Firestorm.

-Karry Universe-

"You sure it's this one?" Liam asked Rose.; the pair surprised when Caitlin told them how many incinerators were in Keystone.

"You doubt my power?" Rose asked.

"Nope, never again," Liam said, having indeed doubted something once and had got mildly injured because of it. The pair ran into the building as Firestorm himself showed up. "Turn off the incinerator. Now!" Liam told the workers, taking out an arrow.

"No need for that Red Arrow," the man said, going to turn off the incinerator. "I can't… it's stuck."

"Open the door," Rose said.

The man went and opened a door and Firestorm was fast in flying into the incinerator, using his powers to keep the flames at bay. He could see Joe struggling with the ties as he was moving towards the flames on the conveyor belt. Liam jumped in, grabbing at Joe and dragging him out of the incinerator fast as Firestorm kept the fire from burning them.

Once he was out, Rose helped Liam untied and ungag Joe.

"The others?" Joe asked once he could talk.

"Three are safe, including you, but there's still two more we don't know yet," Rose said. "The rest of the League is searching their cities, but until Zoom tells us..."

"We have Joe," Liam said on the coms, regardless.

-Karry Universe-

"So, what's this Monitor guy's deal?" Barry asked. "Why send you here for Sabrina?"

"Let's not get too ahead," Zoom said. "See, this Monitor, he's like I said a god. He got me passed your portal detection, and is also responsible for keeping my Velocity at bay until I can get Sabrina. Now the team up with Rae was my idea. She rejected me."

"Because she was better than you," Barry said through hissed teeth, his folded arms tightening.

"Debatable. I did kill her," Zoom said with a smirk.

"You only killed her by a sneak attack!" Barry snapped, only stopping from attaching himself due to Kara sending him calming thoughts. "And what the hell are you doing protecting a serial killer anyway?"

"See, that was his idea," Zoom said. "The Monitor. But more on Crowley and The Monitor in a bit. Now I believe you want to know where Eliza is?" Zoom smirked.

"Where is she?" Barry asked.

"Gotham," Zoom said. "In the trunk of a car in a junk yard that's about to be crushed. Your Atom better hurry."

-Karry Universe-

"Do you know how many junkyards there are in Gotham?" Ray groaned as he flew around. He, Red Tornado, and Sideways had been searching the city the moment they'd heard that super family might be in trouble.

Sideways had figured out how to open portals, but they could not go to other worlds - he could only portal around their Earth. It made sense considering the Karry Conundrum made natural portals hard anyway.

"Atom, this is Ravager," Rose said on the coms. "Go to the junkyard on 5th."

"Hey, that's my family's junkyard," Derek, Sideways, said. "And we are crushing cars today."

"Move it," Ray said, flying fast towards where he and Derek first met, but Derek was there first out of a portal.

"Dad, no!" Derek yelled, going to stop his father. Red Tornado showed up and got in between the crusher and the car. Ray flew to the trunk and started trying to open it; finding the trunk stuck.

Ray shrunk down and flew into the cracks, seeing Eliza in there tied up. Ray grew large again, putting his hands up, and forging the trunk to fly open as he grew.

"Come on!" Ray said, helping Eliza up. Derek had taken the controls and turned off the machine to his dad surprise - and then horror at seeing the woman coming out.

"Thank you!" Eliza stated, breathlessly. "Zor?" She then added, concerned for her partner.

"He's safe, Supergirl found him," Ray assured her.

"Thank goodness!" Eliza stated throwing her arms around Ray. "After Jeremiah…" she started. Having seen Jeremiah die, it had shaken her - but knowing he was a clone of the man with barely any memories had calmed her. The real Jeremiah was long since gone but Zor was real and she loved the man. She didn't want him to meet that fate.

"Good job, son," Derek father sighed as Derek went to help Ray untie Eliza.

"We got her safe and sound." Ray told Barry through coms. "Means there's only one left."

-Karry Universe-

"Now from my understanding, the Monitor decided to wake Crowley up from his coma." Zoom had continued. "Told him that you two failed to save him - nice job by the way," he gave Barry a mocking thumbs up as Barry rolled his eyes. "He used that religious cult, hailing you as gods, to tell Crowley that he was in fact the devil. From my understanding, going after your past saves was Crowley's idea after he learned more about the religion."

"And why do all this? I have never heard of this Monitor," Barry asked, genuinely wondering why this all-powerful god was focusing on their world.

"He says he is testing us all. I think he has a bigger plan for me and Crowley. A super villain team up to take out the age of heroes, maybe." Zoom shrugged, obviously not caring, himself.

"You're not going to be a part of it," Barry said, taking a step forward. "Because you killed my cousin. I refuse to let you get away with that."

"Big words, but aren't you forgetting your daddy is still in danger?" Zoom said.

"Where is he?" Barry asked.

"You know what, maybe I will let that one die… just like his niece," Zoom chuckled, and Barry ran fast, holding Zoom against a wall as he vibrated his own hand. Zoom laughed. "Oh, I like this spark in you! You're better than my Barry. He was kind of bossed around by Iris. Kara is good for you."

"Tell me where he is?" Barry growled.

"Sure, but only because I am such a nice guy. Central City, in a building that's about to be demolished," Zoom said.

"But the only building that's going to be knocked down today is…." Barry started, and then realized: while they had put in a bid to buy the old Mercury Labs building, it had taken time for it to go through as they needed to get the current building inspected. It had been decided the building itself was not safe and a whole new one needed to be constructed. John Stewart had been working on designs and Barry and Kara had finally agreed upon one set up. "You put my dad in my own building to be killed?"

"Poetic, right?" Zoom asked as Barry growled.

"My dad is in Mercury Labs old building," Barry said into the coms.

-Karry Universe-

"We're on it," Ava said to Barry on coms.

When Winn told her what was going on she had instantly got DEO teams to start patrolling Central. Amelia had patched her into the coms too.

"I'm sending Astra and White Canary," Alex said on the coms. She had been patrolling National with her team just in case when she heard.

"I can't get through to the construction team to get them to stop. The main man is not answering his phone," Amelia said on the com, still being at the penthouse. "It's up to you, Ava."

Ava and the team had got to the site anyway, to see engineers exiting the building.

"FBI," Ava said holding up the fake badge as she ran through the block put up to keep the public away. "I need you to stop the demo-" but there was the sound of an explosion as specialized demolition bombs went off in the building.

"No, you have to stop!" She yelled at the man controlling the demolition. He did, but it was too late as the building started to shake.

As if on instinct, Ava used her Earth Totem, making vines shoot out of the ground and wrap around the building to keep it together, much to the shock of the demolition team.

"I can't hold this for long!" Ava called to her colleagues now.

"We don't need long," it was Astra, who had showed up with Sara in her arms as they flew into the building.

"Can you see him?" Sara asked. The building was large, partially standing, even though it was already practically destroyed from all the explosions inside - both in the past and just now.

"There's lead around here… Makes x-ray vision unreliable but I can hear his heart beat. He's this way," Astra said, pointing in a certain direction and going a little too fast for human speed, but slow enough Sara could keep up.

They found Henry tied up on the floor with a large beam covering his right leg. Astra immediately went to take the debris up, while Sara went and took Henry away from it, helping him to his feet. Astra tossed the debris away and picked both Sara and Henry up as the building started to shake again.

Astra flew them out and to safety, just as the vines collapsed and the building came come completely.

"You got him!" Ava breathed a sigh of relief, going to help untie Henry. "Wait… you're Amelia's father!" Ava had known they were looking for kidnapped people, but not who they were or the connection to the superheroes.

"That would be me," Henry said as the gag was taken off. "Ava, right?" Ava gave a nod. "Glad you and my daughter made up. I think my leg is broken. Is everyone else okay?"

"They are fine," Sara reassured Henry.

"Your leg is definitely broken," Astra added. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"That would be quicker than an ambulance," Ava said as Astra picked Henry up and flew away. "All good here." Ava called out to the construction team and her own agents, reassuring the construction team they weren't to know a man was in here.

"One last save from Mercury Labs done," Sara said into the coms. "We got everyone safe and sound."

-Karry Universe-

While the Justice League was running around trying to save everyone, in Kara and Barry's Penthouse Amelia and Caitlin were at the kitchen, directing everyone from there.

Star and Romana were upstairs in their room along with Jenny; Star still needed to rest from the day before and Romana and Jenny keeping her amused. Powie, Casper, and Nala were with them, keeping an eye in case Star was attacked again. Connor was still downstairs, upset, and Porthos was trying to cheer the boy up.

In the play room, Alura, Nora, Garfield, and Sabrina were playing with each other.

That was when the Second Chance Killer teleported right into the play room.

"Oh, how tempting it is to kill all of you..." he said to the young ones. "But right now, I just get her."

He turned to grab Sabrina but was shocked when she felt a pain in his leg - Garfield had transformed into a tiny lion cub and had bit Crowley's leg. Alura and Nora stood up from their toys, Alura lighting up her eyes. "Bad man!" They said together as Alura let out a heat vision which Crowley barely dodged, knocking Garfield off him. The heat vision lit a toy on fire.

"Bad man!" The two said again and ran at Crowley, at full speed for them, and threw him out of the room into the living room beyond. Caitlin and Amelia jumped and turned to see Crowley being thrown.

"Out!" Alura and Nora shouted, running out of the room as Garfield followed as a tiger cub now.

"Crap!" Amelia heard Sabrina crying and sent her astral form into the room to grab the fire extinguisher they had put in there when Alura got her heat vision. Her astral form able to put out the fire as she picked up Sabrina to calm the girl.

Crowley looked up at the adults and then teleported out before Caitlin or Amelia could do anything.

"Did that just happen...?" Caitlin asked as Amelia's astral form walked out with Sabrina in her arms.

"Seems Alura and Nora take after mommy and daddy," the normal Amelia said.

"And Garfield too," Astral Amelia added as she walked over and gave Sabrina to Caitlin before disappearing.

Sara's voice from the coms came to say they had Henry safe from Mercury Labs.

"And Sabrina is safe," Amelia added, going to the coms. "Our Second Chance Killer just tried to kidnap her."

-Karry Universe-

"Well, all mine and Kara's parents are safe," Barry said with a smirk. "So, this means your leverage is over." Barry went to punch Zoom who fought back. The two speedsters barely started fighting when the Second Chance Killer teleported in.

"Where is she?!" Zoom said, dodging under Barry, noticing the baby was not with him.

"Well..." Second Chance Killer paused.

"You didn't get her?!" Zoom asked as Barry stopped, suddenly amused as he realized what had happened. "I distracted their League who defended her. Was it the little sister? Caitlin?"

"The super kids," Second Chance Killer groaned.

"They are just two!" Zoom yelled out.

"Actually three, as Garfield makes three," Barry said with a smirk, proud of his daughters and making a mental note to buy the girls something extra special for stopping the Second Chance Killers.

"Three years old beat you?! You're useless," Zoom yelled, and before even Barry could react, he put his hand through the Second Chance Killer's chest, taking out his heart. "You want something done right, you do it yourself." Zoom spat, running out.

"Connell Crowley is dead," Barry stated, shocked but now running after Zoom. "And Zoom is coming for Sabrina!"

"I can get back," Kara said in the coms.

"Cool it, Supergirl," Jesse said. "This is a speedster mission." Jesse ran besides Barry and Wally was there with them, he having been right outside the bar for backup and had ran after Zoom right away. "Velocity, get this on him and push the button," Jesse instructed.

"Got it," Wally said, taking the small device from Jesse and speeding up as fast as he could to catch up to Zoom.

"Flash!" Jesse said. "Stop." Barry slowed down and Jesse took another device, large and round which she put on his chest.

"Isn't this the device that nearly had me dead from running into the speed force?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but I fixed it using the information you got from the day you were hit by the lightning. You're the fastest speedster we have now. You're going to run and open a door to the speed force and Zoom and I will follow you in," Jesse said, patting the gun she had.

"Got it," Barry nodded, running again with Jesse following. They were in the penthouse at this point and Wally was fighting Zoom, who threw Wally off.

"Hey Zoom!" Barry called. "Let's see who the fastest of them all really is," Barry took Sabrina and started to run.

"Did you get it on him and push the button?" Jesse asked Wally.

"Yeah," Wally said. "He didn't even notice."

"Good, stay here," Jesse said, running after Barry. "Barry, we're good to go. Pick up your speed."

"What about Sabrina?" Barry asked as he ran.

"She's a speedster right now since she's in your arms. She should be fine in the speed force," Jesse said as she ran. She could just see the blue trail of Zoom.

"Okay," Barry said, looking down at the girl. "We're going for a run." Barry picked up his speed, his eyes glowing and lighting coming around him. He was going faster than he had ever before.

Remembering lessons Rae had given him on the speed force, feeling the power within him, he knew what he needed to do. A moment later, a portal opened before him and he ran through. Zoom was right behind him and Jesse followed before the portal closed.

-Karry Universe-

Now in the speed force, the area around them looked like a park. Barry was holding onto Sabrina, dodging Zoom.

"You think the speed force will help you?" Zoom yelled, starting to get deranged as Barry protected the child.

"Where is he?" Jesse was looking around, running herself, but holding the gun in her hand.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"The Black Flash," Jesse said as Barry managed to use feet tornados to toss Zoom away. He went further than Barry thought and Barry had a feeling the speed force did that.

"The Black Flash is the grim reaper of speedster. He won't come unless a speedster is dying or dead," Barry said and Jesse looked to him, stunned. A sudden determination crossed her face as she looked at her daughter in Barry's arms and took a breath.

"Shoot the Black Flash and then shoot Zoom," Jesse said, giving Barry the gun, confusing him. He had his hands full now. Jesse vibrated her own hand and used it to hurt herself, fixing it into her chest, much to Barry's shock.

Jesse fell to the floor.

"Jesse!" Barry said, shocked going to his dying friend, almost like a little sister to him. Putting Sabrina on her. Zoom even stopped, seeming shocked and amused by the sight. "Why?"

"It was the only way," Jesse mumbled and as Barry heard it, he saw it. The Black Flash was here.

"Liberty Belle, dead," The Black Flash mumbled as Zoom looked shocked. He clearly not knowing of this creature or his own relation to it.

"No!" Barry said, taking the gun and shooting him. A strange light came out of the gun and hit into the Black Flash - it engulfed the Black Flash before returning to the gun. Barry turn the gun which was glowing a bit, and shot at Zoom, as per Jesse's instructions.

Zoom saw it and turned to run but Barry was quicker as the light hit into Zoom, who yelled out.

"What did you do?!" Zoom called as his body started to change.

"I don't know," Barry said as, before his eyes, the Zoom that had tortured them for so long mutated into the snarly, zombie-like Black Flash, just as the Black Flash who had taken Rae the day before, the one who Prime has originally turned into the grim reaper of speedsters turned into dust.

"Interesting…" Barry was shocked by another man appearing in the speed force. He was dark skinned, older, and in a strange outfit. "I did not see it going this way. Very well done. You passed."

Before Barry could say anything, the man who was right near them seemed to stretch far away. No one had moved but it was like distance had been put between Barry, Jesse and Sabrina and the new man.

A woman appeared and Barry knew right away this was the speed force taking a form. The last time Barry had talked to the speed force, she had taken the form of his mother, but this was not his mother. She was another woman with long brown hair, who seemed familiar to Barry, but Barry could not place how.

"You stay away from my children!" The speed force yelled out as thunderclouds surrounded the man.

"Good to see you again. What do they call you now? The Speed Force?" The man asked.

"More appropriate than the Monitor," the Speed Force spat back. "What are you even monitoring?" Barry took a breath in. So, this was the Monitor Zoom had told them about… the man who had caused all this trouble, the man who had caused so much death on their world… including Rae.

"Now come on. Can't we be nice?" The Monitor asked.

"Your tests have killed my children!" The speed force snapped. "I have watched Jesses and Wallys die countless times..."

"Those worlds were weak," the Monitor interrupted. "And besides, let's be honest here… we know your favorites are the Allen/Garrick bloodline."

The speed force took a step forward as thunder sounded and lighting cracked around the Monitor, but he didn't seem too bothered by itself. "Your tests have killed Barrys too, and most recently your test killed a Rae. My biological child!"

"You sent her there," Monitor shrugged, clearly amused by this interaction.

"I can't stop your tests, but I can give my children any advantage I can," the speed force countered. "But this is my domain..." lighting appeared again as this was said and the speed force voice got louder. "And you are not welcome here. Leave, or be forced out." Thunder was heard again loud and Sabrina gave a cry out. Barry put an arm around her as he kept his other hand on the still dying Jesse.

"I will leave," the Monitor said. "But know when the Crisis comes we will be on the same side." And with that the Monitor left.

The darkness that had surrounded the Monitor, including the thunder and lightning, disappeared and the speed force was right by Barry's side now.

"Please," Barry said, holding Jesse, thinking she was going to take the girl. He was very much aware of the new Black Flash was still present.

"Barry," the speed force said, kindly now, giving a smile and then she touched Jesse. Lightning appeared around Jesse and the wound closed, the costume itself healed as well and Jesse sat up, taking her daughter in her arms.

"You... saved me," Jesse said, almost not believing it. She was willing to die to save her daughter at that moment.

"It's not your time," the speed force said.

"Not her time…" Barry echoed, standing tall now Jesse was healed as he turned on the speed force. "Rae? She begged you - begged you to save her. And you did nothing. She gave her life to you and you abandoned her!"

"I did not," the speed force said. "I never abandoned her. I have never abandoned any Rachel Garrick. I was there with her and it took all of me not to heal her, but I had no choice. Unlike Jesse, you, or New Justice Rae, I couldn't bend. I couldn't save her. She was meant to die at that moment. Her race had ended."

"Did you know sending her to us would end in her death?" Barry asked, deflating a little at this explanation.

"The answer is both yes and no," the speed force said. "The future is flexible. I knew it was a possibility, but I also knew you needed her. You needed her to teach you. It was worth the risk when I sent her. Her death didn't become clear until a few hours before, when she committed to Connor and to your world. At that moment her death was locked. If she had not, she wouldn't have even been in the Penthouse when the attack happened. She would have gone for a run and got back too late to help. In that case, a number of other people could have died: Amelia, Winn, even one of your children. Someone had to die that day and time, in that location. If I had saved Rae time would have fixed it somehow."

Tears came to Barry's eyes at this, knowing that he would have faced a personal loss regardless.

"You could bring her back," Barry said. "Time got their death, but does it need to keep it? Bring her back and…. She never has to step foot on our world again. Just to protect her."

"Barry," the speed force said kindly. "Rae is at peace. She lived her life and lived it well. I have given her what you call a soul's paradise here. She is complete. She is happy. It is you who is unhappy - and that is something you have to deal with," at this, a portal opened. "Now, return to the Penthouse."

Feeling that they had no choice, Barry and Jesse, with Sabrina in her arms, made to move to the portal.

"Barry." The speed force stopped Barry. "I don't like him, but he is right. The biggest Crisis the multiverse has ever faced is coming." Barry gave a nod, not sure what to say at this.

"Hey, can I ask," Jesse spoke, making the speed force turn her head to look at her. "Who's form is this?"

The speed force smiled.

"It's Rae," the speed force said. "The way she will look when she gets to 50... maybe 60 years of age. My children age slower." Sabrina held out her arm at the speed force who patted her head. "Shame this little one was taken away from me. Now go. I will see you again. And remember, I am always with you."

Barry and Jesse, who was holding Sabrina, walked through the portal and out of the speed force.

-Karry Universe-

Kara was back in normal clothes in the Penthouse. She had brought her dad back there, insisting himself when he found out Rae was dead and Connor was depressed at the Penthouse.

Ava had shown up to ask Amelia if she needed a ride to the hospital to see her dad. Kara was worried about Barry. When he was in the speed force she could barely feel him.

A portal opened and Barry and Jesse walked out with Sabrina safely in Jesse's arm. Wally, who had been waiting there too, was relieved, but with Ava there and Jesse in her superhero outfit, he couldn't show it; he too having changed when Ava showed up. Kara wanted to run to Barry, so happy to have him back in her head.

"Flash," Ava said.

"Director Sharpe," Barry said and sent a thought to Kara, wanting to show her who he was. Kara agreed. "Thank you for saving my dad." Ava was confused for a moment as Barry unsummoned his suit. Alura and Nora running to him and hugging his legs.

"Barry Allen is the Flash?!" Ava said pointing. "Wait…" Ava said, thinking.

"Hi. Yes, I'm Supergirl," Kara said after a moment, rolling her eyes.

"Velocity," Wally said, giving Ava a momentary wave, glad to be able to go to Jesse and take their daughter hugging her.

"Jesse," Jesse said, removing her mask.

"Welcome to the Super Family," Amelia said to her fellow Totem Bearer.

"Wow, thank you," Ava said, happy they finally trusted her and forgave her too. "But I am going to go kill Rip Hunter!" Ava had a newfound anger at the Time Master as she went for the elevator.

"Wait what?" Kara called out, but Ava left. "She knows Rip?"

"I think there's a bigger story there," Amelia agreed, nodding. "But I am more curious about what happened with Zoom?" Everyone looking at Jesse and Barry at this.

"Jesse turned him into the Black Flash," Barry said making everyone. "Speaking of, how did you do that?"

"Yours and Rae's time traveling mission. The information from the night the lightning hit you let me, with the help of Amelia and Winn and, of course, Waverider Gideon," Jesse said gave Amelia a nod. "Fix this device." Jesse pointed to the device still on Barry's chest. "To let you run into the speed force unharmed, as I explained before." Jesse took a breath. "As for Zoom, once I knew for certain it was really Hunter Zolomon the plan really came together because he was the Black Flash's doppelgänger - just twisted - and the research from Cadmus helped me on my way."

Jesse took Wally's hand with a smiled.

"Zoom needed to vibrate at the same frequency as the Black Flash. We knew from Prime that their Zoom who became the Black Flash was from Earth 2, or Wells Earth. They are on the system so we had their vibration. Connor got our Zoom's vibration with the device you got on your time traveling trip." Barry gave a nod. "And Sabrina here," Jesse kissed Sabrina, "was the answer to switching Zoom's vibration. The device her parents used on her. It's instant but you need to input both vibrations: the one you're changing to and the one you're changing from. Wally put the device on Zoom and pushed the button. So, Zoom was vibrating the same as his Earth 2 counterpart."

Jesse held out a hand to Barry and Barry handed over the gun he barely knew he was holding.

"The reason this gun is so special is it can shoot out anything - including energy from a magical object like the necklace Diana used to curse Darkseid with her soul. Amelia and Winn helped me get the necklace energy intertwined with the gun. Shooting the Black Flash took a piece of his soul right into the necklace which is now a part of the gun. Shooting Zoom gave that piece to him. Since they were vibrating the same frequency and the same person the piece of the soul transformed our Zoom into the Black Flash."

"So, there are two of them?" Caitlin asked.

"No, the first one seemed to get destroyed by a piece of his soul being taken," Barry said.

"Didn't predict that," Jesse said.

"Wait what about that meta human maker from Caitlin's mom lab?" Kara asked suddenly thinking about it.

"Um… yeah turns out I didn't need it," Jesse said and noticed the looks. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Good job, Jesse," Barry said deciding not to comment about the unnecessary meta human maker they got. "But Zoom and the Second Chance Killer were just the tip of the iceberg."

"Full league meeting tomorrow," Kara agreed, knowing her husband was exhausted and done for today and it was still early. "Everyone can go home." With a nod, and an admirable conversation to Jesse's genius, people began to leave

Once everyone who didn't live in the penthouse was out, Barry had picked up his girls and kissed them.

"They saved Sabrina," Kara stated, proudly.

"Chip off the old block," Barry said with a smile, going upstairs to check on Star and Romana. Kara following him. They could tell the two it was all over. Kara took Barry's hand and kissed his cheek. They still had one big hole to deal with though - The hole left by the death of Rae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this conclusion to the killers. With Sigma's computer down, he had to edit this all in his phone! Ouch. Anyway, there are still three chapters left to this section to go. Woohoo!


	16. The Funeral of Rachel Garrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom and the Second Chance Killer are gone, but it's not a celebration the super family can have as they finally can mourn for the Rachel Garrick they barely knew.

Barry and Kara sat in Watchtower.

The entire League was present, waiting for their leaders who had called this full League meeting to speak. Barry finally stood. He had Rae's helmet in his hands.

"As you must all know by now, both the Second Chance Killer and Zoom have been defeated," Barry said. Cat had run a major article on it the moment everyone was safe. "But it came at a cost." Barry held up the helmet.

"Not all of you knew her. Rachel Garrick, my cousin, not from New Justice," there was a mute chuckle at that. "Rae. She was the last survivor of a dead world. Running off her world moments before it was destroyed by Prime's Zoom. She originally came here on a mission but she became a part of this world. She wanted to stay on this world. She survived one Zoom to be killed by another."

Barry had tears in his eyes and couldn't go on, so Kara stood up, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder, letting him sit down as she took the helmet.

"Rae might have not been there at the end," Kara continued for Barry, "to take down the villain but she played a major part. She helped in ways no one else could. They are gone because she was here," Kara said. "So, we're going to put this helmet on display here. To honor her sacrifice." Kara put the helmet on a waiting stand.

"There is more," Barry finally said. "There was more to Zoom and the Second Chance Killer. A couple of times I have heard of this upcoming Crisis. A Crisis of the multiverse - the biggest test the multiverse has yet to face."

"So, you and a couple of your alternates, plus probably New Justice Rae," it was Ronnie who said it but it caused a chuckle from several people.

"That may be true," Kara said. "But if this gets big you might all need to be ready. So, keep sharp everyone." There was a round of 'yesses' and nods.

With that, Kara took Barry's hand and brought him through the zap tunnel.

Everyone else was going to leave except Wally, who had been there as leader of Young Justice. He stood in front of the helmet, Jesse going up to his side and leaning against his arm. "I miss her too," Jesse said.

"I know," Wally said. "But I am just thinking. She ran off her world."

"So, did you," Jesse pointed out.

"That's different. Walter and me were fighting. Our speeds combined. She ran off her world on her own. And from talking to the multiverse so did a Barry," Wally said. "It's nearly impossible to do that on your own. With your own speed. No push. No boost from tachyons."

"What are you thinking?" Jesse asked.

"I am thinking the speed force saved them," Wally said, surprising Jesse. "You said the speed force had a thing for the Garrick/Allen bloodline. I think she saved several Barrys and Raes from dying. She wants them. She needs them alive."

"She didn't save the one from Amelia's earth," Jesse pointed out, knowing that Barry was dead. Amelia had summoned him with the Death Totem, after all.

"Not every single one," Wally reasoned. "Maybe the right conditions needed to be met. They needed to be running fast, for one. But I think when she could, she saved them. For some reason. Maybe having to deal with Crisis. Maybe because she just likes them."

"She saved me," Jesse said. She had told Wally what she had done to bring the Black Flash to them. Wally had been angry at first, but after some ranting had understood why she did it.

"And I am thankful for that," Wally said. "But I think this is a theory worth looking into."

"I'll help," Jesse said with a nod.

-Karry Universe-

Barry and Kara stepped into the SuperFlash Cave and Barry looked around.

"Go," Kara said after a moment, confusing Barry. Even with the mental link the statement confused him. "You need to see her. To see Rae."

"Rae is dead," Barry said.

"One Rae is dead," Kara pointed out. "But there are countless others - and one you love." Kara kissed Barry. _Go to New Justice. You need her._

"Thank you," Barry said, kissing Kara's cheek. Kara knew exactly what he needed. He needed to see his cousin. Needed her weird words of advice. And he needed to see at least one Rae was okay. Barry stood on the X on the floor.

"Gideon, send me to New Justice." Barry instructed.

"Yes, creator," Gideon said, and second later, a portal opened and took Barry away.

Before Kara left though, a zap tunnel opened and Clark came out.

"Clark," Kara said hugging her cousin. "What's going on?"

"Connor's not answering any calls. Before I went to see him, I wanted to ask you how he was," Clark said.

Kara looked down on the floor, sad now. "He's been sleeping in the penthouse. In the room Rae use to have," Kara said. "Dad couldn't get him out."

"Let me come," Clark said and Kara gave a nod as they left for the penthouse.

Amelia and Winn were watching TV when they came in. Lena and Ava, respectively, had given them the day off due to Rae's death a few days before hand. Amelia and Winn were using it to mourn, plan some wedding details, and just watch TV. Nala was on Amelia's lap along with Hex. Star and Romana were sitting with them as they watched some Disney movie. Alura and Nora were playing with Krypto - Powie having gone back to Prime.

"Connor's still in the room," Amelia called out.

"Can she read minds?" Clark asked as they were walking down the stairs and Kara giggled.

"Barry and I keep wondering that," Kara pointed out.

"Well, it's obvious why you're here," Amelia yelled out.

"Did she get super hearing?" Clark asked looking up.

"You talk loud," Winn yelled that time.

It was obvious why Amelia and Winn were upstairs watching TV when they got to the bottom. Even without super hearing they could hear Connor crying. Clark gave Kara a sad look as they opened the door. Porthos was on the bed with Connor, but the dog looked lost. He had been trying to cheer the boy up since it happened and nothing seemed to help.

"Go on," Kara told the dog and Porthos ran, running up the stairs.

Kara looked around the room; Rae had not been a neat person, but she also came to this Earth with nothing but the clothes on her back. The only things she owned were the things Kara and Barry had bought for her or things she bought using their credit cards since she also had absolutely no money. Connor was laying on the bed, hugging a stuffed animal he had apparently won for her on one of their dates. It was a penguin.

"Hey Connor," Clark said, putting a hand on her arm. Connor turned to look at his father. "I know you lost your first love in one of the worst ways possible. You know, Nell's mom was my first love and she didn't die while we were dating, but it was heartbreaking even all those years later to say goodbye. Knowing the person I gave my heart to for the first time was gone. So, be sad. Cry, but please talk to us. Let us help you."

"When Zoom killed her, I felt it," Connor muttered at this, surprising the two. "He could have put that arm through me. I feel empty. Like someone ripped apart of me away."

"Oh, Rao no…" Kara said, instantly getting it. She and Clark sharing a look.

"Just one minute, Connor," Clark said, moving up and dragging Kara out of the room. "He and Rae had the bond?!"

"I didn't know that," Kara said, shaking her head sadly.

"I don't think he did. Or even does," Clark said, realizing it. "The bond was forming. Just like you and Barry all those years ago. You said in the meeting she was going to stay. When did she decide that?" The last Clark had heard, Rae was leaving when her mission was over.

"A couple hours before she died," Kara said.

Clark gave a nod. "That commitment probably helped strengthen the bond that was forming. They probably would have realized it soon enough." Clark sighed. "So, bad news and good news... Bad news, he'll feel this loss a hundred times greater than anyone else; but good news, the bond was still forming - meaning it wasn't as strong as Lois and myself, or you and Barry. So, it's less than if we lost our other halves."

"That not a very good silver lining," Kara pointed out. "Do we tell him?"

"I think we have to," Clark said, "besides, he has super hearing so probably already did hear us." Kara have him a look at this before the pair moved back into the room. Kara sat on the bed as Clark told Connor what they suspected; Connor crying into Clark's arms as he knew his father was right. Clark hugged the boy while Kara patted his back.

"Connor, come home with me," Clark said. "Get out of here. She's not here anymore. Staying here will not help." Connor gave a nod at this.

"Hey," Kara said picking up the penguin. "Keep that."

"Really?" Connor asked, taking the stuffed animal.

"Yeah, she didn't have much and you deserve something," Kara said and Connor gave Kara a hug. "You'll get through this." Kara whispered to Connor as he left with Clark.

Kara looked around the room. She should pack this stuff away. That was when she noticed the bed seemed a little off and used x-ray vision on it. There was a little book underneath the mattress. Kara lifted the mattress and took the book into her hands. It looked like a journal but the writing on it was like nothing Kara had ever seen. She looked at it for a moment but unable to read it she shrugged as she started collecting other things in the room to put away.

-Karry Universe-

Barry came out of the zap tunnel at the New Justice Kryptonian Sanctuary. When he had arrived at Home Base he had assumed he would have to wait for someone to come and let him out like last time but MIA had allowed him to go through to the sanctuary.

Barry paused when he heard her laughing. Obviously New Justice Rae was older than the one he had lost, but it felt both good and sad to see her. She was around what looked like a camp fire with her Kara, Lois, Jason, Ellen, Chris, Laurel, a kid Barry did not know, and a Thea.

"Tell me how you don't know how to make a smore!" Laurel was saying, tossing a marshmallow at Rae who caught it.

"It never came up," Rae said. "I never went camping as a kid. My aunt and uncle were too afraid I would run on the river or something."

"Because you would have run on the river," Kara agreed, and Rae laughed.

"Yeah probably," Rae said. "Can I just go inside the house and make us a nice dinner and dessert?"

"No, we're camping," Lois said.

"The house is not even two feet away?" Rae protested, pointing at the house as people threw more marshmallows at her - all of them she caught at superspeed.

Kara was the one who saw Barry though, and Barry knew it. A second later Rae was looking over in his direction.

"Karry Barry," Rae said with a smile, standing up, "want a marshmallow?" Rae tossed the gooey goody at Barry and Barry let it hit him on the head. The treat falling to the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rae seemed to finally take in his sad appearance and the fact he didn't catch the treat. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Barry ran at her, surprising Rae as he brought her into a hug and then cried into her shoulder. Rae put her arms around Barry, confused.

"I lost her, Rae," Barry managed to say.

"Who?" Rae finally asked concerned. "Kara? Amelia? The girls? Barry, I need an answer. Who did you lose?" Fear filled Rae at this wondering who could possibly be dead.

"You," Barry finally said, stepping back.

"What?" Rae asked, confused.

"We had a Rae. She was a stranded," Barry explained, realizing he had not told New Justice about the Rae they had living on their world. To be fair, he had been waiting until he knew if his Rae was staying or leaving.

"Like me," Thea said, holding out her hand. "You know, Caitlin mentioned there was a Rae on Karry when she went there not long ago."

"What happened?" Rae asked.

Barry sat around the fire and told the New Justice crew the entire story - about the young Rae who had showed up with a mission from the speed force to help them defeat Zoom; he told them about how much she taught him on their time traveling adventure. He mentioned personally, her relationship with him and everyone else in the world - including her romantic relationship with Connor, something both Chris and Rae looked bewildered by. Finally, he told them how she had died and his little time in the speed force.

"And after all that… after getting him and hearing what the speed force had to say. I still feel like I failed. Like I failed her," Barry said.

"Because you did," Rae said, making everyone blink. "Catching the bad guy doesn't change the fact she died. It gives her justice, but she'll always be dead. You failed Barry, but it's okay. Because failure happens. I have failed. I failed my own cousin by just being alive. Did I ever tell you that I did eventually have to kill him?" Barry shook his head, always assuming his counterpart was still in that jailcell. "I failed my former League. Knowing it was destined. That the world is better now than what would have been if they lived doesn't change the fact that I failed them. I watched them die. You failed this Rae, but it's okay. It's what you do with that failure that matters."

Rae put an arm around Barry. "Remember after we caught my Barry? In Watchtower I was so upset, so ready to give up. My League was dead. It was the only moment in my life I doubted I was meant to be the Flash. And you told me to knock it off. That I was the Flash, part of the Flash club. That my world needed me. Needed me to rebuild the Justice League. You were right."

Rae got in front of Barry so they were looking each other in the eyes. "You failed, now shape up. You're the Flash. Your world needs you. Honor my alternate's memory by being you. Using what she taught you to be better," Rae said, taking Barry's hand. "And you lost her, but you didn't lose me. You're welcome here anytime, you know that." Barry hugged Rae again. This was why he came here.

"Thanks Rae," Barry said. "You might need to come on over and cook sometimes. The girls loved when Rae experimented."

"Oh, you are so on," Rae said.

"You're welcome to stay for a while too," Kara pointed out, feeling sorry for Barry. "We have more than enough hotdogs." Rae rolled her eyes at that and Barry grinned.

"One day I have to Chopped you," Barry said, making eyes go to him at mention of the TV show. "The show with the baskets…"

"Oh," Rae said. "I know that one. Prefer Guy's Grocery Games, but sure. Make a basket."

"If you're doing that, we need to get a couple of Raes involved," Thea said. "I volunteer as tribute to judge." There was some laughter around as the group continued their backyard camping trip. Barry was happy to sit here for a moment, even if he couldn't take his eyes off his cousin.

-Karry Universe-

Later that night, when Barry arrived back at the Penthouse he saw Kara putting some things into plastic boxes. "What you doing?" Barry asked.

"Putting away some of Rae's cooking stuff. We're not going to use them," Kara said, momentarily glancing at the journal she found before, but tossing it into the box.

"What the…?" Barry muttered, going to look at the strange book but was distracted as Kara fished out a large cooking book. "Hey, you never know, we might try a recipe or…." Barry started, turning away from the unusual book and grabbing the new book Kara had and pausing as he looked at the title. "Advance Cooking?" Barry blinked. "Okay, maybe not this one but maybe…" Barry paused as he saw the title of the next "Korean Cooking… she cooked Korean food?"

"I think she was going to experiment," Kara said. "She had notes on pages she was reading through. She even put dates on the bottom of some. I guess days she was going to try to cook them. She has Chinese, Japanese, and others in here." Barry gave a smirk and a sad look as he looked down at them. Thinking of what could have been.

"We save them," Barry said. "Maybe New Justice Rae will make some of these recipes when she comes over."

Kara gave a nod. _She helped you,_ Kara thought back and Barry shared the memories of what Rae had said.

Kara took Barry's hand and put her head on his shoulder.

"We need to get that blood out of the carpet," Barry said, looking down at the blood again.

"I think we should just redo the entire carpet," Kara said. "Hell, while we're at it lets redecorate the entire floor! New furniture, new carpet, new kitchen. Fresh start."

"I like that," Barry said.

"We can live at the Lake House," Kara said. "Home School all the girls for the rest of the school year and just spend our time there before Amelia's wedding. We need a vacation."

"I really like that," Barry said, kissing Kara. Both remained silent for a while. "I want another baby with you so much." Kara nodded, but knew where this was going. "But this Crisis is coming apparently. Gideon said it, that Monitor weirdo said it… hell, even the speed force said it. And our League is right. They might not be involved in Crisis but we definitely will be."

"And I can't be pregnant when we are," Kara agreed. "So, we wait. Barry I am Kryptonian. We have a lot of time to have another child." Kara kissed Barry cheek. "Our son can wait. We have four upset daughters to take care of." Barry nodded, knowing Rae's death had affected the girls a lot too. "Anything that can cheer them up that is not going to Disney?"

"Let's tell them about going to the Lake House for a while. They love it there," Barry said, and the two got up to go upstairs to see the girls.

-Karry Universe-

In the Waverider, Rip Hunter was sitting with his wife when Gideon called out.

"Captain, there is a change to the Allen's timeline," Gideon said.

"You had Gideon tracking the Allen's timeline?" Miranda asked.

"I just don't want to be surprised if something happens like Kent's birth being changed again," Rip stated. "What happened, Gideon?"

"Kent Daniel Allen will be born an extra year later," Gideon said. "In 2022."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rip said, looking at the read out. "Everything's the same… the woman Kent married, his kids, even his first romance with our son." Rip looking around to make sure Jonas wasn't there. "He's just born another year later. What…. Oh…. Did they find out about Crisis?"

"Yes, they did," Gideon said.

"How do you know that?" Miranda asked.

"I told my creator," Gideon said, making the two look at each other. "When he and his now-deceased Rachel Garrick snuck onboard." Gideon showed a security video of Barry and Rae in the lab.

"When was this?" Rip asked.

"When you brought his past self and Kara to the 31st Century. He needed me to do some challenging calculations for him in order to defeat Zoom," Gideon said.

"And you did it?" Miranda asked, shocked.

"Yes," Gideon said. "He is my creator. I also warned him of the Crisis. It wasn't until after Rae died his decisions changed though. I believe he must have received more confirmation of the event."

"AI's and their loyalty to their creators…" Rip mumbled, but found it somewhat amusing Barry had got aboard his ship without him knowing. "Well, it seems they are making a smart choice here, but if Kent gets delayed one more time I am going to go there and somehow fix this."

"Get Kara knocked up?" Miranda laughed and Rip had to chuckle at the sound of it. "Kenny can't be delayed again. Time won't let it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and neither will Millie. Sorry, Kent (Kenny) is delayed a second time, but I had problems getting him born and doing Crisis at the same time. He just didn't fit. Neither did the plot that was supposed to surround Kent births. But he will come, and my post-Crisis plot will come too and it's a whopper!


	17. Won’t You Be My Neighbor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry's neighbors are back and with the upcoming redecoration of the Penthouse, they're gossiping as ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW - Comic World
> 
> Note: This is a spiritual sequel to the chapter Gossip from a while ago, so thank you again to the people on the Facebook page who let me use them as Karry's neighbors.

"How many boxes do you have?" Kyle asked as he carried the box.

"Well, we're moving my entire life," the girl said. "Hey, hold the door." She called out. She herself had a suitcase in hand.

"Kyle," it was Brittanee, one of his neighbors at the entrance. "What's going on here?"

"Brit," Kyle said with a smile. "Meet my girlfriend, April. April, this is Brittanee." Kyle smiled as he got to the entrance door Brittanee was holding open. "April is moving in with me."

"Well, welcome to the building," Brittanee said to April with a smile as they walked in.

Kyle dropped the boxes he was holding, to take a momentary break.

"April, you know my apartment has furniture, right?" Kyle asked. In the lobby of the building was a large grouping of furniture, including a couch.

"That's not me," April said, putting her suitcase down. "Although this is nicer than the crap in your place..." April went to inspect the couch as Kyle protested her complaints to his furniture, but was surprised by two men dropping a recliner nearby by.

"What's going on?" Brittanee asked.

"It's the Allens," their attention went to the little party room off on the side. Maria and Brock were standing there along with the reporter, Austin.

"April, meet Maria and Brock. They live here too. Austin does not, though," Kyle said, a little darker at this. He and the reporter never got along since their first interaction when Kyle moved in.

"Allens, as in Kara and Barry Allen? As in STAR Co.?" April asked, eyes wide. "They live here?! How could you not tell me they live here?!" April playfully punched Kyle's arm.

"They have the penthouse on top," Brock said pointing at the door where the man who left the recliner went. It was usually closed but right now it was held up. "But they never interacted with us except every once in a while. I mean, look what they did with Katherine."

"What did they do?" April asked clearly getting into the gossip.

"Whoa? Hold on now," Kyle said, sitting in the recliner. "They gave her her dream job. She now runs STAR Co. Sanctuary for Extranormal Aliens. She makes a ton more than she did working for the Central City Zoo and is ten times happier. I talk to her every once in a while. All she talks about is the Meta and Kryptonian animals." Kyle had been upset with Katherine's move. They had got on well, but knew his friend was happy.

"What about Rebecca?" Maria asked conspiratorially. "And everyone else on the floor formerly below them?"

"Maria…" Brittanee sighed at this. "The Allens paid beyond a fair price for those apartments. If they offered me that money for my place I would take it too."

"Details, please!" April said, loving this gossip.

"The Allens decided to expand their penthouse and bought the floor below them," Maria explained. "Four apartments… I mean…."

"They had the money, the owners agreed," Kyle cut in. "They wanted to let Amelia and her fiancée stay there."

"When are they getting married?" Brittanee asked, looking at the three in the party room.

"Not that it's any of your business but July," the group was surprised and turned to see that Amelia was by the door leading to the corridor with the elevator for the Penthouse within. She had a kitten on her shoulders and a Beagle on a leash. "More gossip? Staff Sargent, I thought you were better than that." With Katherine and Kyle being friends and Amelia having been friends with Katherine, the pair had ended up talking; since Amelia had her own nickname for Katherine, Kyle's rank in the military ended up being her nickname for him.

"I am," Kyle said. "My girlfriend is not. April, this is Amelia Allen. Amelia, this is this April. She's moving in with me."

Amelia gave a nod as she went to the couch that April was sitting on. Nala, the kitten, jumped off her shoulders and onto the couch, giving a meow. "I'm looking for it," Amelia told the cat as she heard a scream. Jumping, she turned around to see Porthos near Brittanee and the girl seeming frighten. Porthos looked scared too. "What was that?"

"Allen dog, don't touch," Brittanee said. "They bite."

"Porthos?" Amelia asked. "Porthos is a sweetie. Now Krypto, he's the biter." Amelia gave the dog a pet as she continued, looking through the couch. Brittanee seeming shocked but gave Porthos a pet and calmed down when he didn't attack her.

"So, what is with all this?" Brock asked Amelia.

"What?" Amelia asked looking over at the three.

"All the furniture being down here," Brock said.

"I heard the Allens pulled their older kids out of school for the rest of the year," Austin said. "Seems kind…."

"They pulled them out because Star got stabbed," Amelia said, glaring at Austin who took a step back from the glare. "Because _someone_ posted a terrible article claiming Star was the alien girl Supergirl saved from Galactic Conquest."

"It was a fair story," Austin said, raising his arms in a shrug.

"You had no proof," Amelia said. "And even if you did, what idiot thinks it's a good idea to post that a 7-year-old is someone Supergirl saved while there is a serial killer going after everyone Supergirl and the Flash saved?"

"Yeah, she has a point - that was kind of an ass move," April said, agreeing with that.

"As for the furniture," Amelia took a breath, "Kara and Barry are going to spend the next couple of months at their Lake House, for Star to heal and the girls all to heal from the trauma of one of them being stabbed. They decided to have their main floor completely redone while they are gone," Amelia explained. "A special pick up will be coming later to take all this."

"So, you're getting rid of this couch?" April asked. "Cause it's a lot better than what Kyle has?"

"I'd argue, but this recliner is amazing," Kyle said. He being sat in the recliner. Amelia took out her phone and sent a text.

"So, what happened to the girl?" Maria asked.

"What girl?" Amelia asked.

To answer this, Maria took out her own cellphone and showed Amelia a picture of Connor and Rae from a distance.

"First off, that is very creepy..." Amelia tilted her head at Maria. She knew they sat there watching them, but taking picture was a whole new level.

"She use to be coming in and out all the time," Maria said. "But I haven't seen her in a while."

"That's because she was Connor's girlfriend but she dumped him," Amelia said, thinking fast. She knew Rae ran into the Penthouse a lot but she did sometimes come this way as well. She didn't want to reveal Rae's death to the neighbors, especially with the reporter present. "Connor and her use to babysit. That is all." Amelia handed the phone back to Maria just as Lena and Ava came in.

"You ready?" Lena asked Amelia, looking at the group with a raised eyebrow.

"Luggage is by elevator, but we can't go until we find Nala's toy," Amelia said.

"Why?" Ava asked.

"Trust me, you don't want an unhappy cat," Lena told Ava, putting a hand on her shoulder as Porthos gave a bark at them. Lena smiled at the dog.

Amelia got a text at that moment and looked to Kyle. "Barry says you two can have the furniture. The guys will bring it up," Amelia told April and Kyle.

"Nice," Kyle said with a smile and then saw something sticking out of the cushion of the recliner he was in. "Is this what you're looking for...?" Kyle asked, taking the cat toy out of the couch. Nala jumped and grabbing it from the man.

"Yes," Amelia said with a smile. "Well, time to go. Lena, you sure you don't mind me and Winn staying with you? I mean, with Nell…."

"It's a big house," Lena shrugged it off, she and Ava grabbing some of the luggage as Amelia took another one. "We're more than happy to have you."

"Thanks. Come on, Porthos," Amelia said to the dog who, had been getting pets. He barked and followed Amelia to the door.

"Do you three have matching tattoos?" Maria asked having been studying the three carefully now. With the warm weather all were wearing sandals and shorts, the tattoo on their ankle in full view.

"So, what?" Ava asked.

"Forget it, Ava," Amelia said with an eye roll. "You might want to cancel this gossip club. We're not going to be in for a while." The three humans and two animals left the lobby at this.

"Something is going on," Maria said and Kyle groaned. "Think of it. The Second Chance Killer avoided Supergirl and the Flash for a long time, alluded them, and then he goes after the Allens daughter. Next day, the Second Chance Killer is dead. And did you hear that alarm going off the same night?"

"We all heard the alarm go off," Kyle said. "That thing is loud. It means nothing more than someone opening their balcony door when it was armed."

"Or someone broke in," Maria said.

"Broke into the Penthouse?" Brittanee asked. "They're on the top floor! I'm not even sure why they have that alarm..."

"Think about it. A meta human like the Second Chance Killer who could teleport can break into there," Maria said.

"But then the alarm would not have gone off," Kyle pointed out. "And even if the Second Chance Killer attacked the Allens, we know he was after the Allens from Austin's article." Kyle pointed at the reporter at this. "Maybe going after the Allens was his downfall? They do help the Justice League. We are aware of that. They knew where he was going to attack."

"He's got a point," Brock nodded. "The fact is, more goes on with the Allens than we know."

"Hum… an article that the Allens helped take down the Second Chance Killer…" Austin said. "An alarm going off... Their daughter attacked... I've got to write." Austin ran out as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"That guy has a death wish," Kyle said, rolling his eyes. "Look, we do have stuff to move up to our apartment."

"We need the couch and recliner," April pointed out as a couple of men came from the Penthouse elevator.

"Who's taking the couch and recliner?" One of them asked, and Kyle raised his hand telling the men his apartment number, going to take the furniture up. Kyle following them up with the boxes he was carrying before.

"I got to go get the apartment in order," April said turning to the group. "But I'll come back down later to hear all the gossip."

"I like her better than Kyle," Maria said with a smirk as April left.

"But there won't be much gossip for a while," Brittanee pointed out. "Not with the Allens gone." Brittanee gave a wave as she went up herself.

"Yeah, what do we do with ourselves with the Allens gone?" Brock asked.

"You have a Disney Plus subscription," Maria said and Brock gave a nod, taking out a laptop.

-Karry Universe-

Barry was sitting on the couch in the Lake House, his own laptop in hand. Kara came up behind him and kissed his head.

"Some of our neighbors wanted our furniture. I told Amelia they could have it," Barry said.

"I know," Kara said, sitting on the couch. "Star is healing up nicely. Kids are all settled in. What are you doing?" Barry turned his laptop around to show Kara the Real Estate website he was on. "What's the point of redoing our penthouse if you're looking for new places?"

"Not in Central or National," Barry said with a smile. "Our Penthouse is always our home, but this place is so nice to get away and I was thinking. Might be nice to have another place or two since we can afford it. Besides, Clark and Lois use this place all the time and so do a lot of super family when they need a cheap vacation."

Kara nodded, knowing she had handed the keys over to people a lot - Clark and Lois even had their own set by now. Sometimes they left the kids with them or with Lucy and Ray so they could get away, needing the solo time since Jason was still driving them nuts

"So, where are you looking?" Kara asked.

"I was thinking tropical islands," Barry said.

"Like Justice Island?" Kara pointed out, remembering their trip to the 31st century.

"You, know I forgot about that," Barry said pausing. "And Young Justice could use a new headquarters."

"We'll figure that one out," Kara said.

"I also looked into Golden Oaks at Disney," Barry said and Kara gave him a smirk. "I mean, we're there a lot anyway."

"I like your thinking," Kara said with a chuckle, taking the computer to look at the properties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but it was an extra bonus chapter due to splitting this section up into two parts - you wouldn't have had it otherwise. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. A Very Karry Disney Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Amelia and Winn's wedding at Disney World! But they are in for some surprises - both good and bad.

-July 28th 2020-

Amelia, Winn, Kara, and Barry walked out in front of the Grand Floridan hotel at Disney World. It was as grand as the name suggested being of an immense size and of an English Victorian theme. Krypto and Hex were walking with them as they were staying at this monorail-connected resort this time. Kara and Barry had got a couple of rooms in the other resorts connected by the monorail for close family and the wedding party. The rest of the super family had booked their own hotel rooms throughout the resorts; everyone staying on property but some going to the less expensive hotels.

"Okay, I got to ask," Amelia finally said stopping before they entered the main hotel building. They had just been with their wedding assistant who had told them all the details of the wedding Kara and Barry had planned. "I get letting them let us wear our costumes in the park for the ceremony and I even understand you getting the animals allowed in the parks and hotels, cause that's just you, but I didn't even know you could pay for half that stuff! I mean they are closing off Main Street USA tomorrow afternoon. The carriages going down the street, it's like our own little parade. Plus, the music being aligned with our costumes? How much did this all cost?"

"More than any normal person could afford," Kara said coyly.

"Less than you might think though," Barry added, and Kara nodded her agreement. "Disney wants to get in good with us."

"Okay, here's the obvious question," Winn finally asked. "What do you have that Disney wants?"

"Titania," both Kara and Barry answered together, making Amelia and Winn look at each other.

Kara smiled. "Titania, the terraforming is almost done. The moon is able to hold life... Breathable air, water, even wildlife; both plants and animals are appearing," Kara said and Amelia nodded, having known some of this. "Well, this is the first human colony away from Earth and we own it. Business want to spread, people want to move there, and other people just want to visit. But there's not much there to visit at the moment."

"Which is where Disney comes in. We have gotten offers from many different amusement parks companies, all wanting to make the first amusement park in space, including Disney," Barry said. "Knowing we were having a wedding here I think Disney is trying to butter us up."

"Not sure why. Disney will win," Amelia said. "You two love Disney."

"We need to look at all offers," Kara said reasonably. "Plus, what they want in exchange. Titania is not huge and we want to keep wildlife areas safe. Some of those animals are not necessary Earth animals. We already have seen examples of mutations. We need to judge how much land we will give."

"And Disney will still win," Winn said with a smirk and Amelia giggled.

"We'll see," Barry said.

"Of course, you will. The future is waiting," a new voice said and the four turned around.

"Hey Junior," Kara said with a wave. "I didn't realize you were coming - I thought everyone on Mutant was waiting for the Mutant wedding party they would have on the farm next month."

"And hey you brought Mon-El, Prince of Daxam," Barry said, waving at Mon. "How's Harmony?"

"What?" Mon asked.

Laughing was heard at this.

"It seems they are confusing you with an alternate," a new voice said and walking up was Imra, with her son Allen, holding her hand.

"Imra?" Kara said after a moment. "And Allen… which means… Oh Rao... Cisco!" Kara and Barry ran over and hugged their Cisco. The one who had gone to the future. Winn took the man for a hug after the two were done and then Amelia gave him a hug as Kara and Barry greeted Mon and Imra.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Winn asked. "I thought you couldn't come back."

"I can't," Cisco said. "But before I went to watch the recordings of your wedding I decided I really wanted to be there so we asked Rip."

"And he said as long as Cisco returns to the 31st century after the wedding we could come," Imra said. "I hope you don't mind us tagging along."

"Mind, you're more than welcome," Kara said. "And Morgan will be extremely happy to see his second mom and dad again." Mon gave a laugh at that.

"Hey you two," Cisco said seeing Krypto and Hex sitting there. "I know it's been a while... Don't growl. I brought this for you." Cisco took two containers out of a bag. One had a steak in it and the other a fish. "Specialty form the future. These technically don't even exist yet and they are delicious," with that, the two animals went to eat without a growl or hiss. "I actually expected them to be madder."

"Oh, your alternates have been bribing them once a week," Barry said and Cisco gave a chuckle. "Do you need rooms or park tickets?"

"We got that covered," Mon said. "We're actually staying here as well. And according to this app - which is ancient tech to me - our room is ready." Mon looked at the phone as the group walked into the lobby of the hotel, Krypto and Hex having been done fast and following the group. "We'll have to figure this out."

"Well, after you get settled in tonight the girls are heading to EPCOT for a bachelorette party for Amelia. Imra, you're more than welcome to join us," Kara said.

"And Cisco and Mon, you two can join the boys at Hollywood Studios," Winn said, giving Cisco a playful punch. "Galaxy's Edge…"

"Our parents and the teens are taking the younger ones to Magic Kingdom tonight. Allen can join them," Amelia added in.

"Sounds like a plan," Mon said. "Come on, Allen," the little family walked away to find their room in one of the other buildings that made up the Grand Floridian Resort.

"You staying with them?" Winn asked.

"I have my own room," Cisco said. "And hey, I know Ray is your best man now and that's the way it should be. I am just glad I get to be here." Winn gave Cisco a smile at that. "Now where is…?" Cisco paused.

"Your wife?" Kara asked with a smile. "Sara and Alex decided to book the EPCOT resort area. I think at the Boardwalk. Lisa and Mick decided to go that way too to be near the kids on their first Disney trip. Len, on the other hand, took the free room we gave him for being in the wedding party. Contemporary Garden View."

"He complained we should have given him park view," Barry said with a laugh.

"I'll give her a text," Kara said, texting Lisa right away as the group walked. She got a text back almost immediately. "She says go to EPCOT."

"See you," Cisco said, giving a wave and running up the stairs towards the monorail. Rae was walking down it as Cisco was walking up it, the two banging into each other. "Sorry, Rae." Cisco gave a wave.

"No problem… Frankie?" Rae asked giving a blink as she came down the stairs to the group. "I thought he was…"

"Long story," Barry said with a smile and hugged New Justices Rae. Since she had shown up for the wedding she had been getting a lot of hugs from a lot of people. She knew it had to do with her younger alternate dying so had just smiled and taken them. "Thought you were heading to the park with your Connor?"

"His name is Chris and yeah. I just got back. Going to hang out at the pool a bit before tonight," Rae said. "By the way, thanks for letting me bring him. He loves Disney and loves being able to be here without the nerds."

"Nerds?" Winn asked.

"You, Adam, and Jess," Rae said with a smirk and Winn blinked. "Although I do have to ask. EPCOT is a park here?"

"Yeah," Amelia said confused. "Why? What is it on your Earth?"

"EPCOT City," Rae said, causing the group look at each other.

"What are the parks?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. Ask Chris what the three parks are," Rae said with a shrug. "This is my first time in Disney."

"Three parks and a city..." Amelia said, following Rae. "Your Disney is different and so is Claire's. Meaning there are a multiverse of different Disneys. Imagine the possibilities! Different rides located different areas."

"You know that Hitchhiking Kayla is making a guide to the multiverse. I think you could write a guide to the Disney multiverse," Rae said with a laugh.

"That's a good idea," Amelia said, patting Rae's shoulder and running off.

"I was joking," Rae stated, blinking.

"Never joke about Disney to Amelia," Barry said with a chuckle. "I might join you by the pool shortly. Come on, let's go up to the room."

-Karry Universe-

That night, the girls were in EPCOT at the Italian pavilion for dinner where the large party took up a good portion of the restaurant.

"To Amelia," Crystal was saying, holding up a glass of wine. Every woman had either wine or soda with them and they all responded out with 'to Amelia'.

"So why EPCOT for your Bachelorette party?" Lucy asked after the toast.

"Well it's my second favorite park and the kids are going to be in my favorite," Amelia said with a smile.

"Now, are we drinking around the world or not?" Ava asked with a smile. EPCOT had the world showcase of course and many people liked drinking around the world.

"Not," Alex responded.

"Well, definitely not you," Sara said, kissing Alex's cheek at that. "But a couple of drinks for the none recovered alcoholics after dinner." Some cheered.

"We need to do dessert," Jesse said.

"Dessert around the world I can go for," Rae said, and there was a cheer to that.

"Let us have our dinner first," Claire Kent, from Gender Earth, said with a smile. "But I am down for both drinking and dessert around the world."

A waiter came over and whispered something to Kara who smiled.

"Oh, Kara's got a secret," Lois said with a smile.

"Something special I had planned here. Disney was willing to throw it in," Kara said. "Bring them in…" and with that, into the restaurant came cast members dressed up like Disney Princes. "Never really get a prince meet and greet!"

Amelia gave Kara a smile as all the girls laughed.

"Now, we heard one lucky lady here was about to become a bride? Who's the lucky princess?" It was the one dressed as Prince Charming who said this, and Amelia raised her hand. "We hope you don't mind us joining your party?"

"Go right ahead," Amelia said, smiling as Princes came up to kiss her hand. A Disney photographer had come in with the Princes and was taking photos as the Princes went around the table and talked to the girls. The most hilarious part was when Gaston showed up, insisting he was meant to marry the most beautiful girl here.

After the dinner was over, the group went outside.

"So, if we start out desserts around the world here we go to the left to Germany. Then end in America," Jesse said.

"Works for me," Rae said, and Claire nodded her agreement, the group going to find a dessert. Kara following close behind along with Jesse.

"Kryptonians and Speedsters and their food..." Lois whispered with a chuckle.

"EPCOT has good desserts," Amelia said.

"And all the walking will burn the calories," Lisa added.

"Good point, but I'm still getting several drinks," Lena said as the group followed to find desserts.

….

At Hollywood Studios, the boys had just finished making lightsabers and droids: Winn had a BB unit in one of the bags. "How did I get stuck with the geeks?" Len asked and Mick gave a chuckle. The two had joined in both making a red-light saber and black droids.

"Isn't this a bachelor party. Where are the naked woman?" Mick said, drinking a beer he had in his hand.

"Mick…" Barry said with an eye roll. "This is a FAMILY amusement park." Mick gave a shrug though.

"Need more booze," Mick said tossing his beer bottle into a garbage can.

"We have a private photo shot," Barry said the others. "And then Rise of the Resistance."

"How are we getting on that without a boarding pass?" Ray asked, but Barry only responded with the smirk. "Power of the Allens."

"Never underestimate them," Clark said with a laugh as Barry led them to where the photo shoot was taking place - the group surprised to see cast members dressed as Rey, Chewie, Kylo Ren, and several Storm Troopers.

"Welcome mighty warriors!" Rey said. "Are you fighting besides resistance or the First Order?"

"Barry, you're the best brother-in-law a guy could ask for!" Winn said, giving Barry a pat on the shoulder as the group started to pose for pictures; different poses and strikes with their lightsabers - and droids in the mix. Then some traditional poses.

After the photo shoot was over, they were led to Rise of the Resistance, being let on the line right away without anyone checking them - there were still crowds in the place, many people's heads turning at seeing Barry Allen, but they weren't bothered by the public.

The best thing was, the way the cast members worked on this ride made them feel like they were really being taking away by the First Order and the resistance was amazing, coming to save them by the end of the scenario.

"You know in the future," Mon said once they were off the ride and everyone together; they had needed more than one car, "this has been updated several times. It's nice to see the original."

"The fact this is still here in the 31st Century is something to consider," Ray said in surprise.

"Oh, Disney is timeless," Mon said with a laugh. "Can we do Smugglers Run? I think that must have changed over the years as well."

"Race you." Barry said, running at humans speeds, followed by the rest of the group.

….

At Magic Kingdom, Eliza, Joe, Henry, Cat, Zor, Astra, and Ha were with the teens and the kids in the futuristic Tomorrowland. All the kids, not babies, had been measure for the indoor rollercoaster, Space Mountain, and they all could get on.

"Okay," Eliza said, knowing the kids wanted to go. "Teens take responsibility for the little ones - more than enough of you to keep track of them. We're going to go wait on line for pictures with Buzz. Also, keep an eye on Morgan."

"Got it," Karen said, standing next to Nell - the pair had made a good friendship since Nell arrived. Nell was upset she was heading to Italy, but Karen reminded her that it was easy for Karen herself to come home anytime.

"Hey Connor…" Chris started to the boy as he took Star by the hand, knowing her alternate, Kori, on his Earth. Chris and Star got along well.

"I don't want to talk about it," Connor mumbled, assuming Chris was going to mention his Rae. Knowing he had a bond with Rae had been an extra punch in the gut, but he was starting to get passed it while still mourning his loss. Being in Disney was making things easier.

"I was going to say you should come to my Earth sometime and we'll go to MGM," Chris said. "Nothing beats the Monster Inc. coaster or the Aladdin Cave of Wonder rides." Connor blinked as they stopped, catching up to the line. Romana was by Connor, keeping hold of his hand.

"That sounds fun," Connor said and Chris gave a smile. Connor was glad one person didn't ask about his heartbreak - even if it was just his alternative. He liked Chris.

Connor's attention turned when he heard Donna giving Jason a lecture about having to wait his turn - the boy had been better at Disney, but still sometimes gave attitude.

Meanwhile, the adults took the babies on the line for Buzz. Alura and Nora were yelling for Buzz and the two refused to sit in their stroller, so Zor had them both on baby harnesses. Garfield was in Eliza's arms while Joe had Brandon and Sabrina in Alura and Nora's stroller. The triplets were in their own stroller that Astra had.

"So, this guy is from A Toy's Story, right?" Zor asked. He had gotten his own Disney education over the years.

"It's just Toy Story," Eliza said to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"Buzz!" Alura and Nora yelled again.

"Woody!" Nora added.

"No, no Woody," Eliza told her granddaughter.

"Woody!" Nora demanded again and Eliza gave a chuckle.

"Pooh!" Alura yelled out.

"Pooh!" Her sister agreed.

"Pooh!" Garfield yelled and then all the kids were yelling out Pooh.

"We might need to do several character meet and greets," Joe said with a smirk, enjoying the excitement from the kids. "Pooh and Tigger are by their ride in Fantasyland, I believe."

"The teens and kids will want to continue riding rides," Astra pointed out.

"We have dinner reservations at Be Our Guest. How about we just tell the teens to meet us there at the right time?" Henry pointed out and then whispered, "I think Young Justice can handle a couple of kids for a while."

"I'll text Karen and tell her," Astra said, giving her daughter a text and got back a quick okay back. "We're good." Astra commented as they got to the front of the line; Alura and Nora dragging Zor up to Buzz. The group laughing as they took all kids out of strollers to meet with the man.

-Karry Universe-

The next day at the Magic Kingdom, cast members lined the street of Main Street USA, blocking people from going through but directing them to stay on the sidewalk and to the shops instead of the road.

When wedding guest showed, they presented a special card and were let through in their costumes and everything.

"I want a picture in front of the castle!" One woman complained. "Let me through."

"Sorry ma'am," the cast member said pleasantly. "The street is closed. VIP wedding."

"Who is that important?" The woman complained.

"I heard the Allens," a man said.

"They are already married," the woman snapped at the helpful stranger.

"The little sister is not and they are here with all their family. I have seen them," the man said and others piped in as well, no one noticing another man wearing a hood standing by, listening and watching.

On the street, wedding guests took seats that were set up in front of the castle - almost everyone was in a costume.

"Hey," Oliver said, seeing Mon. Morgan was with them dressed as Goofy with his own dog Goofy next to him, Goofy himself wearing a goofy hat. Morgan was very happy to have both his dads and all three moms here. "Why Hercules?"

Mon was dressed up as Hercules while Imra was dressed like Meg. Meanwhile, Allen was in a cute Pegasus costume.

"Why not Hercules?" Mon smirked. "Besides, the ride is amazing."

"What ride?" Laurel asked, looking at Oliver as Imra elbowed Mon.

"That's Disney Titania," Imra hissed at her husband. "Isn't Robin Hood a little on the nose?" Oliver was dressed as Robin Hood while Laurel was Maid Marian. Quinn was dressed up as Little John, who they jokingly called Little Jane.

"I like it," Oliver said with a shrug himself.

"Come to the Dark Side," Oliver heard and nearly went to punch someone as they put a hand on his shoulder, but paused as he heard laugher. Kylo Ren took off his mask to show Cisco.

"Why?" Oliver asked, shaking his head.

"Having fun," Cisco said; he had borrowed Len's lightsaber since he had not made a red one and also had Len's black Droid with him. "Besides, someone was willing to dress up as Rey." Lisa came up in a Rey outfit - she had one of the lightsabers the boys had made the day before, as well a BB unit.

Looking around, they saw Thea and Jason dressed up as new kickass Bo Peep and Woody, hanging out with Alex and Sara. Sara was dressed as Jesse and Alex was Bo in the old outfit. The kids were dressed as Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye. JT held Jerry, who was dressed as Woody while his sister took Bullseyes. That left Simon as Buzz.

Around them there were many different costumes and guests hanging about, waiting for the wedding to start. Lucy was dressed as Regina from Once Upon a Time and she had Brandon dressed as Donald Duck with her; Ella dressed as Minnie with Musty, who had on a bowtie and Mickey ears on, while Jason was dressed as Pinocchio - he was being very grumpy and pouty. Rae and Chris were next to Lucy, dressed as Snow White and Prince Charming from Once Upon a Time, respectively.

It was impressive with really only Karen, Nell, and Nora not dressing up - all three wearing Disney inspired dresses. Karen was in a Sleeping Beauty inspired dress, which was both pink and blue, while Nell had a Dumbo-patterned dress: Nora had a simple blue one with the castle and fireworks on it. KJ was next to Karen, wearing a Disney jersey. The only one without anything Disney was Mick, but Lisa was throwing a Disney tie on him, much to his complaints.

"Everyone attending the Schott/Allen wedding please take your seats. The wedding will begin soon," a voice said over the loud speaker.

"Guess we should find seats," Mon said, taking hold of Morgan as they went to find the seats.

Lois was on the stage in front of the castle, dressed as the Fairy Godmother with Winn next to her, dressed as the Beast in human form, albeit with the classic blue suit. All the other men, even Ray who as best man, were waiting by the road. They would lead their Princess up after they were out of the carriages. Carter and Connor were there, dressed up as the brothers from Peter Pan - Connor as John leaning on the umbrella, while Carter looked very cute as Michael. There were professional photographers and cameramen taking photos.

There were four carriages at the tip of Main Street USA with horses; all four would be brought to the front by the horses. The first one was open so they could see Cat and Mary riding inside, both dressed as fairies from Sleeping Beauty. When it stopped in front of the castle the music playing was Peter Pan's 'We Can Fly'. Carter stepped forward and held out his hand to help his mother down, and then escorted her onto the stage. They turning to face the crowd first before going to the seats waiting for them. Connor took Mary's hand and did the same.

The next carriage looked like Cinderella's Pumpkin Carriage and Ray was the one to open the door, holding out his hand for Crystal, who was dressed as Rapunzel. Ray himself was dressed like Flynn. The music changed effortlessly to 'Now I See the Light' as the two walked onto the stage, smiled, and then took their spots; Ray next to Winn and Crystal standing on the other side of Lois.

Barry, dressed in Prince Eric's white outfit from the end The Little Mermaid walked up to help Kara out of the carriage; she was dressed as Ariel in the green dress. Krypto jumped out of the carriage to walk besides them up the stage. The music playing turning to 'Under the Sea'. Barry giving Kara a twirl when they got there before both took their spots. Krypto sat next to Kara's feet.

Sheldon, Winn's younger brother, was all nerves as he helped Caitlin out of the carriage. Caitlin was dressed up as Sleeping Beauty in the blue dress while Sheldon was her Prince Phillip. The music changed to 'Once Upon a Dream' and Sheldon nearly tripped on the stairs before they all took their spots.

Last, Clark dressed as Prince Charming helped Lena out of the carriage, she was dressed as Cinderella. The music changed seamlessly to 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' as they walked up to the stage to take their places.

A smaller carriage came up and the door opened. Powie from Prime was the first to jump out, the dog having arrived that morning to join the wedding and having been put with the kids. Romana was the first one out of the carriage, dressed like Pooh, and she helped Alura come out, who was dressed as Piglet. Hex jumped out and walked besides them. Romana was holding Alura's hand and carrying the pillow with the rings on it. The music having changed now to Winnie the Pooh's theme song.

Star, dressed as Tigger, and Nora, dressed as Eeyore, were behind their siblings throwing flowers out along with Porthos. Romana gave the rings over to Ray who gave a smile at the girl as Star and Nora finished throwing the flowers. The kids and animals went to join Cat and Mary at the seats waiting for them on the stage. Powie nudged Alura and Nora the right way.

The music changed as the next carriage came down the street and then a voice spoke: "for who could ever love a beast". The song 'Belle' then started to play as Henry, dressed as Walt - with added moustache - opened the carriage door and helped Amelia, dressed as Belle, out. Len gave a smile; he had kept his promise and was dressed like Mickey, with the ears on and Amelia smiled as she took both of their arms. Nala was with her and jumped onto Henry's shoulder.

The three went up onto the stage, Winn stepping forward when they got close. Henry kissed Amelia's cheek and then held out a hand to Winn, who shook it. Len kissed Amelia cheek then, and also took Winn hand, but held it a lot tighter.

"Remember, I'll kill you if you hurt her," Len whispered, but with microphones around it was heard loud and clear by everyone - a nervous chuckling erupted from the crowd at this.

"I know," Winn said as Len let go and gave Amelia over to her Groom. "Maybe Len should have been dressed as Gaston?" Amelia giggled at her Groom's joke as they walked up to Lois - who was officiating. The music stopped at that moment.

"Family," Lois said after a moment. "And I say only family because only family would sit or stand out in the Florida heat at the end of July dressed in costumes." There was a round of laughter at this - it being afternoon, the heat was at it hottest, but Disney had set up some cooling stations and L-Corp and Star Co had built some natural coolers into the costumes.

"Now," Lois continued. "When Amelia and Winn asked me to perform the ceremony I was excited. It was the first time anyone had asked me to do this. I am sure one of the reasons I was picked over everyone here is my writing abilities - but as I sat down trying to figure out what to say, even I had a hard time. There was so much to say and so much not to say." It was a little hint at some things that couldn't be said, since they were in public and not private - nothing about the multiverse or anyone's superheroes lives could be mentioned. "And, as I thought about the relationship of you two, the journey from meeting to getting engaged here, to right now, there is only one thing I think applies - something a lot of people say, but something that applies, not just to you two in a relationship, but to this whole family. Two simple words, but they mean so much." Lois gave her husband and Kara a smile before she said "Stronger Together. So simple, but it means so much. We're all stronger together and you two are stronger together. This was meant to be."

Lois paused for a second.

"Now, Winn and Amelia have prepared their own vows," Lois said. "Winn, you first."

"Amelia," Winn started, "I have had my fair share of relationships," Winn heard the chuckle. He tried not to roll his eyes at that. "But things always fell apart. I was starting to give up hope in finding what Kara and Barry had. Then you appeared out of nowhere and I fell and fell hard. I knew why none of those other relationships worked. Because I was waiting for you. And now I have you. Len and Barry, and anyone else who considers you a little sister, can threaten to kill me all they want - because it will never happen. I'm here to stay."

Amelia smiled at the last mention as Lois told her to go, knowing Winn had finished.

"Winn," Amelia started. Her speech has been a little more complicated to figure out, given she didn't origin from this world. "I have been through a lot in my life, which should have ended before I even grew up - but against all odds I survived. I survived again and again when things were just against me. I once wondered why; why, when I accepted I would die, I lived and now I know. It was to get here. To get to this family and to get to you. I love you."

Both Winn and Amelia chucked at this as they glanced to Lois, silently telling her they were ready.

"Well then," Lois started, grinning. "Do you Winslow Schott Junior take Amelia Allen to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do you part?" Lois asked.

"I do," Winn said as Ray handed the rings to Winn; Winn put the ring on Amelia finger as he said I do.

"Amelia Allen, to you take Winslow Schott Junior as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do you part?" Lois repeated to Amelia.

"I do," Amelia said, putting her ring on Winn's finger.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Lois said, and Winn didn't wait a second more before kissing Amelia. Everyone stood up and started to clap.

…

After the ceremony, they were doing a long photoshoot in front of the castle - everyone from the superfamily getting in on it, organized by family and costumes.

"Did we really have to do one with all the animals?" Winn asked. The picture they had just taken was of them with Krypto, Powie, and their two puppies KJ and Musty sitting in front. Porthos also joined the dogs. Nala had been on Amelia's shoulder while Hex took Winn's shoulder. Amelia turned to look at Winn and so did every animal. "It was a stupid question..." Winn held up a hand to calm all down.

"How about one with just the Groom's family?" The photographer said, the animal moving off and Mary and Sheldon coming to join the two.

"I think your missing one!" A voice called, loud enough to grab everyone's attention. They turned to see a man had gotten through the cast member block. He was wearing a hood but his voice was familiar as he took off the hood to show his face.

"No…" Mary moaned.

"Dad," Winn said, pushing Sheldon back and stepping in front of his mother and brother. "You're dead."

"And yet here I stand," Winslow Schott Senior said.

"Should have had the DNA tested," Kara mumbled, angry at herself.

"So, this is what you're hiding," Winslow said. "I have another son!"

"You will not get near him," Winn hissed, Mary echoing this.

"Oh, my son, you hurt me. And I came here with a gift for you… since you love Disney so much," Winslow took out a tablet device and pushed the screen. A giant shadow blocked the sky and, looking up, they saw a flying black dragon that looked just like Maleficent in dragon form, breathing fire. And then more mechanical Disney characters appeared: Buzz, Commander Zurg, and Woody; Mickey and Minnie walking down Main Street; a flying pirate ship with Captain Hook and Smee on it and Peter Pan and Tinker Belle flying around it… more and More kept showing up.

"I made Disney characters for you! Go, my creations," Winslow yelled, messing with the tablet and the robotic Disney characters started to attack. Onlookers, who had been fascinated by the new attractions, started to scream, collecting children and relatives as they fled from the area, the Disney cast members doing the same.

Then, a giant blue fuzz ball jumped over the buildings of Main Street USA, onto the street.

"Beebo?" Alura and Nora yelled and Kara had to grabbed them to stop them from running to it.

"Beebo hug!" Beebbo called menacingly.

"Hey, Beebo is not a Disney character," Barry yelled out. "Copy right STAR Co.!"

 _Seriously?!_ Kara thought to Barry, giving him a look.

"Okay, yeah, I'm going to go make a phone call," Barry said taking out his phone to use as an excuse to leave.

"I'll come," Rae said, having been next to Barry since she had been in a photoshoot with Barry and Amelia. The two running at human speeds to find a place to summon their suits.

"I'll go…. Yeah," Claire said and with that, all Kryptonians heroes and speedsters who could change fast went to go - except Kara. Ronnie, Cody, and Michelle also ran to find a place to combine.

Kara turned to see Ray with a cellphone out taking a selfie with Beebo in the background. "Ray," Kara yelled at him. Ray looked over at Kata shocked. "Get going." Ray gave a nod and went to find a place to get into his Atom suit.

"Stop filming!" Kara then yelled at the cameramen as she was grabbing the girls and finding her father and aunt, getting any kids she could to the group of adults for protection while the robots were distracted.

She saw Oliver and Laurel holding Quinn, but the two clearly wanted to help. Kara grabbed a bag that was off to the side and took out two things in it.

"Here!" Kara tossed them to Oliver and Laurel who caught the gift. It was a wedding gift they were planning to give to people at the end of the night. "Find a private place, put them on and turn the gem." Kara instructed, taking Quinn from them. "Sara!" Kara tossed another one at Sara.

"Go," Alex instructed, taking the stroller and moving back. She would protect their kids. Sara nodded and followed Laurel and Oliver. Kara deciding to pass out the rest of the gifts instead of getting her outfit and keeping an eye on the kids.

"We shouldn't..." Imra said to Mon, obviously torn and wanting to help.

"I know," Mon said, looking up at the fire breathing mechanical dragon.

"Hey, you two!" Kara said. "Get a move on."

"You know, she technically is the leader of STAR Co. Council," Mon said to Imra and they both smirked, going to find a place to change into their outfits as Rae, Barry, Claire's Superwoman and Clark's Superman appeared to fight.

….

Laurel, Oliver, and Sara had found a good private place - with everyone running for the exits it wasn't as hard as it would've been.

Kara had given them items of jewelry: Sara and Laurel had bracelets while Oliver had a ring. They put it on and turned the gem like Kara instructed.

Over their current Disney costumes appeared new outfits - Laurel's was still black, but had yellow streaks with and resembled Sara's old White Canary outfit more; the mask appeared over her face along with new weapons appearing in belts. Sara had a similar costume to Laurel's, only white with black lines where Laurel had yellow - weapons even appeared in her belt and on her hands. Oliver had a new, lighter green hooded outfit as well with a new bow and arrow.

"I have been asking for this for a while," Sara said happy, amazed at the look. "Come on!"

The group ran to Tomorrowland where the Toy Story characters had gone; Oliver took out an exploding arrow and hitting into Zurg while Laurel went to use her Canary Cry on Woody to stop him from getting inside Monsters Inc Laugh Floor. Sara went to fight the robotic Bo Peep, her staff flashing against Bo's staff. None of these characters looked remotely pleasant now.

"Who's getting Buzz?" Oliver asked - the robotic Buzz was flying and using his laser to attack below.

The blast was interrupted and looking up, they found New Justice Chris in his Superboy outfit. "I got the space ranger!" Chris said, powering up his eyes to go against Buzz's laser.

….

In Frontierland, Barry, Jesse, Wally, and Rae were trying to stop the giant Beebo.

"What is this thing made of?" Wally asked.

"Pure spite, knowing Winn's dad," Barry remarked, darkly.

"Let it try this," Rae said, taking off her helmet and throwing it at Beebo's stomach with speed. The helmet hit into Beebo, making a tear, but before Rae could celebrate, the helmet lodged in place, staying there and Beebo was still about to attack Big Thunder Mountain.

"Okay, that's it, this is personal. You three get the people off the ride!" Not everyone had evacuated as this attack had happened fast. "I've got the giant Elmo rip-off. Need to get my helmet back anyway."

Lighting appeared in Rae's eye as she ran right at Beebo.

"What are you…?" Barry couldn't finish his sentence as Rae had run up the Beebo and phased through the robotic stuffed animal. Jesse and Wally went to get people off the ride, but Barry simply stared, fear taking him over at seeing Rae disappear like that.

But seconds later the Beebo seemed to explode, robot parts and exterior fluff being thrown in all directions, and there was Rae standing there holding her helmet and coughing.

"Some of that stuffing got into my mouth..." Rae complained, spitting out the stuffing. "What?" Rae saw Barry's look as Jesse and Wally stopped - they having evacuated everyone from the ride.

"How could you do that?" Barry asked. "You have to be more careful!"

"Careful?" Rae asked. "It was one of the safest things I have ever done."

"What did she do?" Jesse asked, looking at Barry now, confused.

"Vibrated inside the robot. The fast vibration tore the thing apart. It's how I suspected my Reverse Flash killed my Red Tornado," Rae explained. "Not to be pessimistic here, but there are a lot more of these characters…" Rae paused when, out of the nearby water, a giant Ursula from the Little Mermaid rose. She had the crown on her head and Triton's triton, like the end of the movie. "Seriously...?"

Past the four speedsters was a flash of another speedster - that speedster going right for the Ursula, the four speedsters able to see it was another Barry. "Where did we get an extra Flash from?" Wally asked.

"Oh no..." Rae said, rolling her eyes figuring this had to be the same one who showed up on her Earth randomly some time ago. She didn't have time to think as she saw the robotic Simba and Nala running towards them; Krypto and Powie were fighting the two lions while Hex and her kitten Nala were fighting Timon and Pumba.

"Split up!" Barry ordered. "There are a lot of characters here. You, with me." Barry pointed at Rae and ran.

Rae gave Jesse and Wally a look at Barry attitude.

"He's a little touchy," Jesse said, "after the other Rae…" and Rae nodded, understanding, running after Barry.

….

Connor had jumped on top of the giant Maleficent dragon, flying over Fantasyland as Connor punched the back of it. His punches did some damage, but not stopping the beast or the fire it was breathing out.

Connor then saw out of the corner of his eyes Karen, in her Power Girl suit, along with her dog KJ dressed as Power Dog - the two using freeze breath to stop the flames from hitting anything.

Instead of trying to punch now, Connor went for the neck, almost hugging the thing as his grip got tighter. He pulled and finally ripped the neck off. The head and neck tumbling to the floor, followed by the body. Connor jumped off and then ran, grabbing a kid in the dragon's line of fall, saving the kid.

Connor turned to see the robotic remains on fire but Karen and KJ were putting out the flames with their freeze breath.

"We don't want to light Fantasyland on fire," Karen said after they were done.

"I thought you retired?" Connor said, putting the kid he was still carrying down to a thanks from the kid who ran to his parents.

"A Kryptonian hero hardly retires permanently," Karen smirked, but their attention was turned to a menacingly mechanical Winnie the Pooh. "Rao… How many did he make?"

"I have no idea," Connor said, running towards Pooh as Karen went to get the Tigger behind it.

…..

Clark and Claire were on the pirate ship, battling Captain Hook and Smee. Peter Pan was flying around them as well.

"For once Peter's on Hook's side," Clark stated darkly as he aimed a punch at the robotic Hook.

"Oh, that's what this is," Claire stated in realization.

"Who did you think it was?!" Clark asked, shocked that Claire didn't know Peter Pan.

"Long story," Claire decided not to go into how most things on her world were the gender-opposite versions he'd know. She did sort of recognize the Peter Pan outfit her husband was wearing.

"Fair. Nice outfit, by the way," Clark said, as he managed to grab Hook's hook - her outfit was more or less the same as his, but a sort of hybrid between his and Kara's outfit.

"You too, bro," Claire said, throwing Smee into Peter Pan, causing the two of them to go flying.

"Bro?" Clark asked as he threw Hook.

"Easier to say than 'male alternate'," Claire chucked. "You know, this ship we're standing on is causing more problems than the characters." The ship's guns were targeting down below and firing down at the park. Clark gave a nod.

"Heat vision," the two said together, flying up and went to use heat vision on the ship.

…

On Main Street USA, Mon and Imra were battling robots of the Fab Five. Amelia looked up and saw a Stitch robot climbing on the castle.

"No, you don't!" Amelia said, using her telekinesis to throw the robot from the castle. "Stay away from my castle!" She could see Ava, and even Lena, using their Totems to help. Her own Totem was safely in the safe in her hotel room, in its box, and she bit her lip, annoyed she hadn't taken it. But she had powers even without the Totem, she reasoned.

Kara, Zor, Astra, and Ha were protecting all the kids, along with Porthos. All over the park, the Justice League was fighting all these robotic characters.

There was an explosion behind the castle and she saw Superman and Superwoman speeding around, stopping debris from a destroyed Hook's ship from doing damage below.

Winn was marching towards his father now, using his explosive power to blow up parts of robots that tried to stop him. Mary and Sheldon has been taken to safety already.

"How dare you?!" Winn said, and aimed next to his dad - power of the explosion causing him to fall down. "You ruined my life!" Winn said, blowing up a flying monkey from the Wizard of Oz that his dad had programmed to protect him. "Cause my mom to run away!" Winn blew up another monkey as he came near. "And now you destroy my wedding! Never again!"

"Winn, no!" Amelia called, having come up and grabbed Winn's hands before he could use his power to kill his father. "This isn't you! You don't hurt people in anger, you don't kill. If you do, you become him and that's not who you are. You're my husband. The man I love. You're better than him. Don't let him bring you down to his level."

Winn took a breath, knowing Amelia was right, moving to kiss her, but out of the corner of her eye, Amelia saw Winslow, still on the floor, going for the tablet that controlled the robots. Amelia held out her hand and the device flew into her own hands. She then stepped on Winslow's stomach with her heel - hard.

"That's for my wedding," Amelia said, and then kicked him again. "And that's for setting robots off on my favorite place on Earth!"

"Amelia!" Winn said, shocked as his father was knocked unconscious by her kicking.

"What, I said it wasn't you, I never said it wasn't me," Amelia said with a chuckle and held the remote out to Winn. "How about you save the day with your nerd power, as Rae would call it?"

Winn smiled as he took the tablet and hacked into it quickly - soon he had shut off the robots, bringing any in the air down to safety. He took a breath as everything calmed down and the heroes fighting quickly gather on Main Street USA.

Four speedsters came running up followed by their fifth - the mysterious Barry. "Well that was fun," the random Barry said. "I never got to fight Disney characters before."

"Do we know you?" Barry asked confused, rounding on his double.

"You never met me before, but she has," Random Barry said pointing at Rae.

"Hi," Rae said, waving but rolling her eyes.

Before anyone else could say anything else a voice yelled out "Dad!" Another speedster with darker skin and in a purple outfit came zooming over to him. "What are you doing here? You should be home with mom!"

"And you should be in your own time period," this random Barry snapped. "And not on another Earth."

"You are," the other speedster said.

"You know what, bye," random Barry said, taking out a device and opening a portal with it; he jumped through and the other speedster ran through as well.

"You know him...?" Barry asked Rae.

"Not really. He pops in and out. The girl is new," Rae said, making Barry frown.

-Karry Universe-

"So, I have bad news and good news," Barry said, coming up to where Kara, Amelia, Winn, and Connor were with the girls. They were back at the Grand Floridian, inside the large and welcoming lobby. "And it has to be said in that order."

"Go on," Amelia urged, worried.

"Well, the bad news is the fighting affected every part of the park - rides, buildings - everything is damaged. They have to shut down the Magic Kingdom and it's more than likely it will be down for at least a month, maybe more. They are hoping they can get Tomorrowland and Fantasyland up and running quicker, since they weren't as badly damaged."

"Oh man," Connor said before anyone else could. "I wanted to go back on Space Mountain…"

"We'll up your tickets to an annual pass so you can come back when you want," Kara told Connor quickly, who gave a smile. Kara was happy to see a smile from the boy. "And the good news?"

"Since they can't run the park today anyway, they offered to bring a DJ and buffet food onto Main Street and let us party there for the entire night," Barry said. "I accepted."

"Seriously?" Amelia asked. "And you didn't pay any extra for this?"

"Nope," Barry said with a smile.

"Then that's amazing!" Amelia said, hugging Barry and taking Winn hand as she rushed him back up to the monorail.

 _So, how much did we donate to the rebuilding of the Magic Kingdom?_ Kara asked in their heads, easily able to tell this.

 _Actually, we donated a couple of robots to help. But they really want that Disney Titania, so they offered it,_ Barry thought back and Kara giggled, going to kiss Barry.

….

Winn and Amelia danced to 'Beauty and the Beast' for their first dance as husband and wife on Main Street, in the light of the Castle - the worst damage has already been cleared up but there were noticeable chunks missing from buildings and scorch marks everywhere.

Nevertheless, the DJ was having a little fun with the fact Winn took Amelia's last name and kept calling them Mr. and Mrs. Amelia Allen. Winn had good humor about it.

Main Street was lined with food booths that only people from the party could eat at - there were a few guests not with the party hanging out in the shop, watching, taking pictures, but as it was getting later they started to leave, leaving the Magic Kingdom to the wedding party. Disney had even set up some characters to interact with the party guest.

Kara and Barry were dancing on Main Street USA new. The girls were dancing with their grandparents and a cast member dressed as Goofy.

 _You know, you owe her an apology,_ Kara thought to Barry.

 _Who?_ Barry asked and Kara turned around so Barry was facing Rae and her Chris, who were dancing together.

 _You were out of line,_ Kara said. Barry was about to argue but felt Kara's emotions and knew she wasn't happy about it. He knew she was right, and he nodded, knowing not to argue with his wife. _Come on..._

The two went over to Rae and Chris.

"Mind if I cut in?" Barry asked, and Chris took a step back, Kara taking Chris hand.

"Come on, dance with your cousin," Kara said, and Chris smiled, going to dance with her.

"Hey," Barry said as he and Rae started to dance. "I just wanted to say…"

"I get it Barry," Rae said as they danced. "I get you just watched… well you know." Rae didn't want to be overheard in case some non-party guests were around. "But the thing is, Barry, I'm going to do stuff like that - and sometimes you're going to see it. Most of the time I do that sort of thing when you're not around. You've got to trust me."

"I do," Barry said, truthfully.

"I know it will take time to get over it though," Rae added. "But you know I'm always around if you need me."

"Thank you," Barry smiled - this was a better pep talk from her than he had last time.

Elsewhere, Lisa was dancing with Cisco.

"Can you take off the mask for a moment?" Lisa asked and Cisco went and took the Kylo Ren mask off. "How are you not sweating?" The sun was now going down, but it was still hot.

"Oh, future tech," Cisco said.

"You have to leave again," Lisa said sadly.

"Tomorrow night," Cisco said sadly as well.

"Why can't I go with you?" Lisa asked. "So far, being in the you-know-what is just attending the meetings. How can I be important?"

"You're needed," Cisco said, simply.

"For this Crisis?" Lisa asked.

"You know about Crisis?" Cisco paused, looking over to Kara and Barry, dancing with Chris and Rae, respectively, and then smirked. "Of course, they found out. But it's more than that. Something else is coming too and there is also someone else… someone who needs you more than me."

"I don't want to be with any other guy," Lisa said.

"It's not a guy," Cisco said and Lisa raised an eyebrow. "It's not romantic and that's all I can say. Lisa, I'm sorry. I wish there was a way, but you're needed here and I am needed there." Cisco kissed Lisa head. "Maybe… maybe after your destiny is fulfilled, if I can ever come and get you, I will."

"You promise?" Lisa asked.

"Promise," Cisco said back

"Okay everyone!" the DJ called. "Before dessert comes out it's time for the Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches. Come up on the stage you two."

Everyone stopped dancing as they turned to the stage in front of the castle, just as Ray and Crystal went up.

The DJ held out the microphone. "Ladies first," Ray said and Crystal gave a smile as she took the microphone from him.

"We all doing good after that madness earlier?" She asked, to cheers from those gathered. "Alright then. Amelia…" she found Amelia in the crowd; she and Winn quickly making their way up to the stage themselves, "for so long I had no one - no family. Me and my sister were on the outs with each other and when I went to Caitlin for help, I never expected what I got. I didn't expect to be welcome into the family - to get my sister back… but I also didn't expect to find a best friend. I came back into Caitlin's life right after Amelia came back, and we just clicked. She gave me the chance. And I saw her relationship with Winn from the very beginning. How it went from mild attraction to very fast to love. So, to the two of you, have many great years together," Crystal said holding up her drink in toast.

People clapped as Crystal handed the microphone to Ray. Ray taking the microphone.

"Well, this is bitter-sweet for me being up here. We all know I am best man because of a death," Ray took a moment at that. Cisco felt awkward in the crowd, with his Star Wars mask back on. "But I am also extremely happy to be here - happy to celebrate Winn finally finding the right girl. For those who don't know him, Winn has had a lot of stinkers in his past. There was that arrangement, as he called it, with a girl who's better left unsaid… there was his crush on Kara, who is now his sister-in-law, then he took a shot at being with a guy. That really came out of nowhere." There were some laughs around, even Amelia. Winn even had a small smile and chuckle. "But when Amelia came, he met his match and we all knew it. So congrats brother - you deserve this happiness."

There was clapping and before the microphone could be given back to the DJ, Barry and Kara interrupted. Ray handing the microphone to Barry.

"Hey, so I might not be the best man but I did pay for all this so I am going to say something," Barry said to laughter at the comments. "Winn, welcome to the family. We're happy to have you and as you all know we have a wedding tradition."

"Karry!" It was Alura, Nora, and Garfield. They were standing by the stage with Caitlin and Ronnie. Garfield had joined the Karry kids in the Winnie the Pooh theme and was being Roo. Star and Romana joined them along with Jenny who was dressed as Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh. Then every joined in calling out 'Karry'.

"Yes, we're singing. I mean how many chances do you get to sing in front of Cinderella Castle?" Barry called out to cheers. "But we're be singing two different song. This one technically not a Disney song, but was in a Disney movie. The Parent Trap." Barry gave the DJ a nod. Apparently, they had this arrange as the background music started.

"L is for the way you look at me," Barry said holding a hand out to Kara so he could twirl her as he sang. "O is for the only one I see. V is very very extra ordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore. And love is all that I can give to you." Barry and Kara danced as he sang making it look like Barry was singing this right to her. "Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you." Barry went back to the chorus as he continued to sing until he reached the end of the song. The group clapped and cheered as Barry took a bow and then handed the microphone over to Kara.

"Well, this one is for you Amelia. Since I am Ariel anyway..." Kara said with a smirk as the familiar music started. She started speaking to the music.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." Kara spoke, before getting to the singing part. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat. Wouldn't you think my collection complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think. 'Sure, she's got everything'. I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatszits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal. I want more."

Kara and Barry hadn't danced to this one; instead Kara stood still as she continued to sing to the end. "Out of the sea, wish I could be. Part of that world."

But the music didn't stop after that - instead Barry stepped forward and Kara turned to him, putting her free hand on his face as music continued and Kara sang again. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here besides you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?" Barry took Kara's hand as they dance and Kara continued to sing. "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me. And I could be. Part of your world." Kara and Barry danced before Kara finished the song with. "I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something starting right now. Watch and you'll see... Someday I'll be... Part of your world!"

When the music was over there was a lot of clapping and cheering as the couple smiled and mover off the stage, taking their daughters and giving the microphone to the DJ.

"Well, as you can see, dessert has been put out. Cake will be cut in a moment." The DJ played some music as Amelia and Winn went to cut the first piece and feed it to each other.

Then, the cast members went to cut the rest of the cake and put it out.

After cake, Amelia and Henry did the traditional father-daughter dance to "Days in The Sun" from the Beauty and the Beast live action film. Afterwards, Winn and Mary danced to "You'll Be in My Heart" from Tarzan - Mary had been more than happy at her ex being taking back to jail after his attack. The night ended with Disney doing the Happily Ever After firework show like normal, although with a few special Winn and Amelia photos projected onto the castle.

-Karry Universe-

The next day, Kara was sitting in their hotel room playing with Krypto and Powie. Hex was sleeping on the bed - she, Barry, and the girls were staying a few more days along with some others wedding guests. Magic Kingdom may be closed, but the other parks were still open, after all.

After the long day though, they were taking a rest from the parks at the hotel. Amelia and Winn were checking out though, to go on a Disney Cruise for their Honeymoon.

"What are you looking at?" Barry asked, coming back in and seeing her on her phone. He had brought the girls to the pool, but they were back now. Star and Romana went to get changed and Barry got Alura and Nora out of their bathing suits fast.

"Did you say bye to Cisco?" Kara instead asked, and Barry shared the goodbye in his head - Kara had said her goodbyes that morning as well. Cisco was going to spend the last few hours with Lisa. "Anyway, it will take a while for the photographer's photos to come through but Disney photographers got some photos too, so I'm downloading that. Also #AllenWedding is trending."

"Considering we kind of destroyed the Magic Kingdom, I'm not surprised," Barry said, biting his lip at that.

"Yeah some of that with people complaining, but people who were in the parks got photos and videos. I am looking through them to find good ones to save," Kara said and Barry sat next to her to look.

"Nice one of Ava. I still can't believe Crystal got her to dress as Alice. And look, Hex is on her shoulder. Very nice," Barry said. "Paula is good as Tinkerbelle. We got a picture of her with Claire and Louis, right?"

"Yep," Kara said with a smile. "I think we got every combination imaginable."

"Wait, what's this? #KaraAllenforAriel," Barry said, looking on his phone now.

"Some people taped my performance," Kara sighed. "That is trending too." Kara and Barry laughed at it. "Me, an actress. Yeah right. Wait…. What this one? #GrumpyPinocchio." Kara clicked on it to find a picture of Jason in his Pinocchio costume sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "Oh… my that's so cute… but… it… oh no, it's become a meme."

Barry took the phone from Kara to see and, yes people were using it as a meme. "It's gone viral," Barry said and the two laughed. "Jason was a handful before he was the subject of a viral meme. I don't think this will make him better."

"That's Clark and Lois's problem," Kara sighed, and Barry agreed; both a little sad as they remembered how nice and sweet Jason was when he was younger. The first born of the kids. They shared some memories through their bonds.

"Mama Kara?" Romana said, running out with Star besides her. "Where are we eating tonight?"

"1900 Hundred Park Fare," Barry supplied, and the two girls cheered. Alura and Nora copied their sister and the two laughed putting their phones away.

"Oh, did Cisco mention something about us knowing Crisis?" Kara asked as she checked the time; they had to get ready for dinner anyway.

"Yeah," Barry stated, sharing that thought with her too. "I tried to get more information out of him, but he wouldn't budge."

"Shame," Kara sighed, "it would have been nice to have some warning of what to expect."

"With the Monitor, the Speed Force and so many warnings ahead of time, I think it's going to be big though," Barry stated, worriedly.

"But not something to think of tonight," Kara stated defiantly. "Are you ready kids?"

"POOH!" All the kids chorused at this.

"They're ready," Barry laughed as he headed for the door, holding it open for the girls. _I just hope we'll be when the time comes,_ Barry thought in concern to Kara, referencing Crisis, but Kara waved this off. They had Winnie the Pooh to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's the end of this section but not the last you'll see of Karry Universe for a while as we have a one-off special planned soon, before we go deeper into Crisis, which will NOT take place completely in this story. Below I will list out all the Crisis stuff we have planned.
> 
> Pre Crisis Set Up:
> 
> SuperEarth- Fallout: The conclusion to Sigma's main SuperEarth saga, Enchantress reveals some key ties to the Monitor, while this world's Kara discovers she's integral to the upcoming Crisis.
> 
> Crisis of the League- A New Justice and Karry Prime Trial: After receiving a mysterious warning from the Monitor, Rae and Prime's Barry go to the Speed Force for answers, but the Speed Force isn't so willing to give them what they want without something in return. Meanwhile, New Justice's Kara takes control of the Justice League to face against a great threat and a secret of her family she never knew.
> 
> The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Millma Verse: One new world will soon debut, while one known world faces it's demise. But what world and why? Be rest assured, there's cosmic challenges at play.
> 
> Karry Universe- Rae's Journal: Discovering more to their late young Rae than they knew, Kara and Barry go searching across the multiverse for answers as to how she really ended up on their world and how connected to the upcoming Crisis she really was.
> 
> At the moment these are the big Crisis set up stories, some will be on my account, others in Simga's so PLEASE read all them you want to fully understand our Crisis of Infinite Earths. Don't worry though, they will remain on a strict once-a-week update schedule so there won't be any great influx of information or stories to catch up on; although from September we do plan to upload an extra story (Hitchhikers Guide and whatnot) to help fill the Arrowverse-less void Coronavirus has left us all.
> 
> Now, as for Crisis itself, it will be at least three or four mini stories on their own, starting in March 2021.
> 
> Phew, that was a lot...
> 
> And about to become more. Important edit
> 
> Karry Universe hit 3,000 Reviews on FanFiction during our this section. When Karry  
> Universe hit 2,000 reviews I gave fanfic a choice of worlds for Karry to crossover  
> with and this time I don’t want to leave Archive out so posting this here as well. Considering the next plot of Karry Universe that would be redundant. So sigma  
> and I made up a new plan. Which is actually a two part plan.
> 
> Part 1: takes place here on FanFiction. In a review please vote between these 6  
> pairings.  
> 1\. Amelia and Winn (Amelinn)  
> 2\. Clark and Lois (Clois)  
> 3\. Crystal and Caitlin (sister bonding time)  
> 4\. Ray and Lucy (Palane)  
> 5\. Oliver and Laurel (Black Arrow)  
> 6\. Thea and JT 
> 
> The winner pairing will be the main characters in a chapter dedicated to them at the  
> end of the next section. Right before crisis.
> 
> Part 2: will take place on our Facebook page FanFiction Millma Verse Page where  
> we will come up with 4 or 5 plots based on the winning couple and play an  
> elimination game for the winner.
> 
> So please vote in a review and like our Facebook page if you have not yet. Voting  
> ends when the next chapter of Karry Universe gets uploaded which is not until after  
> SuperEarth is over. You have 7 to 8 weeks to vote then.
> 
> Karry Master OUT


End file.
